Waking Dreams
by Zadien
Summary: “Almost kissed. We almost kissed.” The almost was extremely important. The almost was the line she didn’t cross. The almost meant that she hadn’t completely betrayed Cornelia.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own W.I.T.C.H. _

* * *

**Summary:Eventual Caleb/Will -because I like this pairing, but no Cornelia bashing**Cornelia isn't acting her normal self and Will is determined to find out why. If not from Corny, then from the next best person, Caleb. However, Caleb knows nothing. When they discover what's going on, they realize that transforming into their guardian forms just won't cut it. This requires the Queen of Meridian's help and hell of a lot more power than they ever dreamed of possessing. New relationships will be formed as old ones are developed further andall this while trying to be normal teenagers. Life shouldn't be this exciting.

* * *

**Waking Dreams**

****

By: Zadien

* * *

Prologue

The world was ending.

In Irma Lair's humble opinion, when Cornelia Hale showed up in clothes that were less than impeccable, something was definitely wrong. This was exactly what she voiced to her best friend Will Vandom when she dropped into her designated seat in front of the pretty, red head.

Will lifted her head and frowned. "Hmm, something to do with Caleb, me thinks."

Irma rolled her blue eyes. "Well duh, even I sussed that much. But what did he do?" she wondered. "He's been in Meridian since… well since we defeated Phobos, or Elyon defeated him."

"We all kicked that egomaniac's butt. We may not have been named Queen of the land, but hey, we still contributed big time to the ass whooping of the century."

"Hell, yeah. But we haven't seen him since then! No visits, no calls, no Blunk with messages… though there's been lots of Blunk without messages." she added on a side note with a furrowed brow.

Will's nose wrinkled but her eyes softened. "Yeah, Blunk has been popping up more than ever. Something to do with the ease that he can sell earth goods as opposed to Meridian stock that everyone recognizes."

"Like the sunglasses he decided to call a fold up chair." Irma snickered.

The red haired leader of the Guardians of the Veil -quite a long and impressive title- shook her head with a soft laugh. "Yeah, he's a quirky character alright. Has he ever mentioned Caleb to you?"

Irma shook her head. "I never see him. He never strays far from the back alley at the Silver Dragon."

Will nodded her confirmation of that statement. Blunk did stay close to Hay Lin's family restaurant. He had once been chased by a couple of rowdy (not to mention very drunk) teens who believed him to be a fairy and that he could grant their wishes (naturally for gold so he was more a leprechaun than a fairy) and the poor Passling had never quite gotten over it.

"Wait, when do you see him?"

Will snapped out of her thoughts and blinked. "Oh, Blunk? I sometimes see him hovering outside my window at night."

"Strange."

"No kidding. And when I ask him why he's out there, he simply does a Blunk shrug and offers me one of his imaginative items that sounds really handy only turning out to be something ridiculous, like a dustbin lid or something like that." The red head wrinkled her nose.

Irma chuckled. "Blunk is so weird."

"I know. And my mom thinks I'm strange enough with my frog fixation! But when she once heard me talking to Blunk, God was that awkward."

"My parents think I've outgrown my weird rushing-off-without-any-explanation phase. They don't understand that I was weird _before_ becoming a guardian, it just enhanced it," the Brunette stated nonchalantly with a wave of her hand.

"Mom's still trying to get me to be more girly though. She keeps asking why I can't be more like that Cornelia Hale. 'She seems like such a nice girl, dear," Will mimicked her mom's voice perfectly. "'I bet she has a lot of boyfriends and she must be in a lot of extracurricular activities.' Or the dreaded, 'She's very popular honey, and you're her friend, so why don't you go out more often?' I hate that one most of all."

"Ha, Cornelia's current track record with boys is close to nonexistent since Caleb left."

"She and Caleb weren't even going out properly, were they?." Will asked; then she made a face and sighed. "I know they were heading in that direction, I think it's part of the reason he hasn't popped back ever since Meridian was saved."

"That or he's really busy."

"Hmm, but not busy enough to not say hello. Even Elyon comes for a visit or uses that Mirror thing of hers for girly talks to Corny and she's going to be queen of the new world."

"Right class, settle down." Miss Taylor, their English teacher, entered the classroom calling for their attention. She immediately set her books down on the table and began to wipe the remnants of the previous class notes from the board.

Will pulled out her textbook and flipped it open. "So where's Hay Lin?" she questioned softly.

Irma stretched back and tilted her head to view her friend. "Dentist, I think."

"Oh…" she whispered softly.

"Right, is there anyone missing?" Miss Taylor asked, preferring to ask that instead of bothering to go through the entire roll book.

"Hay Lin's at the dentist, she'll be in later."

Miss Taylor nodded to the ocean-eyed girl in the second row and quickly scribbled down the name after sweeping the room for the Asian girl that usually added such quirky comments into any debates that ensued in the class.

A few other students were listed as also missing and then class officially began. Will turned the page to find the passage they were going to read. As Miss Taylor asked someone to read, she found her mind wandering. Why was Cornelia in such a distressed mood? She may not be showing any distress, but her wrinkled clothes were a clear clue that something was wrong with the blonde guardian of earth.

On the other hand, Caleb had been gone quite a long time, almost four years. He had never reappeared since Elyon had officially come to power without any opposition. She knew that Elyon had anointed him as captain of the guards and a royal advisor on palace security. This was a good idea, Will supposed, as who would have more experience breaking into the castle than the rebel leader… and at fifteen. That fact still continued to amaze her. Especially after seeing everything he did, he just didn't seem as young as he'd once claimed to be to her.

She sighed. If she were being honest, then she could admit that she missed him too. He had been fun to be around. Sometimes a little on the serious side and other times he acted as though he was their personal babysitter and she'd always been a bit snippy with him at the beginning, but she had never really had a male friend.

Especially not one that looked like or acted like Caleb. The only boys she'd ever had experience with had been that prick of a bully who had made her life hell at the beginning of the school year and who'd tried to sabotage her birthday party. Uriah (rhymes with winner, yeah right). There was that geeky boy Martin who had a crush on Irma, oh and then there had been Matt… She sighed softly again. Matt, her first boyfriend, had been perfect. For a first boyfriend, no girl could have chosen a better guy. He was patient and easy going, never demanding anything she wasn't willing to give.

Although, despite her initial attitude to Caleb, she'd found him to be a good friend. One she missed dearly when he'd chosen to remain in Meridian. Of course, she didn't miss him half as much as Cornelia clearly did. She'd believed him to be her soul mate, which was a big deal for a girl who hadn't claimed to believe in such idealistic views. They just weren't cool enough for her. However, she'd fallen hard for the rebel leader. He'd been everything no other guy could be. After all, was Irma's geeky admirer running around trying to save the world from a magical Prince who had no qualms with killing his enemies or sliding up the body of a big snake dude? Hardly.

"Hey… do you think Caleb and Corny have been having a secret relationship?" Irma suddenly asked, as she turned around; taking advantage of the fact that Miss Taylor was berating another pupil for doing Math homework in her class. She frowned as she took in Will's glazed cinnamon eyes. "Ah, hey, Will, you still in there? Or do you need a little wet wake up call? Because me being the guardian of water, I am all over that."

Will snapped out of her thoughts and blinked in a startled manner. "Did you say something?"

"I was just wondering if Hay Lin's theory's right. Maybe Caleb has been sneaking back to see Corny, or vice versa and maybe… maybe he broke up with her because it's like a long distance relationship!" She nodded her head as her enthusiasm for the idea grew.

Will raised a brow. "I don't think so Irma. For one thing there are no portals anymore, Elyon's portal hopper idea hasn't been fixed up yet, and she'd need the Heart to activate it if Elyon got it set up."

"Blunk could open one for her, ok, maybe not." Irma muttered. There was no way that Corny would voluntarily spend time with Blunk… but for Caleb, there might be a chance. "What about Elyon herself?"

"Hmm, maybe, but I don't think so. Corny isn't acting depressed as such. She's just been tired."

"But maybe she was seeing him instead of getting sleep."

"Moonlight meetings?" Will said dryly, arching a brow. "I don't think so. Corny hates losing sleep; it makes her even more irate."

"Maybe."

"You're being incredibly idealistic. You sure you're not Hay Lin?"

Irma rolled her eyes at the jibe. "Jeez, I indulge in my girly side just once and you accuse me of being an air head."

"I did not. I just asked if you and Hay Lin switched bodies."

"Same thing." Irma muttered, turning around to doodle in her notebook.

Will shrugged and turned her gaze towards the window as Miss Taylor began to explain their homework. Maybe Irma was right, she honestly needed to talk to Cornelia and figure out what was going on. If Caleb was sneaking to earth to see Corny, why didn't he just pop around and see the rest of them. Hay Lin looked up to him; he'd been like an older brother to her, if not that, at least he'd been a fun model. Taranee had liked having Caleb around since her brother had been at college all the time and she rarely saw him. In fact, all four of the other guardians had looked up to him as an older brother figure. And, she'd figured he felt something similar, so why hadn't he bothered to just pop in occasionally to the Silver Dragon and say hello? A simple hello wouldn't kill him, she thought furiously as she glared out the window. It wouldn't even take that long. Why the secrecy? Moreover, what had he done to hurt Corny so much that she'd wear crumpled clothes that she'd probably pulled on in the dark? That wasn't Corny, even when Phobos had captured Elyon; she'd still managed to keep up her appearance.

Scowling, she grabbed up her pen and began to scribble down the notes from the board. Caleb had better have a good answer for this, Will decided; otherwise, he was going to be in a world of hurt! No one hurt one of her friends and got away with it! And no one, certainly not an egomaniac rebel leader, was going to get away with hurting all of her guardians! With that vowed, she cleared up her work and shoving it into her bag, she leapt to her feet when the bell went and strode purposely out the classroom door.

* * *

Taranee groaned and hit her head off the locker. "This is wrong, this is so wrong!"

"What's so wrong about it?" Hay Lin whispered back, sweeping her tongue around her teeth that the Dentist had freshly scraped. She was sure she could taste blood somewhere… she just wasn't sure where.

"We're prying into Cornelia's private business! That is wrong! Immoral! Wrong!"

"Next she's going to be calling us evil!" Irma muttered from where she stood huddled beside their unquestionable leader.

"Be gone evil spirit!" Hay Lin sang joyfully as she began to hop around her circle of friends.

"Hay Lin! Hush up!" Will snapped softly as she dug through Cornelia's bag. "Taranee, where is she?"

Taranee pushed open the swing door of the toilet and peeked in, hoping that she wasn't caught in the wall of mirrors. Catching sight of no one, she sighed in relief. "She's still in the cubicle. Hurry up. Oh, this is sooo wrong."

"Yeah, yeah." Irma replied in a singsong tone. "So see anything?"

"If Corny's diary is in here, I can't see it." Will sighed heavily and dropped the blonde's bag. "Well, there goes that theory. I guess we'll just have to ask her."

"Oh… No! No, no, no, no, no!" Taranee shook her head, her violet braid swinging so violently, they were sure she'd poke an eye out.

Hay Lin rolled her mahogany eyes as she fiddled with her short tresses (she'd cut it into a cute bob over the summer during a heat wave). "C'mon, Taranee, aren't you the least bit curious."

"Nope."

"Of course you are."

"Honestly, I'm not. This is… Just leave Corny alone ok. I'm sure she'll talk to us when she's ready."

"Ready to do what?"

All four girls leapt the height of themselves as they heard the slow drawl of an irate blonde. Slowly turning they beamed at her. There stood Cornelia Hale, blonde bombshell of Sheffield Institute with the model good looks, slim and tall build. Cornelia was the type of girl who could wear the frumpiest of clothing and still look elegant. No wonder Caleb had crushed on her, Will thought, she was every guy's dream girl.

"Hey Corny."

"Looking good!"

"Yeah Queen C, really chic."

"How's it going?"

Cornelia Hale was anything but a fool. She knew that her friends were anything but as innocent as they were trying to look. Besides, her bag wasn't where she had left it and the cute little rose keychain she'd bought was hanging on the wrong side of the zip.

"What were you planning to find in my bag?"

"Bag? What bag?" Will asked brightly; then she wilted under her friends gaze. "Ok, we were prying in your stuff, but QC, seriously, I'm worried about you. We are all."

"I'm fine."

"Uh-huh, and that coffee stain is completely disagreeing with you. Listen to it; it's saying Corny's not ok! Corny's… not been sleeping?" Hay Lin tilted her head and frowned in a confused manner.

"Are you talking to a coffee stain? Hay Lin, this is taking you to a whole new level of dementia!" Cornelia exclaimed appalled, shrinking back.

Hay Lin shook her head. "It's the air… It's telling me that you haven't been sleeping."

"Alright, Queen C, as your leader, I'm pulling rank on you. Tell me what's up?"

"I do not have to listen to you lecturing me, Will!"

Taranee stepped forward to lay a hand on her friends shoulder. With a solemn gaze, she met her friends' eyes. "Cornelia, maybe you should accept our intervention. We care about you."

Cornelia sighed heavily. She hated this compassion gig, this whole sisterly connection they'd developed in the past couple of years since they'd all become guardians. She was used to only caring about herself. She hadn't needed to care about another before. No fourteen year old had to care about anyone but himself or herself, well not if they were normal. However, she wasn't normal and now she had… well severely weakened powers, but powers none the less. Then she had to care about more than just herself, but the world and her friends and a whole entire kingdom! And Caleb…

"Look, ok, I get that, really I do. And I'm touched that you care. But you don't have to. I'm totally fine."

"If you call totally fine, looking like you got dressed in the dark with your eyes closed!" Irma muttered under her breath.

"And god forbid I just have an off day!" Cornelia yelled in frustration, before she scooped up her bag, zipped it up and stormed down the corridor, causing students to dive out of her way in fear of being struck down by 'Hurricane Corny'.

"And even so, she still doesn't clash. You have to admire her!" Hay Lin chirped.

Will snorted, slinging her own bag over her shoulder. "Well fine, if Corny won't tell us. We go to the next best thing."

"Elyon?"

"No, the other half of love's young dream!"

"Oh, oh, you mean Caleb?" Hay Lin asked jumping around with her hand in the air.

The other four girls just stared at her.

"No she means Blunk!"

Hay Lin frowned, and then comprehension dawned. "Oh right, you need to find Blunk to find Caleb. Ok, I've got you!"

Will and Taranee exchanged a look before both girls shrugged and Irma snickered. Turning they headed down the corridor, to their next class.

* * *

**Well did you enjoy? This will be an eventual Caleb/Will romance because that second episode where they were in the oubliette just wouldn't leave me. However, the overriding theme is the friendship of the guardians and the people they will become. Review please. **


	2. Sheman

****

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H.

* * *

Waking Dreams

**By**: Zadien

**

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoy this. This chapter is dedicated to Sigourney for always reviewing my work and a special thanks goes to Settican forbetaing this for me.

* * *

**

**Chapter One- She-Man**

****

School had taken forever to end but as soon as the bell rang, Will was up out of her seat and striding out of the building, not even pausing to wave to friends and classmates who called out their farewells. She didn't even hear Taranee shouting out her name, she was so caught up in her thoughts. First, she had to find out how to get into Meridian which would be difficult.

Once they'd defeated Phobos several years ago, Elyon had removed the Seal of Phobos from the heart of Candracar so that she could destroy it. After Blunk's little adventure with the seal, Elyon didn't want to run the risk of the heart falling into the wrong hands and having portals open up everywhere at someone's whim. It was for the best but it made getting into Meridian more difficult than it ever had been when they first became Guardians.

The last time she'd talked to Elyon though, the young Queen had mentioned an idea of a portal system activated by certain keys that the guardian's would hold onto. They would have to name the place or person they wanted to see so that Elyon could be certain that the right person had activated the portal and not some civilian. However, Will had no idea if Elyon had the system set up or not.

She froze, before shaking her head and walking up the street into the centre of Heatherfield. If that was how Cornelia was getting into Meridian, well it would explain a lot and put Caleb ass deep in alligators. Hunching her shoulders, she put a little more attitude in her step as she strode up the hill. It was better that she deal with Caleb herself. He would only get defensive if all the guardians jumped all over him. She knew that Irma would rather be involved, so would Hay Lin simply because she'd want to see Caleb again, though Taranee wouldn't want to become entangled in their plot. However, this was her decision. If Corny wasn't going to tell them, then Caleb would. It was as simple as that.

Casting a glance around her to make sure she wasn't being followed, she ducked into the back alley she used as a short cut to get to the Pet shop where she worked part time. It was there that she'd bought her first proper pet; a dog named Toad (her mother called it Todd… Mother's were strange). It had been a compromise with her mother. She'd put some of her frogs away -which had been taking over her room as her friends continuously bought her ones for her birthday and Christmas (it was better than bath salts, she supposed)- if she could have a real live pet. Her mother had been dubious but then her mother's fiancé had swayed her, for which Will was completely grateful. Besides, at his house, there was plenty of room for a dog to run around as opposed to their old house. And of course, her mother was still feeling guilty for the death of Mr. Huggles who had been tragically buried alive by Hay Lin who had believed him to be dead when in fact he had been hibernating.

She looked around the alley. Cardboard boxes were sitting limply in the corners, with crates that were darkened by the rain they'd had the previous night, newspaper pages were soggy and lined the ground like a thin carpet that stuck to her worn trainers. Kicking a pebble in front of her, she decided this was as good a place as any to try the portal idea Elyon had thought up. Stuffing a hand into her jacket pocket, she pulled out the heart of Candracar. The glowing pink orb nestled in silver that attached it to a chain was the heart of their power, the light of hope in the grim days of Phobo's reign.

"Right, Elyon, I hope you got this right." She didn't want to have to seek out the passling to find a portal because he still hadn't taken a bath (voluntarily) and his unique smell tended to linger on people's clothes and hair.

Closing her eyes and concentrating on what she wanted, she held up the glass pendant. It swung gently, illuminating the alley in a pale pink glow.

"Caleb." she called out clearly.

Peeking through one eye, she scowled. Nothing.

A tinkle of glass up the alley caught her attention. Creeping closer, she looped the pendant over her head and pushing it under her top to hide its glow. Its warmth spread through her, giving her courage as it had so many times when she'd just been fourteen years old.

A pungent odour met her olfactory senses and she groaned, her shoulders slumping in disbelief. "Blunk?" she called out in a resigned tone.

A green head popped up from behind a crater and the confused look on the passling's face dissolved into delight. "Will! Will come find Blunk?"

His voice echoed through the alley, it's nasally sound with the gritty undertones couldn't disguise the unadulterated pleasure that wrapped its way around the girls name. Despite his rather quirky appearance that could almost be described as Hobgoblin-ish, Blunk was indeed a rather sweet creature. He described himself as an entrepreneur, someone who could creatively sell things that no one else would ever think of selling, such as a walkie-talkie as a backscratcher… What he was thinking at the time, Will didn't know. She'd learned to enjoy his eccentricities. He had a rather unique view on life and he could be a hindrance at times. However, during the rebellion against Phobos, Blunk had risked his own life again and again to help the guardians and most especially the rebel leader who he had grown very fond of.

"Yeah Blunk, I came to find you. What are you doing out here?"

"Blunk's seen everything behind Hay Lin's house, Blunk need new stock." He explained casually as he lifted a jam jar and began to examine it with a critical eye. Blunk's imagination could give J.K. Rowling a run for her money, Will thought bemused. "Can't find new stock in old stock place."

"Uh-huh… Right." The girl murmured raking a hand through her red hair, which she'd grown out of its usual bob so it was now just long enough to tie back, but she'd forgotten to grab a tie that morning when she had run for the bus. "Look, Blunk, I need to find Caleb. Wanna help?"

"What's in it for Blunk?" The green skinned creature mimicked a phrase he'd heard from Cornelia (though naturally, she hadn't put Blunk's name in the question) and rubbed his fingers and thumb together.

Will raised her eyes to the sky before kneeling before him. Blunk and Cornelia should not ever be allowed to be near each other. She taught the passling (who was already quite greedy) to be more of a businessman than before. "Uh… you can have whatever you want from my… secret treasure chest!" She nodded her head satisfactorily with her exclamation. She didn't have to tell his royal Blunkiness that her treasure chest was actually her dumpster; to him it would be just as she called it.

Blunk considered it, casting a look up at the red haired girl to make sure that he was looking realistically thoughtful. It would do no good for her to know too early that he was extremely happy with the deal. "Ok, Blunk help. Call Caleb."

Call Caleb? What did that mean? So much for him helping her. "Huh?"

"Hold up pinky thing and call Caleb."

Rolling her eyes, she gave in to his request. "Caleb." She gave him a pointed look when no swirling blue vortex appeared. "See, nothing."

"No!" Blunk shook his head in exasperation. "Call Caleb's true name. Can't just call Caleb, _Caleb_." He rolled his eyes as he mocked her dry tone. "Must call Caleb, Captain of royal guards!"

Will's shoulders slumped at his almost reverent tone. "Gee, ri-ight. Captain Caleb, ha." With a slight scowl, she lifted the Heart once more and steeling herself, she called for the brown haired rebel. "Take me to Caleb, captain of the royal guards! Oh my god, this is such a joke," she added as a side note as she watched the portal appear before her. "I'm going to have to talk to Elyon, there's no way I'm calling that boy captain, I'll choke myself first. Or him."

Blunk watched as she stepped through a shrugged. "Captain Caleb," he sniggered with a high-pitched giggle. "Is going to get in big fight with girl." With another cackle, he ambled off up the alley.

* * *

_  
Captain _Caleb wasn't quite sure what happened. One minute he had been zipping down the hill on his mud board enjoying the sunshine and the smells of Meridian and the fact that he had a day off from all the pressures of helping Elyon get Meridian back on its feet. And the next thing he knew, he was flying through the air. He figured he must have hit a stone and blacked out because he had to be delirious. Since he could see no other reason on why, when he opened his eyes, he could make out a statuesque red head standing over him with pursed lips and narrowed terracotta eyes. A red head who shouldn't be in Meriridian. A red head who he hadn't seen in years… and yet he was sure he'd seen her. 

He blinked erratically and rubbed his head, making a note to cut his hair again, it was getting too long and becoming a nuisance. Closing his eyes, he opened one eye and scowled. She was still there. Maybe he had some sort of head trauma. He closed his eyes once more.

"I'm still here."

Oh man, that even sounded like her! Bossy and pissed off. Slowly he opened his eyes and lifted them to take in the girl standing before him. She looked like an older version of Will Vandom, leader of the guardians, the short (though not as short as she had once been) red head with attitude. He sighed heavily and sat back to study her. She had grown up in the time he'd been here. Her rich red hair was longer and brighter, her eyes seemed longer and heavily lashed, almost sultry. She had grown taller, so she no longer looked like a short boy but more a slender woman. In other words she simply looked older, a young girl on the verge of womanhood. But he knew that. She now looked more like the young woman he had first seen when he'd tried to escape Cedric through the portal, the one who'd ended up in the oubliette with him. And she wasn't even transformed, he thought with a wry grin.

"Will."

Cinnamon eyes narrowed at the smile playing on the rebel leaders; make that captain of the royal guards' lips. The Caleb she remembered hadn't been a smiley person; in fact, he'd been rather serious for a fifteen year old though incredibly smug. Now he was older, taller -she was betting-, and just as well built as ever. His dark brown hair was still shaggy and flopped into his moss green eyes. He was still tanned, still flawless with only a few scars that he'd picked up from his brawling as a rebel leader fighting to save Meridian. And apart from the jump to the pulse, she felt no other visceral reaction to him.

"You."

Caleb raised a brow. This wasn't the Will he remembered. Yeah, she always had an attitude but that had lessened as they got to know each other and he had thought they had a good relationship going. Obviously, he was wrong.

"What did I do?" he asked tiredly. He had learnt that it was best to just accept the blame for whatever it was. As a result, he usually received less head trauma. Teenage girls were irrational and not quite sane. Then his brow furrowed, was Will still a teenager? He couldn't remember, time passed so swiftly during the changeover of power in Meridian and he had been helping train the new army in case anyone tried to attack the castle or the people of Meridian, not to mention helping the world to recuperate after the previous tyrants reign.

Will ceased tapping her foot and her brows lifted into her bangs. "You're asking me what you did?" she shook her head. "You know what you did!"

He frowned. "No I don't. What are you doing here, anyway?" he looked around for the usual suspects that followed her around. Her team of female warriors that had helped him on numerous times, though often getting in the way at others.

"Obviously I came to see you," she snapped aggravated. "But that's beside the point; I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for what you did to Corny!"

"Cornelia? What did I do to her?" Now what had that girl said about him to Will? Obviously, it hadn't been something good.

"That's just it! I don't know." Will growled, scowling darkly and dropping onto her butt beside him. Not minding the wet ground that would leave stains on her jeans. She was still the same old Will. Still more comfortable in shabby shoes and jeans so worn that they were white at the stress points. She finished the ensemble with an army green tank top and a black loose fitting hooded jacket. It was typical Will fashion. As long as she was comfortable, that was all that mattered.

"Would you mind starting from the beginning?" he asked softly, now that she had released the tension that was bubbling up inside her, he figured they could have a reasonable conversation. Like they had once done so long ago.

Pulling her knees up to her chest, she rested her chin on them and sighed. "Cornelia turned up to school today in wrinkled clothes."

"What's that got to do with me?" He inquired with a confused expression. "I didn't go anywhere near her clothes, if that's what you're thinking."

She breathed out a laugh. "That wasn't what I was thinking." she smiled, then became sober. "Are you seeing Cornelia?"

"Not at the moment, no. Why is she around?" he glanced around the bray they were sitting on.

Will sighed. "Not seeing with your eyes… I mean, are you and her, dating…?"

"Dating? Oh, you mean courting. Not that I know of, no. I haven't seen her since the fall of Phobos."

Will groaned. "I don't know what's wrong with her. I thought you…"

"You thought me and Cornelia were… meeting each other?"

"Well, yeah. It seemed the obvious choice. If you two were meeting each other and you broke up, then naturally she'd be upset enough to make such a fashion faux pas."

He raised a brow. "How do you know-?"

She shrugged. "Too much time with Corny, you tend to pick up things you really don't need to know. So if it's not you that's upsetting her, then what is it?" she asked herself.

"Why do you think I'd upset her?"

Now she gazed at him with a deadpan expression. "Gee, why would you being in another world upset Corny? Hmm… yeah, you're right. I cannot fathom why and oh man, I've been around weird talking Meridian people for far too long!"

He sighed. "There was nothing concrete between me and Cornelia, you know that, right?"

Will gaped at him. "But… of course there was. You were totally crushing on her and her on you and there was kisses exchanged. You, my friend, were dating her!"

Caleb saw no point in telling her that it had been hormones. Compared to the girls he was used to seeing, Cornelia had been the complete opposite. She had been beautiful, elegant, smart and sophisticated not to mention clean and she smelled nice. He was fifteen years old; of course, he was going to find her attractive. The fact that she had liked him too had done wonders to his ego. Not to mention the pressure of the war. They might have died and she was really pretty… Nevertheless, that had been all it was. Just chemical attraction, there had been nothing more than that which was why he had kept away for so long.

Or actually it had been to see if he could stay away. Besides she never came through the veil to see him once since the end of Phobos's reign. He figured he was just a passing blimp on her radar. Someone who hadn't been worth chasing once the pressure of the battle had ebbed. Someone who hadn't been worth thinking about once she got back to her real life where boys were at her beck and call, not trying to rebuild an empire for his people. It was better that he just forget about her and immersing himself in his work had made that easier than he had expected.

Instead of saying anything, he scratched his neck in a manner that Will recognized as a sheepish sign that meant he didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh man, you did like her once, didn't you?" she was almost pleading with him to say yes.

"Of course I did, Will."

"Did! Argh! Boys and their stupid feelings." she scowled. "Well if it isn't you, -though you're still messed up, in my opinion- then what on earth is hurting Cornelia?" she growled darkly. "Who ever it is, is gonna wish they never messed with her." with that she got to her feet and stomped up the hill.

"Hey, Will, where are you going? Who's hurting Cornelia?" He watched her march, completely bewildered by her ranting.

"I'm going to find the one person who always knows what's on Cornelia's mind… unless she's under the brainwashing powers of her evil brother…" at his blank look she raised her eyes to the sky. "Elyon! She'll know what's going on. If she doesn't… well what's the point of having a friend who's going to be queen of an entire world with magick!"

Caleb simply nodded. He figured that was a good thing to do when the girls went into one of their friendship rants, well actually, usually Will did the big speeches; but he could understand. He had been leader of the rebels, the captain of the royal guard. He knew it was part of the job to give pep talks to the followers; in her case, it was her best friends. That was a tough gig. He had been nominated as the leader, she hadn't been given the choice. Cornelia who often questioned her orders hadn't given her an easy time as leader. However, Will had always been steadfast and true to the cause. She had never abandoned any of them in their hour of need and she had always risked her life to save the others, despite not having any powers of her own for the first part of their mission.

A tinkling laugh caught their attention and Will looked round with a warm smile on her face to see Elyon sitting on the ground, with her skirt spread out around her. Princess Elyon née Elyon Brown, had blossomed beautifully during her time in Meridian P.P. (Post Phobos). She had always been a bright child who had a thirst for knowledge because she really had never known much about her life. This thirst had caused her to learn so much about her world and others. She was also a compassionate, joyful child. This compassion had helped her banish her brother but had also made her vulnerable to Cedric's ploys.

However, she had overcome their evil ways, had redeemed herself in the eyes of the Meridian people by bringing it into the new era. She had created great infrastructure; brought electricity to them -taking them out of the dark ages; given her people, their lives and freedom back. She had even, -against her advisors wishes-, offered them a chance to rule themselves until she was ready. They had elected a person to rule them, a prime minister if you will, and senators that represented each village and people providing them with a government. Elyon was given over all say since she was the monarch but this way she listened to their wants and then she passed whatever decree she decided would suit them better. This way she lessened the burden on her shoulders, gave herself time to learn about her country and her magick; and allowed the people to have more of say in the ruling of their country. In Will's opinion, this made Elyon, not only a good monarch, but a caring one.

"Princess." she greeted with an inclination of her head while Caleb scrambled to his feet to kneel before her.

Elyon shook her head at the formality of her friends behavior. "That's unnecessary. I believe you wished to speak with me Will."

Will nodded, moistening her lips. "I was wondering if you knew what was wrong with Cornelia. Hay Lin says she hasn't been sleeping, is she having bad dreams?" she questioning, cringing slightly on the inside as she saw the flicker through Elyon's violet eyes.

Elyon nodded. "Cornelia dreams of a man."

Will's eyes snapped to Caleb and a fist planted itself squarely on her cocked hip. A brow quirked up and her foot began to tap erratically. "Oh really?"

Caleb groaned in exasperation and looked at Elyon. "Tell her it's not me."

With a slight giggle, the flaxen haired princess nodded her head. "Indeed it's not. Cornelia is quite over her infatuation with Caleb. She dreams of a man who is not known to her. He's actually really hot… I mean…" she blushed and Will grinned while Caleb simply groaned. "Sorry, I've been getting eloqution lessons but I don't think they're working too well and talking to Cornelia totally screws that up."

"Oh don't worry about it." Will brushed her off. "I'd rather Cornelia speech than Phobos 'I-am-Prince-of-the-world' speech. It's much easier to understand."

Elyon made a face of exasperation. "I know. Everyone can be so stuffy in the castle, it's like they're born with a silver spoon up their ass instead of in their mouths." she rolled her eyes and mocked gagged. "Seriously, I love them but yeesh, I'm still a teenage girl, I should be allowed to talk like one. You mention the size of a guys shoulders and they brand you as a-"

"Excuse me, ladies, back to the problem at hand. Cornelia, remember her?" Her Captain asked dryly running a large hand through his hair.

"Yes, Caleb, I have not forgotten." Elyon replied, smoothing out her pale lavender dress. It had so many petticoats that it was often awkward to sit in. Long gone were the days of pants and short skirts with knee-high boots. Of course, she still wore the boots under her long skirts if she could get away with it. And they expected her to ride sidesaddle! On flying beasts! It was a little hard to swallow at times but she enjoyed her life none the less. At least she knew who her family were. She knew who her real friends were and that was what was important in life. Not how much power or money you had.

"Cornelia is being summoned by something of great magick. This man wills her to his side but she's resisting. She's no mere girl, though I think he knows that. It may be her fluctuating power that's attracting him."

"Fluctuating?"

She nodded at Caleb. "The girls power's are spiking. I'm not sure, but I guess it's because they're growing. Though because they do not use them as much as they once did, they're not as noticeable."

"That's make sense." Will murmured. "Irma caused the sprinkler system in my front garden to go haywire. We were soaked; it was a good thing we were in the middle of a heat wave so my Mom didn't say too much. And when Corny gets in a mood, the earth shakes. Heatherfield is beginning to think we're on one of those earthquake lines."

"What about Taranee and Hay Lin?"

Will nodded. "We've all been having a bit of trouble with our powers. We blamed it on our time of the month." To her right, Caleb choked but Elyon simply nodded.

"That would explain it usually. If you would like, you are welcome here any time in order to practice without any interruptions. The plains of Meridian are quite suitable for any sort of practice you may wish to conduct."

"Thanks Elyon, I'll pass that on to the girls."

"And then you may come for tea after you are finished."

"Uh, maybe we should go for tea before. We tend to want showers after we practice." Will wrinkled her nose cutely.

"That would be provided."

"Hey! Arrange the tea party later. Who is this guy that's tapping into Cornelia's dreams? Is he a mage? A warlock? What?" Caleb demanded growing irked with the girls' inappropriate conversation. Girls, he thought with a scowl. They just yak, yak, yak.

"A Fey, Caleb. A sidhe actually."

"A what?" He ran a hand through his hair. "What's a she?"

"Sidhe, S-i-d-h-e." Elyon spelt out. "They're a magical being that are commonly found in Ireland. They live in _Tir-na-nÓg_, known more commonly as Faerie. I believe it could be a Leannan Sidhe, the dark and seducing of Sidhe kin."

"So this Sidhe guy, he's what? Bewitching Cornelia to come to him?"

"Through dreams, yes. I believe so. The more dreams she receives from him, the weaker her resistance to him is."

Will's expression grew determined and her voice darkened, became more mature. "So how do we stop him?"

Elyon smiled with a secretive edge. "It is not as simple as fighting him."

Will shot Caleb a curious look and noted that he too looked surprised. Every other time they had an enemy, it had always been resolved by them flying up and shooting various combinations of the elements at their opponents. They were warriors, that's what they did. They fought.

"This is more of a political matter. It must be handled with extreme delicacy."

"What do you mean?"

Elyon bit her lip and motioned for Will to take a seat on the scented grass beside her. It was not the easiest thing to explain. It was a bit like explaining history to those who just didn't care. In other words, it was boring. The only reason Elyon had forced it down her own throat was because she had to learn it to better her kingdom and to improve it's relations with other kingdoms and to forge alliances that would bring extra protection to it. No one would attack any kingdom with armies bigger than its own.

"The realm of Faerie is just like any other realm. It has its monarchy and its parliament or court. For me or any of my subjects to enter without permission would be an act treason. It would be seen as a direct attack on the Queen and her people or at the least seen as a reconnaissance mission to gather intelligence which would be seen as an attack. I would have to ask for an audience with the queen, and she may or may not grant us safe passage. It's up to her."

"Who is this queen?" Caleb asked. "I don't think I've heard of her."

"You probably wouldn't have. Her name is Celeste, she is queen of the heavens and the skies. There's no way to sneak into her territory. She knows everything. And what she doesn't control, her family does. To enter her realm, to enter the land of _Tir-na-nÓg_ could result in your death if you're found guilty by the Fey Council. Which no doubt you would be." Elyon considered this for a moment. "Contact the other guardians. I must contact the Queen and ask permission. I'll explain our circumstances and the crimes against the Leannan Sidhe that has caused Cornelia ill. It will be up to her if she wants to bring this to the court. However, it would be in her best interests. In doing so she'll grant us safe passage.

She looked to Caleb. "I'll need you to accompany me. Bring Drake and Aldarn as well. The more of a procession I have, the more powerful I'll look and the less chance I'll be challenged."

"The Fey have no interest in Meridian, do they?"

"The Faerie Queen does not, the Host on the other hand has many creatures looking for realms to rule over. Some don't like being under Queen Celeste's rule."

Will's eyes crossed. This was more complicated than she had ever suspected. All she could remember from her mission as a guardian was to go through the portal, find the bad guy, usually with Caleb's help and then let the other girls kick the crap out of it. It was a good plan. It was an easy plan. It certainly didn't involve tiptoeing around a queen in the hopes of keeping on her good side. They hadn't given a stuff about what Phobos thought and Elyon was their friend. Now she was entering a world that was completely unfamiliar to her. If she made a wrong move, she would be endangering all of them.

Sensing her friend's worry, Elyon placed a hand over hers. "There's nothing for you to worry about Will. All the guardians need to do is look powerful and in your guardian form, you have that covered. I will take care of the rest."

"But… No offence Elyon, but you're a child."

"Will, I'm almost eighteen."

"But you haven't been crowned yet."

"Not yet, no." Elyon said softly. So far the parliament had been in control until she was ready to assume power. Now it seemed she had to be ready. The Queen would only respond to a Queen and Elyon was Queen in name only until the coronation. She would have to begin the preparations for the coronation. Usually she would be expected to invite many royalty from other kingdoms to witness this great event, but she didn't have the time. She had to save Cornelia. There was only so long that Cornelia could resist a Leannan Sidhe. She wasn't powerful enough mentally to ward off his psychic attacks on her. But what bothered her was why Cornelia? Of course Cornelia was pretty but there had to be more to attract the attention of a Sidhe on the other side of the world.

"But to show some force, I'll have to become Queen of Meridian."

"Scary thought, Elle. You sure you're ready for it?"

"It's my destiny." the blonde said quietly, her melodic voice uncertain with youth but there was a determined glint in her lilac eyes. "Look, go round up the guardians. Keep Cornelia company. I shall set about contacting all the necessary representatives for the coronation. Hopefully, if things go well, I may be able to convince the Faerie Queen to hold the Leannan Sidhe in custody until we arrive." With an encouraging smile, Elyon disappeared.

Caleb frowned as he watched Will turn to leave with a anxious furrow in her brow. "Elyon will be fine. When she's crowned Queen, Meridian will accept her as its rightful heir, it will grant her its power in a way it would never grant Phobos. She'll be even more powerful than she was when we first found her."

Will paused. Looking over her shoulder, she nodded yet her eyes showed that she was no where near certain of this. "I'm sorry Caleb. I just can't picture Elyon as anything more than that frightened girl who we betrayed by not telling her our secret. She was so vulnerable that day."

"Because Cedric had played on her fears." The rebel leader, -now captain of the royal guards- growled fiercely.

Will nodded. "You're right. And she's been studying so hard and training with her magick. I'm sure she knows what she's doing." she smiled softly at him. "Thanks Caleb. Now I just have to take care of Corny, which isn't as easy as it may sound."

"If I may suggest something?" he queried politely, still fully aware that Will could blow up at him at any time for no reason. He knew his girls. "Why don't you organize a gathering? Or one of those things where you sit around in your night clothes and discuss _boys_ and _fashion_."

Will pressed her lips together but her shoulders still shook with laughter. "Were we really that bad, oh mighty captain?"

"Worse. I'd rather spend a night in a cave with a pack of Larveks or Mudslugs."

"Liar, liar pants on fire." She chided. "I know you spent your entire nights wondering just what Cornelia was saying about you."

"I didn't need to wonder, I just had to ask her Astral Drop."

Will chuckled softly, eyes shining with joy at the memory of Cornelia's distraught expression as Hay Lin recapped the story of just how well her Astral Drop portrayed her. "She was mortified when she heard that story."

"Note to self, don't tell Hay Lin anything ever again."

"I could have told you that a long time ago. Hay Lin can't keep secrets. Usually because no one can keep secrets from her. She forgets that we can't hear things whispered in the air. Though radio Hay Lin is great for the gossip column in the school magazine."

He smiled as he listened to her fill him in. It had been a long time since he'd heard earth speech. Half the time he didn't understand what was being said, though he grasped the gist of it, but he just liked listening to the rhythm pattern. Or would that be Will's rhythm pattern. He was never quite sure. Cornelia never talked like Will. She was much sharper with her tone, almost cutting. Though that cool, aloofness hid a vulnerable heart.

"So can I ask a question?"

He nodded. "Sure."

She opened her mouth, then closed it, before sucking in a breath and plunging in. "Why are you captain of the guards? I thought you didn't want to be captain."

"I didn't but then Elyon persuaded me. After all, as rebel leader, I knew all the weak points in her defenses. I was able to help her weed out those who had been loyal to her brother and help her find those who would aid her in the ruling of the country. I wasn't too keen on the idea of being up in the castle, locked away from my people. So Elyon compromised." He kicked the ground and hunched his broad shoulders before drawing himself fully to his imposing height and standing to attention, his eyes blazing with passion. "I am the captain of the guard and should she need me, I am at her disposal. Nevertheless, for the most part, I am just a consultant for her military. I am given free reign to do as I please. I go out into the countryside and help out there and report back to Elyon on my findings."

Looking impressed, Will inclined her head. "Wow. That's pretty cool Caleb. I'm proud of you."

"Gee, I'm so pleased."

Now she grinned at his dry tone, before growing serious. "And you and Cornelia?"

"We're from two different worlds Will, it wouldn't work."

"It would if you wanted it to."

"How would she travel to Meridian?" Even if she could, she probably wouldn't, he thought glumly before shaking his head.

"I'd open a portal for her, after all I did it today. Even Elyon would open a portal for her. If you were together, maybe he wouldn't have prayed on her."

"I don't think he'd have any qualms stealing her from a lowly peasant, Will."

At his comment Will gaped at him then squeezing her hands into tight fists, she growled angrily. Lowly peasant? He was captain of the guards, that made him as close to nobility in Meridian as you could get."Whatever Caleb. Are you coming with me or what?"

"I need to watch Elyon." he told her grimly.

"So Drake can do that. I know he's her bodyguard and he never lets her out of his sight. He's around more times than you, I guess, since he doesn't leave the castle." she looked at him pointedly. "Look, you're coming with me. Whether you like it or not, you were part of our gang and they miss you. In fact we all missed you, not just Cornelia. You were our best guy friend… make that our only male friend… since no one is really sure on Blunk's gender."

Though he snorted, Caleb was actually touched, then he sported a puzzled expression. "You consider Blunk a friend?"

"Sure, he provides the comedy in our whacky group. Besides, he actually visits and says hello… while trying to steal stuff from us, but the point is, he's civil unlike a certain person who would ignore us if we didn't knock him off his high chair."

"High horse." He corrected.

"You don't know what a High chair is used for do you?" when he shook his head, she smirked. "When you find out, you'll understand that subtle insult. Now you're coming, or I'll pick you up and carry you there. I've done it before."

"Never on your own." he pointed out firmly.

"Oh I have." She snapped back before muttering under her breath so he wouldn't hear her. "Kind of."

"I was fifteen."

"I was thirteen." she retorted darkly in her 'don't-mess-with-me' tone before she shifted her facial expression to a pout. "Oh please, pretty please? Look, you can watch out for Corny-" at his look, she quickly added, "-and the rest of us in case that She-man comes looking for us. Please? Come on Caleb, it'll be like having the old gang back. You can meet my puppy, we called him Toad cause he kind of looks like Blunk and because I had to get rid of my Frogs to get him." She sighed mournfully. No point telling him that her frogs were actually hiding in several clever places that her mother would never think to look.

"Fine, fine." he grumbled darkly. Now he remembered why the guardians had been able to wrap him around their little fingers, he hadn't been able to say no when they pouted and when he told them to do something, did they listen? Noooo!

"Thank you!" A smile spilt over her face, lighting it up and before he knew what was happening, Will's soft, warm form was plastered against him. His cheeks flushed heavily as he awkwardly patted her back. Gently, he eased her back and cleared his throat. "Uh… you're welcome."

Rolling her eyes at his expression and ignoring her own heart pounding in her ears she fished around for her pendant. My god, she thought as she felt her cheeks burn, he sure was built. Poor Corny was going to be dissolved into a puddle of goop when she saw him again. And if that image caused her a little twinge, she didn't acknowledge it. After all, this was all about making Cornelia feel better. It had nothing to do with her long dead childish crush on the rebel.

"So why aren't you in guardian form?" he asked as she pulled out the Heart of Candracar to summon a portal.

"Because I didn't fancy having people bowing all around me. Honestly, I think I know how Vance Michael Justin feels when he walks down the street to get milk."

"You helped save the world, of course people are going to be grateful."

"I don't mind the odd thank you but I can't accept anymore flowers, god knows what my mom thinks when I arrive home with bundles of flowers that don't exist in my dimension."

"Ah, I see. I could ask them to stop giving you flowers, maybe some crops would serve better."

Will shook her head. Yeah he and Corny were from two very different worlds. "Nah, it's ok. Oh, you could get a really big '_Thank you_' card though, and send it around for everyone to sign and then present it to us. That would be minimum fuss."

"Except not everyone can read and write."

"Yeah and there's the downside." she shrugged. "I don't mind staying in my Will form. Being a five foot five moth is kind of disturbing. The socks are cool though."

He watched her step into the portal before reluctantly following her. This should prove interesting.

* * *

Cornelia tossed her hair over her shoulder and glared at the three girls assembled in front of her. Two she'd known most of her life, the other she'd known for three years and she knew they weren't telling her something. Something that had to do with the missing member of their group and she was not happy.

"Where is she?"

"We don't know." Irma growled back, inching up so that she was nose to nose with the blonde who tilted up her chin with a haughty huff.

"You're lying. If you don't know where she is, you at least have your suspicions."

"Maybe she went home, did you think of that?"

Hay Lin happily munched on her potato chips while sitting on a wall, swinging her legs. Since she was used to Irma and Cornelia snapping at each other, she had no qualms tuning them out in favor of listening to other conversations carried to her on the wind. However, since they were in the park as dusk was settling and the interesting people were in their homes, there wasn't much to listen to… except that buzzing sounded awfully like a portal opening. She stifled a gasp. It was a portal opening and that swish sound was someone coming through- no wait two people had exited and the portal was being closed.

"Hay Lin, you're drooling."

"Huh?" The petite Asian girl looked up startled as Taranee nudged her in the ribs. "Owie, that hurt."

"Well you should have been paying more attention then."

"I couldn't when there's a port… heheh… you're right. I should have been paying attention to you Cornelia." She forced her expression to look innocent, deciding that Cornelia really didn't need to know about the portal being opened especially if that was Will and Caleb.

"Che, whatever. I'm going home. If that girl decides to show her face again, don't tell her I was looking for her. In fact don't mention me at all. I don't care."

Irma watched the blonde strut off with a bewildered expression. "Is it me or does Queen C just get weirder and weirder each day?"

"It's not you." Hay Lin replied.

"Give her a break, Irma. She's missing Caleb and Elyon. I mean first she has to cope with Elyon being a princess of another country and then when she had planned to visit her, she couldn't because the veil was all schizo because of the millennium and fissures and stuff. And now… well things aren't great with her. So cut the girl some slack."

"I love hearing Taranee use the word schizo, say it again, say it again." Hay Lin chirped clapping her hands giddily. Then she froze, her mouth open in a silent 'o'. "Hey, the portal! I heard a portal opening just now. And two people came through. And then it closed."

Irma sighed. "What's to bet that's Will returning with either Caleb or Elyon in tow?"

"Definitely Caleb, those were man footsteps."

"Maybe it was Blunk." Taranee offered. "I don't think Caleb is going to abandon his position just because Will told him to. That wouldn't make him a very good captain."

"Ah but Corny's not doing very well and when you're in love, you don't think straight."

"Ah young love." Irma sighed mockingly, then shrugged, pushing away from the wall and beginning to jog toward the park exit. "Well whoever it is, I think we should check it out. Hey, it might have been Phobos and his pet snake."

"I said two people, not man plus rather large lizard." Hay Lin gasped out as she hurried to keep up with Irma's large strides, not thinking to point out that she should be in the lead since she knew where the portal was and everything.

Taranee huffed out a breath before chasing after them. "They're in prison, they can't just walk out, or slither for that matter."

"So maybe they broke out." Irma panted as they raced down the street, ducking and weaving through the sparse scattering of people going home from work or doing some last minute shopping.

"Oh great. Can't we phone Will and find out where she is?"

"We're nearly there, Taranee!" Hay Lin murmured, steadily breathing as her feet pounded against the ground.

"Even… if it is… Phobos… what… would we… do? No guardian form… remember?"

"So… we could… we'll think of something… when we get there."

"Great plan Irma."

They swung around the corner into an alley and skidded to a halt.

"Haha, I was right. I so rule! Woot!"

Irma and Taranee exchanged glances as they listened to the air guardian crow triumphantly. Opposite them Will and Caleb stared at the three out of breath girls and wondered what they were doing there.

"Uh… guys?" Will questioned slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"They thought you were Phobos." Hay Lin explained, running a hand over her hair before turning her attention to Caleb. "You're back! I told them you would come."

"Why are you back?" Taranee questioned. "Not to be insulting or anything, but why are you here? Is it because of Cornelia?"

"Sort of." Caleb answered quietly. He averted his gaze, uneasy talking about this to the girls. It just wasn't him.

Sensing his quiet distress, Will took over in a manner that had become so natural to her over the past couple of years. It had even gotten to the point where her friends looked to her on whether they should go somewhere or leave somewhere, almost as though they didn't have their own minds. She supposed it was simply easier to have someone be the deciding body for them. For the three before her, it had been so easy for them to hand over the reins. However, with Cornelia, it had been much harder. She had been so in control of her life and now she had no control of her dreams. Which meant this whole situation needed to be resolved.

"Not here guys. Sleepover at my house tonight."

"Ooh, round robin, coming right up."

Will shook her head at Irma's comment. It would be much easier to say that they were in one place instead of ringing around their parents and saying that each of the girls was in different houses. "No need Irm's, just say you're staying with me. Mom and Mike are away for the weekend anyway so I need the company."

"Righteo, almighty leader."

"Ooh, can I sleep in your bed?" Hay Lin asked jumping up and down on the spot.

"Quit jumping around like that. You look like a plucked chicken, 'I can't get off the ground, I can't get off the ground'." Irma mocked while Hay Lin retorted with a very dignified response of sticking her tongue out.

Taranee turned to Caleb and mustered up a smile. "Welcome back to Earth."

Watching the scene and the expression on the boys face -well young man really- Will had to cover her smile. She could understand Hay Lin's giddiness. Contrary to popular belief, it wasn't inspired by caffeine but because she was genuinely happy. There was a certain joy to having the entire gang back together and the fact that they had a mission to take care of. They weren't just veterans looking back on the war with fond memories. They had their purpose in life back and that can give the most depressed person back their joy for life. This was their raison d'etre. Their reason to be. Now to give Cornelia back hers.

**

* * *

**

**_Tir-na-nÓg: _Literally means Country of the young just in case anyone was curious. Oh and I pronounce Sidhe as she, I don't know if that's correct but I think so simply because Bean Sidhe, is pronounced Banshee most of the time so that's what I'm basing this off. **

**Review please.**


	3. Moments of Contemplation

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own W.I.T.C.H. **_

* * *

_

Chapter Two- Moments of Contemplation

Melancholy blasted out of the stereo speakers Cornelia had carefully placed around the room to get the best sound. On the day she'd bought them, she'd spent a good hour with Hay Lin trying to get them just right. And then she had contacted Elyon to tell her about the great purchase. Maybe for certain people it was sad to get excited about spending money; but then again, they were sad people who were concerned about good grades and had to wear corrective shoes; trousers that were too small and jam jar glasses; i.e. Martin. And Cornelia praised god every day that she was not a geek.

Stretched out on her bed, she wondered how her life had become so dull. From going out with her friends every night of the week; whether it was to the mall or to the cinema, the local disco or the ice rink; she was now reduced to staying cooped up in her room. It wasn't as though she didn't have friends to hang out with. She had very good friends. She had Elyon, despite the girl being in another land, they still stayed in contact. Though today Elyon had work she couldn't get out of. There were her cheerleading friends who were great to have fun with but not so great to be around when she wasn't in a good mood. They just weren't close enough to understand her when she wasn't having a good day. They got offended too easily.

Besides, right now she just wanted her friends. Her real friends. The ones she helped save Meridian with. Sure they could be annoying and immature but they didn't take offense when she was sharp with them, they just told her to get over herself. She needed people like that in her life. Sometimes she was too arrogant for her own good. But it was a character flaw and everyone has those. Such as Will, who never looked after herself or cared about how she looked, she just threw on whatever was closest at hand in the closet!

Who does that anyway? Cornelia's mind demanded as she rolled over on her bed to pluck at the corner of her duvet. Not to mention the frog fixation, though it was so easy to get her gifts. Give her a frog and she's happy, even a carving of her in guardian form made her gooey. Will was too soft hearted but at the same time that was her strength. Her ability to care for people no matter how bad they treated her was immense. _God knows I gave her enough trouble_, she mused with a small smile.

And Irma was always so sarcastic and blunt. She'd tell it to you straight in a heart beat but you could always rely on her to relieve a tense moment with a quip or two and sometimes, Cornelia thought, you needed someone to just verbally slap some sense into you. Even if she did tend to be annoying, her heart was in the right place.

Taranee always tried so hard to please everyone. She never said anything to offend anyone which made it easy for people to just not notice her. Not to mention the many things she was afraid of, Cornelia didn't know how one person could fear so much. However, she always came through even when she was facing things she didn't like and she was the knowledge of the group, always knowing things that the others just didn't.

Hay Lin was often in a world of her own and her clothes could be a serious fashion disaster, but she did have such an artistic flare. And she was always there to cheer everyone up with her ditzy comments and her colorful garments. Not to mention being fun for a good gossip, no one knew as much as Hay Lin when it came to other people's lives.

So maybe people had flaws but they made up for them with their undeniable strengths. It was just that many people failed to see the strengths beneath the weaknesses. She was like that; she only saw them when she was in her contemplative moods which were few and far between. She didn't like showing herself as vulnerable because people took advantage of that. See Elyon versus Cedric. That guy was one sleazy ass. He totally took advantage of Elyon and her sweet nature. Though Cornelia had beaten herself up over the whole deal. If she had been a better friend she could have saved Elyon from lizard boys clutches and she could have saved her other friends a lot of heartache.

Sighing heavily, she watched the light drain from the sky leaving it dark. Only a few stars that shone bright enough were visible over the seaside town of Heatherfield. Rolling off the bed, she padded silently to the window seat. After arranging her body so it would fit, she pressed a palm to the glass and stared down at the busy lights beneath her apartment building.

"Cornelia, your friends are here."

She bit her lip. She wasn't in the mood to see them. She knew she had no right to snap at them earlier but she was tired and she'd lost her temper with them. Why hadn't they just told her where Will was? She wanted to explain to them about the dreams… those dreams… She shivered and hunched her shoulder against chill that seemed to constantly seep into her bones.

"Cornelia! We know you're in there, we can hear the crappy 'achy breaky heart' music." Irma's blunt tone carried through the door.

The blonde shook her head. She couldn't tell them about the dreams. They wouldn't understand. How could they when she didn't herself? She dreamt of boys, sure. That was part of the fun of going to sleep. She controlled the dreams and they did what she wanted. But this dream had been different, she didn't control it. There were no familiar faces. None of the boys (make that boy) that she usually dreamt of were there.

Instead the male lead of the dreams wasn't someone she knew and it wasn't a boy but a man. A heart-breakingly beautiful man who caused her dream-self to feel things she wasn't comfortable feeling. She didn't understand the dreams. What she did know was that because of them, she'd been caught by her mother entering the lift in the middle of the night. Cornelia Hale didn't sleep walk, at least she hadn't before. She knew the man was leading her to him through the dreams and that scared her deep down. How could she protect herself in dreams? She couldn't tell her mother or her father; they just wouldn't understand. Her mother would say it was natural for her to have _dreams_ about guys, but these weren't natural dreams.

"_Earth to Queen C, if you don't open the door, the hinges will suffer._" Will's voice came out of the speakers around the room.

"God I hate when she does that."

But still a smile played on her lips as she remembered the first time that Will's voice had come through on her earphones to apologize. It had been a nice feeling. It had made her feel special and every girl likes that feeling.

Then Will's words pierced her nostalgia and she leapt to her feet, rushing to the door and flinging it open to see both Irma and Hay Lin jump guiltily away from the door frame.

"Leave my hinges alone." she growled menacingly, remembering the time that they had rusted her door hinges so they could kick it in. It had been slightly impressive until they had revealed how they'd performed the trick; then it was just a nuisance to explain to her parents how the hinges rusted so quickly.

"Hey." Hay Lin greeted gaily as she breezed past the blonde.

"Sleep over at Wills." Irma told her, marching over to where Corny kept her over night bag.

"I call her bed."

"Not like I'm going to be sleeping in it." Will sighed with a roll of her eyes.

Corny's lips twitched but she wouldn't let herself smile when she was trying to be angry with them. "Where were _you_ all afternoon?"

"Finding out what's wrong with you. You wouldn't tell me so I asked Elyon." Will stated stubbornly, not backing down when Corny's expression darkened.

"You did what! God, I cannot believe you, Will. Keep out of my business."

"You are my business, Corny. Whether you like it or not; you being my friend means that whatever hurts you hurts me. Deal with it."

"Ditto for us." Hay Lin and Irma chimed in as they helped Taranee decide what Cornelia would need, which would probably turn out to be less than she would usually take.

"Not those Pajamas', the other ones." Cornelia commanded before turning back to Will. "So what did my acquaintance say to you?"

"You're demoting us again? Corny, you can't just demote us every time we do something you don't like."

"I don't, if I did I wouldn't even acknowledge you exist."

Will didn't bother to comment at the haughtiness of that comment. She was used to Cornelia's little delusions.

"What did she say Will?"

"That you're being targeted by a Sidhe-"

"A she? As in a woman?" Well unless the man was a cross dresser or a transvestite, Elyon was seriously off the mark which was so unusual for the young Queen to be.

"No, sidhe as in S-i-d-h-e. A fey which is some sort of Fairy, or so she says."

"I'm being attacked by a fairy? Oh goodie. Which one the tooth fairy or Santa Claus? Or does the gay society despise me now, too?" Cornelia drawled sardonically as she folded her arms.

"I don't think she meant a fairy as in wings and magic fairy dust. It sounded much more dangerous than that. Elyon called him a Leanne Sidhe or something like that. They're supposed to seduce people into doing what they want. He's using the dreams to bring you to him. Elyon doesn't know why but we're going to stop this Cornelia. We're going to help you."

"I don't need your help. I'm perfectly fine, nothing is wrong with me!" Cornelia snapped; her hair lifted around her face on an invisible breeze as the trinkets on her shelves began to rattle.

"Corny, calm down."

"Cornelia, stop this!" Hay Lin shouted, whipping up a hand to catch a toppling snow globe with a stream of air.

"Hey!" Irma snapped, rounding on the blonde. "Quit PMSing- what the?"

Will started for her only to be shoved back by a force of pulsing yellowy-green light. "Cornelia, please."

Startled Will watched as Cornelia's eyes went blank and unseeing. Her green aura flared brilliantly and the chairs came to life. The other three looked to her for some kind of direction but what could Will do? She didn't even know why Cornelia was acting like this. What had she said to cause this reaction? Nothing to warrant this anger, this unnatural use of her power. Cornelia would never do this and so, she realized, it wasn't Cornelia doing this. Cornelia wasn't even in control of her own body. Something else was firing her power. Someone else was trying to take over her friend.

"We have to break her out of this!" she shouted to Irma.

Diving at Cornelia, she knocked her to the ground as Taranee and Hay Lin jumped on their friend's flailing arms and legs to restrain her. Irma grimly held out her hands and soaking the moisture out of the air, she conjured a roiling ball of liquid. Then releasing it, it dropped down onto the blonde as the three others rolled out of the way.

Cornelia choked and gasped through the water before turning onto her side to cough out the solution that slid down her trachea. As her breathing slowly came under control, she shook her head to clear the cobwebs from it. Her head ached, it felt stuffy and heavy, a pressure on her slender neck. Her stomach churned nauseatingly and she groaned.

"Oh, Corny, you don't look so good." Hay Lin whispered in awe as she crawled closer to her hunched over friend.

"That could be because she looks like a drenched rat." Irma piped up.

Will scanned her friends' face worriedly and shook her head. "Cornelia, are you ok? Come on." she whispered hurrying to her friends' side and tugging her gently to her feet. "It's ok, C, we're here. We're all right here."

"I feel sick." Cornelia managed to choke out as she swayed dizzily.

Will nodded, before helping her friend to the bathroom shooting the other girls a direct 'keep-away-for-a-while' look. Kneeling beside the toilet bowl, she swept back her friends drenched hair. With a spare hand, she grabbed a towel to rub the golden locks dry as Cornelia bent over the toilet and dry heaved. Clutching the rim until her fingers turned white, the blonde groaned heavily while Will rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's ok, Corny, you're ok." she murmured softly as she ran a comb through the tangled locks of spun gold.

Cornelia sucked in a breath and squeezed her eyes shut as a wave of nausea swept over her. Swallowing thickly, keeping her breathing shallow and her body lucid, she tried to think. "I don't know what's happening to me, Will." she told her friend dully with a blood shot look. Bile clawed at her throat but she swallowed it down. "I'm scared."

"Me too, C, me too. But Elyon's on the case. She's going to contact the Queen of the Faeries and then we're going to go there and kick serious ass. Believe me, Cornelia; he's not going to get away with this."

"I- I don't know what's going on." Cornelia whispered as she sat up, moving to place her back to the bath. Her pale Siberian blue eyes lifted to Will's, reading the concern and sympathy in those russet ones. "I don't know when the dreams started. I mean they weren't anything big at the time. Just a few glimpses in the middle of my usual dreams, you know the type. I go to school and I'm naked or there's a pop quiz I'm not prepared for. Just general stuff with a few… I'd just have a glimpse of a face I didn't know."

"What does he look like?" Will questioned softly.

Cornelia blew out a breath, not quite sure what to say and certainly not comfortable with this line of questioning. It was so invasive, but it was for her own good. And so, she began to describe him to the best of her ability.

"Stunning." She finally whispered. "Blue eyes, like electric blue… black hair… he's so dark and perfect and so pale, so flawless and cold…" she trailed off with a dismal shake of her head. Her long blonde hair fell down to curtain her face, hiding the tears that were beginning to leak down her cheeks.

"What…" the red head swallowed hard, "does he do to you?"

"Nothing!" her eyes snapped up, her eyes smoldering with temper before the blood drained from her face. Why was she snapping at Will? She was just trying to help.

"I mean… We're in this grand ballroom, ok, it's like one of those really tacky ones you seen in those English historical romance films. You know the ones that Hay Lin makes us watch. And he's wearing, and get this, he's wearing tights," Or they looked like tights. Very close fitting pants that hid nothing. "And those poufy shirts that are opened down the waist. You know, clothes that no one would be caught dead wearing anymore."

Will managed a smile because she knew that was what Cornelia wanted to see.

Cornelia shifted in her spot. The cold black and white of the tiles were beginning to numb her posterior and coupled with the constant chill inside her, she didn't think she'd ever feel warm again. At least not the way she did when he touched her with those hot, hot hands of his.

"So, we're in this ballroom and he's sitting on this big seat up these velvet lined steps and I want to go to him. For the first couple of dreams, I just remember being so desperate to reach him." she shook her head with a half laugh. "I should have guessed something was wrong then. I mean, I'm Cornelia Hale, I don't do desperate."

"Nope, that's what the guys do." Will replied with a grin.

"Yeah… maybe that's why he did it at first. To punish me, then the dreams became longer. They'd start as soon as I fell asleep and last until I awoke."

"Did you wake up on your own?"

She shook her head. "Never. I have an alarm, it usually gets me up. Sometimes mum had to come in because I slept through it. It was almost like he didn't want to release me. And the strange thing was that I could get eight hours of sleep and still be exhausted."

Will made a note to tell Elyon that because it sounded somewhat important. Was he using her energy, feeding off it? "So… what happened then?"

"Then? Well then I would go to sleep to find myself by the dais, sitting on the steps feeding myself on grapes and strawberries. Then he'd come in and…" she broke off as a flush worked its way up the back of her neck and over her face. This was the more embarrassing part of the dream, something she wasn't comfortable speaking about. "We became intimate."

"Intimate? As in… sex?" Will asked cautiously; careful not to seem in any way disapproving.

"No, no. At least not yet. Just… kissing and stuff. But it wasn't like anything else I've experienced. The feelings, they were heightened. It was scary Will, really scary."

_And erotic_, Cornelia remembered. He'd had such long fingers and…she shivered in pleasure. The churning in her gut returned but this time it was anything but unpleasant. Her head jerked up to look directly at her friend. "Elyon says this is a bewitchment or something, right? I'm not really feeling this; he's planting the thoughts in my head, right?"

Will nodded sharply. "Exactly. But this is going to be a little difficult. I don't understand the ins and outs myself, C. But all I know is that Elyon needs to talk to the Queen. It's a political thing. Kind of like the President going to Britain or some place, he'd need permission and stuff, but she's taking care of that. When that is taken care of, we're going there."

"Where he is?" Cornelia asked; her mouth suddenly dry.

"Yeah. You won't be in any danger there. The Queen will offer safe passage if she invites us. That means he can't hurt you or anyone of us. We have to stop him Cornelia. Besides you won't be in the dream, you'll be Cornelia Hale, the earth guardian and you won't be alone. We'll be there and you'll be able to use your powers." Tossing her head and mustering up a smile, Will added. "Besides if you can lift a Mudslug-momma, this guy will be nothing to you."

"You're right. Let's go guardian on this guy's ass!"

Now Will smiled and it was genuine, filled with warmth and pride. "Well let's get ready; you're coming to my house for a sleep over. An entire night dedicated to Vance Michael Justin on Mike's plasma wide screen."

Cornelia's eyes widened. "Ooh, wide screen, so that means his shoulders are broader, right?" She scrambled to her feet. "C'mon then. Oh, hey, will I need to wear a sweater in this Fairy place, or whatever? Because I look-"

"Fat in sweaters, yeah I know." Will rolled her eyes, pushing her blonde hair out of the bathroom.

"Oh and this guy, he doesn't have wings."

"Good to know." Will laughed.

As soon as they exited the bathroom, Cornelia was instantly set upon by the other three elementals. "Hey, hey, don't think I've forgiven you guys for jumping all over me. I'm still wet!"

"I could dry you up." Hay Lin offered with a mischievous glint in her eyes and an innocent expression on her face.

"Try it short stuff and you'll be picking thorns out of your skin for months."

Irma grinned as she sidled up to Will. "Whatever you said to her, Will, it really worked."

"No, Cornelia broke through this on her own. She's Corny. Has she ever needed our help? Face it; it's always been us needing her."

"Hey, hey, we hold our own."

"We're a team." Cornelia reminded them as she began chucking out the clothes her friends had carefully clothed, "There's no Cornelia in team, it's not one sole member that is better than the others… Although _I_ do have more fashion sense than the rest of you which is why I think it's my duty to tell you Taranee that, that turtleneck needs to be chucked in a box with a padlock and thrown far, far away. Preferably into Shark infested water."

Taranee frowned as she looked down at her orange turtleneck. "Well it _is_ a little worn."

"A little?" With a placating smile Cornelia patted the dark haired girl on the back. "It's ok; I'll let you off with it since you've saved my life once or twice."

"Aren't you grateful!" Irma mocked cheerfully.

Taranee smiled weakly but the depth of relief she felt at having her friend back to normal -or as close as Cornelia got- out weighed any nerves over her wardrobe choice. Smiling she watched Hay Lin try to justify her choice of clothing to the disbelieving blonde and she grinned as Will rested her elbow on her shoulder. They'd get through this, whatever it was, however it ended, they'd come through it together.

* * *

**Well this was just a filler chappy so no Caleb, I'm sad to say. But he'll be there in all his rebel hotness in the next chapter. So stay tuned.**


	4. Dream Walker

Waking Dreams

**Zadien**

Chapter Three- Dream walker

* * *

_Dedicated to Maya for teaching about the Naval and the Navel, lol. Thanks babes, I owe you!_

* * *

Michael Roark had designed and built his large fortress on the outskirts of Heatherfield to find some solitude. As a great architect, he was often called away to design modern buildings to suit this new millennium but he had secretly desired a place of his own to call home. On searching for a suitable town, somewhere quiet where he could remain relatively private, he'd remembered the small seaside town he'd visited with his parents as a child.

It had only taken him a few months to secure the sight and a little over a year to get the contractors to build up the home he'd designed. It was too large really to be a family home, more a castle than a house but he liked his space and he needed rooms to house his collections of antiques and historical artifacts he'd collected over the years as a past time. Not to mention the fact that he'd wanted a pool, a gym, a games room and an office and of course a view of the ocean. The view he'd gotten had been amazing. It was far enough away from the public beach to offer him a sanctuary and the stairs carved into the craggy cliff face offered a strange character to the house. For a while he'd been happy with it but soon he found himself staying at his office and going abroad to escape the emptiness of the house.

He soon solved this problem though; it was hard to be alone when there were people in the house. When his brother died from a tragic accident, he had been put in control of his nephew Malachi. The boy had been aloof, quiet and reserved but he had provided company for the architect. It was fun being the boys' guardian; he was no longer just existing in the world but belonging to it. As he took more of an interest in his nephew he was brought into contact with an intriguing single mother, Susan Vandom who he struck up an interesting friendship with. This friendship grew into something more and he soon found more reasons to take up business closer to home just to be closer to her and her charming daughter. A few more months down the line and he'd fallen in love with this woman and had proposed, offering her and her daughter a place in his sanctuary.

She hadn't agreed straight away, she'd had to talk it over with her daughter but the guardians could safely say they were pleased she'd taken him up on the offer because Vance Michael Justin looked incredibly hot on the plasma screen Michael had recently installed. Plus the man had a popcorn machine! How cool was that?

"You struck gold Will." Irma declared grandly as she sank into the luxurious cushions arranged over the most comfortable recliner chair in the world. It was so supple and just hugged her body.

"Oh, close up." Taranee announced.

Hay Lin quickly froze the screen and they sat idly for the next few minutes drooling over their favorite actor. Unlike some of his less dedicated fans, they hadn't abandoned him when he'd become engaged to the latest poster girl of Hollywood, they knew it was only temporary and that he'd be back on the market soon enough.

"Has he had a nose job?" Cornelia suddenly asked, sitting up only to be pulled back down by Will who was plaiting her hair into little braids.

"Oh my god, the little bump is gone!" Hay Lin wailed. "But it was so cute."

Irma rolled her eyes, shoveling more popcorn into her mouth while casually checking her cell phone for any messages.

"Anything?" Taranee asked.

She shook her head, giving her a weak smile. "Not yet."

The others nodded reassuringly. They knew that every night that Irma's father, Detective Tom Lair worked late, that Irma would wait up for her father to make sure he got home safe. If she was away at a friend's, she would text him to let him know and he'd text back. She never let it get her down. She was a police officers daughter; she was used to the fact that every time he went to work, that it might be his last.

"So…" Cornelia began, tilting her head back to look up at Will. "Elyon's not going to be putting herself in any danger, is she?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, she's not going to be fighting people who are stronger than her, is she? Don't fairies live a really long time? And she's only been doing this magick gig for a few years, she doesn't know everything yet. I just don't want her putting herself in danger on my account."

"Wow Corny; that sounded really mature." Hay Lin chimed in as she stroked Toad, who was curled up on her lap.

Cornelia glowered. "Look, it's a good question alright?"

Will nodded her agreement as she separated a strand of spun gold from the loose blonde hair that fell around her friends face. "I honestly don't know, C. The way she spoke, it sounds like it's going to be more of a court thing. I don't think Elyon is going to be fighting anyone." She wasn't lying exactly; Elyon hadn't mentioned anything about her fighting people. "Besides, the Queen wouldn't allow someone to attack anyone as important as Elyon. It would be risking a war or something, I'm sure."

"Yeah, Will's right. Elyon wouldn't do something like this if there was a risk to her or her people. She'd send a representative in her stead."

"Yeah but this involves Cornelia, Elyon would want to sort this out herself." Taranee broke in softly, ignoring Irma's dark look.

"That's true. Elyon wouldn't care if it puts her in danger. Will, how could you let her do this!"

"Seriously, she's not going to be in danger. And we'll be there and so will her body guards and stuff. It'll be ok. We're just going to ask this guy to leave you alone and everything will be fine. He might be put in jail or something for using his powers for evil instead of good."

"Exactly. Besides Elyon's going to be queen, she wouldn't risk her entire race just for Cornelia. No offence Cornelia."

Cornelia rolled her eyes but relented. She figured Will spoke the truth. After all, Elyon couldn't afford to be selfish anymore. She had to think of her kingdom and her people and make her decisions based on that.

"Oh, oh, I love this part. Vance Michael's voice is so drool worthy in this scene."

Their attention turned back to the screen in time to see Vance Michael stare deeply into his female co-stars eyes and say something deeply profound and romantic, that made the girls sigh longingly.

"He is so hot." Irma said stretching luxuriously, her blue eyes hooding as she lay back on the recliner.

"I've heard that's he's playing a gay guy in his next film. If he gets a good reaction, he's coming out officially."

Their eyes snapped to the figure in the door way. Malachi Roark stood there with a pleasant expression on his face but his eyes glittered with malicious glee at the thought of bursting their teenage girl fantasies.

"No way," The Water guardian shook her head in disbelief. "You made that up."

"I didn't, I swear. It's on his fan site."

Hay Lin's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "That can't be right. He'd lose too many fans, wouldn't he?"

"Well," Taranee paused to push her round frames up her nose, "maybe he's trying to reach out to the gay community."

"They have that Jared guy." Irma muttered disgustedly; then her eyes narrowed on Malachi. "What were you doing on his fan site anyway?" she jibed.

"My girlfriend told me." he replied coolly meeting her dark look.

Will stretched lazily and began to rub her tender neck. "Malachi, stop teasing them. He's not gay, he has a fiancée."

"All for publicity. They know if he came out, he'd lose his female fan base and his career would be over. I mean c'mon people hardly like him for his talented acting; the guy's as wooden as cardboard."

"Blasphemy!" Cornelia shouted, grabbing the cushion that Will had handily provided to throw at him. Putting a little of her guardian strength behind it to at least wind him.

Malachi caught it with an 'oof'. "Jeez, Blondie, you should try out for the football team, you'd make a wicked quarterback and with those shoulders-"

Cornelia let out a scream of frustration before scrambling to her feet only to be tackled by Irma. "Yo, cool it Queen C, Mal's just jealous that he's got as much muscle tone as a cheese string."

"Zing!" Hay Lin cried out in delight with a broad smile and a two fingered pose for victory. "Way to go Irma!"

Taranee smirked as she spun around on the swivel chair she'd been sitting on to access the computer in the corner. "Vance Michael Justin is starring as an ex-police captain who has lost his love for the job after the death of his sister by his nemesis. He soon finds himself falling for his irritating yet stunningly beautiful next door neighbor, a _woman_ who's unwillingly become involved in a dangerous web of deceit and lies. Will he put his past behind him and use his detective skills to help her or will he succumb to the darkness that's eating him up from the inside, blah, blah, blah." she read out.

Irma snickered. "Key word: Woman. I.e.: The female of our species. Now unless he's actually a cross dresser in this or a transvestite, I'm failing to see where you're coming up with the gay issue. Are you unsure what gay means? Because I can look it up in the dictionary for you, I'm sure I'd find a picture of you there so it should be pretty self explanatory." she flashed a grin as his eyes darkened on her. Winding up Mal was so much fun. "Hey, Will, Malachi's gay. He didn't want to say anything out loud but I really think you should- Whoa!" she let out a short sharp scream as she dived out of the way of Malachi's long arm.

Cornelia growled. "You're standing on my hair!"

"Well cut it! Whoa, Will call off your cousin."

Will chuckled as she watched Irma leap over the back of the couch to get out of the way of Malachi who was striding steadily after her, his long legs eating up the ground faster than the running Irma. His expression was grimly determined and Will knew that Irma was going to have to do a heck of a lot of running or just give up and apologize, though Malachi wouldn't make it easy. She looked over at Hay Lin who had collapsed beside her. "You ok?"

"Oh yeah. Just disturbed by the image of Vance Michael Justin being gay." she made a face, then quickly added. "Not that there's anything wrong with being gay, I just really wouldn't have a chance with him then."

"Maybe it would be better if he was gay, because honestly, I don't think there's much chance for you and Vance Michael, Hay Lin. For one thing, you live in Heatherfield; I don't even think he's heard of this town."

"Yeah." She sighed dejectedly.

"Don't you have Eric?"

"Oh yeah but there's nothing wrong with having a back up plan."

"Well no there isn't, and I'm glad to see that if you're going to have a back up plan, you're setting your sights so high."

"I have high standards." The Asian girl explained with a nonchalant roll of her shoulders.

"Taranee you hold him, I'll get a bucket of water."

"I'm not holding him; I'm not going near him. I haven't written a will yet."

"Back off girls." Cornelia growled as she strode into the room holding what looked to be a bucket of… Will's eyes widened.

"Corny no-" Will broke off on a wince, as the water sloshed down like a sheet onto the shocked and extremely pissed man. "Oh boy, are you guys in for it now."

Malachi swiped the water from this tanned face and seared each girl with a dark murderous look. His white blonde hair was plastered to his face and looked almost silvery in the light while his dark brown eyes were almost black. "You three are dead."

"Um… gulp?" Irma offered slowly ducking behind Cornelia.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not hiding you Irma." Cornelia growled as she unceremoniously grabbed Irma and threw her into the path of the furious young man.

Irma squeezed her eyes shut as she collided with the solid mass and biting her lip, she peeked open on eye and slowly dragged her gaze up. The solid mass she had smacked into was a highly toned chest and as she looked up, she found herself looking into black eyes. "Oops."

For a split second, his eyes seemed to brighten but she might have been seeing things. All she knew was that she was suddenly upside down and she had a really good view of Will's cousin's ass… oh no. "Guys!"

Will looked up from where she was knelt on the ground, trying to mop up the spilt water, to see Irma being carted out of the room over the shoulder of her cousin. "Bye Irma. Oh Mal, don't kill her, we sort of need her."

"Yeah, the 'I' is the vowel; we need that otherwise we don't have a cool team name!" Hay Lin added.

"Gee thanks!" Irma called back glaring furiously at them as she blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"Well… that was interesting."

Cornelia grinned, and then began to laugh long and loud. She collapsed onto the couch clutching her stomach. "That was… so funny."

"Uh… it wasn't that funny." Hay Lin murmured to Will who shook her head.

"Stress reliever." she explained to the younger girl.

"Ok, whatever. We need to rewind, we've missed… the end? Aw that's so screwed!"

Taranee shrugged and wandered over to sit with Cornelia, stifling a yawn. "We've seen it before anyway. I think we should go to sleep. I'm exhausted."

Cornelia sobered. "Uh… but there are still a few more films to watch."

"Corny, you're exhausted. Look, we're here, remember. If anything happens, we're right here. We won't let anything happen to you."

"Right…" The blonde whispered. "Shouldn't we, you know find out if Irma's ok?"

"Malachi's probably thrown her in the pool again. He's perverse like that."

"Does he like her or something?"

Will shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. Malachi doesn't really show much emotion other than 'Grr-I-want-to-kill-you'." The other girls nodded then looked to the phone as it began to ring. When Will looked down at the caller ID screen, she rolled her eyes before picking up the phone. "Paul's funeral home, how can I help you?"

"…_Shit, it's not them you moron… Ugh…_

_(Hang up dude.)_

…_Right yeah, ugh, sorry." _

Bemused Will shook her head at the dial tone before hanging up the phone.

"Uriah?" Taranee questioned in a bored tone as she began to unlace her sneakers.

"Yup, he still doesn't get the fact if he's going to prank call someone; he should at least bar his number."

"He's such a moron." Cornelia yawned. She tilted her head back and sighed. "So are we all sleeping in your room Will, or the guest rooms?"

"Safety in numbers?" When the rest of the girls nodded she smiled. "My room it is then."

"I call Will's bed."

"Ok, Hay Lin we get it. You're sleeping in Will's bed."

"I'll sleep on the futon then."

* * *

On a tree outside the bedroom of one Will Vandom, a young man sat on a branch with his back to the trunk surveying the sleeping girls within. His green eyes, -which could see incredibly well in the dark after having much training- were alert, capturing every fidget and movement inside. His ears could pick out each and every breathing pattern from the slow deep breathing from the Fire guardian, to the shaky breathing of the shivering Water guardian who had lost her blankets. The Air guardian, tucked up on the large four poster bed beneath a pink canopy, was snoring softly, keeping a steady pattern before the air would catch in her throat and she'd suck in some more, letting out a quivering breath. The Earth guardian was murmuring softly, her hand flexing on the pillow beneath long strands of golden hair that glimmered in the pale moonlight. She rolled over and let out a sigh, then another murmur and a soft moan.

Although she commanded most of his attention, after all he was there to make sure nothing happened to her; a part of him was paying attention to the shallow breathing of the figure lying closest to the earth guardian. Her breathing didn't indicate that she was lost in the land of dreams but that she was awake and keeping vigil on her friend. Every time the blonde girl looked distraught in the dreams, a hand would capture hers and the girl would go back to a safe sleep. Sometimes the light of the moon would catch and glimmer on wary roan eyes as she scanned the room for dangers.

Idly he wondered if she could see him, or did she sense he was near? He never told her where he'd be, he had simply left her to fetch Cornelia and then he'd followed her to her new house. A house that looked more like a castle than anything else. Things had certainly changed since he had last been to earth. It had been Blunk who had shown him the tree, telling him that there was a great viewing spot into the bedroom, before he'd ambled off to god knows where.

She probably couldn't see him, after all, he hadn't moved at all since he'd made himself comfortable. As a rebel and as the captain of the guards, he was used to sitting in uncomfortable positions for lengthy periods of time. It was also a training practice so he was well used to it. Obviously Will wasn't, he thought with some amusement as he watched her thump her pillow in a disgruntled manner while a black and white dog popped its head up to watch her before lowering it again to sleep.

With a contemplative glance that lingered on Cornelia for a little while, he carefully made sure Will wasn't looking before he slid himself out of his position. He may be used to sitting for long periods of time but a man needed to relieve himself at some stage during the day. He looked around as he scratched his cheek, for a suitable place. The woods surrounding the back of the house should do, he guessed, though he wasn't keen on being so far away from the house. However, he had held off on going until the low tickle had become an ache. With a sigh, he strode off down the grass towards the dark shadow of the woods.

A few minutes later, he returned to the tree but a light caught his attention on the lower floor. Intrigued, he jumped down from the lowest branch and steadily, he crept towards the window. The light came from a white box… a fridge, he vaguely remembered from his time helping Yan Lin out at the restaurant.

Frowning, he looked around for an entrance. Noticing a door knob, he twisted it and his frown darkened. Unlocked. Tsk, typical. Slowly pushing the door open, he entered the warm kitchen. From the dim light he could make out the dark shapes in the kitchen but he was damned if he understood what much of it was for. He barely entered the royal kitchens, the chefs were quite temperamental. Worse than the Silver Dragon chef who would hit him with the back of a ladle for coming within a pace of his food.

The fridge door closed but he saw no one. Immediately on alert, he tried to sense who or what was in the kitchen.

Another light switched on, and its warm glow illuminated a disorientated Will standing in the kitchen staring at him. "Uh… Caleb, what are you doing?"

"I saw the light, I came to investigate."

Her mouth formed a soft 'O' of understanding before she hoisted herself onto a stool by the breakfast bar. "Want some?" she asked motioning to the ice cream that she'd retrieved from the fridge.

"Ice cream? At night?"

"Ice cream is good at any time." Will told him and to prove this, she sunk the spoon she'd been waving around into the creamy mixture and scooped out a moderate amount before popping it into her mouth.

He dismissed the offer but sat down on the stool opposite her, sweeping his gaze around the room. Red brick work lined the wall where the stove was sitting while low lights hung down from the roof to illuminate the small slender table in the centre of the room. It was homey, he supposed but there were definite hints of money in the décor and the various appliances- or he guessed that they would be expensive.

"Nice place." he complimented.

Will looked around while bobbing her head. "Yeah. Mike sure knows how to create an atmosphere and his chef really knows how make great ice cream. Are you sure you don't want some?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine. So how's Cornelia?"

"Shaken, disturbed, take your pick." Will mumbled staring into the ice cream that suddenly didn't seem as appetizing as it had before. "She's scared, Caleb and I'm not used to seeing her vulnerable."

"And that's scaring you." He realized.

She looked up at him, umber eyes surprised by the statement which she could acknowledge was true. She was scared. She looked down again, tucking a strand of soft red hair behind her ear. "Well a little yeah, but this is about Cornelia. I can't let her see me scared… or maybe if I'm scared then she'll snap out of it and… I can't do that." she whimpered dully as she held her face in her hands. Slowly, she looked up at him. "That wouldn't be fair on her. I know that. She has every right to be scared. I've always sort of relied on her, you know. She was always the leader of the group before I came along. I'm only the leader of the group because the heart chose me."

"You're a good leader Will. You don't need powers to show that."

"Maybe, but still, in the fights in Meridian, Cornelia was always the strength."

"You worked as a team. You're WITCH, without you, you're just… itch…?" his brow crinkled in realization as she laughed.

"I never thought of that. I should tell Hay Lin, she'd get a kick out of that." She offered him a smile, as she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear.

He watched her as she sat hunched over the tub of ice cream. She looked soft and vulnerable in the golden light. The sleeveless top and the baggy flannel bottoms coupled with the white woolen socks made her look younger than she was. As another tousled red strand fell into her face, he found his fingers itching to push it back just to know how it felt. He knew Cornelia's hair was as soft and silky as it looked, but Will's always looked coarse and rough in that unkempt bob.

"What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to take this whole burden on by yourself. You're a team; you should be sharing your fears and worries, not hiding them. That's what got you into the mess in the first place."

"_We're_ a team." she corrected; giving him a pointed look. "Whether you like it or not, you're one of us. Although we can't infiltrate your initial in unless Corny leaves us and you're willing to dye your hair blond and you know, talk to us about fashion."

He snorted. "Not likely to happen."

"Good, I was having really horrible images of you with blond hair."

"So why are you living here?" he motioned to the large spacious kitchen, but he meant the entire house.

Will twitched her shoulders. "This house was built by my mum's boyfriend…" she made a face, "Sorry fiancé. They're getting married at Christmas. Mum wants a winter wedding and Mike will do anything to make her happy."

"So you're happy?" He probed; his green eyes sober and direct causing a tickle to develop in her stomach, then it suddenly and violently clenched. Tentatively she rubbed it but mustered up a casual smile to make sure her answer seemed honest.

"Yeah surprisingly. I haven't run away yet."

He chuckled at the comment, resting his elbow on the counter and nestling his jaw in the cup of his palm. "That's good to know."

"How're you and your father?"

"Great. He's become a royal advisor to Elyon so she can understand proper protocol and on his off days he has a piece of land like the rest of the people in Meridian that he likes to till-" He broke off as an stick thin, brittle looking old man hurried into the kitchen.

"Ah, Miss Will. There you are. Miss Taranee is looking for you. She says that the matter is of great urgency." The man's watery blue eyes swept to the young man sitting opposite his ward. Slowly he assessed him before looking to Will for answers. The young mistress was already on her feet with a determined look her mother rarely saw on her face. She was suddenly more mature than a seventeen year old should be; taking control of a situation he wasn't knowledgeable about. But he knew that should she ever need help, she would come to him or someone. She was a smart girl; she and her friends had their heads screwed on. They didn't indulge in drugs, drink or criminal activities or in any thing that the youth of society was plagued with in these times.

"Thanks Collins." she smiled gratefully, before looking to the boy. "Come on."

He watched as the boy, who must have been approaching his twenties, got to his feet and inclined his head in greeting before he followed the girl up the back stairs that led to the second floor.

"Be careful Miss Will." he murmured as he listened to their frantic whispers and their pounding footsteps fade.

* * *

The night breeze swirled in the open window and toyed with the blonde hair of a slumberous young woman walking easily along an elongated tree branch. The air constantly pressed against her, as though holding her steady with invisible arms.

"She's going to seriously hurt herself." a voice said softly as perspiration broke out along Hay Lin's alabaster brow.

"Shush, Hale's concentrating." Another voice commanded.

Hay Lin squeezed her eyes shut. Cornelia was going to get hurt if she couldn't keep her concentration up and she wasn't the type of a girl who had a good attention span. She was as flighty as the air, toying with everything and anything in her path but never devoting herself to anything. At school she signed up for everything that caught her eye but she rarely did more than she had to for it. None of those extracurricular activities became her life. She just wasn't the sort to have her life revolve around just one thing when there was so much in life she wanted to try.

However, this wasn't school; this was Corny who was swaying perilously two stories up from the ground. This was Corny's life that was in danger and she was the only one who could help keep her safe, but since she wasn't in her guardian form, her powers weren't very strong.

"I can't hold her." she cried, her face going red with exertion.

Irma watched the anguished expression on the girls face and scowled. "Right, I'm going out to get her."

"No you'll fall!" Taranee exclaimed catching Irma's hand before she could reach the window.

"Someone has to go get Corny before _she_ falls!" Irma snapped back. "And you can't do it because you're afraid of heights."

She shrugged off the mocha skinned girl before marching to the window. Taranee watched with a hand over her mouth. She was going to lose two friends. "Hurry up Will!"

As though to answer those prayers, the door burst open as Will raced in with Caleb right behind her. Russet eyes swept over the room assessing the situation quickly as she'd trained herself to do. Despite her fear at seeing her friend out the window, she managed to keep her cool. She couldn't afford to lose her cool, if she did, she'd lose Corny.

"Irma, get away from the window! Caleb." she looked at him but she didn't need to say anything as he was already climbing out the window, balancing precariously on the intertwined branches that Cornelia was walking. Without wasting anymore time, she yanked out the heart of Candracar. "Let's do this. Guardians unite." she commanded quickly.

Responding to the urgent words and the emotions powering them, neon pink light spilt from the orb illuminating the room. The air suddenly became heavily charged with the magick from the crystal heart and lights zoomed around dizzily.

Caleb didn't bother to stay to watch the show. He'd seen it too many times in the past to actually be as fascinated with it as he had once been. Now his attention was focused solely on the young woman meandering drunkenly on the twisted vines. He didn't know what she thought she was doing. The branch wouldn't hold her weight, not stretched to this limit, he thought as he forced himself to move faster over the skeletal limb. Only the fact that she was the element of earth was keeping her safe.

An orb of vine green light flew past him and began to circle Cornelia, spiraling up her body like a ribbon of pulsating light that fused together to form a bubble. She floated above the branch, cocooned in the bubble of power as he covered the small space that had been between them. Behind him he was aware of the branch residing, following him back to the tree as it began to return to its normal size now the guardian of earth was paying no attention. However, he had to get to Cornelia before that and hope to god that he was able to cushion her fall.

The bubble dispersed in a shower of glowing motes of light leaving the Guardian of Earth floating in the air in a tranquil pose. Her long blonde hair fell to her waist, the ends fluttering gently in the night's scented breeze. Her skin was as flawless as ever but it lacked the flush of life, leaving it paper white in the moonlight while sooty thumbprints had been brushed under her eyes. Will was right to be worried.

As soon as her feet touched the branch, he was there to catch her as she slumped against him, ever so careful to avoid crushing the wings that were furled on her back. Tenderly he held her, while he tried to figure out what to do.

He could hear the groan and creaking of the branch as it slithered back into place. And suddenly his legs went out from under him. He yelped -naturally in a very manly manner- as they descended down through the air. Out of instinct, his hand whipped up and latched onto the first thing it came in contact with, namely the tip of the branch that had whipped out from under him just minutes before.

Cornelia was cold. So cold. There was a breeze around her legs. She groaned. She must have kicked off the blanket, she thought with an annoyed grunt as she felt about for it but she couldn't grab it. Giving another growl of annoyance, she tried to latch onto it but couldn't. Maybe she could go without it… but her legs were really cold now… Wait. She'd been wearing silk pajama bottoms so why were her legs naked?

"Cornelia, quit moving around." a male voice growled in her ear.

Her eyes snapped open. Male? For a few seconds she lay there, trying to breathe, chest heaving frantically while her heart beat violently against her rib cage. It took another few seconds for her eyes to focus but during those few seconds, her other senses were on overdrive. There was a breeze rushing around her legs, her pillow was hard and she wasn't lying horizontally. Nor was she, when her eyes finally adjusted to the dim light, inside Will's bedroom. Oh god, she thought panicking. Had he come for her? The girls said they'd take care of her, that they wouldn't let him touch her.

"Cornelia." the male voice hadn't been in her dreams but very real and reverberating in her ear.

Letting out a shriek, she twisted in his grip and violently pounded at his chest to be released. "Let me go, you sick bastard! You let me go now or you'll be sorry!" she growled icily.

"Don't do that. Cornelia, stop it. You're going to hurt yourself!"

She shook her head and continued to pry his grip from her. As soon as she had loosened it, she wriggled out of his grip only to realize that gravity was pulling her down to earth in a very rapid manner. A hand caught hers as she screamed and she looked up to see… "Caleb?" she breathed.

"Cornelia, hold on, the girls will be here. Just hold on." he urged her, his grip tightening on her hand.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was she dreaming? Was this another spell? No, she could feel the warmth of his hand encompassing her deathly cold one. She looked around her frantically. She was dangling above Will's garden; she could see the line of trees that surrounded the garden's perimeter like a black wall. Oh god. "This is not good."

"Don't worry Cornelia, I've got you."

"Yeah but who's got you?" Cornelia wailed.

"That would be me." Will said as she fluttered before her. "Or will be. You ok?"

She nodded but the shock was giving way to the fear that she'd almost died. A lump formed in her throat but she swallowed it down. "Yeah."

Will gave her a bolstering smile as she flew up to catch Caleb's hand as Taranee and Irma caught Cornelia's. The blonde guardian looked up at her friends. Irma was in her guardian form as was a teary eyed Taranee. It was a strange sight to see them all in their garments once more, it had been so long.

There was a shout and her eyes picked out the form of a Caleb hanging from Will who was hunched over him, her wings beating frantically in an attempt to keep him from falling to the ground and pulling her with him.

"Caleb."

She wasn't sure if she had said his name or not but no matter, he still turned to seek out her face.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

His lips tilted up briefly and despite the dark, she knew his moss green eyes warmed with the smile.

"Guys, a little help."

"I told you, you couldn't lift me on your own."

"Caleb, I'd advise you to shut up right now, or I'm dropping you."

Hay Lin circled them to come up beside Will and catch hold of Caleb's other hand. As Cornelia looked on, the two girls exchanged a look to which Hay Lin answered with a shake of her head before they dragged Caleb between them back to the house. She followed with her hands clutched in the water and fire guardian's capable hands because at that precise moment, she didn't feel strong enough to fly or to do anything except cry. And that was just unacceptable.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait but my internet has been acting up. Anyways, a tiny teaser of action for you there and some Caleb and Will stuff too. Hope there will be more soon. Enjoy and review, please. **


	5. Friends in need

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own W.I.T.C.H._

* * *

Waking Dreams

* * *

Friends in need

The pale moonlight was eclipsed by a thick black venomous cloud which engulfed the land in shadow. Standing in the darkness of her room, Will sighed and rested her forehead against the cool glass pane. Her head ached and her shoulders felt tense and knotted but she made no move to ease her discomfort. She just pushed it to the back of her mind and her gaze moved to the line of light glowing from under the base of the bathroom door. Every so often, a shadow would block the light as Cornelia moved restlessly about.

Sipping her sweet tea -which Hay Lin had said was good for shocks-, she watched the rivulets of water trail down the window pane like tears. The heavens had opened a few minutes after the cloud had rolled over the moon and now the pitter patter of rain drops pierced the eerie silence.

In the fortress-like house, Will had never felt anything but safe. Even when she was left alone, she would curl up on the sofa, with Toad on her lap and with the fire roaring cheerfully in the hearth while she watched various movies. But now… now she was studying the shadows as though she suspected something to jump out at her from them. This was worse than how she'd felt after watching _Halloween_ for the first time. Her heart gave a hard thud against her rib cage as though to remind her to breathe and shakily she blew out the air that had clogged in her throat before sipping the tea, letting its warmth seep through her.

A figure in the darkness drew her attention, her eyes narrowing as she made out the silhouette of Caleb striding over the shorn grass towards the house from the woods. He must have been checking the grounds, she mused. She had Hay Lin do the same thing but the air guardian had seen nothing nor had she heard anything. So, it ruled out the idea that the Sidhe had to be close to inflict his psychic attack on Cornelia.

When she closed her eyes, she could still see how perilously Cornelia had wobbled along the tree branch, completely unaware as to what she was doing. But what bothered Will was where she had been going. Where was the Sidhe leading her? If he wasn't around, was there a portal then? Possibly, she surmised. It would make sense. If you wanted to travel somewhere without having to waste time then a portal would be the wisest thing to use. However, she hadn't noticed a portal nor had the heart reacted.

Not to mention the fact that she wasn't even sure where Tir-na-nÓg was. Was it even in this country? No, she rejected that idea as preposterous. A slight nagging feeling told her that Tir-na-nÓg was Irish but that didn't really mean much since Will was terrible at history. Though hadn't Elyon said something about the sidhe being commonly found in Ireland? Was that where Tir-na-nÓg was? She groaned. She didn't know. But Elyon would figure that out.

Raising her mug again, she watched as Caleb came close enough for the light outside to illuminate his grim expression. He looks so tired, she thought sympathetically, as though the weight of the world is on his shoulders once more. Poor guy hadn't had an easy life and when he did have his chance, she had stolen it from him. Guilt churned in her stomach but she quelled it.

_I'm sorry Caleb, but Cornelia needs you_.

As if he'd heard her silent apology, -of course that was impossible- he looked directly up, finding her in the second story window and his green eyes zeroed in on her with laser precision. Her heart thumped hard and her stomach swooped leaving her feeling vaguely dizzy but she ignored the jolt, accepted it. His expression shifted subtly in greeting and in return, she offered him a wane smile and wiggled her fingers in a vague wave. He looked away before continuing towards the house and disappearing from her view.

The door opened behind her softly and startled, she glanced over her shoulder to see Cornelia standing framed by the bright fluorescent bathroom light, dressed in a fluffy white terry cloth robe Will had unearthed from the closet. She looked paler than Will had ever seen her, almost fragile like a porcelain doll. It was unnerving to say the least.

"Hey." she greeted softly as Cornelia tugged the cord to switch off the light before she shuffled into the room.

"Hey."

"How're you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Yeah." Will replied inadequately. She just didn't know what to say. She was at a complete loss on how she should be acting or what she should say. Taking a deep breath, she closed the curtains as though she could keep out the dark and the things it contained. "You can sleep in here tonight."

"I-" Cornelia broke off and bit her lip as she tried to compose herself. "I don't think I can sleep Will, but thanks for the-"

"You need to sleep Cornelia." Her voice was sharp but it needed to be to pierce the walls that Cornelia had erected. She needed to break through to where Cornelia had hidden herself so she could force her friend to fight. She needed Cornelia to fight because if she didn't… well it wasn't worth thinking about. "The weaker you are physically, the easier it is for him to manipulate you. That's what he's been trying to achieve with the dreams."

"Yeah well, he did, didn't he?" Cornelia snapped back bitterly. "Do you have any idea what it was like to wake up to find myself dangling from a tree?"

"No I don't, Corny, but I know what it was like to run into the bedroom and see you walking over a branch that was barely strong enough to hold the weight of a squirrel, never mind you."

Cornelia slumped as though the fight had just drained out of her. She sat down on the bed and plucked at the duvet cover. "I could have died tonight."

Will sighed and sat down beside her, slipping an arm around her shoulders and curling a foot underneath her body and she turned to give the blonde her complete attention. "I don't think he'd have let you."

Cornelia snorted. _Yeah right_, she thought, _he let me walk along a branch for gods sake_. _Do I look like a tight rope walker?_ _Puh-lease_. Her nose wrinkled in distaste. No matter how good she looked in fuchsia spandex, she was anything but a circus freak.

"Look, get into the bed and I'll watch over you. If you show any sign of beginning to dream, I'll wake you up straight away." Will ordered as she got to her feet and began to tug down the cover, revealing the crisp sheets of the newly made bed.

"I don't need a babysitter." Cornelia grumbled but as she looked at the bed, she felt a yearning sensation almost similar to how she felt when she spotted a particularly cute handbag in her favorite fashion boutique in the Heatherfield mall. She could feel the weight of sleep pressing against her, tugging gently at her heavy eye lids and whispering seductively to entice into the slumberous realms that beckoned her.

Admitting to herself that she really needed to get a couple of hours sleep just once, she removed the robe, draping it over the nearby chair and climbing into the bed, enjoying the scent of lavender from the washing detergent. As she stifled a yawn, she spotted Will shaking something onto the floor. "Uh, Will, what are you doing?"

Will's head jerked up and her cheeks blushed in embarrassment of being caught. "Well… I once saw this film and they put a circle of salt around the girl to protect her from the magical beings. I thought it might help. I know it's used to purify people, so maybe it can protect you from _him_." Of course, Will thought, that there was no point in letting Cornelia know that the magical beings in the film were witches.

Cornelia's brow crinkled in bewilderment at the red heads antics but she said nothing, instead, she simply wiggled her body down the bed until her head rested on the fresh white linen pillow. As she did this, Will was already pulling up a chair from the vanity chest and placing it by the bed so she could sit down. Out of her hoody, she pulled out a tattered edition of some manga she had become addicted to after staying over in Hay Lin's house one night. Opening it at a dog-eared page, she propped her feet up against the mattress and slipped an earphone from her pocket to her ear. A buzz of noise came from the small black blob but it was indiscernible to Cornelia. Though she guessed it was some sort of rock music that Matt had introduced her to.

Turning her back to her friend, simply because she disliked the feeling of being watched as she slept, she closed her eyes and tried to calm her mind, to block out the thousand of questions pricking at her brain.

After a few minutes, she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. "Why is Caleb here?" she finally asked. Her mind kept twisting back to that question. It was hard to ignore. After all, she'd woken from a disturbingly adult dream about dancing with _him _and wanting _him_ to find herself tucked in the comforting embrace of her first love. It was almost as though she'd been transported to the past. And for a moment, a slight moment that she barely acknowledged, she'd been happy. Relieved even, because the dreams weren't real and the only thing she had to worry about was whether Caleb liked her back. And then reality had rushed in like a flood of icy cold water to wash away her relieved feelings and to strike her with a sense of foreboding because Caleb wasn't supposed to be there, she hadn't seen him in three years and she was hanging high above the ground.

But Caleb had been there. Solid and steady as ever, holding her tightly in his grip so as not to let her fall even as she struggled from fear and panic, a part of her relished this protection. Relished the fact that someone cared about her enough to hold her tightly and whisper words of reassurance compared to the dreams where she could only remember being taunted for her needs and wants.

The dreams, she decided were becoming worse. The Sidhe was becoming cruel and mocking and no matter how much she wanted to leave, her body just wouldn't listen and instead she ended up begging for a just a hint of affection because in the end her body betrayed her. It craved him and nothing of her strong will would stop that. So being held by Caleb, remembering how he had cared, it was like being consoled by the heavens for having to endure her nightmare fate.

However despite her inner joy, she still wasn't sure why he was there. There was no reason for him to be there.

Will looked up from her book, before carefully closing it and composing a viable answer. "I asked him to come when I was visiting Elyon. I thought maybe he could… help."

Cornelia frowned into the darkness. "Help? How?"

"I thought…" Will trailed off looking awkward. "I don't know… It's just a thought."

When Will once again faltered, Cornelia rolled her eyes impatiently. "Look, Will, I've had a really bad day and a horrible night, try getting to the point before I die of old age."

"If you died of old age, I wouldn't have to get to the point." Will muttered softly before leaning back on the chair and tilting her head so she could look up at the ceiling. "Aren't you even glad to see him?"

Nice change of topic, she thought sourly as she shifted onto her side to regard Will. Was she glad to see Caleb? Yes, she supposed in a way she was. After all, he'd been her first love and she had thought about him in the passing years since they had separated, no other guy had ever measured up but was it really that simple? Seeing him had caused her heart to lodge in her throat and her stomach to fall to her feet.

Yes she'd missed him; there was no denying that point. He had been sweet and caring, but… She hadn't seen him in so many years. It wasn't even his fault; she had been the one to impose the restriction. She couldn't even really explain why she had done it. She'd just felt that it was for the best.

Her eyes lifted to Will's solemn gaze and she closed her eyes and groaned. "Yes, I… Will it's complicated."

Will frowned. What was so complicated? Why was Cornelia making things complicated? Trying to get a straight answer out of both of them was like walking a mine field; you'd only get so far before you were blown to smithereens. And Will liked the feeling of being whole, little Will pieces hopping about like sushi wasn't her idea of a life ambition.

"Well, we'll simplify it. You and Caleb haven't seen each other in roughly three and a half years, maybe more. Why?"

That was simplifying it? Someone should get a dictionary and show Will the meaning of simple, it certainly wasn't asking that question. Growling softly and muttering many expletives under her breath, Cornelia sat up in the bed and looked down at her hands, blowing out a slow steady breath. How to answer the question? Why couldn't it be simpler? Like a multiple choice questionnaire where you chose, A, B, C or D -none of the above- to answer the questions. But noooo, Will couldn't do something like that.

"Because I haven't been to Meridian since the fall of Phobos, so I couldn't see him."

Will blinked once, then twice then thrice. She hadn't been to Meridian? Ever? "Why not?"

"Well, first off there was the little fact that the veil had to re-strengthen itself after the millennium." At Will's baffled look, Cornelia filled her in. Not because she felt she had to, but because it gave her a sense of satisfaction to know something Will didn't. Call her petty, if you will. "Look, the veil is like a scab. If you keep picking at it, it won't seal over and therefore fissures will open up all over again and little Johnny down the road will walk into one and find himself in the middle of a Larvek net. Comprende?"

"Once again, without sarcasm. So you're saying that while the veil was re-knitting itself, you couldn't get through. Right, I knew that. That's why you have that enchanted mirror to talk to Elyon, but the veil has been fine for ages now. Why not go through then."

"Oh and how do you propose I would have done that? Tear it with my bare hands?"

Will tucked her tongue in her cheek and suppressed the need to give Cornelia's lovely blonde hair a good yank! "You could have asked Elyon to open one."

"Oh please, she has enough on her plate."

"All she would have to do is touch her finger to the touchpad atlas and voila, instant portal, just add water."

Cornelia's lips twitched. Hanging out with Irma had lent Will her own brand of quirky witticism. But despite the joke, she knew that Will was being deadly serious. She wanted an answer. Rubbing her face with her hand, she sighed heavily and muffled another yawn. She could plead exhaustion, it wouldn't be too much of a fabrication but she knew it would be better to get this out of her system now than let Will go marching up to Caleb.

"I never asked… I guess I was scared to. After the months passed while I awaited the veil to seal over, I wondered what he was doing. If he was moving on from me, if he even liked me anymore. And the longer it got, the more insecure I became. I began to throw myself into my after school groups-"

"Started filling up your free time with useless stuff you weren't interested in." Will finished softly as she began to understand her friend. "Cornelia, he wouldn't move on that quickly."

Now Cornelia smiled almost whimsically. "There's so much you don't understand Will. And it's not for me to say. I just figured it would be better for me to move on with my life. I don't want to move to Meridian and we couldn't have a relationship by jumping back and forth through portals. That's no way for someone to live. I have to be with someone devoted to me. He's devoted to Meridian and I know he could care for me but that's not enough for me. I won't be second to anyone or anything."

Humbled Will sat silently as she sorted through what the earth guardian had said. All of that made so much sense; it was almost scary to hear Cornelia talk like this. It seemed too grownup for the girl who was usually seen as a fashion obsessed bimbo. But this was just another of those times that she proved that still waters run deep.

"I'm sorry, C. I really thought him being here would help."

Cornelia ran her fingers through her hair thoughtfully. "He did, Will, if he hadn't been there I probably would have fallen from that tree." She closed her eyes, unable to stop a huge yawn from stretching her lips awkwardly.

"Go to sleep Cornelia. We'll work all of this out tomorrow."

Sleepily, she acknowledged the offer and slid lower in her bed, pulling her cover up to her face and grabbing a fistful to hold onto. Fretting her lip, she looked into the thick shadows. "Will you stay?"

"I won't leave you Cornelia."

In the darkness, Will reached out for her friends hand and holding it firmly in her grasp she let Cornelia slip away under the light veil of sleep, hoping her friend felt safer with the knowledge that she was there to keep the nightmares away.

* * *

It was like a maze. Each corridor led to another and yet another. It wasn't a home, it was a castle and every minute Caleb spent wandering inside its depths made him more and more uneasy. He didn't like wealth, it made him twitchy. Most people who had wealth weren't on the level. Though he knew that stereotype had been shown to be false in Elyon's case, he couldn't quite shed that thought process.

Despite living in the castle in Meridian part time, he had never really gotten use to having food on the table for every meal. Nor was he used to having clean garments and hot running water and electricity. They were all things he had learnt not to take for granted and yet still he kept expecting to wake up and find himself in his old cell back in the Infinite city.

His life had certainly changed since he came into contact with the guardians and for the better but he would never forget the dark days he had seen as a youth.

A whisper of noise up ahead caught his attention and warily he crept towards it. As far as he knew the girls were all tucked up for the night, which was for the best, he decided. They needed to get some sleep. Cornelia's sleep walking had frightened them all and they needed to get some recuperation from that. Irma was the only one he expected to be awake since he had sent her to take over watching the Earth Guardian. Will had already spent two hours watching over Cornelia and the girls had decided to take shifts so they could all snatch some 'shut eye'.

Blunk was happily cooking in the kitchen under the watchful eye of the bewildered man servant of Wills. She said that he wouldn't say anything about them or the passling and Caleb believed her, besides if he tried to say anything, everyone would believe the words to be the ramblings of a demented old codger.

There was a soft light outlining the doorframe. He nudged it open with his foot and skimmed his gaze over the inside of the room. A sofa was pushed up against the wall while the TB played silently in the corner. The white light was coming from the strange white and black zigzags scrolling rhythmically up and down the screen. On the sofa there was a lump covered in a multicolored woolen blanket.

He frowned. Just how many people lived in this place? A lot he supposed. He'd heard the girls call the building a fortress, though why the people of earth needed a fortress he didn't know.

Pushing the door open just a little farther, he entered the room, his frown deepening before relaxing as he spotted the bright red cap of hair that showed just above the blanket.

"Will…" he sighed softly. She should have been in bed. She couldn't function by just snatching bits of sleep here and there. She wasn't him. He could sleep for a few hours a night but only because his body was trained to do that, she got cranky if she stayed up late. Fair enough she was usually studying Mass or something like that, it sounded like some sort of torture technique so that could have been why she would be in a temperamental mood in the mornings.

The black and white dog was lying at her feet. As he approached, it raised its head to gaze questioningly at him. He reached out a hand to let the animal tentatively sniff at his skin and when the dog deemed him to be no threat, it placed its head back down on its outstretched paws and closed its eyes.

Caleb sighed, well some guardian the dog made. He put that thought out of his mind and knelt beside the young woman wrapped in her shawl. Reaching out to shake her, he was disturbed when a small brown bottle fell out of her hands.

"Will?" he questioned softly as he lifted the bottle and sniffed it experimentally. Drugs, he realized. There was a definite medicinal smell and he vaguely remembered seeing such things in the girls' homes when he visited from time to time and when they were bandaging their cuts from various battles.

Will started, breathing fast and sharp as her eyes stared at the dark before her. Seeing nothing wrong, she blew out a breath and fell back onto the cushions. Only a dream, she thought relieved. It had only been a dream. And yet, the dream was only what could have been. She squeezed her eyes shut then opened them again as the image of a mangled Cornelia played against the black canvas.

A sound beside her caught her attention and she gasped as she saw Caleb crouching beside her, holding something in his hand that obviously was disturbing him.

"Caleb?"

"What is this? And how many have you taken?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing hotly on hers.

Her bewilderment turned to bemusement as she noted that he was holding her medicine bottle in his large callused hands. "Oh…" she trailed off sheepishly, tucking her hair behind her ear. He thought she had taken an overdose? Was that why he looked so urgent and upset? "They're pain killers."

"You're wounded? Why didn't you say so?" he began to reach for her as he scanned her body for any sign of blood.

"No!" she yelped batting his hands away from her top which he was trying to raise in order to see the 'wound' better. "I'm not wounded… I have a repetitive strain injury. The ibuprofen is to settle down the inflammation."

"Repetitive strain injury?" he echoed slowly, turning to sit on the edge of the bed as she scooted up so her back was too the arm. "What is that?"

"It's when you do something too many times and because you do, your muscles or tendons get sore. It's not a big deal; I have it in my back, due to having wings. The muscles in my back aren't used to being used like that. So they become painful from time to time."

"So your back is sore?"

"Just a little. It's nothing to worry about Caleb. Really?" she stressed as she sensed the disbelief in his posture and his gaze as he watched her shrewdly. "It's just my body's way of reminding me that I'm mortal. I'm not invincible." she finished quietly, turning her gaze away from him. "Just like Cornelia and you and the girls."

He frowned. He wasn't equipped to deal with the girls when they began to talk like this. He didn't do girl talk. Number one reason why: He wasn't a girl. "So why are you down here?"

"I couldn't sleep. My bed's too soft for my back and every time I close my eyes, I keep seeing what could have happened if I hadn't gotten there in time."

"Don't. You got there, Will. You have to remember that." His voice was low and slightly tinged with desperation as the thoughts rapped at the tightly formed barrier erected around his mind. It was the only way he had protected himself from the many images of injured friends and comrades from the rebellion against Phobos. If he hadn't had it, his sleep would have been plagued with dreams of people who had died and become injured in the battle for Meridian. It was a reason he had developed his body's high resistance to sleep. You could say it was self defense.

"But what if I hadn't?" she demanded gesturing wildly as her voice rose a few octaves. "What if I hadn't gotten there when I did? Hay Lin couldn't have held on much longer and Irma was ready to follow Cornelia. I could have lost two of my best friends Caleb and I just can't ignore that anymore. We always ran head first into danger and we never considered the consequences. What if we had died at any of those times? Who would have told my mother?"

"Will…" he trailed off and gazed at the dots of black and white dancing energetically on the silent screen. "What you did for Meridian shouldn't be belittled like that. I admired your courage, it didn't matter how big or strong the evil, you faced it head on. You didn't run; you didn't hide behind the other girls despite the fact that you didn't have powers."

"Exactly, I had no powers and yet I went flying around like I was Super girl! I put myself at risk all the time without a second thought."

"You had to. You were chosen to be the leader, Will. And no leader sits by on the sidelines. You helped the girls, you may not have had any powers but neither do I. Are you saying I shouldn't have done that without wings and special powers? Did I risk my life for nothing?"

"No! You were fighting to free your country." He raised a brow. She slumped as the fight drained out of her. "I wasn't fighting to free my country Caleb. If I hadn't been kidnapped then I wouldn't ever have gone to Meridian."

"Do you regret meeting me? You wouldn't have been brought into the fight for Meridian if you hadn't."

"Yes, I would. You forget Elyon was Cornelia's friend. Like she was going to stand by and let Elyon be stolen away from her. You have no idea… no wait; you probably do have a good idea on just how possessive she can be on things she thinks of as hers."

Raking a hand through her hair, she sat up. How could she tell him how she felt about knowing him without it all coming out the wrong way? She didn't want him to see her as weak. She didn't need for him to know just how insecure she could be. It was bad enough that the girls knew but Caleb had always seen her at her strongest moments. Powers or no powers, she was good under pressure. Yet growing up had alerted her to the fact that life wasn't a fairy tale and it was all too easy to lose your life.

It was something she hadn't had time to dwell on in the midst of the battle for Meridian. For the most part, they had been heralded as the strongest people there. After all, they could fly, had powers and most of all, they had a working brain each; always a plus. After the first initial battles, in which they continuously came out on top, they began to feel invincible. Then when the battles became tougher, well more was at stake, they fought harder and they had allies. Besides, during that stage, she was much more worried about whether or not she'd see Matt that day. It was curse of youth. They didn't really dwell on what could be.

Suddenly she shook her head with a wane smile. "I'm sorry, I'm being irrational."

"You're just tired. Go to sleep Will, things will look better in the morning."

"Yeah, my mother used to say things like that when I was younger." Will reminisced with a smile before frowning and wrinkling her nose. "I never believed her then either."

He managed a smile at that before urging her to her feet. "Get some sleep, Will. We'll sort things out in the morning."

Will nodded and sighed, her fingers naturally reaching for the heart, its steady pulse soothing her. Rubbing her eyes, she clicked her tongue to catch Toads attention before she shuffled out of the room. Pausing at the door, she looked back at him. "Thanks for listening Caleb."

"Like you said, we're friends Will."

At that she smiled and disappeared out of the room. He watched her go and sighed heavily, before flopping back onto the sofa with the intention of just resting his eyes for a little while but the scent of something flowery on the cushion under his head lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I know this is short, but it's a filler for the next chapter. I couldn't put that scene in because it leads onto another which leads directly onto another and who wants forthy pages of nothingness? So I hope this chapter satisfies. Yet more Caleb and Will and a nice scene between Cornelia and Will. I'm not liking shallow Cornelia portrayals too much unless it really fits into the story. There are some really amazing stories out there. **


	6. Give me Vampires!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Witch.

Tee-hee, I've been spelling Leannán wrong the whole way through, I'm such a moron. Haha. Thank god for dictionary's.

* * *

Give me Vampires!

_The solar was beautifully decorated; a room fit for a queen should never be anything but. Royal blue satin upholstery was embroidered with a gold trim. The wood was a dark cherry wood, polished to its highest shine to reflect the light that filtered in from the large French windows that were thrown wide open to allow the fragrant spring breeze inside. _

_Cornelia knew she was dreaming. Although Will's bedroom may have had a stupendous view, it was nothing compared to the rolling patchwork of green grass that stretched out before her, the forty shades of green melted into one another only separated by the curled hedgerows that grew wildly. _

"_Forty shades of green," she snorted. "Real original."_

_A movement caught her attention out of the corner of her eye and she whirled to look at the figure casually draped against the wall by the fireplace in which a roaring fire added its warmth to the room. The man stood in black leather pants and yet seemed to feel no effects of the heat. The breath that she had been gathering to make a sarcastic comment caught in her throat. His raven black hair curtained his face and carefully hid that profile from her gaze._

_She made to approach him, just like she did every single time and yet… there was something different about this dream. Yes, the scenery had changed but he… She swallowed thickly as he looked up as though suddenly noticing her and a small smirk, almost malicious in its origin, curved his lips. Her mouth went dry. God, those pants did not cover anything, she thought with a scarlet blush. Surprised, she felt her cheeks and she frowned at the heat she found there. She never blushed before, not so realistically anyway. His shirt was laced loosely so that a good portion of his chest and his abdomen was in plain view between the gaping white material. A cloak, thick, luxurious velvet, hung down his back, swept away from getting entangled with his legs. Supple boots reached to his knees and a sword was sheathed at his side. _

_Curious she looked down at her wardrobe and her brows furrowed. "What am I wearing!"_

"_It appears to be your pajamas." His accented voice flowed through the deafening silence. It was almost as though her ears had clicked and now sound was overwhelming her. _

_Something was wrong about this. All wrong. He never spoke before; he simply mocked her with looks and smiles, facial expressions that told her more than words ever could. She'd never really spoke before, she never had any control over herself before and yet, despite the initial fuzzy feeling in her stomach that she realized was a healthy dose of lust for the perfect male specimen before her, she was herself. She was having Cornelia Hale thoughts, Cornelia Hale fashion crisis and Cornelia Hale reactions. _

"_You like?" He gestured to the room. _

_Cornelia rolled her eyes at the generic question. This was all wrong! "It's interesting. Now what's going on?"_

"_Going on? Cornelia, love, I don't believe I know what you're talking about."_

"_Ok, then let me make it simple for you. Where's the dais? Where are the grapes? Where are your little minion creatures and EW… can't you at least pretend to hide your dignity!" A lot could be said for Cornelia Hale, discretion just wasn't one of those things. She had the nerve to criticize Irma for her bluntness but Cornelia had the ability to make even Irma blush with her straightforwardness. At least Irma would have pretended not to notice the man's… ahem, package. _

_A black brow rose inquisitively. "I think I liked it better when you didn't talk… then again, I've always known you to have a sharp tongue."_

"_I doubt you know very much about my tongue." Cornelia snapped with a flick of her golden hair as she wandered over to the open balcony. God the air smelt so fresh here. So clean and… "Ever hear of personal space?"_

_He didn't step back, instead, if anything, he leaned closer as though he were looking over her shoulder but the balcony was big enough for them to stand side by side, heck he could have one corner and she could have another and three more people could have stood between them. "You owe me, Cornelia. And now I've come for my payment."_

"_I don't even know you, apart from those dreams; which I'll have you know are about to be taken care of via my very powerful and extremely pissed off best friend, who happens to be Queen of Meridian! So you might as well just go away and save yourself the humiliation of being beaten up by group of girls."_

_He sighed wearily and closed his eyes. "Are you quite finished?"_

_She folded her arms and tossed up her chin. "I've not even started yet."_

"_Yes, yes Cornelia. You're powerful, your friends are powerful, that is all well and good but I need your help now."_

"_My help!" She exclaimed furiously. "You basically molest me in my dreams, you freaky pervert and now you want my help? Get real. My help isn't what you need. Try psychiatric help. That should work real wonders for you."_

_He simply brushed off her comments with a disinterested wave of his hand making her bristle. Walking away from her, giving her hair just the barest stroke of his long fingertips which she immediately batted away, he turned to the landscape before him. _

"_You owe me, my Cornelia, and I'm here to collect my debt."_

"_As far as I know, you've been here for months. Why didn't you collect your debt then?" Cornelia snarled, eyes flashing dangerously. She had just about enough of this guy and if she had control of herself, then she had power again. _

"_Don't even think of it!" He ordered darkly, striding forward and catching her hand even before she could begin to move it. _

_Swallowing thickly, she stepped back, wrenching her hand out of his blistering grip. Rubbing it, she was surprised there were no burn marks where his fingers had come into scalding contact with her skin. _

"_Now see here, you are trying my patience."_

"_You have patience? Wow, now there's a shocker and a half. I'll put this in a language even you can understand. Go away. I don't owe you anything." She told him firmly with a haughty tone._

_Instead of leaving as she asked, or even getting angry at which point she had vowed to cause his side of the balcony to crumble under his feet, he just threw his head back and laughed. Laughed! At her Cornelia Hale! She wasn't Irma. She didn't say things for laughs. _

_With a disgusted snort, she turned on her heel with the intention of marching right out of that Balcony and out of that dream! Where the hell was Will anyway? Wasn't she supposed to be watching over her? Some guardian Will was. _

_However, she got one step before she was being yanked roughly to face him again. She yelped in pain. He, whose name she still didn't know -though he seemed to like showing that he knew hers. His eyes were no longer coolly amused or arrogant; no they were furious and blazing with intensity that burned into hers, as his face tightened in his attempt to control his fury. _

"_You try my patience, girl."_

_Though she was subtly trembling because no matter what, he was stronger than her, she tilted up her head and glared at him, carefully avoiding his eyes because she was well aware that they were a danger in themselves. "Look, I don't know who you are or what you want. But, whatever it is; forget about it because it is not ever going to happen."_

_He chuckled cruelly and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the illusion splintered and the whole room and scenery shattered around her. In surprise, she screamed and ducked to shield her face from the glass shards that were flung into the air._

_As the air became silent once more, she hesitantly looked up assuming to find herself in bed with Will asleep in the chair beside her. Of course, assume makes an ass out of you and me and therefore, Cornelia should have known better. For as she looked up, she realized that she wasn't in the guest room in Will's home but in her old room. Her very old room, for she had decorated the walls just last year with the help of the guardians and everything had been moved around to create a more Feng Shui feel (for Hay Lin wouldn't help unless she could rearrange the furniture and Cornelia happened to like it, so it stayed)._

"_If you were going to try to make me believe that this was all reality or whatever, you seriously over looked one major fact. This isn't my room."_

"_Isn't it?"_

"_It's different now. See that bed, it isn't there anymore. I got a new one and that radio broke last summer at our camp out, so you totally messed up. Go you!" She snorted and folded her arms. This guy was pathetic. And he was the reason she had lost sleep? Pfft, puh-lease. She'd have to tell Elyon that the guy was a piss poor faerie, if he even was one that is. Then again, a sly voice that sounded suspiciously like Taranee, pointed out that he hadn't really tried to intimidate her that much and that was dangerous enough in itself. _

_He simply smiled indulgently at her and moved to pat her head, only to thread his fingers into her locks. With a disgusted growl, she yanked her hair out of her grip only to hiss as she lost a few strands. If she didn't get away from this guy she'd probably end up with a bald patch and that was threatening all in itself. _

"_So naïve." He murmured moving around her and trailing a finger down her bare arm. Her knees quaked and it took all of her will to strengthen them. _

_Surprised, she glanced down to see she was no longer wearing her pajamas but a negligee, something silk and trimmed with lace that went to her knees and no further. Shocked, she crossed her arms over her chest suddenly aware of the cool air in the room. He cast her an amused look as a quiet satisfied chuckle escaped his lips. Warily she stepped away from him as though the distance would protect her from whatever he should try next. _

"_Put my clothes back on!" She hissed venomously. _

"_Shush." He whispered, raising a finger to her lips. "You'll miss the next act."_

_Curious, she looked in the direction he was gesturing. The door before them was flung open and… No that couldn't be right. How could she be here and there at the same time? On closer inspection, she realized that they couldn't because that Cornelia was too young. _

_She smirked. "Can't even get my age right? Here, I'll give you a hint. I'm 17, not thirteen."_

"_Good to know you're almost legal." he murmured. "And you're fourteen there, not thirteen."_

"_Point is; she doesn't exist anymore."_

"_For Danu's sake, woman, must I explain everything to you?" He demanded; his every word and gesture laced with frustration and annoyance. He rounded on her, eyes flaring and a cool breeze whipped through his silken hair. "That is you, from your past."_

"I hate her! I hate her!" _The past Cornelia screamed, flinging herself onto her bed with adequate melodrama. With a miserable sniff and suspiciously dry eyes, she pushed herself to her feet and stomped over to her vanity chest. Curious, the real Cornelia inched closer to her, reaching out to touch her only for her hand to slip right through the fragile image. She darted a look at her dream companion. _

"_What's going on? How is this…?"_

"_You are seeing a memory."_

"_A… a… no, no I don't remember this. You're lying. Whatever trick you're trying to play on me, it's not going to work."_

"_Shush, Cornelia." He smirked cruelly. "This is the best part."_

"_I'm not listening to this." She snapped, striding to the door but after yanking at it with all of her might, it still wouldn't budge. "Let me out. I swear to god, if you don't I will sue your ass so fast you won-"_

"_Cornelia, do not make me say this again." _

"She's not fit to be leader. I'm the oldest. I've been here longer. They're my friends. She can't be leader. She's too weak. She hasn't got any powers. Hell, she got kidnapped on her first day on the job, not to mention how she let that cute guy get captured. She's totally unfit." _Cornelia-P (The past one) was seething to her reflection. Picking up a tube of lipstick, she drew it expertly over her lips. _"She can't have him either." _She declared while the real Cornelia watched on in shock. _

"_No… No… I… I don't remember this. You're making this up!"_

"_Cornelia." he warned and he began to chuckle as he watched the realization begin seep into his blonde haired plaything. _

"…I saw him first." _Cornelia-P's gaze fell on an ornamental fairy sitting on her vanity chest. Vaguely Cornelia-R remembered thinking on how the wings looked so similar to hers. _

"I wish… I just wish… She can't have him. I haven't had any cute guys all year." _Cornelia-P's eyes flickered to the phone. Picking it up, she dialed in a familiar number. _"Elyon? It's me Cornelia… yeah I know… Ugh, Sometimes I wish they wouldn't drag me into their little group sessions. They're so immature at times."

_Cornelia-R winced as she listened to her old self batter her friends. How could she have been so judgmental? Yes, they could be annoying but they were also so true, so loyal and they had always been there for her. _

"Oh, Will freaked out about picture day or something. She didn't come to school so we had to go looking for her. I mean, I was all set to just let her be, you know. Like, it's up to her if she wants to come to school. Far be it from me to stop her. She probably figured she'd break the camera or something. But the girls got all frantic, so someone had to go and be the adult. Anyways so we find her in this dive with this boy, she said she got lost or something. And he was in there hiding from a gang of boys… I know. He was rescuing this little creature thing from these boys. Totally noble and seriously hot. And he's older to boot… Exactly. So after we get them out, we're leaving and he has to go home and he like gives me this completely meaningful glance. I mean, I did help save his life and Will's like, all over him… I know. I mean, like he'd even look twice at her."

"_But he did…"_ _Cornelia whispered. He had looked back at Will just before he had lunged back into the catacombs. And that had been what had pissed her off at the time. _

"Yeah, well I've got to go. Mum's blackmailing me into babysitting Lily tonight, so I better be on time and I have a whole heap of math homework… I just wanted to let you know why I wasn't there. Yeah, bye." _Cornelia hung up the phone and sighed as she gazed at her reflection. _"He can't like her. She's got no powers. She's got red hair, for crying out loud. And she's got nothing down there."

_Cornelia winced as she watched her old self glance down at her chest and beside her, _he _laughed delightedly but there was a sadistic hint to it. _

"_I didn't mean that, not really."_

"_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." _

"_Shut up." Cornelia whispered. _

"_**You can have him for yourself**." _

_Cornelia froze as his voice seemed to reverberate around the room, no longer an intimate caress that cruised along her body like warm silk. _

_The younger Cornelia jerked suddenly, her gaze darting around the room as though looking for the culprit. _

"Who's there?"

"_What are you doing?" Cornelia whispered, starting forward but vaguely unaware of where she should be in this strange play. _

"_**It doesn't matter who I am-**"_

"I asked you a question, who are you?" _Young Cornelia demanded haughtily as she slammed her brush down on her vanity. _

"_**Now that wasn't the question you asked, milady**." _

_Young Cornelia shot to her feet, golden hair falling down to curtain her face as she braced herself against the vanity._ "Look Buster, I am the earth guardian and I'm-"

"_**You're powerless without the heart. I, on the other hand, can grant your every wish and desire**."_

"_What are you doing!" Cornelia screamed, beginning to panic. Something bad was about to happen here. She didn't like how he was acting or how smooth his voice was. Most of all, she didn't like the glint in her own spring blue eyes. "Leave her alone."_

"_Now, now Cornelia. We each have our parts to play. Unfortunately, I just happen to know my lines. Besides," he smirked, playing with a thick silver ring on his thumb, "This has already happened; there's nothing we can do to change the past. I may be powerful, but even the Leannán Sidhe have their limits." He flashed a grin at her; still it was vicious and malignant. "Naturally, I won't be informing you of what they are."_

"Oh really?"

"_**My name is Kerrigan and I am here to serve you, milady. Just make your wish and I will comply**."_

"What? Like a genie?"

"_**If you wish, milady**."_

"Like I'm supposed to believe that. I'm blonde, not dense."

"_Unfortunately, you're both if you listen to him." Cornelia grumbled. _

"_She can't hear you, my dear Cornelia."_

"_Why not?"_

"_It's impossible for two forms of the same being to exist in one dimension. Moreover, if you heard yourself speaking, you'd think yourself insane. Not a pretty picture, white makes you look pasty."_

"_Yeah and that look died with the gay pirates." Cornelia retorted sharply looking pointedly at his outfit. "Where's Polly?"_

_He sent her a withering look and in the blink of an eye, the tip of his sword was pressed to her Adams apple that bobbed nervously. "Watch what you say, or I'll cut that tongue out of your mouth." The dark look on his face melted to callous amusement. "Ah, she's about to speak."_

"Ok then, I'll bite. Make Caleb fall in love with me, not Will."

"_NO! You don't know what you're saying-" Cornelia rounded on him as everything clicked into place. This wasn't just a figment of her dream, this was real. It had happened. She hadn't known what she was saying at the time… she'd… "She doesn't know what she's saying. I… I didn't know. You can't- That wasn't fair!" _

_He sneered. "Life is not fair. You meant that wish, I can taste the truth in your words."_

"Like I thought." _Cornelia snarled grumpily. _"All talk; no action."

_He smirked at her muttered words. "Pity she has no idea what she has done, nor will she remember." With a flick of his hand, the younger version of the stunning blonde before him, managed to muffle a yawn before she got to her feet and stumbled towards the bed. As her head touched the pillow, she was instantly asleep. "When she wakes up, this will be nothing but a dream."_

"_You preyed on me." Cornelia whispered, her stomach churned and she suddenly felt overwhelmingly queasy. _

_He shrugged. "I granted your wish."_

"_For a price." She shot back. _

"_Ah yes, which reminds me. I want payment."_

"_I want you dead. Seems we're both SOL."_

"_SOL?" He queried curiously. _

"CORNELIA! WAKE UP!"

_Cornelia smirked viciously hearing the words coming from somewhere outside. They were there, just out of reach but they were there. Her friends had never let her down before, she knew they wouldn't now. And judging by his expression, he couldn't hear them. Her smirk deepened, her eyes glimmering with triumph. "Shit out of luck!"_

"CORNELIA! THERE'S A SALE ON!"

_She could have laughed at her friends attempts to wake her, but it was his expression that made the chuckle bubble out to ring victoriously between them for he could hear them now trying to shatter his illusion. _

"_You won't escape me."_

"_I think I will."_

"_I'm coming for you." he told her levelly._

"_Oh, I hope so." she replied. "Because you picked the wrong girl to mess with." The dream shattered and everything went black._

* * *

"I really thought the word Sale would have done it." Irma murmured as she stared down at Cornelia's sleeping figure.

"She is just sleeping, right?" Hay Lin questioned anxiously as she hovered over her friend, idly contemplating whether or not, poking her would be any help in rousing her.

Will gave the Asian girl a reassuring smile. "Yeah, she's just sleeping Hay Lin."

"But, what if she's… like catatonic or something?"

Taranee frowned and shook her head. "Her breathing's normal, her pulse is strong if a little fast. She's just in a deep sleep. Kind of like how I was after the morpion bite, without the morpion, the sting and the pain."

"What about that smelly stuff you use to bring people to consciousness?" Caleb suggested as he paced the room.

"Smelling salts? Yeah that might work. Hay Lin, go get the smelling salts. There should be some in the first aid box in the medicine cabinet." Will ordered as she sat down on the bed beside her blonde friend to take her hand in hers.

Suddenly, without warning, Cornelia's eyes snapped open, frightening the four girls so much they jumped and poor Hay Lin fell off the bed that she'd been scrambling off with a heavy thump.

"Owchies."

"Cornelia, are you ok?"

"Yeah, you were doing this weird twitching thing, kind of reminded me of Mr. Snuggles, -may he rest in peace."

Cornelia wrinkled her nose and sat up before sagging forward only to be caught by Will. "Major Headache." she managed to groan as she clutched her aching skull.

"Hay Lin?"

"I'm on it."

"Cornelia?" Caleb ventured, hesitantly sitting down on the bed and taking her free hand in his. "What happened?"

Cornelia winced against the pain but tried to block it out in an effort to concentrate on the questions that would soon be fired at her. "I… had a dream."

"_The_ dream?" Hay Lin asked as she walked into the room with a glass of water and two aspirins clutched in her hand which she promptly handed over before sitting down. She leaned against Caleb, using him to steady herself.

Cornelia shook her head, winced; and then threw the aspirin in her mouth before gulping down the water. Wiping her mouth, she set the glass down and sleepily closed her eyes as she leaned back against the head board. "Not that one. It was different. I was me."

"As opposed to someone who isn't you?"

"Irma, please." Will warned. She knew what Cornelia meant and that was all that mattered.

"Ok. Continue Queen C."

So Cornelia began to tell her friends about the dream with each of them injecting their own comments and reactions to his actions and treatment of her. Obviously she left out certain bits; after all she hadn't even come to terms with them yet. Had she… Had she forced Caleb to fall in love with her? Had she taken away Will's chance? Had she hurt two of the most important people in her life?

Her eyes lifted to take in the pair of them, both holding a hand of hers and watching her with concern. Casually, she took her hands and clasped them together, placing Caleb's hand over Wills. She offered them a weak smile. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Will asked, as she casually extracted her hand from Caleb's, not quite liking the way her skin prickled from the touch.

"For being me."

"Hey can I get that in writing?" Irma demanded, thrusting out a note pad and pen.

"I was apologizing to Will, not you." Cornelia bit out.

"Hey, I put up with you more than she does."

"She's the cats' mother." Will retorted snippily.

"You ask for it."

"Oh yes, please Queen C, grant me with your ominous presence. My life is meaningless without you."

"So you'll be signing the Valentines card this year, since you've lost your anonymity?"

"As if I'd send you a card. Valentines day is for people you _love_."

"OK you two!" Taranee intervened while Hay Lin watched the whole scene with an expression of awe while chewing on a strand of hair. "Break it up."

"_Miss Will, breakfast is served."_

Caleb jumped and looked around for the owner of the crackling voice but found no one but them to be in the room. "Uh, guys?"

Will jumped off the bed and walked to a small metal box on the wall. She pressed the black button and spoke into it. "Thanks Collins, we'll be down in a few."

She turned to her friends and a bewildered Caleb. "It's like a walkie-talkie."

"But not portable." Irma added in case the rebel leader had any ideas of trying to yank the intercom out of the wall to take back to Meridian. He'd done such things before so she didn't put anything past him.

He nodded to show he understood but it was clear to all the girls that he didn't and that caused a private smile to be shared between them.

Cornelia threw her cover off. "Well I'm going to have a shower; I'll be down in a few minutes."

The group nodded and left her alone. As the door closed behind her with a click, she sighed and flopped back onto the bed. Things were about to get very interesting.

* * *

"C'mon Irma, turn it back."

Will scowled down at her account book and with the end of her pen; she tapped in a few more numbers into the calculator. To her left, sitting at the end of the breakfast bar, was Caleb chewing thoughtfully on a triangle of toast. Collins was making pancakes at the stove with Blunk tugging plaintively at his pressed breeches to be allowed to help. Surprisingly, instead of brushing the small passling away with a cry of surprise, he simply passed Blunk a spoon and a bowl.

Irma and Hay Lin were sitting on stools opposite her fighting over the remote control and Taranee was tapping away at her computer. All five of them were carefully avoiding the topic of Cornelia's dreams, almost as though to speak of it would summon something unconscionable to happen.

"Irma!"

"Nu-uh, Hales, I wanna watch this show."

"You've seen it already. God, Will, tell her to turn it back."

Will sighed and flipping over her pencil, she began to erase a total in her account book. "Irma, let Hay Lin watch her cartoon."

Taranee removed her glasses to rub her eyes. "I have to head into town today to pick up my contact lenses; does anyone want to come with me?"

Hay Lin's hand shot up, almost smacking Irma in her haste to volunteer. Already having spent time so much time in each other's company, she was raring to get out to the shops and the crowds of the town since she was beginning to feel slightly claustrophobic in Will's mansion.

Suddenly music burst out and those in the kitchen jolted in surprise. Taranee winced and quickly fumbled to turn off the volume. "Sorry."

"Taranee, I think you should consider taking that thing back to the computer store."

"Or a priest."

"It's not haunted, Irma. It is impossible for a mechanical object to be possessed by a spiritual entity."

"Yeah, let's just stick with one supernatural being for the moment." Will mustered up a wry smile as she pressed a hand to her brow. She was way out of her depth with this and throwing a quick glance at Caleb, she realized he was feeling much the same. Raking a hand through her red hair, she glanced up at the pine paneling covering the ceiling. How did people deal with faeries? The only experience she ever had in dealing with faeries was from what she'd seen in films and in those films, the heroes were generally faeries or they had swords and had been battling Faeries all their life. Besides, the main bad guys were always vampires and werewolves and sometimes ghosts, maybe the odd witch thrown in for variation. Faeries were relatively new territory.

"Iron!" Hay Lin suddenly exclaimed; turning away from the TV (so Irma turned it back to her show) to face Will. "I read it in some book or something but if you hit them with Iron, they totally go 'poof'?"

"They turn gay?" Taranee probed.

"No, silly, they dissolve."

Will covered her smile and took out another note book to jot down Hay Lin's idea. "Taranee, what about the internet, what does it say about faeries?"

Taranee shrugged and began to tap on her keys. Caleb exhaled noisily and pushed away from the breakfast stable to stalk over to the window.

"We should be consulting with Elyon. She must have contacted the Faerie Queen by now."

"Elyon said she'd contact us when she had everything organized. We wait until we receive her orders."

Caleb shook his head and bit back a frustrated sound. "And what if Cornelia is safer in Meridian?"

"How can I be certain of that? What if the reason he contacts her in dreams is because he can't get to her here?" Will demanded, eyes blazing. She didn't lose her temper easily but things were getting out of hand. "I can't take any chances. We do this the way Elyon wants it."

"Guys!" Taranee jumped in before Caleb and Will could continue their meaningless tirade. It was a problem with having two leaders; neither was used to being questioned. Caleb would have to realize soon that Will wasn't the same girl who had let him take the lead, she had years to play leader now and she was actually quite good at it. When it came to things such as Meridian, no one could beat Caleb, he'd lived there all his life but when it came to the well being of the girls, no one cared more than Will.

Both of them stopped glaring at each other long enough to look at her inquiringly. "Yes/Yeah?"

"I've found something. I just don't know how much help it'll provide. The gist is that most people believe faeries to be creatures with gossamer wings and mischievous acts as they were in the Enid Blyton stories."

"I knew the Famous Five weren't normal!" Irma proclaimed triumphantly with a wave of her fork, sending her cube of pancake which had been settled nicely on the prongs into the air. She watched in fascination as it came down to… "Oops. Sorry Caleb."

Caleb sighed and reached up to pick the pancake piece off the top of his head while Will and Hay Lin smothered their snickers.

"No throwing food, Miss Irma." Collins chided as he placed a plate heaped with pancakes down in the spot before Will who gave him a grateful smile as she moved her account book out of the way.

"However, others believe that Faeries were the hidden children of Adam and Eve. Supposedly the first man and woman hid their children because they were naked, having just been washed. God was angry with them for hiding the children from him and so he declared that they'd never see them again."

"Kind of makes God sound like a pedophile." Irma muttered with a shudder.

"Let's not jump on the God bashing wagon." Will chided, tapping her fingers against the table. "But that makes the faeries sound like children. This, Kerrigan guy, doesn't sound that childlike to me."

"Well there's another theory that faeries were fallen Angels. Kind of like the Lucifer deal but since they weren't truly evil, he sentenced them to live amongst the mortals, not mortal and yet not angelic."

"Stuck between two worlds, belonging to neither. That sounds about right." Will mused.

"Ah, here's something about Ireland. Their idea is that Faeries were once gods and spirits of druids, high priests and very important people. However as people began to turn to Christianity, the belief in them faded and so did their powers."

"Christi- what?" Caleb asked with an expression of complete bewilderment.

"It's a religion. People believe there's one god and they pray and worship him. In this case, the god would be Jesus Christ. There are a lot of religions for various people and therefore a lot of different ideas of who god is and what he's like." Taranee tried to explain but it was difficult to explain something that really had no science behind it to back it up but was something that was always just there.

Recognizing the look on Caleb's face and needing to know more, Will stepped in. "It's not important Caleb. So this Faerie idea is kind of like Phobos, while he had his army and people were scared of him, he was powerful but when people began to rebel against him and to fight, he lost that power."

"He's still powerful."

"Magically, yes he probably is but that only goes so far." Will replied. "Go on Taranee."

"Well, this is generally the belief in Ireland. Supposedly the gods were known collectively as the Tuatha de Danann, the people of Danu. Danu was the mother goddess, she had no physical form but she was the mother of creation. She gave birth or created the God Dagda, he is sort of the Irish equivalent of Zeus or Jupiter in Greek and Roman mythology respectively. He was the king of the Tuatha De Danan; however, he didn't have as many children as say Zeus did."

"I always found that weird in Greek mythology. Every time you read about a Greek god, his father was Zeus. The entire people on mount Olympus must have been inbred."

"Thank you Irma. Now continue Taranee."

Irma grumbled under her breath but motioned the olive skinned girl to continue. "Anyway, belief in the Tuatha De Danann dwindled and they became known as the Daoine Sidhe, the proud warriors."

"Sidhe? Isn't the man tormenting Cornelia a Sidhe?"

"A Leanne Sidhe or something like that." Will acknowledged Calebs' question.

"That's more likely the faeries we're interested in. There's other ideas that they were people suffering from Williams Syndrome…" she trailed off on a shrug, taking off her glasses to rub them before placing them back on her nose again and frowning. "Oh here, supposedly some believe that Faeries are restless dead because the High Fairy King of Ireland, Finvarra, King of the Daoine Sidhe has an entourage of recent and ancient… dead people."

"Whoa, creepy."

Will shivered delicately before hunching her shoulders against the definite chill that ran down her spine. "Ok, so we'll go with the theory that they were once gods. It's an Irish based legend, right? And Elyon said we're dealing with someone vaguely Irish, so that makes the most sense."

"But Finvarra and then Dada… I mean, which is the real king? Gods can't die, can they?"

They all paused to ponder Hay Lin's tentative question while Collins smacked Blunk over the head for trying to lick the bowl, which in Collins view was highly unhygienic.

"No, that's why they became Faeries, because they couldn't just die, they just had to fade away, right?" Will groaned heavily. "This is worse than Math's."

"At least I can understand Math's." Taranee sighed heavily and closed up her laptop. "Everyone has so many theories because no one's ever come in contact with real Fey folk before. There's no way to know which is which for certain. Maybe they're a melting pot of all of the theories. Like Vampires. Some believe they can't walk in daylight, others say they can. They can change their shape but some can't. They can be killed by a stake to heart but it has to be a certain type of wood. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"In other words we find out when we get there. As long as we can use our powers against them, they don't stand a chance." Irma declared, fisting her hand.

"He, Irma, we just have a problem with Kerrigan. Let's not tar all faeries with the same brush."

The kitchen door opened and Cornelia walked in, dressed in a cream long sleeved cashmere sweater and a pair of dark blue Levis. Her blonde hair had been brushed into a bright golden sheen. Her eyes roamed over her friends and although they warmed, there was a definite haunted look to them.

"Morning."

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Hay Lin asked as she jumped to her feet to offer Cornelia her spot. As Cornelia took it, she hurried off to fetch the remaining batch of pancakes Collins had protected from Blunk.

"The shower did wonders. Thanks." She picked up her knife and fork and paused over the pancake tower. "This looks great, Collins."

"You need to keep your strength up, Miss Cornelia. Those diets only drain you of your youthful energy." He chided gently, taking the dishcloth he had draped over his shoulder off, he turned to Will. "If you do not need me, Miss Will, I have some shopping to do."

"Sure Collins, but if you want, we could do it?" she offered as she gauged her friends reaction to the suggestion.

"That is very much appreciated Miss Will, but I am the only person who knows where to get the best deals at the market. Maybe some day I will take you with me."

She gave him a smile and watched him leave. A prickling sensation alerted her to the fact that someone was glaring at her. It didn't take her long to figure out whom. She looked expectantly at Caleb. "What?"

"How can you speak so freely in front of him?"

"Because I know I can trust him."

"How?" Caleb demanded, green eyes blistering, a muscle twitching in his cheek.

"I just do, I don't question your judgment, do I?"

"That's because my judgment is sound. You're just a…"

"Just a what?" She fired back, bristling at his attitude towards her. He treated her like a child and it was getting just a tad bit annoying. She was seventeen years old, two years older than he was when he had decided to go take on the King of Meridian who, by the way had powers, which Caleb still did NOT have! At least she had… ok, so she wasn't much better. The most she could hope to do was to blind her opponent but hey, it was better than nothing and it didn't mean she was completely helpless. She just wished he'd see that. She'd grown up.

"You're a kid, Will. How can you possibly know if he's trustworthy? How do you know he won't go a reveal your secret to the newspapers?"

"Even if he did, no one would believe him." Will retorted hotly, her cheeks flaming in temper. How dare he accuse her of putting her and her friends at risk? She would never do it. Collin's had always been reliable. When her mother and Michael were away, he was the one that looked after her. He tutored her in Math's and history. He didn't tell her off when she was in detention, if she had a problem, she could go to him. He was like a grandfather to her.

"He is Irish, Will, isn't he?" Hay Lin question cautiously, flicking Caleb an anxious glance and flinching as his eyes sharpened at that piece of information.

"Yes, but he left there decades upon decades ago when his father was murdered by the IRA. He's got American citizenship and he's human, so just don't say anything Caleb."

Cornelia sighed. "I trust him. If Will says he's trustworthy, then I believe her."

Irma choked and Hay Lin slapped her helpfully on the back. "You-?" she broke off and shook her head, as though to clear the cobwebs from it. "That's great Cornelia…" she smiled before speaking in an aside to Hay Lin. "Didn't she always undermine Will?"

"Times are a-changin'." The Asian girl chimed happily. "Collins is cool. Besides, no one makes pancakes as good as he does."

"Oh that makes him trustworthy." Caleb sneered causing Hay Lin to stick out her tongue in reaction.

Blunk scrambled up onto the stool Caleb had vacated when he stood up to pace. "Blunk with Caleb. Don't trust bad man. Won't let Blunk lick bowl."

"Well there's your case proved, Caleb." Will countered with a dismissive tone. Caleb snorted but said nothing and so, deciding the argument was over for the moment, she turned to Cornelia. "So any more memories about your dream?"

Cornelia shook her head. "Apart from the fact that the man was seriously fashion challenged, none." Curiously, her eyes flicked from Caleb to Will and back again. He was glaring at the back of her head, obviously put out at being dismissed. And Will's smile was strained, her eyes dark with temper. For her attempts at ignoring Caleb, she was obviously still very aware he was there and her thoughts were very much focused on what he had said. Had Kerrigan been right? He had never directly said she had stopped Caleb and Will from being together, they might not have been. In fact maybe she and Caleb would have gotten together, just not as fast as they had.

She just didn't know. But the implication was there at the back of her mind because there had always seemed to be this intangible connection between the two of them that she couldn't touch. Besides her words had been 'make Caleb fall in love with me, _not Will_.' But Caleb hadn't shown much of an interest in her until after Will's party. That was weeks later. Was there a delay? It was just all so confusing. This meant she had met him before… that wasn't a good thing.

"Well Elyon should be contacting us today, but until then I say we go into town. I have to organize some time off and inform Terence that I won't be able to take Cubs tonight. Taranee needs to collect her contact lenses."

"Cubs?" Caleb questioned before he could prevent himself.

"Cub Scouts, it's an organization for young boys to meet up and do fun things." That made it sound simple; it was never that simple at the meetings. The boys were boisterous in their little uniforms and neckties, their voices loud as they protested against the games she had come up with but for the most part, they were generally very good. Just camping with them tended to be chaotic. She sometimes believed she would fare better if she was in a fight with the moat monster back in Meridian.

"And you take them? Where?"

Irma snorted and began to snicker into her hand. Cornelia rolled her eyes at her friends' juvenile antics. "She means that she looks after them, leads them. She tells them what games they'll be playing, takes their attendance and fees and makes sure none of them get hurt. Basically, she's kind of like their captain."

"Lucky kids." Caleb mumbled dryly, his ears burning slightly with humiliation due to Irma's laughter. This world was very strange indeed.

Will simply glowered at him. Egotistical Jerk that he was. She was a good leader, her boys adored her when they weren't planting cherry bombs down the toilets. Besides Caleb had no room to talk. Babysitting Chris, need she say more? "Yeah. So who's coming?"

"Me! Me!"

"Ok, Hay Lin, stop jumping around like that. You'll break the stool." Will muttered as she packed away her things and wrote down Terence's number on the back of her palm. "What about you Cornelia?"

"Actually, I was thinking of staying here and hanging out. Do you mind?"

"Uh…" Will's cinnamon eyes flickered quickly to catch Caleb's thoughts on the matter but not fast enough as Cornelia caught the look.

"Look, I'll be fine. I don't need to be babysat."

"Well I don't really want to go anyway, so I'll stay." Caleb said slowly.

"Oh for pity's sake, just go Caleb. I'll be fine, in fact, I'd like a little bit of alone time and besides, Malachi will be here and Toad, no one will get past that dog. And Blunk too."

"Hate to burst your bubble babe, but I ain't leaving this house. Triple hour bill of Charmed today before noon and nothing, not even an earthquake will make me leave this house." Irma drawled lazily as lifted the TV Guide to point out the fact that Charmed was indeed listed three times. Then her eyes narrowed. "And I mean no earthquakes!"

Cornelia sighed. "Fine, see Will. I won't be alone."

Will bit her lip, looking as though she was about to protest before the fight leaked out of her. "Fine. But if you even feel like there's anything wrong, anything at all. Call me and I'll come straight back. Got that?"

"Yes mom, now go."

"Ok." Will sighed. "I'll go grab my coat guys and meet you by the door and if you two have any spare time, could you do my chores for me? It'll not take long, thanks guys, you're the best." She quickly darted out the door.

Cornelia turned to Irma with a frown. "She doesn't seriously think that _I'm_ going to do _her_ chores?"

"Hey, I'm not doing them. Three hours of Charmed. I'm not leaving the living room."

"Fine, shall I tell Malachi you're in there?"

"Shut up Cornelia, go dream of your demon lover."

Cornelia flicked her hair dramatically over her shoulder before she sauntered out of the room leaving a steaming Irma behind with a bewildered but happy Blunk. Everyone had left lots of pancakes for him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will see Elyon contacting the Faerie Queen, if she can and more Will and Caleb. **


	7. Lord of the Formori

Waking Dreams

By: Zadien

* * *

Chapter Seven: Lord of the Formori

Elyon sat on her oval bed in the centre of her chamber and stared at the ceiling. As fun as being the ruler of a country was, there were times that she wished she could go back to Earth and just be a teenager again, no longer the true heir to the throne, but just Elyon Browne. Today was one of those days. She was still no closer to finding out how to help Cornelia and something told her that that was paramount. The Sidhe would not simply stand by and wait for them to figure out how to stop him. Her greatest fear was failing to help Cornelia who had been the one to burst through the floor and save her life. She couldn't let her down.

She sighed heavily and her gaze turned to the large oak doors that had carvings of great battles that helped forge the country of Meridian. She knew the history behind each panel yet most of it wasn't pretty, apart from the story about Star of Threbe. Yes, the star had been what Cedric and Phobos had used to bring her under their control but it had also brought her to Meridian and to her destiny. However, it was the sentiment behind the Star of Threbe that she liked the most.

The bed sat on a platform by the wall underneath the sky light while there was a balcony opposite the door. From her position on the bed, she could see the door and the window and yet if anyone were to come in by either entrance they would not see her immediately. There were also veils hanging from the rail above the bed that provided extra protection for her. Off to the side, there was a door for her bathroom and another for her private study, not that she got much privacy. Someone always accompanied her, whether it was a lady in waiting or a royal guard. Her chosen bodyguards were Aldarn and Drake, for she trusted them explicitly with her life and her country and they were closer to her age so they were that much easier to talk with. Some of the older ones, who valued the old ways, would not speak to her unless she expressly ordered them to. She preferred people to have some semblance of free speech but Julian ordered her not to make that a decree for she would lose her country far too soon.

There was still civil unrest in Meridian. The nobles who had supported Phobos were unhappy with her for taking their land and giving it to the slaves. At the slightest hint of weakness on her part, they would pounce and tear her asunder, rally the people and execute her. Without a crown on her head, she had nowhere to go. She didn't belong on earth anymore and sometimes she didn't feel like she belonged on Meridian either, but at least the inhabitants of the world were quite similar to humans. The land of Faerie was very different.

Her gaze slid to the book on her dresser. The book of ages, it held all the history of all the dimensions in this universe. Julian, on hearing of Cornelia's plight, had made her study up on the history of faerie while he made the plans for the coronation. Even as she lay there, her dress was being weaved from the purest silks, the invitations sent out and her royal guards were on the look out for those who would seek to do her harm at this occasion. She wasn't worried about the coronation, she knew what would happen there but she did worry about being granted access to Tir-na-nÓg. Twice she had called on them and twice, she found out that the Queen was away hunting with the wild hunt and the Sluagh. It was a pitiful excuse but as she was only a princess, she could do nothing in front of a queen.

From the Book of Ages, she had learnt that the Queen was arrogant and often childish when chasing after what she sought. She could be cruel and manipulative and she despised human blood or any tainting of her bloodline. She had exiled her youngest grandchild from Faerie for having the blood of a human in her veins and yet she had kept the girls' twin to be her heir presumptive. However, the heir presumptive became the heir apparent after the Queen's daughter Princess Taran had abdicated the throne to punish her mother. It was a complicated royal history and Elyon was certain that things would only get more complicated when dealing with them.

The main door pushed open and Aldarn strode in, dressed in a dark burgundy tunic, black trousers and brown boots. There was a sword sheathed at his side and a bow at his back with a quiver. Aldarn rarely went anywhere without his weapons and yet, she knew that there were others tucked away that she could not see, despite the fact that he was safe within the castle.

Outside the wind swept into the bedroom, scented by the roses and other flowers that bloomed in the royal gardens and with the sweet, heady scent of a constant summer. There really was no need for seasons in Meridian and yet; she often felt the need for some change. A nice shower of rain so wet, that it would soak through your skin before you'd gone more than a step in it or the snow that was so soft and clingy, that you could build the most amazing snowmen with it. She had the power to bring such things to Meridian but she loved summer most of all, that was her presiding season.

That is not to say that she would ignore the other seasons, she would do whatever she could for a good harvest for her people but she wanted sunshine for her coronation, it was her one selfish spell for the week and one that Julian had been most disapproving of it.

"Do you have something to report Aldarn?"

"You should get out of your bed, your highness. Your coronation is fast approaching and there is still much we have to prepare."

"I am awaiting the call of the Faerie High Queen." She sighed and rolled off the bed, smoothing down the line of her skirt with a casual move before she moved to the balcony. Her flaxen hair fell in long shining waves to her waist and the circlet she wore gleamed in the sunshine.

Aldarns' brow furrowed and his gaze flicked to the mirror. "She has not called you back?" He made it a question but he knew that Elyon spoke the truth. "What is she playing at?"

"I don't know. I made a royal request and she refused to speak with me."

"She refuses to see you as an equal." Drake spoke as he entered the room, his heels making a harsh sound on the cobble stone floors. "You are not queen Elyon; she has been High Queen for many unattested years."

Elyon scowled out at the country before her. She was ascending the throne this very day and still Celeste refused to treat her as a monarch. "I have… an idea."

Aldarn and Drake exchanged a wary glance. They were very aware of Elyon's ideas and the danger they often posed. Such as the time she told them that she wished to design their outfits for them because they were… what was term? Fashion challenged. Obviously, when she was designing the outfit, she had failed to take into account that their garbs were made of tough beast hide that was both fire proof and virtually impenetrable and they were also easy to move in.

"Guys, this is a good idea."

"Of course, milady."

"As if you would have any other kind." Aldarn muttered under his breath and Drake snorted back a chuckle.

Elyon simply smiled at them before approaching the mirror that sat upon her vanity. Pressing her fingers, she called upon her power. Magick prickled along her skin as the breeze picked up, lifting her hair off her shoulders. She closed her eyes, seeking the person she was looking for. An image formed in her minds eye and her fingers began to form ripples on the mirrors surface as though it were water. The ripples began to spread and soon the mirror began to change to a fluid substance.

Then the ripples stopped and a face appeared in the place of Elyon's' reflection. A man's face, handsome and intense. "You called Princess Elyon, rightful heir of the Meridian throne."

"Greetings, Quinn, Lord of the Formori."

Aldarn and Drake quickly moved to flank their princess as she took her seat at the edge of her bed. By rights, she should be conducting this meeting in the throne room and had she been thinking clearly, she would have done so with the sands of communication but she just had a flash of inspiration and she had contacted Quinn before she had even thought about it. However, with her two guards at her side, she would be giving a show of power despite the fact that Quinn stood in his royal splendor with his guards and subjects at his side, despite not having a crown on his head.

"Congratulations on your coronation. Word reaches us that it is today, is it not?"

"You have heard correct, I am most apologetic that I was not able to invite you and your entourage, I would have most liked to have the Lord of the Formori, true King of the dark throng at my coronation but it is a rushed affair."

Quinn nodded; his pale grey eyes were a startling contrast to his darkly tanned skin. Sleek midnight blue hair fell down to curtain one side of his face, he had pulled the rest back and clasped it at his neck. He wore a white cloak with sapphire orbs on each shoulder decorating his shoulder plates. His dark blue shirt underneath was double-breasted and showed enough of his chest to assure her that he wore nothing under that. He had belted his shirt at the waist and his trousers were the same shade and material, squeezed into knee high black leather boots. He wore no visible weapons but she was certain that Quinn wouldn't rely on just his guards to keep him safe.

"I gathered that much myself, your highness. May I inquire, as to why this is? You were not planning to take the throne until you were of age, has things changed so much since we last spoke?"

"I must ascend the throne, your lordship." She told him in a soft tone. At Aldarn's nudge, she lifted her gaze from her hands to meet Quinn's icy gaze. "My Guardian of Earth, one of my most loyal protectors has been targeted in her dreams by a Leannán Sidhe."

Quinn's jaw tightened and his eyes hardened under his dark brows until they looked brittle and dark. "I am most aggrieved to hear of that. Would you have a name of this most disgraceful traitor to the Faerie name?"

"Not at the moment, no. Should I hear of it; I will notify you immediately."

He gave a slight nod waving a guard away with a flick of his wrist. "I still do not see why you have contacted me. I have no power over the Sidhe, never mind the Leannán Sidhe."

"You are a member of the Faerie court, are you not?"

Quinn seemed to consider that for a moment. "You wish for me to plead your case?"

"I wish for safe passage to enter the land of Tir Na nÓg."

Now the Lord of the Formori looked, for a second, apologetic. He sighed wearily and shook his head. "I cannot grant you such a boon; it is not within my power. I have only just been accepted into the court once more, I cannot jeopardize my people in that way, Elyon."

"Could you speak to the Queen on my behalf, she refuses to take my call."

Quinn cast a glance around him and with one look; he ordered them away, though one hesitated merely briefly before walking out of the throne room. Elyon looked to her own bodyguards but Aldarn and Drake gave her a hard stare. She sighed. If her own bodyguards would not leave her, how could she expect her people to obey her? Quinn let out a low chuckle that made her shiver from the darkness of it that traveled through the mirror and echoed through the room.

"If I may speak frankly, Princess, I fear that Celeste is awaiting my one mistake that will allow her to exile me from Court once more; I cannot afford to let this happen."

"It is your only way to keep the princess safe." Elyon spoke with a soft smile.

Immediately Quinn's face closed down, becoming scarily expressionless. "You see too much Elyon."

"I'm a teenage girl, Quinn." She replied giving a small curtsy as befitting a royal prince who should be King, had not the High Queen decreed that the Formori would not have a monarch of power to rival hers. She sobered quickly as she realized her predicament. "Is there anything that would allow me safe passage to the Land of Faerie? I must stop the Leannán Sidhe before he does something to my friend."

"I do not know. I can guarantee you one thing, Elyon; should you make it to Faerie, I will give you my backing."

"You have my utmost gratitude, and should I be able to do anything for you, you need only ask." Aldarn made a small sound under his breath but she silenced him with a look.

Quinn smirked, almost triumphantly before bowing lowly. When he rose, there was a strange glimmering light in his eyes. "You are a teenage girl; there may be a use for you."

Elyon laughed, before thanking the Formorian Prince once more before she closed down the signal and sighed. "Well things have just taken another turn for the worse."

"You offer yourself too freely Elyon; goodness knows what one of the greater royals will ask of you because you do not think your words through. Do not be so quick to lend a helping hand unless you know what they wish from you."

Elyon gave a sigh of exasperation. Sometimes Aldarn could be so rigid. He listened to Julian too much. Julian was always saying that her human manners would only get her in trouble. Court politics were too confusing at times. When she just wanted to help, she had to worry about what the other party would take from her. Nothing was ever done out of the goodness of anyone's hearts, everyone had ulterior motives.

"So, now what do we do?" She asked. "There must be a way to score an invite."

"You're a queen Elyon, you must think like one." Drake said. "That, or try Caleb's way."

Aldarn flashed a grin. "You could try breaking in."

"Oh yes that would work, I break in all on my own and get stomped on by an ogre. Somehow, I don't think that way will work." Elyon blew out a breath and linked her hands behind her neck, bracing them there to stretch her tightly wound tendons. "First things first, I have to become queen; then I can focus on helping Cornelia."

Since what Elyon said made sense and since they happened to have been thinking the same idea, they said no more about her human mannerisms. It didn't matter how many times she studied her court politics, she still failed to practice her court façade. She just wasn't so great at hiding her emotions but she was getting better. However, it didn't matter how much she practiced a blank expression in the mirror, it was a lot harder to remain neutral when her emotions weren't feeling so.

"Come, we must go to the throne room. I just have a feeling that Julian and Trina will have made this into a bigger farce than it already is."

With a quick glance around her room, she lifted her skirts slightly off the ground and made her way towards the exit, trusting her guards to close up behind her.

* * *

The small town of Heatherfield was buzzing as the first hint of summer hit it. The sun was high in the sky, a round ball of bright light that bathed the world with its radiance. It glimmered off the liquid blue ocean in the horizon, bleached the sidewalk and had the flowers opening their petals to embrace it. When the town was filled with light, Will couldn't help but be thankful that she had moved here. It was just so warm, not just the sunshine but also the atmosphere of the small busy town.

Everyone bustled around, women moved like bees from stall to stall seeking fresh food and bargains, while boys and girls on rollerblades and bicycles zipped past the shops on their way to the beach or the ice cream parlor on the corner of the main street. The park was already filled with people walking their dogs or playing Frisbee while toddlers socialized in the sand pit discussing important toddler stuff in incomprehensible babbling and squeals.

Tilting her head back, she surveyed the vivid blue sky that was beginning to lose its wintry hardness as the color deepened to the beautiful cornflower shade that would be reflected by the ocean by midsummer. A white streak was the only thing that marred its perfection and the culprit, a silver jet, quickly zoomed away from the crime scene, disappearing behind a high rise building she recognized as the Keaterson Office block.

Beside her, Caleb scuffed his shoes as he dragged his feet behind him causing her to sigh. He was acting like a big baby, she thought sourly. Really, he could have been a rebel against nappy rash because right now she couldn't see how he'd ever been a rebel against Phobos' reign. Maybe being the captain of the guard had made him soft, though she wouldn't say that to him, he'd probably just become all the more sulkier.

And why was he sulking? Because he didn't want to go shopping! Why hadn't he told Cornelia that then? Why did he have to go crying to her over it? Did she look like his mother? Not for the first time, Will Vandom had to admit she just didn't understand men and she was a Cub Scout leader, but sometimes, her boys really seemed like they were a lot more mature. At least if they didn't want to go somewhere, they didn't wait until they got there to whine about it.

That was what was really crawling up her butt about the whole situation. Why hadn't he just spoken up when he was at the house about his dislike of shopping? He could have stayed and looked after Cornelia that way but no, he had sucked it in and then when Hay Lin and Taranee had headed off to the optician, he'd released all of it on her. Since when did she become mother confessor or was that an oxymoron? No wait; the only moron was the one trailing along beside her, sighing and dragging his feet like a child.

"Oh for pity's sake Caleb, suck it up!" she suddenly bit out. "I don't want to be here that much either, but Cornelia needs some time alone. Besides, if you really didn't want to come, why did you? None of us forced you to."

He gave her a hard look. "If I remember correctly, the reason I'm here at all is because you pulled me through a portal."

"Oh I did not! We've had this discussion; I'm just a puny little girl. How could I possibly push a big strong man like yourself around?" she demanded, folding her arms but refusing to look at him because he was wearing one of those unbearably tight t-shirts that while they looked incredibly good on him, didn't do much for her blood pressure. He had to know that type of clothing made his arms look toned and brought serious attention to his shoulders and broad chest, he just had to know. He probably wore it just so that Cornelia would swoon, she decided. No one else was going to, especially not her.

Caleb simply rolled his verdant eyes. "Besides, I said I didn't want to go."

"And Cornelia doesn't need to be babysat. Look Caleb, you can have plenty of time to fuss over her when we get back. Look at this as a chance to gather more weapons for your men or something and stop dragging your feet." She huffed and gave her head a shake, causing more tendrils of red hair to cascade down to frame her face. Absently, she tucked them behind her ear as she scanned the street for what she was looking for.

"I wasn't planning on fussing over Cornelia, we broke up remember?"

"Actually I don't remember that happening, to be honest. You just stopped seeing each other due to unforeseen circumstances."

"Unforeseen? How was it unforeseen?" he demanded moodily.

"None of us could have known for certain that we'd defeat Phobos. We just hoped we would," she mumbled around her thumb that she was nibbling on. "This way." she decided, moving down a side alley.

"She still could have visited."

"She said she couldn't. Something about the veil needing to reknit itself and then she was scared you wouldn't want her anymore, since the pressure of the battle was over and you weren't being forced together anymore… and why am I telling you this?" she finally asked whirling on her. "I'm not an agony aunt, I'm not a relationship counselor and more to the point, I'm not Cornelia. You two should work this out on your own."

She shook her head and clenched her fists as she counted to ten. She didn't even understand why she was getting so worked up over this. Whatever went on between Caleb and Cornelia was none of her business and it was up to them to sort it out, they were after all nearly adults and yet… Her insides felt all churned up and queasy, a headache was brewing at her temples, she felt prickly and just in a general bad temperament. It was probably more to do with her getting so little sleep that night, rather than her actually being angry with Caleb. He just made a good scapegoat. She was sure she'd be as antsy with anyone else too. Honest.

She pressed a hand to her stomach to suppress the squirming sensation going on down in her gut. It was irritating and hard to ignore.

"She was scared I wouldn't want her?" he asked curiously.

Will clutched the pulsing warmth of the heart of candracar in her fist, trying to take some comfort from it. "Caleb, I don't know alright. It was just something she mentioned and I honestly think you should talk to her about it because; I don't want to get involved. Me and romance, it just doesn't go."

"You had a boyfriend, Will." Caleb muttered under his breath as he surveyed a group of boys grinding and doing flips on their skateboard down a side alley.

"Yeah and we broke up, Caleb, a long time ago."

He cast her an inquisitive look. "You did? Last time I saw you two, you really liked him… what was his name? Mark, Mike, Mack?" His brow furrowed as he went through all similar sounding names. The name was just there on the tip of his tongue and he just couldn't spit it out.

"Matt! His name was Matt and the last time you saw me, was three years ago Caleb. I have grown up since then." She ground out, hunching her shoulders and shoving her hands in her pockets. She wasn't sure where this temper was bubbling up from. However, something was simmering just under the skin and she just had to scratch it or it would fester and boil over.

Caleb hesitated for half a beat. He could walk straight into battle, order a legion of men and face down a ten-foot lizard, but women problems were just out of his playing field. He wasn't trained to deal with over emotional girls. It just wasn't something he was required to do. He protected Elyon but he wasn't her nursemaid. If she had a case of the vapors, he never knew about it and that sat just fine with him. Better to be in the dark than feel awkward when trying to do a job.

Nevertheless, these earth girls just couldn't keep anything to themselves. Hadn't Hay Lin told him that Cornelia liked him just two minutes after she first met him? Wasn't anything sacred in this world? All this caring and sharing stuff made him feel awkward in his own skin. It certainly wasn't the kind of thing he did with Aldarn or even his own father. Girls were a foreign species to him.

"I don't know about that Will, you're still a short red head with attitude."

She froze and her expression became stormy before a reluctant smile curved her lips and he breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry, Caleb. I just feel… weird. Something's not right."

"Is it Cornelia?"

"No!" She snapped then shocked at her outburst, she buried her face in her hands and rubbed them down until she could peer out over the tips. "Caleb… I didn't mean to snap at you. It's me; I just feel… I'm probably just tired. Rough night." She gave him a watery smile before her ember colored eyes locked on the building she had been looking for. "There it is."

Glancing up and down the street for any cars coming down the cobble stone street, she began to cross briskly.

"So why did you and Matt break up?" he asked in what he hoped was a casual tone.

She gave a subtle shrug, brushing the unruly bangs from her face. "We grew apart, I guess. We both wanted different things. He wanted to be the lead guitarist in a band and I didn't want to be his groupie girlfriend. I had a duty to the guardians. We just had different priorities, so we both agreed to break up. I think it's for the best. We're much closer than we were before."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I mean, I still care for him. He was my first boyfriend, he was the first person outside of the guardians who knew what I was and he accepted that and he was my first kiss."

"You kissed him?"

She paused to shoot him a bewildered look. His tone had been shocked and almost betrayed… or maybe not. There was probably a different adjective and she was just getting them both confused. "Yeah Caleb, I kissed him. That's what boyfriends and girlfriends do. Don't tell me you didn't kiss Cornelia?"

He shifted uncomfortably but his expression confirmed her theory. She nodded. "Lemme guess, you don't want to hear about the girl you consider to be a little sister kissing other guys." She gave a soft chuckle despite the bitter aftertaste the words left in her mouth. There was just something wrong about the words little sister. She wasn't his sister, nowhere even close.

"I don't." he said quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets since he had nothing better to do with them. If he were in Meridian, his hands would be on his sword; that always helped to steady his nerves.

She waved off his comment dismissively. "Well don't worry, I won't mention Matt and I kissing again, uh, oops, apart from that time but no more." She mimed zipping her mouth shut and throwing away the imaginary key. At his troubled expression, she frowned. "What's wrong Caleb?"

He thought about brushing off the question, knowing that somehow, if he answered it then it might mean something it shouldn't and yet, he found that he couldn't lie into those big russet eyes. "I don't see you as a little sister." He swallowed slowly, his pulse feeling unsteady. "I see the others as sisters, but not you…" he trailed off and offered a hapless shrug.

Her face fell but she still struggled to put up a weak smile while her brain raced to find some sort of meaning for why he'd said that. "That's nice." she managed to scoff. "I was the one you met first and you did spend that time down in the oubliette with me and you can't even think of me as a sister… Gee, don't I feel loved."

Her face flamed for some unknown reason when she mentioned the 'L' word but she -and goodness knows how she did it when her face felt like it was a hot tomato and looked like one too- managed to laugh it off. "Oh, look we're here." she announced with more brightness than necessary.

Caleb surveyed the shop with some distaste and wrinkled his nose at the putrid smell. It reminded him of Phobos' castle, what with the strange scented smoke and the herbs. Phobos' was always using things to improve his magical ability and to enhance his powers. Then there was the wailing coming out of black boxes that couldn't possibly be normal. He looked to Will for some sort of reassurance and found that she was already in the shop talking to an old woman behind the counter. Hunching his shoulders and readying himself to fight if necessary, he entered.

He slowly approached Will at the counter while she perused the stock. The old woman had wandered off somewhere and he kept expecting her to jump out from behind him. "What is this place?" he asked in a low whisper not noticing how she tensed at his voice or how a subtle shiver worked its way over her body.

She glowered at him; then rolled her eyes. "An herbal store. It stocks organic foods, herbs, remedies and aromatherapy oils."

He nodded with a frown. Inside it smelt like the healers' apothecary in his home village in Meridian so he figured it couldn't be too bad. However, the wailing sounds were louder in here. "What's that sound?"

Will tilted her head to hear better over the drumming of her own heart, which seemed to have found a completely new beat to it. "Whales."

"Whales?"

"An animal, though I'm not sure on that. It could be a fish but I think it has lungs so it's probably an mammal, but it doesn't have hair… it does give birth to live young though…"

"Someone's torturing an animal?" He demanded, his head jerking up and looking around wildly for a torture chamber.

Will snorted but she couldn't hold back the peals of laughter that burst out at his appalled expression. "No one's actually torturing them. That's how they sound when they speak. It's supposed to be soothing."

Caleb just shuddered. "It doesn't sound that soothing to me. Sounds like the prisons back in Phobos' time."

Will patted his upper arm since she couldn't quite reach his shoulder unless she stood on her tiptoes and she wasn't going to attempt that. "Well trust me. No whales were harmed in the making of that CD." She tapped a finger to her lips in a warning gesture as the old woman came back holding a handful of packets.

"This is a strange concoction. I've never seen them used together." the woman said cheerfully as she rang up the sales.

"Oh they won't be used together, my grandmother just ran out of a few things she needs for her cold and flu remedies and the like." Will said breezily as she handed over her money and awaited the change. She really was good at these white lies, came from concocting such good ideas with the girls in order to stay out beyond curfew.

"Hmm." The woman murmured before she packed up the bags and handed them to Will along with the change and the receipt. "Well good day."

"Thanks." Will replied before they walked back out into the sunshine. "Well, this should help with the fey glamour or whatever it is that Taranee was telling us about."

He didn't reply since he was too busy shooting dark, wary looks at the shop behind him and the old woman who stood behind the counter. Nevertheless, as Will led him further and further away, he began to lose the strange feeling of foreboding and was able to put the strange feelings to the back of his mind to analyze later.

* * *

Cornelia muffled a yawn as her eyes closed sleepily. Beside her, Irma sat tensely as she watched the screen before her where the three sister witches were battling against some big bad boogey demon man. It was all rather tedious and repetitive in the blonde's mind but it entertained Irma and kept her quiet until she felt the need to quip in a line of dialogue that she thought should have been included. If they had been fighting something remotely related such as, oh say a Leannán Sidhe that had granted one of the girls a wish when she hadn't even known about it and then came to take her soul back to Tir Na nÓg, then, Cornelia might have thought the show somewhat worthy.

"So, you wanna talk about it?" Irma finally asked as the credits began to roll up.

Cornelia raised a brow incredulously. "With you?"

"Hey, better me than Will. You're obviously holding something back from her. She may not have noticed it yet, but we all have. Then again, Will never expects anyone to be other than they are."

The blonde tilted her head back against the sofa and gazed contemplatively up at the ceiling. "I… The guy in my dream-"

"Kerrigan?"

"Yeah, Kerrigan… What a strange name? Who calls their child Kerrigan? I mean, shortened it's Kerry which is such a girl name."

"It's also a state in Ireland, so move on." Irma ordered. She knew Cornelia; she was queen of stall tactics. The time they'd had to go through their first portal was very good evidence of this tactic. If it could be left until later; then Cornelia was quite happy to wait. Sales, of course, were the exception. There was no such thing as later with sales.

"He said something."

"He said a lot of things; most of it was bullshit. Come on Corny, the next episode is about to start and you'll have to wait another whole hour to get it off your chest."

Cornelia snarled and said something uncomplimentary under her breath. "Look, if someone made a wish to make another love them, would that be a bad thing?"

"Gee, forcing someone's will…." Irma trailed off as she mocked pondered this question before her cerulean blue eyes zeroed in on Cornelia's. "Yes! You don't force someone's will! It's against the law! It's illegal!"

"Can it be done though?"

Irma's brow knitted then she shrugged. "I don't know. Don't see how unless you have a magic lamp you decided not to share with us… You haven't, have you?"

"No. NO! Would I have something so déclassé? Please, lamps and genies went out with Aladdin and the magic carpet."

"Actually, they did go out together. Many times, in fact; in search of a princess with a monkey and a parrot, if I remember correctly. Then they found the princess and sang 'A whole new world'. It was all very touching."

Cornelia closed her mouth with an audible snap. "You have got to stop watching cartoons and get a life."

"And turn out like you? Oh no, Corny, I don't think the world would be ready for that." The brunette gasped in mock horror.

"Har, har." Cornelia muttered, flicking her hair over her shoulder and drawing her knees up to her chest. "Do you think Caleb and I were meant to be?"

Irma stared at her. What was Cornelia on? One minute they were talking about wishes, now she wanted to know if she and Caleb were meant to be. Personally, no, she didn't but hey, who was she to rain on Corny's parade. Frankly, she'd always thought there was a spark between Will and Caleb but then he'd gone majorly gaga over Cornelia and Will had found puppy love with Matt.

Besides, what would she know? The closest she had to anything remotely resembling a boyfriend was Martin, who really wasn't appealing to her on any romantic level but she liked to make fun of him and he was fine enough to talk to, it wasn't her fault he had a crush on her.

She certainly hadn't encouraged him remotely. Hello, running away was generally a big hint that someone wasn't interested. Then there was… well it was better not to go into that relationship because that was going to be over before it even started.

"Uh… you're asking me?"

"No, I'm asking your oh-so-invisible friend." Cornelia bit out cuttingly.

Irma winced. "I was afraid of that. Maybe, Cornelia, look I don't believe in soul mates. I believe in having fun whenever and wherever you can."

"That makes you sound like a major slut."

"A slut with high standards…" Irma pointed out before frowning." "…really isn't a slut. I mean, my definition of a slut is someone who does anything and everything with a pulse and probably a dick too but that depends on whether the slut's female or-" she broke off at Cornelia's venomous look. "Jeez Louise, Corny, lighten up. Who cares if you and Caleb are meant to be together? You got the guy and then you lost him but hey, he's back. Grab him before he jumps through another portal, I say. If not, sink your claws into some other poor sap. Just quit asking me difficult questions. Honestly, I don't see how any of this has to do with that creepy dream stalker."

Cornelia turned pensive, but just before she lost herself in her thoughts, she shot a wicked grin at Irma who had turned away to concentrate on her TV. "You're right. I mean, Caleb and I have been over for a long time. I should move on."

Irma grunted an absent: "Mm-Hmm."

"I mean, there are plenty of guys out there. Cute ones too, and… Oh Malachi, he's hot. Seriously do-able."

Irma whipped round and pinned Cornelia with a poisonous glare. "Don't even think about it!"

"Why not? He's not seeing anyone, is he?"

"Shut up, Cornelia!"

Cornelia smirked. "So you are warm for his form."

"Shut up, Cornelia." It wasn't a heated retort now, more an 'I'm not listening' tone of voice.

"Well better snatch him up fast-"

"I have alright." Irma bit out, snagging the remote and turning on the subtitles so even if Cornelia spoke over the words, she could still see what they were saying. "We've been seeing each other for a couple of weeks."

"I knew it!" Cornelia grabbed the remote and switched off the TV. "Why haven't you said?"

* * *

**Well now you have been introduced to my first official good guy OC. Lord Quinn. I need the girls to have an ally and what better than a guy who's been exiled from Faerie once before. He'll not be a main character but he'll be more central than some of the minors. I know people don't like OC's, but it's kind of necessary, I need more people for a cast. I hope you guys will continue reading and enjoying this, I'm having a blast writing it. Even if I don't know Will's powers, care to give me a hint or a place where I can find them? **

**Zadien**


	8. Choose!

**Disclaimer**:_ I do not own W.I.T.C.H. Actually, I'm not sure who does, probably the dude/dudette who did the comic and started this insane 'we love Cornelia' spiral!_

* * *

Chapter Eight: Choose!

Caleb smothered another long suffering sigh as he watched Hay Lin flutter from one stack of _CD's (_Some strange musical instrument… he wasn't sure how they worked but the girls were obsessed with them it seemed) to another like a butterfly collecting pollen. With every new _CD_ she picked up, she emitted a little squeal and did an energetic dance for joy. In another section, Taranee was methodically picking out various square boxes, taking certain ones and placing them on a pile and putting the others back into their original spots. Every so often, Hay Lin would smile brilliantly before rushing over to Taranee's side to babble happily about something or other. He wasn't really paying too much attention.

Had this been a couple of years ago, he would have been off with Blunk searching for new weapons to outfit the rebels with but since Elyon had come to power, there was no need for the earthen tools. She had made sure that each member of the royal guard was outfitted with a sword bearing the crest of Meridian and a weapon of choice was given to her bodyguards on their installation. In each of these chosen weapons, she placed a small amount of her own magick so that all would know that they were her body guards and it would also serve to protect them should Phobos or any other such magician rise against her.

Elyon herself was given a gun, the one weapon of earth that she had brought simply for her own protection. She was not yet gifted with the skills of a sword and though she was extremely powerful, there were times that she may be caught off guard and his father had insisted that she have some sort of weapon. A gun, though seen as a very dishonorable weapon to warriors was the perfect weapon for Elyon. However, she was very loathed to carry it, but Caleb was secretly glad that she would have another form of defense for when they entered this enemy territory that was not yet familiar to him.

The door opened with a tinkle to his right and a trio of boys entered into the small dark hovel. The leader of this gang, with a riot of strawberry blond hair was flanked by two bulkier boys; looked distinctly familiar to Caleb as he scanned the shop. Muttering something dismissive to his flunkies, he straightened his shoulders, shoved his hands into his pockets and walked in a distinct swagger towards… Will, Caleb realized. The petite red head was mumbling to herself as she stood by the counter awaiting Terence and was completely unaware of the boy approaching her.

Suddenly she tensed and Caleb felt something hot and lethal explode in his gut as he watched the lanky boy drape an arm around her stiff shoulders and murmur something in her ear. Whatever it was made her eyes narrow and her expression turn from one of boredom laced with annoyance to revulsion as she suppressed a shudder. Before Caleb could even comprehend his actions, he was stalking over to the boy with the very intention of ripping out his vile putrid intestines with the intention to wrap them around his very skinny spotty neck!

A hand landed on his arm and he startled out of his red hazed vision. Images of making the boy shriek in pain and writhe on the floor danced around his brain as he tried to focus on Taranee who had stopped him and Hay Lin who stood in his way with a beseeching expression.

"Relax Caleb, Will can handle this herself." Taranee soothed, exchanging a worried glance with Hay Lin when Caleb simply clenched his jaw and glared murderously at Uriah.

Hay Lin shivered feeling the mixture of something dark and hateful bubbling inside her. It wasn't her emotions, there was a sort of detachment to them and she realized that the acrid taste at the back of her throat was Caleb's emotions. He wasn't just angry, he was furious. But what Hay Lin couldn't figure out was why? Why was the ex-rebel leader so furious with Uriah for putting his arm around Will?

Suddenly Caleb blinked and shook his head to clear it. "Sorry," he grunted, but his eyes remained fixed on the couple up at the counter. "Who is that?"

"Oh that's Uriah. He's the boy who used to annoy us at junior high, remember?"

"Maybe." Caleb mumbled feeling strange and foolish. He was a captain of the guards, he had trained to assess situations, not go charging in hot-blooded. You needed a cool disposition in wars, you weren't supposed to let your temper or your emotions get the better of you… _so what was I playing at_? He wondered. He couldn't understand why he was so angry. It was obvious that Will could handle herself; she was the leader of the guardians. If she couldn't fight off a mortal; then what good was she against something worse? But still, the way that boy put his hands on her was just disturbing. It was obvious his advances were unwelcome so he should take those fingers off her shoulder before they got ripped off.

"Caleb!" Taranee warned while Hay Lin quickly planted her feet in case Caleb tried to go through her, which was probably stupid because judging by those muscles, he could easily just lift her out of the way.

"What does he want?" Caleb growled almost petulantly as his green eyes seared a hole in the ginger haired boys head while Will once again shrugged him off and turned away.

"Who Uriah? Oh, probably to ask Will out. Again. We recently found out the reason he tortured her so much at school was to get her attention. I mean, he might have had a chance if he wasn't so egotistical and arrogant and obnoxious and-"

"Hay Lin, we get the point. Besides there's no way Will would like _that_!"

At the top of the shop Uriah had turned his upper eye lids inside out so the bloody vessels could be seen, giving him a look that had probably come straight out of a horror feature completed by the shock of orange hair. Will grimaced and dismissed him with a hand.

"True," Hay Lin acknowledged. "I mean, she totally doesn't like his type. Now Matt, Matt was cute."

"He wasn't that great." Caleb muttered without even thinking.

Hay Lin frowned, tilting her head so that her short choppy hair fell to the side. "Of course he was. After all, not only was he cute but he was seriously hung up on her and he accepted her even knowing she was a freak."

"Hay Lin!" Taranee snapped sharply.

"I don't mean that in a bad way. I mean it in a good way. She's a freak, we all are. You know the whole wing thing isn't normal."

"Will's not a… a freak." He wasn't sure what a freak was, but he didn't like the sound of it. Cornelia was always calling people she didn't like freaks so he figured it was an insult of some sort.

"Oh I didn't mean it as an insult, Caleb. But Matt accepted that part of her, the whole wing and power part and he was captured and he didn't run screaming and he gave her Mister Snuggles -may he rest in peace." She added in unison with Taranee as both girls bowed their heads in mutual respect for the dead dormouse.

"He wasn't that great." Caleb repeated.

"Hey that Dormouse got you into Phobos' castle." Hay Lin exclaimed furiously; folding her arms and pouting.

"Hay Lin." Taranee whimpered; looking around at the shoppers giving them a strange look.

"Whatever. Tell Will that when she's finished with her honey bunny, she can find me outside." And with that as his parting comment, he stalked out of the shop closing the door with a bang.

The two girls watched him go and frowned as they looked at each other. "Wow Caleb was acting almost…"

"Jealous?" Hay Lin hazarded a guess.

"No, he was just being an over protective brother."

Hay Lin didn't think so but then again she had never had an older brother so she had nothing to compare Caleb's actions with. She glanced over realizing that Taranee was expecting an answer. "Oh yeah, right. Sure. Definitely."

"Hay Lin." Taranee cut off her friends babble with a sigh only to be accosted by Will.

"Cornelia's in trouble," was what the red head breathed before she ran past them and out the door with the girls following quickly.

* * *

"Ew, ew, ew! I think I just squashed a spider."

"No offence Corny, but a spider is nothing compared to your demon lover."

"He is NOT my demon lover!"

Irma grimaced and rubbed the cobwebs and dust from her finger tips before she continued to crawl through the cramped space behind Cornelia. Who would have thought that Will's house would have air ducts big enough to allow the four people -well three people plus a passling- to travel through. It wasn't exactly a normal feature in a house but Irma had to admit that it was genius architecture on Michael's half.

She shimmied forward; ears alert for any sort of danger. There was a musty smell in the confined space but that was nothing compared to the smell being emitted from the green creature before her. However, she had never been so thankful to smell the passling in her life. Hell, being without her powers sucked. Having to rely on Will sucked. She didn't blame Will for that, but whoever came up with the bright idea to make the guardians dependant on Will needed their heads examined.

"Why me?" Cornelia grumbled and Irma rolled her eyes.

"Who knows. If I were a faerie, I wouldn't go around chasing after you. You're too high maintenance."

"Where do you think he is now, Blunk?" Malachi wondered; not finding it too weird that he was talking to a pint sized midget with leathery green skin and incredible body odor. After all, he had just found a faerie in his living room and his girlfriend -or whatever Irma was to him since they hadn't defined their relationship any further than just a few reckless kisses when no one was looking- had turned out to be some kind of magic wielding person who was powerless without his step cousin. Yeah, to his thinking, Blunk was probably the most normal _thing_ to deal with at that moment in time. Not to mention that he was male… or at least Malachi figured he was male since he wasn't freaking out -though there were no gender defining organs on the green body that Malachi could see. Not that he had looked much.

Blunk paused to sniff the air. "Down stairs."

"You can smell him from down stairs?" Cornelia demanded in disbelief.

Blunk nodded not catching the inflections in her tone. He was used to Caleb constantly questioning his statements so he had learned not to take offence. On the other hand, he still didn't like being called a smuggler. He was a goods transporter!

"Mmm, cookies."

"The faerie guy's making cookies?"

Blunk tossed his head. "No, cookies not fresh. Just smell good."

"Way to keep your mind on the matter at hand." Irma muttered, yanking her hand back from something gelatin in its consistency. "Ick! If we get out of here, I'm going to have to tell Michael to clean up this duct."

"So where's the exit?" Cornelia grunted as she once again placed her hand down on her hair. If only she had thought to stop for a hair tie when she had been making her dash for freedom. What was Kerrigan doing here, anyway? How had he gotten into the house? Could Faeries turn themselves to mist like Dracula did in that film?

"Just bit further. Blunk keep you all safe. You can rely on Blunk."

"It's not like we have a choice."

"Cornelia!" Irma snapped. "If it wasn't for Blunk showing us the air duct; we'd be dead. So give him a break, ok?" She sighed and shoved her hair out of her face; remembering too late that she had just placed it in something green, slimy and covered in fur and that wasn't a relation of Blunks'. "Gross."

Cornelia pursed her lips and concentrated on breathing through her mouth. This was all her fault. If it hadn't been for her, the faerie wouldn't have granted her stupid wish and he wouldn't have come to collect his boon and she wouldn't have placed her friends in danger. Toad would still be alive because he wouldn't have crashed into the living room to sink his teeth into Kerrigan's arm and Kerrigan wouldn't have flung him against the wall while she and Irma made a run for it. Blunk wouldn't have heard the howl and come to investigate, leading them to be trapped in an metal passage that had no ending.

"Does anyone know how he got into the house?" Irma finally asked.

"He doesn't need to be invited, he's not a vampire."

"God, what I wouldn't give to be dealing with the undead. They have to be easier." Irma once again found herself wishing for Dracula because even with the repetitive resurrections, she could deal with that. What she couldn't deal with was a man as old as time who couldn't be killed as far as she knew. "What about guns?" She suddenly asked.

"You have one?" Malachi drawled sardonically.

"No, but I bet Michael does."

"Yes, but you're not authorized to use it."

"But you are. You're the inhabitant of this house, you have a right to defend yourself from an intruder. So shoot the bastard."

"Why can't you do something?" He snapped back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah, you're just a regular Daisy Sunshine; nothing supernatural about you." He growled. "How about you two fess up about what you and your friends are?"

"You wouldn't understand." Cornelia tossed back. "Besides, we're helpless without Will."

"Why? What can she do?"

"What can you do, mister 'I-know-he's-a-faerie-without-even-being-told'?"

Malachi ducked his gaze, his expression growing distant. Cornelia blew out a breath. "This is not the time. Blunk, where's the exit?"

"Where's he taking us?"

"Blunk know where there's lots of water for Irma."

"The swimming pool!" Irma realized, eyes lighting up with appreciation. "Thanks, Blunky, you're the best."

"It's a good idea, but you're not in your guardian form so what are you going to do? Dribble on him?"

"It's better than drooling!"

"ENOUGH!" Malachi shouted. "You're making enough noise to wake the dead, never mind alert a faerie to your whereabouts."

"Why, do they have better hearing than us?" Irma whispered, back to him, moving her head back to avoid having her noise squashed against Cornelia's backside.

"No, but you're both being really loud." He hissed back, flicking a glance over his shoulder. He sucked in a breath. "MOVE NOW!" He snapped.

"What is it?" Cornelia yelped; going over on her wrist in her haste to obey his orders.

"He knows we're in the air duct."

"How?" Irma demanded as she scrabbled quickly after Cornelia; jarring her shoulder against the side of the metal passageway.

Malachi didn't reply; too busy concentrating on where he was putting his hands as he inched after Irma.

Irma glanced past him and blanched. Just behind the blonde haired boy was a blanket of black moving bodies. Spiders! A whole army of spiders of all shapes and sizes were chasing after them. Swallowing hard; she pushed Cornelia forward. "Hurry!"

"What's back there?" Cornelia demanded as the tunnel began to shake. A fan behind a wire grill bent with a cringe worthy screech.

"CORNY! Calm down."

"What's happening?" Malachi panted. The air suddenly felt thick and unbearably tense. Trying to gulp down each lungful of oxygen was becoming excruciating and his lungs were beginning to burn. Dots danced in front of his eyes and his head felt light. "What's she doing?"

Irma scowled. "Cornelia, this isn't the time. We need to get out of here."

"Blunk found exit!" The passling exclaimed excitedly, moving aside to let Cornelia kick the vent out.

Popping her head through, she wondered how she was going to get down to the ground. There seemed to be nothing for it but to jump but that was going to be dangerous and more than likely she was going to end up breaking a leg or something. Squeezing her eyes shut, she pushed out her legs allowing them to dangle for a second before she flung herself out.

She clenched her fists until the nails dug into her flesh and the blood roared in her ears and then suddenly a eerie calmness filled her senses. A warmth flooded her veins and she felt energized and strong. Pulses beat all around her and a warm breeze caressed her body. Power, a familiar sensation, surrounded her and she curled up automatically. Closing her eyes, she absorbed the energy that was begging entrance to the void inside her. The lock was pulled back deep inside and the energy rushed out to fill her to the brim. Everything suddenly felt possible and she exalted in the rush that blew through her. She embraced and accepted it; feeling calm and complete and then she flung her hand into the air.

"EARTH!"

Suddenly everything sprang to life. She could feel the steady beat of mother earth, the strength and fertility that it bestowed upon each living thing. She felt empowered by it as the aura's pulled at her to acknowledge them. Including a dying flower in a flowerbed outside the window that was being suffocated by the bigger plants. Flicking a hand, she sent a stream of energy towards it and felt the fierce rush of joy as it shot from the earth and bloomed, a bright burst of color, with her help.

"WATER!"

She turned to see Irma standing on a whirlpool in the centre of the swimming pool. Her arms were folded and one foot was braced in front of the other. Her eyes were calm and focused and her mouth grim.

"You have wings!"

"Uh, Caleb could you please get him out here." Will ordered as she turned to face her last guardians; deliberately ignoring her step cousin as he gaped at her wings.

Caleb rolled his eyes. "I'm not leaving. You'll need me here."

"I think you should do as she says, Caleb." Cornelia echoed Will's sentiments. "Kerrigan's here and you're not going to be any good against him."

"I'm the captain of Elyon's guards-"

"Blah, blah, blah. So these are your guardians."

Kerrigan stepped into the pool house and looked around. He noted the frosted glass roof and the wall of windows that allowed in the light. The water was rushing up in a perpetual tornado orchestrated by the young brunette he had previously frozen. Now she stood taller with a fighters grace and an aura of determination as she watched him.

Potted plants had been scattered around to give a peaceful and jungle look to the manmade water hole but he supposed it had a certain charm. A mocha skinned girl stood beside a large fern with flaming hands and blazing eyes. Her braids seemed to contain a life of their own as they fluttered to an invisible breeze or maybe it had something to do with Asian girl beside her, who was floating off the ground just a little with a mini tornado in the palm of her hand. Her hair, two long whips of it, rose off the ground as did two green chords that were tied around her purple skirt.

But his attention wasn't really on them, though he identified the three as the Guardians of Water, Fire and Air respectively; they were no concern to him. His real focus was the blonde standing just behind a statuesque red head. There was something about the red head. She was no great beauty compared to his Cornelia but he could understand her wariness of the girl when it concerned… ah the illustrious Caleb. He had been oh so eager to meet the young man who had captured his fair damsels heart.

Hmm, late teens possibly early twenties. Shaggy brown hair, fierce green eyes; yes he could see what captivated the young earth guardian. He had a certain rugged appeal and probably the noble heart and adventurous nature that all fairytale heroes from the human world had to possess. She probably thought he would play the dashing knight to her princess. The problem with that theory was that he was no knight and she was certainly no princess; she was just a pretty young girl with great potential.

But he gave her some credit. She had taste and she had a right to be wary of the red head because although she may not have the cool regal beauty of Cornelia, she did have a certain spicy exoticness. The red hair, cut choppily around a pixyish face. Intelligence and cynicism shone in those burning cinnamon eyes and with that full mouth in a sardonic twist, there was plenty to fear. She was the type that would lure a man without even knowing it with the passionate fire that burned within her.

Not like his Cornelia, she was the type that was used to having a man on his hands and knees. She used her looks to do just that because that was the way she had been made. Delicate facial structure told a man that she needed to be looked after but the cool blue eyes warned that he should be wary. She had an ice cold streak running right through that molded little body.

The two were as different chalk and cheese or fire and ice. They were polar opposites, the two sides of the same coin and still they stood together. Yin and Yang, neither could survive without the other. But they certainly made a picture standing together watching him with the same shrewd look.

He chuckled wickedly. "Well this is certainly more like it Cornelia. You did say that you would put up a fight." He swept his gaze down her and he smiled amused. "I like your outfit change, very… interesting and color coordinated too. Did the Powers That Be get the material half price?"

"Says the guy dressed for a funeral." Irma quipped, blue eyes sparking as her hands began to glow with a wavering blue light.

"Well, it always pays to be prepared. Who knows what could happen." He replied casually. He studied his nails and raised a brow. "Well, I do believe you're supposed to attack me or ask why I'm here. Isn't that how you mortals, ah, play things?"

"Ooh, how cute. He's trying to use modern speech!"

"You're not getting Cornelia." Will said with a sigh; her eyes were jaded and her expression spoke of her exhaustion of this fight.

"Why do you want her?" Caleb demanded stepping forward; fists clenching because he didn't have a weapon. Why didn't he bring his weapons? Oh yes, because Will dragged him through her portal and this world frowned on people walking around with swords.

"That, my dear man, is none of your business." Kerrigan replied vaguely. There was a crack close to his ear followed by a wet patch that appeared on the floor by his feet. Kerrigan glanced over to the water guardian who was looping a long whip of water over her head with a caustic grin on her face.

"Hey, you wanted a fight."

"Your aim needs a little work."

"Oh, I was just getting warmed up."

"Warm?" With a quirk of an eye brow he tapped his cane to the waters surface.

With a yelp of surprised anger, Irma shot up from the water, flipping mid air to look down at the steaming surface that had just scalded her. Her eyes whipped accusingly to the man standing casually by the poolside.

He lifted his gaze to meet hers and smirked. "You said you wanted to warm up."

"Why do you want Cornelia?" Will tried again; shooting her friends a look warning them not to try what Irma had. Although the fire around Taranee's fists grew brighter and the wind whirled just a little faster around Hay Lin, both made no attempts to go against her warning.

"It's quite simple. She owes me and I've come to collect."

"She owes you what?"

"Didn't she say?" Delighted, he threw his head back and laughed. A rock flew out of nowhere and slammed into his throat. With a curse, his lifted his blistering gaze to the furious earth guardian who was now floating in the air. Her hair had lifted from her shoulders and her skirt fluttered in an invisible breeze as she glowed with an unearthly power.

"Now that," he paused to spit out a mouthful of blood before continuing though his voice was hoarse, "Was unsportsmanlike."

"Huh, what do you know. I'm not a man. And I never was a big fan of sports. That's Irma's specialty."

"Give me a ball and see what I can do." Irma quipped, a malicious smirk on her lips that promptly fell as right before their eyes, his flesh began to reknit itself. The only hint that Cornelia had crushed his throat was the dried blood on his shirt collar.

Hay Lin stepped back in surprise. "Well, that's certainly… handy."

"Indeed it is, when dealing with crude attacks. Surely you did not think it would be that easy. I am Fey. We are as old as time. You are a child to me and power wise, you are less." He drawled mockingly with a certain superiority.

Scowling, Hay Lin blew her tornado at him watching as it rapidly swelled to the power and force of a F3 as it began to pick up everything in its path only for Kerrigan to swat it out of his way as though it were merely a fly. She cried out as she was plucked up and thrown hard against the wall.

"HAY LIN!"

Will ran to her friends' aid just as Cornelia, Irma and Taranee fired everything they could at him. Blunk scampered towards Hay Lin and knelt beside her.

"She be ok?"

"Yeah. She's just unconscious." She looked over her shoulder as Caleb stood over her. "We need to get out of here. There's not enough room to maneuver so they're just stuck in the same place. They're sitting ducks."

Caleb nodded grimly, but was unsure how he was supposed to get the girls outside without the faerie attacking them.

"Let's get Hay Lin out first." He decided, sweeping the Asian girl up into his arms. Seeing the usual vibrant girl limp and comatose in his arms caused his stomach to clench hard. He'd never seen the girls take such a beating from even Cedric or Phobos. They had always handled themselves but this time it was much more serious and much more was at stake.

"You too Malachi." Will ordered snappishly as she grabbed Blunk and tossed him at the door. The passling let out a high pitched screech and then tossed her a belligerent look before he scampered out the door. Around her, the windows were shattering. Glass shards were piercing the air and showering down upon her but she hurried towards her friends, mindless of the danger she was putting herself in. Without breaking her stride, she pulled out her heart and cupped in her palms as she fell into place between Cornelia and Taranee.

Both girls were braced with their hands outright as though trying to expel every ounce of energy they had within them into the man. To their right, Irma was on one knee, the other bent as she directed the water from the swimming pool in a jet spray at Kerrigan.

Closing her eyes, she focused all of her energy into drawing power from the heart and as the heart began to pulse in her hand she turned her attention to the faerie before her. With the steam from the fire and water hitting, it was hard to see but she knew he was there. Something was blocking the girls attack.

"Guardians unite!"

Not even pausing to blink or ask any questions, they abruptly changed their target from the faerie to their red haired guardian.

"EARTH!" Cornelia forced everything inside her directly at her leader and hoped she knew what she was doing with it.

"WATER!" This came from Irma, who shot Will a pasty faced grin and a wink as she fired a stream of blue energy towards the flaming pillar of pink energy that was her friend.

"FIRE!" Taranee closed her eyes and fisting her hands, she sighted her pulsing right hand holding it steady with the left and released the beam of blistering red light.

With a solemn expression, Will accepted their power into the heart. The strength of the earth. The fluidity of the water. The heat of the fire. They swirled inside the heart, three vibrant rivers of color before they joined together with the pulsing pink light of the heart. Then focusing it until it was a volatile orb of force captured in the palm of her hand, she turned her palms out and fired the brilliant pink light directly at the creature before them.

Kerrigan didn't even blink as the pink stream of light came towards him gathering momentum over the distance it traveled. After all, it was pink, what was he supposed to do? Scream and run for cover? He almost chuckled at the thought before once more mechanically erecting the barrier he had pulled down when the girls had changed their target. Though he had puzzled over it at the time, it was obvious now that if the heart boosted the girls power, then surely they must boost its power. Whatever it was.

The smirk fell from his lips as he felt his barrier weaken alarmingly under the force of the power being directed at him and forced him to push more energy into it. He planted his feet and his brows drew in concentration. This was no ordinary power, this was something else. He lifted his gaze to meet that of his attacker. There was a grim determination in those cinnamon eyes as she kept her focus on him. Around her the guardians were weakening, perspiration shone on their skin but they kept up the feed of water, earth and fire. A ethereal glow formed around them and lifted their hair from their bodies so that it streamed wildly around them and slowly they began to lift in to the air.

He hissed. "This is no element!"

Will directed her attention to her opponent and acknowledged what he said with a nod. Her hair whipped around her and her eyes glowed almost white with heat behind the curtain of her luminescent pink aura. Her lips parted and the words came out in a deathly tone, firm, final and rang with truth as it echoed throughout the pool house.

"This is the hope of Candracar, the hope of the nation of Meridian. It was not defeated by Lord Cedric. It was not defeated by Prince Phobos and it will NOT be defeated by YOU!"

* * *

Outside Hay Lin came to, much to Caleb's -who was torn between staying and making sure the young guardian of air, the girl who had accepted him into her home and who had tried to help him fit in, was ok or going to make sure Will and the others were still alive- relief. Her eyes fluttered open and he was just about to tell her to lie still when she sucked in a sharp breath and sat up as though pulled by strings.

"She needs me." She gasped.

"Who? Is Will in trouble?" Caleb demanded, flicking a look towards the pool house.

"What about Irma and the others?" Malachi demanded, hands shoved in his pockets because he didn't know what to do with them. He felt so helpless.

Hay Lin didn't acknowledge them. She simply got to her feet and woozily stumbled towards the house. They needed her. She couldn't let them down. She had to go to them now. They needed her. She couldn't let them down. She had to go to them now.

"Hay Lin. You're in no fit state to be going back in there." Caleb ordered in the same tone he used on foolish soldiers or stubborn red heads. "Stay out here. The girls will be fine."

"They need me. I can't let them down. I have to go to them now."

Caleb exchanged a look with Will's cousin. Hay Lin's voice was so empty and monotone. So unlike the way it usually sounded. Alarmed, he strode forward and yanked him round to face her, hands gripping her shoulders in case she tried to run away. "No, Hay Lin. You're not going in there. You're hurt."

She looked up at him and he gasped, automatically releasing her in surprise. Her eyes were no longer dark but clouded over and blank. Almost as though she wasn't really seeing him. Without warning, a breeze kicked up and he was flung back from her.

"HAY LIN!"

"I'm sorry." She mumbled without looking at him as she turned away. "They need me. I can't let them down. I have to go to them now."

She meandered towards the pool house and entered, stepping over the rubble and debris with more grace and poise than usual. She took notice of where her friends were and made her way to them, stepping over a marble column that was leaning against the wall over the water.

Finally she reached them and summoned up her power so that the air circled in a vortex around her that lifted her into the air. Closing her eyes and giving herself over to the magic, she let it seek the girl in the centre forming a ribbon between them, feeding her the power of air.

* * *

With the guardians united, Will cut off the power; closed her eyes and pushed herself into the air to join her guardians. Ribbons of red, green, blue and yellow streamed from all four corners. They circled the limp figure in the circle in an almost mechanical dance. Each began to burn with their aura until they became flares of colors corresponding to the element they ruled over.

Kerrigan stared as the one they called Will's aura began to pulse around her. With her head lowered, her bangs falling into her eyes, she looked to be asleep but he watched in awe as the energy focused between her palms becoming a roiling pink ball of light. He watched as it grew between her unsteady hands as though it was too much for her to hold. More and more it grew at alarming pace until it resembled a molten pink nova within her hands. Her hands slowly lifted with the ball between them, still accumulating more power, into the air until she held it above her head.

Suddenly her head snapped up and her eyes flew open to lock with his. The corner of her lips lifted and a dimple fluttered in her cheek and for a delirious moment, he found himself thinking of how she resembled an avenging angel. Then she flung the ball down onto him with amazing force.

From his spot by the doorway, Caleb watched in horror as the ball, the size of a globe smashed down onto the man beneath. The explosion rocked the room, flames flickered in the dust that rose and the momentum of the crash had a shockwave slamming into him, lifting him off the ground and throwing him outside. He hit the ground hard enough to feel something inside him crack. Scarlet pain exploded in his head and a wave of dizziness washed over him as he rolled over to push himself into a sitting position. He rubbed his aching head and clenched his teeth against the pain.

"What the fuck was that?" Malachi demanded as he stared at the pool house. The glass had shattered and smoke was pouring out. "Was it a bomb?"

Caleb hissed and shook his pounding head. "No. That was Will."

"Will? How did she do that?"

"I don't know." He whispered. "She's never done it before."

Suddenly a scream pierced the silence and the two boys stumbled towards the pool house. Coughing and spluttering from the smoke, they made their way blindly into the chaos that was the war zone to see Kerrigan standing in the centre of the room looking a little worse for wear but seemingly unharmed -though his clothes were in tatters-; holding a struggling Cornelia.

On the ground, the other three guardians were out cold from the force of their last attack, all except for Will who was being held by the hair by Kerrigan. Her eyes were dull and she looked weak and out of it as he lectured her in a sing-song tone. Cornelia growled, cursed and screamed for him to let her go and leave Will alone but he paid no heed.

"Let them go!"

Kerrigan looked over at the boy in the doorway and brightened considerably. "Oh good, Prince Charming has arrived just in time. What do you say Cornelia? How about a test to see if our little plan really worked?"

"Let Will go! Let her go!" Cornelia screamed with every frantic flail and kick. "I'm the one you want. Don't hurt her!"

Kerrigan paid her no mind, simply tipped Will's head back to look at her objectively. "Such a beautiful little morsel." He turned to Caleb as he let her head drop but kept his grip on her hair. "Don't you think?"

Caleb growled, his jaw tightening and his fists clenching. "Let them go."

Kerrigan rolled his eyes. "Well, I can't do that. That's defeating the purpose. You have to choose."

"What?" He barked out the word in stupidity.

Now Kerrigan's eyes darkened. "You would never choose on your own, so I'm making you choose once and for all. You'll understand someday and be thankful-"

"I don't think so." Caleb sneered, green eyes flashing with temper.

Kerrigan sighed heavily. "And here I was being generous. The youth of today, so ungrateful. Choose boy. Shall I take my dear Cornelia? Or would you rather I leave her and kill dear Will?"

"What kind of choice is that?"

"An easy one. Or as easy as I can make it, lad."

Caleb frowned. What was this man talking about? Why did he have to choose? And why was the choice impossible. He couldn't let him take Cornelia, who knew what he would do to her? She wouldn't be safe with him. And he certainly couldn't let him kill Will. His stomach churned with the impossibility of the choice. He couldn't choose. He couldn't put Cornelia in danger and he couldn't let Will die. He met Cornelia's agonized gaze with his own and felt his heart break when she smiled and nodded.

"No." He choked out.

She nodded, eyes welling up. Cornelia wasn't known for generous acts or self sacrifices but she wasn't going to let her friend die for trying to help her out. Not Will. Not after everything she had done.

He felt a lump swell in his throat and struggled to swallow it. He knew she was right. He knew it. But still, he… "I'll find you."

"I know." She whispered choking back the tears that threatened to fall.

They had to do this.

_For Will_.

A strobe of pink light blasted up and Kerrigan roared, reeling back from the blinding bright light. He snarled and tossed the offending person away but still retained his grip on the blonde earth guardian.

"WILL!" Caleb's gut wrenched as he watched the red haired guardian fly through the air like a rag doll towards the wall. His heart twisted as he spotted the jagged glass and he squeezed his eyes shut, unable to watch the inevitable. He'd failed her. He'd failed Elyon and he'd failed Cornelia. She was giving up her life to protect Will and all in vain.

Exerting all the energy that she had left, Cornelia put every last bit of strength she had into protecting her friend. Everything felt woozy and then went black.

Will hissed as she hit the firm surface and felt her head slam off the wall. A strange light filled her vision before she blacked out. Her last images were off her friends, the trio collapsed on the floor because of her flagrant abuse of power. She had failed everyone. She had messed up so bad. She shouldn't have been the leader. Cornelia would have made the better leader. She would have had been stronger.

* * *

**I'm figuring you all hate me for this, however, I had to do it. Thanks for the Will power thing. You guys rock my socks. This goes out to Seniya who posted three wonderful chapters in my absence which I will get round to reviewing. If you haven't read it already, I so advise you to. It's called According to Plan.**


	9. Allies

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Witch. I do however own the characters you don't recognize and the plot line is pretty much mine, I think. Unless I have a mind link with someone else, in which case, I'm claiming the idea. Haha!_

_-_

Chapter Nine: Allies

The figure knelt on a sturdy tree branch in the centre of a large estate. The moon glimmered over her short blonde hair, catching the strands of golden thread that had been expertly embroidered over her emerald green outfit. The wind passed her by but didn't bother her as it lifted her hair back from her striking face. She tilted that face up to the moon, to embrace the caress of the breeze and her skin glowed. Her cupid bow lips were grim and her golden eyes were sharp and alert.

Her hand rested loosely on the long hilt of her rapier that was sheathed at her waist. Boots climbed up her legs to her hips and revealed just a brief swash of skin. She wore a form fitting bustier with puffy short sleeves that ended with a cuff. Attached to the cuff was a tight sleeve that widened at the wrist for easier movement. A short flared skirt with a long silk trail attached, completed the outfit.

She steadied herself against the firm tree trunk and studied the house just meters away from her. For the past couple of days it had been empty but now lights glowed behind the barred windows on the third floor. The servants were either having a party which she doubted, or the King of the Dark Throng had plans for the night that he didn't want his wife to know about. Not that it actually mattered to him, she thought snidely. His wife was too scared to speak out against him. Maybe he beat her, maybe he treated her cruelly. No one would actually know what went on behind the walls of the Glas Fort but whatever he did, the woman was stuck with him. It wasn't against the law to ask for a divorce in the Faerie Court but it was highly frowned upon and usually the woman was forced to leave and live amongst the mortals. A great punishment for any faerie.

She blew out a breath and shifted to get a better, more comfortable position. She heard rumors that the King was beginning to make his move but the Queen was just far too blind and arrogant to see what was coming at her. But still the King was not powerful enough to confront the Queen of the Shining Throng. The Shining People were more numerous and more powerful, an all out war would just be disastrous.

Neither would risk it so it would come down to a duel but that too would be disastrous for the King of the Dark Throng. He was not strong enough and none of the Shining People would accept him as King. So unless he was powerful enough to take down Celeste and her family, he would be defeated. Néal -the Queen's chief body guard and eldest grandchild-, would not stand by and let the King of the Dark Throng take his grandmother's throne. He may despise humans but he hated the Dark Throng more especially since they were including Formori half breeds in their entourage.

Which was why she was here. If the King was planning to gain more power, she wanted to know where from and who was helping him. If Celeste did manage to defeat the King, she would want to know who in her court was plotting her demise. Which would probably end up with a few clever torture methods that would keep Celeste happy. She did like her torture.

A rumble of noise caught the girl's attention and she looked down the drive. There in the gloomy dusk, she could make out a large object coming closer. As she studied it, her eyes widened. A large carriage with a horse attached, a horse with bloody red eyes and flaming mane.

The carriage rocked up the long drive on its creaky old wheels as the horse snorted flames and glared around its surroundings. It looked evil and every bit as dead as the hellhounds did. She knew they smelt, even from her spot on the other side of the quad, she could smell it. They were an old gimmick of ancient faerie tradition. Great black stallions with glossy manes and docile temperaments by day but fiery beasts of the wild hunt after the sunset.

Who would that be? she wondered. For days there had been no show of any visitors so maybe this was who the King had been waiting for. More than likely, she decided, and her grip on her sword tightened.

Torches flared to life along the drive to guide the carriage up to the house and the great big oak doors, engraved with the family emblem slowly opened with a groan. A woman with brown hair and dressed in a bland brown gown bustled out with a torch to await the coach as two young boys appeared to take the horse and the carriage to the barn around the back of the house.

The carriage stopped and the great black door opened and a door man, dressed in black suit and white gloves stepped out. He fixed the steps and held the door open for the occupant. She held her breath as she waited and it hissed out between her teeth as she caught sight of the figure. There was no mistaking that stance, that silhouette.

Kerrigan. The King's right hand man. She scowled darkly. Kerrigan was an insult to the faerie name. How he dared to follow the King after everything- She snarled. She didn't want to think of everything. It was none of her business anyway. She had no reason to feel self righteous about something that didn't even involve her. Besides, letting emotions run over all reason was the quickest way to get caught.

She breathed in slowly and inhaled the scent of the earth and of flowers from the hedgerow. There was a fragrant scent of pine trees coming from somewhere and the mingled scents and the buzz of irritating insects soothed her. She was of the earth. This earth was hers. She could find comfort here. A bird flew close to her ear and through the canopy, she could make out the navy canvas pinpricked by silver starlight.

Exhaling, she focused on Kerrigan. He was talking in hushed whispers to the Butler who had emerged from the house to inform Lord Kerrigan where the King would be awaiting him. But that wasn't what intrigued her. Even if there was important information exchanged, her attention was commanded by the maid who was now carting a limp body into the house. The figure seemed to be female and young, if her body was any indication. Maybe twenties, maybe younger but no way she was any younger than late teens, not with that body. Golden hair fell down to the ground and she wore strange clothes.

Dryly, she looked down at her own clothes, but she was a faerie, it was expected. This girl wore teal and lime green striped socks and a purple skirt with a slit, purple boots and a green top. It was almost like a strange uniform but for what? No school uniform, that was for sure. It was too flamboyant for a normal teen but she didn't seem to be a punkish kid.

She frowned. She'd worry about that later. Maybe the girl was a sacrifice. If so, then she would say a prayer for the girl's spirit to pass on but there was nothing she could do. She was simply one being amongst many enemies.

She cast a glance at her watch. It was time for her to go. She hadn't gleaned much but she had gleaned more than she had for the past couple of nights. That should be enough to appease the Queen and Néal.

Making sure that the people had gone inside or around to the back or wherever they were planning on going, she dropped down to the ground with barely a sound. Her gaze swept the grassy plain before her. There was no one but her as she had expected.

Then she took her first step and the baying began. Her head whipped up scenting the foul stench of the hell hounds before she could really process the sound of their guttural growls. Then she saw them coming around a patch of trees and she cursed. How had she been detected or had the hell hounds been around all night and she just had the misfortune to run into them? It was more likely the latter rather than the former, she thought.

Just my luck!

She pushed herself into a sprint and began the long treacherous race towards the forest that would hide her from the hell hounds. Her hand flexed around her sword hilt, ready to draw the trusty blade should her life depend on it. She hated to disperse of any creature but at least she had no real love for the Hell hounds. They were probably the foulest of all the creatures of the hunt and the ones that were likely to create the most damage to. They were reckless and very often uncontrollable. And they were dangerous.

Remembering that key fact, she urged her feet to move faster. Her heart began to pound as she heard the footfalls closing in behind her. Out of instinct, she tossed a glance over her shoulder and wished she hadn't. There they were, snorting fire and smoke from their nostrils and with molten green flames burning in their eyes. They were hideous beasts of an enormous size and the fangs on them were to rival that of a saber tooth Tiger. Great for holding big prey such as Formori, ogres and Giants still. They were pack animals and she knew that they were also smart despite their stupid looks. They would have a plan for her and for all she knew, she could be running right into it.

She swerved like a startled rabbit and her feet almost slipped out from under her and yet she managed to miraculously keep her balance as her fingers hit the ground. Her heart jolted and her whole skin began to crawl. She could hear the pants of their breath; feel them on the back of her neck. They would sink their teeth in there, she thought, and the nerves began to prickle in anticipation of the first drop of saliva or the prick of the fang before it slid easily into the supple flesh of her neck.

Her knuckles turned white around the hilt as she continuously tried to coax herself into running and to keep running. But a part of her didn't want to run. She was a Faerie. She was strong. She was smart. She could fight off the Hell Hounds. They listened to Faerie, they obeyed them. She was higher up on the food chain!

One got a little too close and nipped at her leg just as she pulled it forward and the close call had them yipping in excitement. She moaned. Oh goddess, she was going to get ripped apart. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the leap and at the last second she managed to dodge with a squeak. The beast propelled straight into the creature behind her and they toppled to the side, giving her some breathing space.

And with that, she made her decision. Four Hell Hounds. She could handle four Hell Hounds. She just had to avoid their flames, but she could try an ice spell on them… Yeah, maybe not. Just lop off their heads and move fast.

Whirling around, she drew her blade and sliced it into the first beast that lunged at her. She only got its leg but it howled and added something to her credibility and self esteem. Another lunged and she ducked and rolled out of the way. A back flip moved her out of the way of another and she roundhouse kicked the next. Except she only managed to clip its jaw but it was enough to deflect it enough so she could escape its jaws.

A spurt of flames singed the ground just at her foot and she jumped to the side with an exclamation.

The beasts began to circle her, having come up with a new plan and she realized that this was a little more perilous than she had first believed. They lumbered up to her, one hobbling where she had removed its foot which was oozing black blood off to the side of their circle. Horns were lowered and she gulped. She had forgotten the horns.

She needed a plan and fast. But she had always been one to think better on her feet.

They lunged together and she parried the ones in front with her blade, using the fact that her blade was locked between their horns to propel her feet up to kick out at the other too. Braced between them, she had a few seconds to catch her breath before she kicked out with her feet and sent herself spiralling horizontally into the air. With her sword gone, the beasts clashed horns and one let out a bloody roar as one horn pierced its skull. They retreated and she hit the ground once more, catching herself in a crouch while the beasts, -minus the one with the head wound, who had stumbled off to die or melt into a puddle of black smoldering goop,- began to circle her once more.

She caught herself; legs bent with one hand on the ground, the other holding the sword behind her back. Peering up through her wispy blond bangs, she watched them warily. What was her next move? What would they do next?

A paw swiped at her from the left and she ducked and rolled.

They were off again. She got lost in a flurry of swiping claws, fire spurts, flips and parries in an effort to stay alive. She kicked out at the closest one and was rewarded by a satisfying crunch of nasal cartridge as she pirouetted away to swipe down her blade to catch another at the throat. The blade didn't manage to do much but pierce the thick leathery skin under the coarse fur.

She rolled out of the way as another attacked and she screamed as horns grazed her side. Stunned and with a wounded pride, she stumbled away, clutching her side to face them. Her breathing was heavy and her muscles were beginning to cry out in pain. This was too much. Too strenuous. She may have been half Faerie but she was also half human and she couldn't take this abuse.

She needed to end this quickly.

Her hand went to an amulet around her throat. The sun stone, the small gem of amber tied around her throat by a thick black cord. It had been pulsing rhythmically during the battle but now, with her hand tight around it, it began to burst with light. Pulling it out of its cage, she slotted it into the base of the hilt and locked it into place.

Immediately the golden light began to pulse down the length of the blade until the sword began to shine brilliantly. Her skin began to glow incandescently and her eyes blazed with ochre light, each strand of white blonde hair looked luminescent and in the dark grove, she stood like a shining warrior, a beacon.

The creatures backed off warily and she advanced.

Striking the sword through the air, she sent out a laser beam of white light that struck as true as an arrow into the beasts cold dead heart. It roared, eyes opening wide with terror and flames spurted from its mouth. It choked and hacked as it struggled for breath but the hole the light had left was beginning to corrode and eat at the flesh encompassing the chest. Immediately fire began to lick at the edges and the creatures howled in anguish as it became a black cinder pooled in thick black sludge.

Another one not about to take any chances lunged at her but she simply twirled out of the way and sliced through the creatures stretched throat. The head lobbed off and rolled to a stop before her, eyes flickering until the embers dimmed and then died and the rest of its carnage dissolved.

The last attacked, jaws gaping and saliva dripping from its teeth to burn the ground like acid. She didn't have time to turn her sword into the attack and from her position, by the time the blade bit him, his teeth would be clamped around her arm. So she flung up her left hand and out of her finger tips, white lightning danced out becoming four whips of snaking white light. They lashed at the creature, shredding it to ribbons before her. It hit the ground, a puddle of mush.

Blowing out a breath, she planted the sword in the earth and leaning against it, she tried to catch her breath and regain her energy. She felt woozy and the stench of death surrounded her. It repulsed her. She was so weak. Compared to all the Faerie in Tir-na-nÓg, she was pathetic.

But she couldn't stay around here, she had to get back to the mound and tell the Queen about her discovery. The King was holed up in his home with Kerrigan and a girl. It was unnerving to say the least.

Picking up her sword, she slipped it back into its sheath and headed for the dense forest that surrounded the grounds. Her steps were slow and measured despite her desperate need to hurry but with her legs feeling like jelly, she was afraid that if her legs crumpled beneath her, she wouldn't have the strength to get up again. Her side burned, a fierce, screaming ache that had her sucking in a breath through her teeth. It had only been a graze but she had to wonder if maybe the horns were poisoned though no one had ever said so. Which made it all the more important that she get back to the mound soon.

That was when she heard the shuffling behind her. Immediately her senses went on alert. She could here the hissing, the definite 'ssss' that heralded the arrival of the Formori. It was a sound she feared more than the baying of the Hell Hound. For one heart stopping moment, everything slowed as she glanced over her shoulder. There they were, silhouettes slithering over the lawn towards her holding torches that flared orange in the twilight.

Shit. She had made too much noise when fighting the Hell Hounds. She swallowed hard. Oh she really did not like the Formori.

Breaking into a full out run, not caring that she would definitely be seen now, she moved as fast as her legs would carry her towards the forest. If she could just make it to the forest, she would have some chance of losing them in the dense foliage. She just had to make it.

"Oh hell." She whispered as she watched more hooded figures emerge from the forest. Well, that wasn't good. She about turned and realized that she was surrounded on all sides. She really should have considered the fact that the Formori would be lounging around when she had been battling the Hell Hounds.

She unsheathed her sword and sent a quick prayer to the goddess. She didn't see herself coming out of this one alive. Too many Formori. Too little strength.

Dizziness overwhelmed her and her head spun. Dark dots danced before her vision and she woozily stumbled. Barely able to keep her heavy eye lids open, she continued in a shuffling gait towards the forest. It was almost there. Just a few more seconds and she'd be ok. Just a few more seconds and she'd be able to teleport home. The forest trees blurred in and out as she made one last desperate lunge for freedom. Her hand stretched out; she pumped her legs just a little faster.

They were gaining on her. Slithering over the grass as though they needed no limbs at all. Her breath burst through her lips in frantic spurts. Her lungs burned and her mouth felt bone dry. Terror all but danced its icy fingers over her skin.

Suddenly her legs buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground, hitting it hard enough to jar her ribs. Her hands barely caught her and some part of her urged her to continue. Desperate, refusing to give up despite the stacked odds against her, she began to drag herself towards the forest.

_So close_, she thought weakly. _So very close_.

The darkness claimed her and she succumbed to its soothing emptiness but not before vaguely noticing the Formori receding.

-

Collins leaned over his ward and with a wet cloth, he dabbed her fevered brow. Whatever Miss Will had gotten herself into this time had almost killed her. He frowned but worry held him back from thinking anything unjust. He hadn't known what to think when he had arrived home to find the pool house in such a state of disrepair. Then all thoughts had been wiped from his mind when he had come across the strange young man cradling his ward close to his chest while Master Malachi had been tending to the wounded Miss Irma. Miss Hay Lin and Miss Taranee had both been propped up against the wall, covered in dust with their heads tilted forward and Miss Cornelia was no where to be found.

What had they been doing while he had been gone? The pool was filled with chunks of rocks, the columns which had been snapped in half. What could possibly have caused such chaos? And who had hurt his poor Miss Will? Had it something to do with the stories she and her friends reminisced over during their sleepovers that carried down the vent to the laundry room? Had it something to do with the Faeries they had been discussing at breakfast?

He had never believed Faeries were real. The only ones he had ever read as a child were pretty tales about sugar stealing pixies. Of course he had heard the legends of the Fianna and Óisín and Finn Mac Cool but that's all they had ever been to him. Legends. Now he was beginning to wonder if they had a ring of truth to them.

What was Miss Will mixed up in?

And where was Miss Cornelia? When he had ventured to question the young man about her disappearance, he was rewarded with a snarl and a cool glare. The other girls simply shook their heads and refused to talk about the goings on. That was, after they had regained consciousness, which they had after ten minutes or so, which wasn't that worrying. The fact that Miss Will was refusing to wake up, worried him greatly. Her pulse was strong, her body temperature, despite the small fever, seemed normal and her pupils were responding to light. For all extents and purposes, she just seemed as though she was simply in a deep sleep and maybe she was. But the main thing he could do was keep an eye on her.

He had no idea where the mysterious young man was. The girls were in the spare rooms recuperating though he doubted Miss Irma would stay there very long. She out of all of them believed herself to be ok, and was stressing to anyone who would listen that she was fine. Miss Hay Lin said she would be fine, just a little shaky while Miss Taranee had retired to bed to sleep off a 'killer' migraine.

He sighed heavily and sat down on the old creaky chair by her bedside and did something he hadn't done for a very long time, since his father had been murdered in fact. He prayed to the Lord that Miss Will and her friends would come out of this situation safely.

-

Caleb's frustration with everything was palpable as he paced before the long mirror in the master bedroom. Collins had shown it to him when he had told him he needed a big mirror. This was supposedly the biggest one they had and it was nothing like being back in Meridian. He scowled at the cloudy screen before him. Aldarn had told him to wait and he didn't like that. He didn't like having to wait on the princess. He was used to just speaking when he wanted to and going when he wanted to.

What he had to say was urgent, dammit! Cornelia was gone! Gone! And he didn't know where. He had been distracted by Will hitting the wall after Cornelia had summoned up a large leaf to catch her friend like a glove and when he turned back to the blonde, she was gone and so was that faerie.

And Will hadn't woken up yet. She must have hit her head, there had been blood when he had examined her but at least, he comforted himself, she wasn't dead. That was something to be grateful for. But now she was pale and lifeless, lying in that bed that was far too big for her and just emphasized how tiny she was.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noted that the mirror was clearing and he turned to face it, standing to attention. His feet snapped together, his left hand moved behind his back while the other fisted and tapped his chest in salute, before joining the left as Elyon came into view.

"Caleb? Is there something wrong?"

The sweet dulcet tones of the girl who would be queen filled the room. Her blue eyes rounded with concern as she saw the state he was in. His eye was bruised, his lip cut and scratches marred his cheek. A small gash dribbled blood down his temple which he absently brushed away. He was nursing his ribs and his left leg didn't look so good. "What happened? Are you ok?"

He nodded grimly. "We were attacked."

"Oh no." She whispered, rising to her feet while Aldarn and Drake exchanged looks over her head.

"Cornelia's been taken."

Elyon squeezed her eyes shut tightly and bit her upper lip. "I should have known. I shouldn't have taken so long. I'm so sorry Caleb. What happened?"

He opened his mouth to repeat that they had been attacked before he caught himself. Now wasn't the time to be sarcastic and besides, he knew she was asking him for a more thorough account of how her best friend had been taken from them. "We went out. Irma and Cornelia stayed home. Then Will said Cornelia was in trouble. By the time we got back, we found Kerrigan-"

Drake frowned at this unfamiliar term. "Kerrigan?"

"The Faerie. He was in the pool house where he'd trapped the girls and Malachi."

"Will's cousin?" Elyon winced. There was another mind she would have to wipe.

Caleb nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets and hunching his shoulders. "I shouldn't have gone. I should have been there. But-" He trailed off. He had been about to blame Will for making him go but that was a lie. She hadn't made him go anywhere. Cornelia hadn't wanted his company. That was the truth. She had wanted to be on her own. "The guardians fought with Kerrigan but he was too strong. The girls ended up unconscious and he took Cornelia."

Elyon lowered her gaze to the ground and sighed. Once upon a time she was just a girl, now she was a queen who's best friend had been kidnapped. But Cornelia had risked everything to get her back when she had been lured to Meridian and Elyon would do everything in her power to get back her best friend. Though somehow, she figured there was more to Caleb's story than he was letting on.

"How are the others?" She questioned quietly.

"They're ok. Will's unconscious." He choked out. "She has been since the battle."

Elyon did the math and blinked in surprise. "Three hours. What he do to her?"

"He threw her into a wall! He intended to kill her!" Caleb spat viciously, the memory of how Will's body had crumpled to the ground still fresh in his mind. She had always been so slight and petite compared to the other girls and to see her looking so battered had nearly destroyed him. "If it hadn't been for Cornelia using her powers at the last minute, Will would be dead or at the least, seriously wounded."

"Oh no." Elyon sighed heavily.

She pressed a hand to her trembling lips and tried to maintain her composure but her friend was gone and she couldn't do anything. What was the point of having powers if she couldn't help her friends when they needed her? After everything they had done for her, she was unable to pay them back. She swallowed the lump that was rapidly gathering in her throat.

"We need to find Cornelia. I promised her I would." He spoke directly to Aldarn and the green skinned man nodded abruptly, reacting to the commanding tone in his friends voice.

"I know Caleb."

"More than likely they went to Faerie." Drake added.

"We'll assemble the troops and-"

"STOP! I am the Princess of Meridian. I will be Queen and you will not speak over my head. You have no authority to make these decisions without me!" Elyon snapped angrily, jumping to her feet so that strands of wispy blonde hair fell from the complicated braid wrapped around her head.

"You never minded before." Caleb retorted petulantly.

"Well your orders never put us on the brink of war before. _Tir-na-nÓg _isn't a part of Meridian, Caleb. The people of _Tir-na-nÓg_ aren't rebelling against me. _Tir-na-nÓg_ is another world. For us to enter without permission would be an attack on their Kingdom and they would react with force. Force we are not capable of fighting off. The Fey are powerful creatures far beyond anything we've ever faced. We must respect them or they will attack us and take this world as their own." She spoke calmly but passionately, trying to force her friend and captain to understand the direness of this situation. He was no longer captain of a rebellion force but of an army that was dedicated to the security of their world. He couldn't continue making rash decisions. "Caleb, I understand your need to find Cornelia, believe me, we've been best friends forever. I don't want anything to happen to her either, but I have to handle these negotiations as politically correct as possible or I risk so many lives."

He scowled but nodded. He knew the pressure of being in such a position. As rebel leader he had been placed in charge of many a life that had hopes and dreams of Meridian becoming a free world. He had lost many a life but he understood that she had to make the decision that would cost the least amount of lives.

"If you think you can get us a pardon into _Tir-na-nÓg_, then by all means."

"Thank you Caleb. Although, the Queen has been most determined not to meet me."

His scowl darkened if possible. "Well then do-"

A knock at the door interrupted him and with a look of irritation, Elyon motioned for the messenger to enter which he quickly did, bustling in and bowing hurriedly.

"Your Majesty, there is a woman in the mirror in your room. They are asking if you could meet with them immediately."

Elyon nodded. "Thank you. I'll be along shortly."

"Elyon, what about Cornelia?" Caleb demanded. Making friends and having tea was something she could do later.

However, instead of taking offence, Elyon simply smiled mischievously. "I think I may have found a way to get into _Tir-na-nÓg_. Caleb, I want you to stay with the guardians. They are at their most vulnerable now and they'll need your help." He opened his mouth to complain but a hand silenced him. "That's an order. Please."

His murky beryl green eyes flashed before he nodded curtly and saluted once more. The screen went blank and he sighed at his own reflection.

He hated waiting.

-

Elyon sat in her throne trying to sort out the last hours events. She had been preparing for her coronation when she had been summoned by her captain to be filled in on events that had led to her best friends kidnapping only to be followed up by a summons from the Queen of Faerie herself. It was almost overwhelming and far more eventful than anything that had happened in the past couple of years. Usually she had to take care of her kingdom which meant meeting with the representatives of each province of Meridian. Solving petty squabbles, sharing out the land equally, setting up a good infrastructure and controlling the comings and goings of the small world. Yet none of that compared to the past couple of days.

She had just had a formal summoning from the Queen of Faerie, or her representative to be exact. A small woman with a coif of curls and rhinestone glasses that made her inner teenager cringe. She was arranging for a safe passage to another world for her people and she had never felt more vulnerable in her life. She had been raised a human, not a Queen. She didn't understand half of what she had to do.

It was all well and good Julian ordering her to study up on various court policy but most of it rivaled with her inner diplomat. She was just not a monarchic person. She believed in democracy. She believed in freedom of speech… to a point. She didn't really think she would like someone cursing her in the streets and inciting a riot.

Of course, she didn't believe in false propaganda either. She wanted to be known as a fair leader. However, Aldarn had insisted that there was a way to be fair yet ruthless and that if she was to be Queen, she would need to do this because other realms would always see her as weak. She had to prove her worth to them and this was one of those times.

If she didn't handle this right, she risked the life of her friends and the slaughter of her people and the loss of her kingdom. People were always looking for a kingdom of their own. She had to find a way to go to Faerie, find Cornelia and keep her land safe. Just how was the question.

Naturally, the smartest thing to do was alert her ally to her plight. By informing Lord Quinn, he would be ready for her arrival and that might way lay those who would seek to ambush her before her formal arrival in court. She needed someone to tell her what she was to expect from this foreign world. The Realm of Faerie was older than nearly all other realms. The Faeries believed themselves descended from the gods, no other race or world could claim that so honestly and with proof to back them up. There was so much power within their race that they would have many people strong enough to rule an entire realm such as Meridian without much problem. She couldn't claim to have that power because hers was recent and new. So very new to her.

She reached to the bag sitting on the table nearby and it flew into her hand. Tipping it over into her hand, she took some of its contents and flung the sand onto the ground before her. Pouring just a jolt of power into the sand, she watched it swirl around on the floor before an image appeared.

She looked around the room shown before her. There was such splendor in it, such great richness that surprised her. Lord Quinn was no hierarchy in the Court of Faerie. He was simply a nobleman and head of his clan but they were a small group of people. He had lost most of them to his uncle who claimed Quinn was too weak and too immature to be King of them. Of course, that point was moot due to the fact that the Queen allowed no King for the Formori, they were to be members of her court and no more, no less.

Elyon got the feeling that if she had her way the Formorian Prince would not be allowed into the Court of Faerie, that the Formori would be exiled to some far away place but there were extenuating circumstances that prevented that. The Formori under Quinn were not allowed into the dark Throng since he would be true King of it but they didn't quite fit in the Court of the Shining People. They were dark creatures that took their power from dark things but Celeste tolerated them all because of something he had done some years ago.

But since he was no great power, it surprised her that he should live in such finery. He had a house to himself while many other lesser members of the court had to live under the roof of the Queen's fort and vice versa for the people in the Dark Throng.

A face appeared in the circular screen and blinked owlishly at her. "Milady Elyon?"

"I wish to speak with the Lord of the Formori." She spoke clearly so the words would carry to the man in front of the screen. He nodded to show he understood and motioned with his hand for someone to fetch the Prince. It amused Elyon that those who were close to Quinn referred to him as prince while everyone else referred to him as Lord or nothing at all.

She knew the man before her. She had seen him many times with Lord Quinn when he contacted her or when she met him at certain gala's hosted by many other royal households. He was Quinn's captain of the guards, his second in command, his holy plague. Killian of his incredible beauty was known to enthrall his opponents before destroying them. He could entrance an entire group of people. His hair was a dark blackberry black with hints of purple and burgundy. His skin was the pure white of the Tuatha De Dannan, a clear hint that one of his parents had belonged to the Shining Throng. He was a beautiful man but what kept him from the Shining Throng was the patch of scales around one eye and the fact that that his eyes were red. However, that didn't detract from his beauty, not in her eyes.

"Is your lord busy, Killian?"

The young man blinked in surprised and she noted that he often blinked but rarely showed much emotion. "I did not know that you recognized me, Princess Elyon, light of Meridian and her people."

"We have met on occasion. I do not see why it is a great shock to you that I would recognize and know the name of the Prince's most loyal bodyguard and friend."

Killian inclined his head. "I am sorry, milady, I grow too familiar with the ways of the Queen and King."

Elyon sighed. She understood that. What she didn't understand was how royals just expected people to give their lives for them at a whim. She was taught that life, any life, was precious and yet she had heard of many dark things that had happened to the guards of Meridian at Phobos word. Never his hand. He would not sully himself by touching his guards. The only guard who's name he knew, bar Cedric's, was the gentle blue giant and that was because of his loyalties to the rebels.

She looked up as the doors were pushed open and Aldarn strode in, eyes alert and with a line between his brows. Then his gaze fell on the floor and he nodded to himself.

"I felt the flare of power, your highness and came to investigate." Then he gave her a direct look which spoke volumes. What did she think she was doing contacting someone without her guards at her back? It did not exactly create a show of power, a young girl sitting in an oversized throne all by herself. It would make her look exactly that, a young girl barely more than a child. However, she had wanted to have this conversation on her own. When she had been contacted by the Queen's representative, she had had Julian, Aldarn, Drake, Vathek and Tynar. Of course, her real circle of power was the guardians and when she showed up at the Faerie Court, they would have to be there in full guardian clothing.

She motioned for Aldarn to come to her side and she turned her attention back to Killian. "I asked earlier if your lord is busy Killian. I can contact him again at another time."

Killian flinched as if struck. "I am most apologetic your highness. My lord is not busy but he is occupied. However, you would not contact him unless it was of some importance so I shall wait for Sinead before I give you a direct answer."

She nodded understanding that Faeries did not like to lie. It was not about moral but about their superiority to humans. Humans thrived on their lies, the faeries would not lower themselves to human standards. If their truth would earn them pain, then they were not meant to speak at all, or so she had been told.

A woman stepped into focus and Elyon couldn't help but stare, nor, she noted, could Aldarn. She figured the woman to be Sinead. A tall, statuesque woman with nut brown skin, copper hair and great black eyes. A true member of the dark throng. She was slender but with the Amazon body stature. She was dressed in a purple bodice complete with a long red skirt with a long slit and red arm bands. There was a long knife in a sheath along her spine and Elyon was certain that there were more weapons, there was at least one sheath of throwing knives at her wrist however she couldn't see to be certain. A good body guard would have concealed weapons so well hidden that they might be able to keep them if captured.

She should have looked strange but there was something startlingly attractive about the woman, not just her beauty but the power that radiated from her. She was known as the Lords Sin by many. She would carry out the dirty deeds that her master would bid her. She had once belonged to the King of the Dark Throng but she had pledged her allegiance to Lord Quinn as soon as he came of age. No one was certain of the reason, some betted that it was because she was infatuated with him while others said that she would betray him when he was at the weakest but Elyon didn't believe that. There was just something about Sinead that gained her respect as well as her fear. She was like a tiger, someone you respected and admired but were wary of getting up close to.

Sinead lowered her mouth to Killian's ear and spoke something that made him nod grimly.

"Our lord cannot come here at this exact moment but if you will wait just a second, we will transfer you to him."

Elyon suppressed a giggle at the thought of how they made it sound as though she were merely contacting them by phone. She felt the tickle of power as the screen went black and then light began to show. It was a milky light as though the screen were covered with lime scale or some other white powdery substance. Then as though it were frost on a window, it began to melt to reveal the Lord of the Formori, sitting on the edge of a dark blue bed. His eyes were bleary with sleep and his hair was tousled. He looked as though he had just awoken and had only pulled on a robe over himself.

As the screen cleared further and the bed was more visible, she felt Aldarn stiffen. There on the bed was a young woman, sleeping curled up in a ball. Elyon pressed her lips together and was unsure how to proceed. If it were any other deity, she would be expected to ignore the fact that there was someone in his bed, a female in his bed. But this was Quinn, her ally, if not her friend.

"Greetings Elyon, Princess of Meridian. Greetings to you too, Aldarn."

Elyon smiled. She always liked how he would greet her body guard however, only Aldarn as he didn't know Drakes name and felt it would be rude to greet one without the other. She would make sure to introduce them all at court so that he could greet them all. And hopefully, she would be able to do the same.

"If this is a bad time, I can call later."

Quinn frowned and shook his head. "No, I was going to contact you later. I was not sure of the time difference."

She mustered up a smile but was unsure how she could bring up the awkward topic of a woman in his bed. She wasn't willing for many to overhear a private conversation between them. "It is approaching evening here."

He pressed a hand to his temple and seemed to suppressed a groan. He looked exhausted and that was a surprise. She had never seen him as anything other than perfect. But today he looked a wreck. She caught a glimpse of Aldarn's line of thought and how he blamed the woman in the bed and she pressed her lips into a firm line, letting him feel her disapproval like a press upon his shoulders. He placed a hand on her shoulder in a gesture for forgiveness and she granted it immediately.

"You look exhausted my friend, if you do not mind me saying. Did I wake you from your slumber?"

He snorted ruefully and sighed. "It is not yet eleven here. I have not been to sleep yet."

At her surprised look which she quickly tried to suppress, he laughed. "You think I have been to bed with her." He looked back at the woman in his bed and his expression softened. "She has been injured. I have been taking care of her."

Aldarn cleared his throat and she felt sure it was to hide a chuckle. Quinn's face darkened ominously. "You would do well to remember your place, Aldarn."

She hissed in a breath between her teeth. "He means no disrespect. What you do in your own time is your own business, milord."

He ran a hand over his face and exhaled loudly, caught between a growl and a moan. "You refer to me as your lord, Elyon. I believe I am making you nervous. Don't be. I mean you or yours no harm. You are my friend, you seek nothing that I have and you have nothing that I want. We can be true allies in a way not many leaders can be." He closed his eyes and some control seemed to come back to him, as though he were finally waking up. "I did not mean to snap at you so, Aldarn. I would like it if you would accept my apology."

"Of course, your highness." Came the gracious reply and the young lord seemed to lose some burden from his shoulders as he sat straighter.

"She came to me injured and drained of her energy. From being in the company of another Sidhe, we regain our energy and in turn, she will be able to heal herself. I do not know how to explain it better than that."

"You do not have to explain." Elyon hurried to reassure him but he seemed not to hear as he leaned back to check her wound. He gave a satisfactory nod before returning his attention to them.

"Now what is it that you contacted me about?"

Elyon gave him a brief run through ending with: "The Queen contacted me-"

"The Queen herself? I heard she was ignoring your calls in an attempt to be petty."

Elyon frowned. She hated to be looked down upon so much by the Fey community, it was an insult to her as a soon to be Queen. "I was told she was hunting with the Sluagh."

The Lord rolled his eyes. "She is petty, that is her nature."

"I'm beginning to realize that." She sighed. "The Queen herself didn't contact me however, but I have negotiated passage to the realm of Faerie and their court with her representative."

"Did you have to barter anything?"

Elyon shook her head. "The Queen's people were most obliging."

Quinn scoffed. "Of course she was. She had no choice. My… She," He motioned to the girl on the bed, "has claimed to have seen your guardian on Faerie soil. In other words a Sidhe, Kerrigan you say- that bastard, I will see him rot for this- has entered your territory without any passage. In essence, he has trespassed and you have every right to invade her realm in retaliation, hence why she gives you free passage now. She keeps control on something that would eventually have happened to avoid a war."

"But I would never have attacked her or hers. She is far too powerful for my people. I would not even hope to win."

"Keep that information to yourself. Your guardians have given you much credit in the supernatural worlds. You are a power unto yourself and you must keep up this mystery for as long as possible. When you are in faerie, do not give anyone a reason to duel you or your cover will be blown." He ordered and she felt Aldarn agree with him. Typical ganged up on by men. "However, you overestimate the Faerie court. Celeste is struggling to keep it together. People are losing faith in her and that in turn is losing her power."

Comprehension dawned on Elyon. "Of course, like the gods lost their power, without faith you fade and lose your powers."

Quinn nodded. "Celeste will always be powerful because she is a high ranking Sidhe of royal blood but she will not be powerful enough to fight off another Sidhe of the same power who has more faith behind them."

"Such as the King of the Dark Throng."

"Exactly."

"And that's why he keeps you out of the Dark Throng. He fears you will gain more support and in turn challenge him, taking his power and weakening him enough to destroy him."

Quinn nodded again. "However, I am gaining support in the Faerie Court much to Celeste's disapproval."

"The Goblins and the Giants?"

"Everyone who was not a member of the Tuatha De Dannan and those who will never belong to any of the two throngs, who have courts of their own are beginning to forge alliances with me."

Elyon couldn't help the smile that quivered on her lips. "That is so great. They cannot stop you, Quinn, and once you're in power, your people will be more powerful than ever."

Quinn looked grim for a moment before nodding. "I have a few more things to work out before I secure a strong enough powerbase that Celeste will not be able to throw me out of her court. But I will return my people, Fey and Formori alike to the power they once held in the Emerald Isle."

"I wish you luck."

He nodded. "Now your guardians. You say the leader is unconscious."

Elyon nodded. "They say she's asleep but she's not waking up."

"How long?"

"Three hours."

"And that does not concern you?" He asked quietly as if it should.

"She used an extraordinary amount of power. Did something I did not even know she was capable of doing nor knew how to do. I figure she will be out of it for a long while."

"But three hours without even a hint of awareness. Your other guardians have not been affected in the same way?"

"No." She murmured softly.

"And-" He broke off as the bed beneath him moved and he looked over his shoulder to see the young woman wake and slowly stretch. "How do you feel?" He questioned her gently but there was no tenderness in his face. He was not a man prone to expressions for they showed weakness.

The woman yawned and drew a hand through her short white hair. Then she frowned at the mirror. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and Elyon felt as though she'd just intruded into another woman's territory -which she hadn't. She'd been filling in her ally.

"May I present, Elyon, Princess of Meridian."

"Nice to meet you." Came the curt reply.

Quinn seemed to want to say something but didn't, instead he looked at Elyon through the mirror. "You said that Kerrigan touched her last?"

"Yes, when he threw her against the wall."

"And she has not woken since." Raising a hand to his soft lips, the Lord began to think deeply about the problem. "It is possible that he has be-spelled her. That would explain her three hour sleep." He looked to the woman who, though still sleepy, seemed to be as deep in thought as he.

Finally, she looked up at Elyon with a grim expression. "Is she dreaming?"

Her voice was soft and feminine without the high pitched tone. Her eyes were a vivid gold with flecks of something else. Her hair a short shoulder length white blonde, sleek and flicked back from her face. Her skin was as white as the purest snowflake and dressed in a pale peach chemise, she looked painfully fragile. The feminine look did not go well with the dark expression.

"I do not know. My captain mentioned nothing of her dreams."

Quinn frowned at the woman. "You believe that he has cast her into a nightmare and is feeding off her?"

"It is something Kerrigan would do. As well as being a Leannán, he has hints of an Uamhan in him."

"An oo-van?"

"A faerie with the power to frighten people. They can feed of that fear as Leannán's can feed of lust."

"If he's just a Leannán, how can he do both?"

"True Fomori feed off the feelings they invoke in people. Fear, Lust, Anger, Pride, Envy, Greed, that sort of thing. Kerrigan's father was a full blooded Formorian and his mother was a Leannán."

"So he's more Leannán but has traits of both."

"Exactly. However, he tends to only feed on lust and fear and sometimes Anger. However, the others are less of a meal and not nearly as satisfying." Quinn explained. "But Kerrigan's other name is _Tromluí_ or Nightmare. He can put people into deep dark dreams and feed of their deepest fears."

"If he wanted a feast, he probably should have tried Taranee." Elyon muttered dryly before biting her tongue. Now how exactly did that comment help her? She caught Aldarn's look and knew she'd be receiving a talk from Julian before the night was out. "So how do we wake Will from the dreams?"

"You don't." The woman blurted out crassly and received a harsh glare from Quinn in the process. "I can though."

"She is known as the Naofa Mothú, Blessed Awakener."

"She can wake-"

"I'm sitting right here. Do not talk at me as though I were not." The girl growled darkly, eyes changing to a dark bronze with her temper.

"Cool your temper, mo muirin." Whatever he called her earned him a very dirty look from the woman and she suddenly looked young, though she only looked about nineteen or twenty to begin with but Elyon was aware that Faeries often looked younger than they were but this girl looked young. It wasn't just that she looked young, she acted young. Who was this girl other than the Naofa Mothú?

"I'm going to find Nomad and my Shadow." The girl rolled off the bed, away from Quinn and stomped out of the bed, not seeming to mind that she was in a negligee.

Elyon watched her go then looked back at the Lord sitting on the bed just in time to see the naked pain on his face before his shields fell down and his expression became remote. Whatever was going on between him and the girl, it was important enough for him to lose his control in front of another leader. Or maybe it was because it was her that he let his control slip.

"Quinn?"

He jerked his head, life flooding back into his face as he looked at her again. "I apologize for her behavior. She is still young yet and does not always understand how she must behave."

"It's ok. What about Will?"

"My… She has gone to fetch Nomad, he is my traveler."

"What does your traveler do?" Aldarn wondered.

"He can travel through any type of portal. Such as this mirror as long as the medium is kept open."

"You're coming here," Elyon realized suddenly.

"To your friend, Will, yes. We must wake her up before he makes her too weak."

Elyon nodded. It made sense so she saw no problem with it. She just had to make arrangements with her guardians so that the mirror would stay open between them.

-

Caleb brushed a hand along the forehead of the girl lying in the bed before him and pulled back as though scalded. Her skin was cool to the touch but his fingers tingled maddeningly at that brief contact. Fisting his hand, he scowled down at her. She was in a coma and Cornelia was gone and his fingers were tingling because he'd touched her.

He folded his arms firmly and scowled darkly, his foot tapping impatiently against the floor. Why did she have to get hurt? Why did she have to go?

He was going to kill that Faerie!

"Caleb's glaring a hole in the wall again!" Hay Lin sighed heavily looking over at Irma hoping to prompt a smile from the usually witty water guardian but since the attack, Irma had been stoic and grim. It was a scary look for her and something Hay Lin wasn't comfortable with. She wanted everyone to act like everything was normal, she could feel everyone's pain and worry but worse, she couldn't feel much from Will but when she touched her she felt fear. Such unbelievable fear. She shivered and pulled her knees up to her chest.

On the other side of the bed, Taranee was reading up on brain patterns and comas but there was nothing in there about being attacked by a Faerie, Hay Lin thought darkly. If she ever saw that Faerie again, he'd regret the day he attacked them. They were W.I.T.C.H. Without Will and Cornelia they were just I.T.H. That wasn't even funny, it was just sad and sort of made her sound like she had a lisp when she tried to roll it around on her tongue. Ith. Ith. Definitely lispy.

"If we talk to her, maybe that can draw her out."

"Sure, cos it always works on ER." Irma muttered and Taranee flinched from the tone. It was a tone that said her comments weren't worth listening to and just made her want to retire to her room but she couldn't leave Will.

"Irma." Hay Lin growled, wiggling in her seat. All these emotions that weren't hers squirming around inside her was making her nauseous.

"Well what do we talk to her about? Oh hey, Will, you're in a coma? How do you feel about that?" Irma snarled. "If Will was awake, you know what she'd want us to do. We should be looking for Cornelia. That's what Will would want us to do."

"How can we look for her?" Hay Lin questioned in a small voice. She wasn't the dominant of the group, she was quite happy to let Irma, Cornelia and Will take control but Irma was losing her control. Probably because Irma could slip between dominant and submissive depending on who was with her. Cornelia and Will were the decision makers. Even Caleb but they didn't answer to him. They answered to Will and Cornelia because she was second in charge. Now both were out of commission and everything was falling apart.

"Hay Lin's right. Without Will the heart won't work."

"We don't know that." Irma ground out, stalking the length of the room. Her long legs easily ate up the carpet and that did nothing to help her lose the energy that was building up inside her.

"The heart won't work for you." Caleb bit out. "And I can't believe you'd even think about using it."

"Shouldn't you be looking for Cornelia, she's your girlfriend!"

Hay Lin whimpered drawing herself further into her little ball. A hand fell on her shoulder, rubbing it soothingly and she looked up startled to see Malachi standing over her, offering her a comforting smile. She smiled tentatively back but it faded as she caught the dark look that Irma sent her.

"Back off Irma. You're upsetting Hay Lin, you hurt Taranee and now you're picking a fight with Caleb. Tell me how this is supposed to help Will?"

Irma flinched as though physically struck and shrank back, tears shimmering in her eyes as she pressed her lips together to stop them from trembling.

Malachi sighed and moved closer to wrap the slender brunette in his arms but she backtracked quickly, holding up her hands.

"If you hug me or try to comfort me, I'll cry. I'm not going to cry." She denied with a desperate shake of her head, ducking her head so they wouldn't see the tears that burnt fiercely. She wouldn't cry. She never cried. She was the witty one. She provided the humor in stressful situations. She never broke down. She left the tears and the whining to Cornelia. But Cornelia wasn't here and Will was unconscious; she had to remain strong. She couldn't break down. They were counting on her but she couldn't think of anything to do but hope that Will would come back to them.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital." Taranee uttered softly, warily keeping an eye on Irma in case she snapped at her. Her nerves were strained taut like a guitar string. If they were continuously plucked and pulled then they were going to break. She couldn't handle stress. She took out the small vial Yan Lin had given her and dripped a few drops onto the pallet of her tongue. She inhaled deeply before blowing it out gently.

"Yeah, cos the wings wouldn't be a dead giveaway." Irma muttered with a roll of her eyes before she dismissed the comment with a wave. "Sorry. But the wings… until she changes back, there's nothing we can do."

"Do you think that Cornelia is still in guardian form?"

"None of you should be in guardian form. It usually wears off, doesn't it?"

Irma shook her head. "Will calls the guardian form back. We're stuck like this until she can draw the power back into the heart."

Caleb frowned and pondered the dilemma. He didn't want to take Will to this hospital place. He had heard of it and no good came from people going there. However, without Will and the heart, they could not take her to the healers of Meridian and Elyon had not offered them any such help. Maybe because she didn't believe it to be as serious but no illness was as serious in Meridian. Everything could be healed by the white mages. However, there were no white mages or even black mages in the realm of earth. They relied on their magick of science, a pitiful magick.

"The heart is a power onto itself. Maybe if we were to ask it to retract the power, it would respond."

"Like how it responded to Cornelia taking it without Will's permission." Hay Lin realized softly. "It was angry."

Malachi rolled his eyes heavenward. Great so not only did the girls have wings, fight with elemental powers, but they also seemed to own a stone 'heart' that had feelings. Great. Why was he even surprised anymore. Just accept and move on, he thought, glancing down at the green somber creature sitting on the seat beside him. On the other side of the room was the only normal being in the room, Toad the dog, who seemed to have developed a dislike of the green being or maybe disliked the smell, for he instantly crawled away from the green being whenever it came near him. Which was quite a feat when you took in how hurt the dog was, one of its legs was obviously broken and a splint had been fixed up by Collins until they could figure out what to do.

His gaze flickered to Irma. She stood with her legs braced, her arms folded and her wings fluttered just a bit, as though the muscles underneath rippled and caused them to move. Her foot, clad in a calve high boot, tapped distractedly as her blue eyes flickered over her friend. She looked the same, bar the wings and the extreme costume and the short skirt just wasn't her style, but there was an aura to her. A maturity and strength, almost as though that now, with the power inside her she stood straighter. A blue light, serene and calming swum around her tall, feminine frame.

He sighed. What was he supposed to do now? They had been on their way to forming a tentative relationship, something he felt could become something deeper, stronger but now-. He just wasn't sure. She had been hiding a big secret. He had guessed that the girls held some kind of secret between them but nothing he had ever thought of came close to this. They were possibly responsible for an entire world.

And what about Will? What kind of power and responsibility did she have on her shoulders? She went to school, hung out with her friends and lived a normal life but she had this burden that none of them had ever guessed at. Did her mother know? Were these people in this room the only people who knew that she had protected the earth from invasion from a different race and a cruel ruler?

From what he had gleaned from the others, Will had never shown any such power before. She had only ever been able to shoot light out to blind her opponents from the heart but nothing of the caliber she had shown in the pool house. Was that what had reduced her to this comatose state? And if so, what had she done before hand? When she battled without powers, how did she survive? Was she the weak link?

No, he didn't get that feeling from the way they spoke. They respected her without her powers. She was seen as powerful and the leader but she had nothing of the powers that the other girls showed. It seemed warped to him that the leader should be so defenseless. The leaders of the superhero comics he had read as a child had the leader as the strongest, so that if anyone should ever oppose him, he could battle them into submission. Will hadn't power to do that. She had just to rely on the respect of her friends, girls who hadn't been her friends that long at the start of their mission.

"Sweet Jesus, Will, what did you go through?" he whispered, sitting down in the seat beside her. He stroked her red hair off her brow and wondered if her wings hurt as she lay on her back.

"It wasn't that bad." Hay Lin offered helpfully. "We had each other and Will really kept us together. She's strong, really strong and not just physically but mentally and emotionally. She kept us together."

"She still does and she always will. Will's our leader." Taranee said with a warm smile.

"Right and we have to wake her up." Irma joined them by the bed. "So what were you saying about- What the-?" She jolted suddenly and the others stared at her, before their heads whipped round to see what she was staring at.

"The mirror." Hay Lin murmured, slowly getting to her feet. Her eyes lingered on the shadow in the mirror.

"Get back." Caleb ordered stepping in front of the girls, a hand lifting the pole he had fashioned as a weapon. He twirled it experimentally and watched the shape in the mirror grow.

Malachi moved forward. "What is that in the mirror?"

"Something's coming through." Taranee whispered, clutching Hay Lin's hand in hers.

"Kerrigan?"

Irma growled, her hand swimming with blue power. "Oh yeah, I hope so. Let's see him try to take Will."

The mirror began to ripple like a pebble had been dropped into its depths, then the figure became clear, to reveal Elyon's pretty face in the mirror.

"ELYON!"

"Guys, I'm sending through someone to help Will."

"Sending through where?"

"The mirror." Malachi whispered.

Elyon nodded and curtseyed. "You must be Malachi, Will's cousin. If only we had met on better circumstances."

"Princess Elyon." He greeted with a duck of his head, quite unsure how to respond to the pretty young woman wrapped in gilded riches.

"You must step back and allow them through." She ordered and was promptly gone, once again leaving them staring at the dark silhouette behind the milky surface.

"What did she mean by that? How is someone going to come through the mirror? Is there a passage way behind it or something?" Taranee fretted trying to work out just where all the exits were if they needed to make a run for it. Then she shook her head. If they needed to fight, she would fight fire with fire but Elyon would never purposely put them in danger.

Magick prickled into the room, filling it with a warm presence and stealing their breaths. The mirror began to shimmer and a hand seemed to extend from it. They gasped, unable to contain their impressed soft exclamations as the mirror's reflective surface began to dwindle, spiraling down to a silver dot surrounding by inky darkness. It was almost as though the hand behind the silvery surface had pulled it into the black hole. And then…

"Oh my god." Taranee choked out, eyes growing wide.

"People." Hay Lin uttered.

Indeed it was true, a group of people were walking through the darkness, tiny little people like live Polly Pockets growing up into Barbie sized humans.

"Well that's the way to travel." Irma muttered.

Caleb's hand clenched on the stick in his hands as he glanced back at Will, making sure that should they show any indication of harm towards her, they would have to go through him. And then the Barbie sized people grew and continued to grow until they began to climb out of the hole between the mirror's frame.

"Faeries." Malachi whispered and Irma shot him a surprised look, she had yet to ask how he knew how to identify faeries because she couldn't see any similarities to them and Kerrigan.

Except that one man was long, lean and bald with intricate celtic knots and other symbols decorating most of his body. He wore little but a fur loin cloth and a strap over his tanned chest that kept something concealed at his back. Another was tall and broad shouldered, shoulder length blue hair hid part of his tanned face but didn't detract from his attractiveness. He wore more clothes, trousers that fitted into his boots, a long white cloak with sapphire gems at the shoulders and a dark blue silk shirt that was laced at the chest. There was a regality to him that she couldn't quite pinpoint.

The one beside him was female, delicate and white haired with shining white skin and golden eyes. She wore an elaborate dress but the skirt was short and the cloak long and a sword was at her side. And behind her was a shadow, a literal shadow. It had no real shape, no gender but was a dark silhouette against the white walls of Will's bedroom. At first Irma wasn't even sure it was another member of their party but it moved on its own and seemed to have no ties to the others and it was solid.

The man with blue hair stepped forward and bowed lowly, keeping his eyes locked on Caleb. "Greetings, Captain Caleb, Guardians of the veil. I am Quinn, Lord of the Formori-"

At this announcement Malachi made a soft sound under his breath and Irma shot him a look out of the corner of her eye. He was sheet pale and his eyes were more pupil than iris. He looked frail and ready to faint at any second. Alarmed, she reached for his hand, rubbing a thumb over his pulse in an effort to soothe him.

"Is that her?" The woman asked; striding towards the bed but was stopped when Malachi wrenched his hand out of Irma's grip and stepped in front of her.

"Saoirse?"

The woman stared at him before she smiled sorrowfully and shook her head. "I am not Saoirse, I am her sister, Aisling. But you are Malachi, the boy who's life she did save. I remember you. Maybe not from my own memories but I know that she was very fond of you."

He nodded dumbly, his Adams apple bobbing. "You're her sister… Is she ok?"

"Saoirse of the night died four years ago, killed by a creature most vile. She died protecting her family and our world. She was a noble member of the Sidhe with a pure soul."

The guardians and Caleb looked around from the voice that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at once. None of the men had spoken and the young woman's mouth had not moved as she smiled wanly at Malachi, lost in her own thoughts.

"Aisling's Shadow speaks to you." Quinn informed them. "But now is not the time. You're friend may be in dire trouble. She will need our help."

"My help." Aisling barked shooting him a dark glare.

"You will need my assistance, mo luaith." The Lord snapped back, flint eyes glinting.

"Yeah, I hate to break up the love fest but my friend is kind of in mortal danger, so you know, work your pixie magick."

Aisling raised a brow at Irma who towered over her. "Look who's calling who a pixie! FYI, you might wanna lay off the wings, it's so overdone."

Irma smirked. "I didn't ask for the costume, but the powers, yeah they kick ass!"

"Who's? The Toothfairy's? Here's some friendly advice, the tooth fairy ain't such a big fighter. And I prefer steel to a show of power, so put down the hand before I chop it off!"

"LUAITH!"

The Lord shouted and the girl cringed, suddenly looking younger as she shrank back and shot him a reproachful look before she moved to the red head in the bed. So frail, so fragile. "She's not usually so weak. She's lost, so very lost. He has sent her somewhere cold."

Hay Lin nodded. "She's so cold and lost and alone. She doesn't know where to go. You have to show her."

Aisling looked up surprised. "An empath. I can help her. But I need some privacy."

The guardians looked to Irma who shook her head. "No way. I'm not leaving her. We've already lost Cornelia to a faerie-"

"Don't refer to Kerrigan as a Faerie. He's a vile, disgusting, Sidhe who deserves to rot for all he's done."

"Ash, mo muirnin, please." Quinn murmured softly. "This is not the time. Please, let her have some privacy. We mean you no harm. If you like, you can leave one who you trust to remain with your leader but the others must leave. The… She must have some room to work."

"What will you do?" Irma wondered cagily.

"Trust her, if she's the sister of Saoirse, then she will do no harm."

Irma glared at Malachi. What did he know? Just because he was bewitched by one of them didn't mean he knew what they were all like. She'd just seen a damn faerie steal one of her closest friends away and now her best friend was lying in a bed looking close to dead. Trust them? She didn't trust any of them as far as she could throw them. Though that wasn't saying much for the girl, it looked as though a gust of wind could knock her over. Pitiful little pixie.

"I will enter her dreams and guide her out of them. I won't hurt her. That's not why I'm here. Just leave it to me." Aisling beseeched the suspicious brunette with the flashing blue eyes. "Choose someone to stay if you wish, but I will not hurt her. You have my word."

_And that's supposed to mean something?_ Irma thought snidely but curbed her tongue and sarcasm. She glanced at Caleb, taking her cue from the older member of their group but his expression was torn. He seemed to want to stay with Will but so did she and he knew it. She sighed, feeling Malachi's hand on her shoulder.

"You should stay Caleb." She said softly, looking to the other two guardians who looked as torn as he did but they too nodded and agreed that Caleb would be the best to keep Will safe. That's what he did best most of the time when he wasn't mooning over Cornelia. Since both of them had never had any powers, he and Will had become a team. If one needed help the other would be there. They could count on each other to come to the rescue and when Caleb spotted something, he could be sure that Will would be quick to follow his orders. They had been partners for most of the battles despite the fact that the guardians were a team, she was the one who worked best with him. Which was another reason that Irma had believed that the two would become something to each other sooner or later. But that didn't happen, life was funny that way.

"If you don't mind?" he queried and they shook their heads.

Aisling dismissed the Nomad and her Shadow. They followed the guardians and the passling out of the door. She turned to the Lord of the Formori and she reached out a hand to him. He gazed at it impassively and she quickly dropped it. "Will you stay with me please?"

"Of course."

She nodded and inhaled deeply, her gaze moving curiously to the dark haired youth looking down upon the young girl. His gaze was troubled and concerned and she envied his affection for her. Sighing, she moved to the bed and sat down on it, stroking the girls cool brow. So, so cold. Kerrigan would pay.

"What are you doing?" Caleb demanded, watching as the girl slid into the bed with Will, face to face.

"What I must." The girl replied. "Brigid, take me to her. Guide my thoughts, lead the way."

She lay down beside the red haired guardian, noting the pale skin lightly dusted with freckles along the nose and cheekbones. She reached across and laid a hand on her petal soft cheek and closed her eyes, concentrating on evening her breathing. Behind her eyelids, lights danced over the darkness. She cast her senses out and felt the concerned, stoic, warrior that kept watch over the guardians at the foot of the bed and her own protector, hero and dark knight sitting in an arm chair with an air of calm. Then in the darkness, she could see the red haired guardian standing on a road high up in the air surrounded by darkness.

Quinn tensed as he felt the girl sink into the dreams. Immediately he rose to his feet but didn't step forward when he caught sight of the young man to his right.

"Is there something wrong?" Caleb wondered, hoping to god that Will was ok. He couldn't lose Will. Not Will. He needed her there. She was his strength, the one person he could count on in this world. She was the one he ran through his ideas with and if she didn't like them she would tell him straight up. He valued that honesty and that quick mind that could come up with better strategies despite having grown up in a town that wasn't ravaged by fighting. He couldn't lose Will. Without her, he'd have no chance in hell of finding Cornelia. Irma and the others just weren't the same. He didn't trust them as much to have his back.

"Nothing's wrong. I just worry for her every time she does this. She's still so new."

New? New? What did new mean? Did she know what she was doing? Was she going to save Will or doom her to an eternity trapped within her own mind? Questions and fear pierced his mind but Quinn quickly held up a hand.

"She knows what she's doing. It is merely a concern, just as you would have a concern for even your most experienced soldiers going out to war."

Caleb accepted that grudgingly but if needs be, he'd break that girls head open before he let her hurt his Will. And somehow, he had a feeling that the man beside him, despite his outwardly calm expression, felt the exact same for his ward.

-

_Well there's the end of this chapter. Will Aisling be able to get through to Will? What has Kerrigan and the Dark King got in store for Cornelia? How will the guardians get Cornelia back and will Elyon ever get coronated? This will all be revealed in the next installment of Waking Dreams. Oh and thank you to the kind CXC reviewer, your review really perked me up. I'm glad that I'm portraying Cornelia well. I like her, I just don't think her and Caleb work but that's just me. _

_Anyways, thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing, they encourage me when I'm writing and I'm entering into very political parts of the fic now, hope it's not too boring. _


	10. Dreamscape

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own the W.I.T.C.H characters, but I do own most of the faeries and the plot of this story so if you don't like it, then that would be my fault, lol._

* * *

**Waking Dreams**

Chapter Ten: The Dreamscape

* * *

It was so cold. So dark and empty. The night was filled with stars, like tiny pricks of light. Dust rose with each halting step along the narrow bridge over the ruined territory. Everything was so brown. The path ahead of her; the path behind her; the mountains that were on her right and the ancient ruins behind her. Brown and black, such a black sky.

Will walked along the dark path, dry and dusty under foot. It was like being in another world. A world with no life. Everything was dead, decayed, destroyed. The ruins were crumbling underneath her, lost to time and she; she was alive, barely. Or, maybe she was dead. Was this hell? Was this where the dead came? She had never believed in a heaven and hell, but she was certain there was something. The idea of ceasing to exist, of not having an affect on anyone's life had never been a thrilling prospect to her. She valued existence too much to just throw it all away. However, if this was it, it sucked. She refused to believe that this halfhearted world was it. It was so empty. A void, a chasm that ate into her soul, filled it with loneliness.

She sighed and the sound echoed through the strange world. Her voice was hoarse from shouting. She had called for her friends but they hadn't come. However, that was a good thing. If they weren't here, then maybe they were alive or somewhere better. Kerrigan might have them but since he only wanted Cornelia, she was sure that he would have left them alone. Of course, maybe that hadn't actually happened. Maybe all of that had been a daydream, conjured up to amuse her. No, she didn't think so. But how could she be sure what was a dream and what was not? Everything had seemed so real but so did this place.

Night stretched forever. The sky surrounded her and she couldn't see the ground below. She was above everything. Only the broken and crumbled domes that had once been rooftops rose from the darkness. They told her that there had to be something beneath her, a foundation on which they had been built but she couldn't see. All she could see was the darkness. The empty darkness that threatened to consume her.

It was like a maze. Every time she thought that she was getting somewhere, she ended up back where she had started. It was frustrating and distressing. Was there any way out of here? She looked up through the ribbons of earth and tried to search for some sort of exit but nothing was to be seen.

She walked further, up the steep path. Her legs strained, phantom pains that tried to convince her that this place was real but they only came when she thought of them. The path was made up of some substance she had yet to come across. It was brown but it was solid like concrete and looked so brittle, pieces had crumbled off from the sides like the edge of a cookie.

She should stop walking and just wait. Eventually the guardians would save her and if not, something would happen. She couldn't stay in purgatory forever, could she?

She frowned down at her clothes. So, it was true. When you died, you kept the clothes you died in. This meant that she was going to spend eternity in teal and lime socks, teal skirt, purple boots and top. Not to mention the wings. The wings were great but where could she fly? There was no nearest exit sign. She was stuck here.

Softly she began to hum under her breath. Songs that were played on the radio. TV Theme tunes. Songs from her I-pod that weren't clean enough for radio. Music from video games she played with Irma, anything and everything she could think of to entertain her mind. Why did she have to remember? Wouldn't eternity be better if she didn't remember? What good was humming the theme tune to Buffy going to do her? Well it might scare of the vampires… if they existed but faeries did so why couldn't the bloodsuckers. They had much more publicity than faeries so maybe there was a more factual basis to their myth. Or possibly the faeries continued to exist because they had lived in relative secrecy.

It was hard to work this entire thing out in her head when it was so crowded with other stuff. Such as what was she going to do for eternity? Walk the ghost roads?

"_No! No, Blunk you're not on a beach!_"

Will looked up hating herself for hoping, but the sound of Caleb's laughter had her heart jolting in that familiar way.

"_Ha, ha, pretty green fish_!"

"_That's your _foot."

She sighed and walked past the ghosts of Caleb and Blunk and continued up the fragile and narrow rocky path that seemed to be suspended in air. Why did she have to be plagued by memories? Why did most of her memories involve Caleb?

For the past couple of hours -was it hours? -she had been plagued with ghosts of her friends. Memories that came to life before her and seemed to taunt her. For the first hour, she had run after them calling for them until she realized that they were not her friends, merely memories that hadn't died. Now they walked the ghosts roads and she… Well so did she.

She found a hole in the cliff wall and ran towards it. She threw herself through the entrance with enthusiasm. Maybe this time she would-

She emerged through the other side and her hope dwindled. Darkness. Cold. Empty space. All around her was nothing but crisscrossing pathways, infinite night and ruins. So many ruins.

_Well the difference this time is that I'm upside down,_ she thought dryly.

She sighed and rolled her eyes as she watched herself and Caleb walking down a street together. "What now?" She whispered having learnt that in such a creepy place, using her voice aloud had the tendency to scare her shitless.

"_So do you like that Matt guy_?"

The day Jeek stole the heart, she realized. She groaned and folded her arms waiting for the memory to pass her by so that she could get to the top of this road and then maybe she'd find the exit. Like the lid on the jar when Phobos had trapped them in with the spider. Maybe there was a lid on this place.

"_What makes you say that?_"

God she was so short back then. She barely reached Caleb's shoulder, she thought with a wry chuckle. He still looked so big and handsome, why hadn't she noticed it then? Oh that's right, she had but he belonged to Cornelia and it would have been embarrassing to moon over him when he obviously wouldn't notice someone like her. Therefore, it was always a special privilege when he walked her home. Of course, she would never let him know that. Oh no, it was always important for her to keep up the strong leader act. She would never give him a reason to feel uncomfortable around her or to feel as though he had to protect her. She had wanted to show him she could hold her own, just like Cornelia could even without having any powers. In addition, attacking his ego proved fun and interesting.

"…_Yeah. Why?" _

Was that her attempt at being coy, Will wondered amused at her thirteen year old self as she wandered beside Caleb. They looked so strange beside each other, not striking like Cornelia and him but there was something oddly right about it. Maybe in a sibling way, she decided. They had been partners, she supposed.

"_I just had a feeling." _He replied.

"_That he likes me?" _

She could vaguely remember her thoughts at the time and they made her cringe. They hadn't been on Matt much. Matt was nice, very nice but he wasn't Caleb but he did, in her thirteen year old mind, have a purpose. He was to make Caleb notice that she was attractive to other guys. Of course, it hadn't worked. He had been so involved with Cornelia that he hadn't noticed her. Moreover, because of that, Matt was even more important because he had made her feel pretty and wanted. To him she wasn't just Will, leader of the guardians, holder of the heart of Candracar or Cornelia's red haired friend. No, she was just Will to him and he liked her for her. That was nice. Nevertheless, he still wasn't Caleb.

"_That he's following us_."

Will grinned; she couldn't help it. The suspicion in Caleb's tone was amusing. It hadn't changed in all the years she hadn't seen him. He was still suspicious of everything and probably always would be. He had his reasons. Growing up in a war torn world made many young people grow up fast. Caleb just had to grow up faster than most to take over as rebel leader. So young to have such a heavy burden and she hadn't understood it fully at the time. She thought about it though, on those long nights when she had nothing but algebra and frogs to keep her company.

She thought about it a lot and always resolved herself to try to make things easier on him but then they'd see each other and he'd do something that would change her back into her agitated teenage persona. He just rubbed her the wrong way sometimes and then other times, he was like her only confidant. Both of them being leaders meant they shared a bond the others couldn't.

"_Yeah, with my luck it's probably Blunk. Well, night."_

The images passed her by and she smiled fondly at them. It amused her how casual her thirteen year old self would act towards her crush. Her fear helped her, she supposed. Her fear of being rejected and her bigger fear of being desired. She didn't chase after boys the way Cornelia did. It just wasn't her style and she envied Cornelia for it. If Cornelia wanted something, she went after it. She didn't wait for it to come to her.

She sucked in a breath and felt her eyes burn. She had to get out of here. She couldn't be dead because she had to find Cornelia. She had to help her get back. She had promised her. And when they did get back, Cornelia and Caleb would live happily ever after. A part of her resented that, Will supposed. However, the bigger part of her accepted what was meant to be. Caleb had come for Cornelia after years of being apart. That sort of loyalty and love couldn't be forgotten for another. Caleb, for all his good points and bad, wasn't for her.

Will accepted that. She had accepted that when she and Matt became a couple. It was after that memory too, she remembered, that she had realized how genuine Matt was after he had ended up in the meta-world. He had taken the news that she had to save the world so well even if he had put himself in danger by coming to Meridian during the final battle. Idiot, she thought fondly.

More tears blurred her vision. He was coming back to Heatherfield in a few weeks, they had plans to go to a concert and see a film. Now those plans were royally screwed. And she wanted to see him so badly. He was the only person who understood the films she liked. Irma did to a degree but there were things Irma just wouldn't go see with her and Irma had progressed to a heavier type of music than Will liked, so Matt was perfect to go to a concert with because he appreciated all forms of rock music and yeah, he mocked all the lead guitarists abilities but that was part of the fun of going with him.

Irma… How was she supposed to go through eternity without Irma to cheer her up? Who else made sarcastic comments about everything? No one damned someone with praise better than Irma did and no one, no one on earth could insult the way Irma could. Irma didn't even have to use curse words to get her point across. She just had such a way with words and was so quick on her feet. Sometimes it amazed Will to sit and listen to Irma bitch about someone. It was always more amusing than insulting to listen to her rant.

And Hay Lin. Hay Lin was a breath of fresh air in their group. She never took life seriously and always moved about at her own pace. Lazing around with Hay Lin was fun. Who else took the time to just gaze at the clouds? No one else had the imagination that Hay Lin did. At two in the morning while the other girls slept, you could count on Hay Lin to find a foreign film and translate it for you. Of course, her translation never matched the subtitles and the mother ship she always said the characters were talking about never landed but Hay Lin was quirky that way. No one was like her.

And no one shared her passionate fear of spiders the way Taranee did. However, no one had as many fears as Taranee did. She was quite obsessive with her fears. Sometimes Will felt she built her life around them but they seemed to disappear when her guardian persona took over. She supposed it was the same with most of them, with their guardian forms they were just that little more confident, more sure and knowledgeable.

That was the power of the heart, not only did it boost their elements but their own natural abilities. You would just never notice the difference with Cornelia. Bar the new outfit and the power boost, she was still the same old Queen C, a little arrogant, self confident, smart and oh so strong.

An image formed before her and Will stopped walking to watch. Portals swirled, two of them and she immediately identified them as the portals she had made to help them enter Phobos' castle during the final battle. Hay Lin stood by the portal leading to the castle while Cornelia hung back with Caleb who was wishing a fellow rebel luck. Then the rebel stepped through and Cornelia and Caleb exchanged a look. Will's chest clenched tightly. She had a funny feeling she knew what this was about.

She, herself, had been on the other side during this but she remembered Hay Lin coming up with a beam on her face to tell them in an excited tone just what she believed was happening on the other side of the veil. Though it had saddened her at the time, she had merely smiled with the others and shared a roll of the eyes with Irma. The same Irma who had given her a hard probing look; almost as though she could see right down to her broken heart. But it hadn't been the time to think about that. The war had been starting and Will was more concerned with freeing Meridian than with what was going on between Caleb and Cornelia. She had her own list of problems and boy trouble just wasn't anywhere near the top of it.

Nevertheless, here she was now, four years later about to witness her friends' first kiss, as they became a couple. She wanted to squeeze her eyes shut. Pathetic wasn't it? She wanted to hide behind her eyelids like a child at a horror film. To sink into the blessed darkness and pretend that what was happening before her wasn't there at all. However, it was like a train wreck, she couldn't drag her eyes away. Maybe she needed to see it to get some closure. She certainly hadn't seen much of them as a couple after they had saved Meridian. But if she wasn't dead and she did escape this place and did rescue Cornelia, then it would probably be a regular occurrence. She might as well get the first one over with in a dreamscape.

"_This is it. The final battle for Meridian._" Caleb began."_You should go on ahead._"

Behind him, Cornelia sent a pointed look at Hay Lin who stared at her for a moment then her eyes widened in realization. "_OH! I'll be in the _'other world' _if you need me._" She darted through the swirling vortex leaving the couple behind standing awkwardly.

It was like something from her elementary school disco. The boys on one side, the girls on the other; so unbelievably awkward. Both sides knew what was expected of them but neither seemed willing to make the first move.

Will frowned when she caught herself tapping her foot and wringing her hands. Suddenly Cornelia began to move in. It just seemed to take forever, like a slow motion scene in a movie. She was surprised there wasn't any dramatic music or pink lighting or something to make the scene all that more romantic. She cringed. Oh yeah, better to get it done here in her mind instead of in reality where she was likely to waltz up and pull the pair apart. Her fingers itched to do just that and she so desperately wanted to turn away as though, if she didn't look, it wouldn't happen.

Was it supposed to be so awkward? When she had kissed Matt for the first time, it had been impulsive. Like ripping off a plaster, get it done fast and get it over with. However, this was so agonizingly slow and awkward. She wondered what it looked like to Caleb. He looked struck dumb. Maybe by her beauty, the logical part of her mind whispered. The snide part -that had taken on Irma's tone of voice- declared it to be because he hadn't been expecting to be jumped by Cornelia and her big slobbery lips.

Will groaned loudly. This was Cornelia, her best friend, and this happened in the past. Why was she acting like such a bitch?

Finally, their lips met and Will forced herself to watch it impassively. It was just a kiss. People kissed all the time and these two were in love so it was supposed to be nice and lovey-dovey and-

She turned away unable to watch anymore and found herself looking at herself and Caleb sitting on a bench in the basement of the Silver Dragon while the other guardians were sitting around or trying on winter clothes. The ski trip she remembered with a smile. They had decided to go because the foreign exchange student had been _destroying_ their lives. Poor Caleb couldn't understand why they wanted to go when they didn't know how to ski and they didn't even _like_ the cold.

She sighed. She looked so small and scruffy next to Cornelia, no wonder he choose her. Cornelia was better than she was, smarter and certainly prettier.

_You're worthless. It's amazing the guardians keep you around. You're a waste of space. A liability. _

"No, they're my friends." She whispered.

_You endanger them every time you try to help. You are nothing but a burden. A jinx._

"No. I help them."

_How? With what powers? The other girls have powers. Cornelia can move the earth. You just get in the way. They are fed up carrying you. Putting themselves in danger to protect you._

"That's not true. They're my friends."

_Only because you possess the heart. Would they have been your friends if you didn't? _

"Yes." Of course they would have. Right?

_Why? You do not have anything in common with them. Taranee is a genius. Irma is good at sports. Hay Lin is creative and artistic. Cornelia is pretty and popular. What about you? What are you?_

"I'm- I'm-" What was she? What were her hobbies? Saving the world?

_You're nothing. You are not smart. You cannot play sports. You have not an artistic bone in your body. You are not pretty and you have no friends, how can you be popular? No wonder Caleb chose Cornelia. She is better than you are. She would have made a good leader. Such a strong leader; able to fight with her guardians instead of holding them back._

Will shook her head, a lump forming in her throat. That wasn't true. Her friends cared about her. Taranee helped her with her homework, especially Math's. Irma spent nights playing computer games with her when her mother was away. Hay Lin always drafted her to model her clothes that were especially designed for petite people. And Cornelia was always dragging her to the mall or trying to talk her into getting her hair styled. They were friends. That's what friends did. They enjoyed each other's company.

_You have no powers. What kind of leader is powerless?_

She sank to her knees. "I don't know."

_You're weak. Pathetic! You're better off here, away from your friends. They're glad you're gone._

"No."

_Oh yes. So glad! Look._

Will closed her eyes but the images flashed in front of her eyes. Irma and Hay Lin were dancing and singing boldly, 'Ding Dong, WITCH is dead!' while Taranee sighed in bliss and relaxed, muttering to herself on how she would have time to catch up on her studies now that Will was no longer there to force them to practice. And Cornelia was happily snuggled up against Caleb who was chuckling softly at her tirade on what a tyrant Will had been.

Will shook her head. That was a lie. It had to be. Cornelia was kidnapped.

_Without your interference, they were able to rescue Cornelia. They are more powerful without you. Cornelia wields the heart spectacularly well._

No, she was the only one who could hold the heart. She had been chosen. The heart rebelled against anyone else. Yet Cornelia had been able to get into Meridian with it to visit Elyon, and it had rescued her from the prison Phobos' had placed her in. The heart never did things like that for her. They never tried to see if anyone else could transform them with it. They just accepted Yan Lin's words. But maybe Yan Lin had given her the heart because she had nothing else to give her. Maybe Will wasn't supposed to be a guardian. Maybe it was a mistake. Hay Lin had invited the others in front of her and had felt guilty so she had invited the new girl as well. It wasn't as though she had known what her grandmother would do. She hadn't known she was only supposed to bring the four of them to uncover their destiny. After all, there wasn't a fifth element.

It explained so much.

Why hadn't she seen this before? She was just a dead weight, a tag along that provided nothing but trouble. It was amazing she hadn't killed the guardians yet. God, she was such a loser. They probably had such a laugh at gooseberry Will. Putting herself in danger without even realizing that she wasn't supposed to be there. What an idiot she'd been.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she wasn't even aware of the shadows looming over her, sucking up every greedy bit of her insecurity and self-doubt.

* * *

"Why isn't Will waking up yet?" Caleb demanded, pressing a damp cloth to Will's fevered brow. She looked so weak and so afraid. She kept tossing and whimpering in her sleep that he had to hold her down in case she ended up hurting Aisling or worse hurting herself.

In the mirror Elyon sighed heavily. "Caleb you have to be patient. I'm sure Aisling knows what she's doing."

Quinn bit back a retort, knowing that it wouldn't serve any good purpose. There was no point making them worry needlessly. He believed Aisling could do this. Just as long as she wanted to do it. Defiant little imp. He was never quite certain what to make of his Luaith. She was never quite predictable.

"And what if she doesn't? What if she just gets her trapped there?"

"Aisling would never put your guardian in danger, Elyon." Quinn informed the young princess needlessly.

Elyon nodded, taking comfort in his words. Quinn wouldn't lie to her, which was why he always chose his words carefully and ambiguously. If he said that this Aisling would help Will then she had to believe it. After all, Faeries seemed to thrive on faith. If she had faith in Aisling, then that would have to help. She had to believe that.

* * *

Aisling shivered and caulked her head. Ok, that felt nice and warm and refreshing, she thought as the warm feeling melted through her. Whatever it was. She shook off the feeling, needing to concentrate on finding the leader of Elyon's guardians. She was surprised by how young they all were. Yes, she was no fossil herself but she had expected them to be older, at least in their twenties but they were barely in their late teens. Which meant, if she went by Quinn's stories; they had been in their very early teens when they had done the great feat of defeating a tyrant Prince.

Now she was no stranger to people who had great victories at young ages but… they were legends and probably myths as well. But these girls were alive and well. And so terribly young. When she had been twelve, she had trouble enough fighting off bullies and these girls were saving their world and their friend from an evil tyrant. That was pretty impressive. Not that she'd ever tell them that.

She looked down at her outfit and frowned. It wouldn't do at all. Closing her eyes, she brought to mind the image she wanted and with a sense of freedom, she felt herself released from the restrictive dress that burst from her body in an explosion of golden light to reveal a simpler outfit. She hummed in approval at the black hooded zip-up jacket and black jeans. Ok, it was black and her mother did hate her in black especially with her white skin but hey, if she wanted to look dead, then the dreamscape was the best place to do it. Only ghosts resided here anyway.

"Except for one," She murmured firmly. Will wasn't dead but if she stayed here, she would be. And Aisling wouldn't let that happen. Kerrigan wouldn't hurt another innocent person in his pursuit for purity.

Her senses flared and she spun round shooting a streak of white lightning from her fingers into the chest of a lunging wraith. Another spin and she was out of the way and unsheathing her curved daggers as she moved. Though her sword was no doubt a great weapon, for up close and personal combat, she preferred her daggers and they were much more proficient in the dreamscape. A quick slash of her hand and the wraith was torn in half. It floated there for a brief moment before it dissolved into mist.

Another rose and faced her, floating just out of arms reach. It cackled hollowly with malevolent glee.

_"Morbeg sends her regards."_ The mouth moved but awkwardly, not forming the words as such, but more moving it just for the memory of it. She cringed at the disturbing image; it had once been a person, now it was nothing but a vague translucent shape with hollow black eyes, no nose and a mouth that didn't seem to work. It bowed lowly but there was no respect just mockery.

She smirked vacuously. "I'll just bet she does. Now scram before you end up like your pal."

He cackled once more before drifting down into the barren earth beneath her feet. She waited for it to be truly gone and then she let out a heartfelt curse. The dreamscape was hers no longer. Wraiths she could deal with, with gusto too since she seemed to get a power boost here but Morbeg was something else all together. If she could help it, she would avoid the creature but if Will was here, it was likely Morbeg would be after her. Live food and all that goodness.

Since it wasn't something Aisling wanted to face, she turned on her heel and jumped down onto another pathway. Now where would a guardian go? Where would any person go in a dreamscape like this? There were no pleasant places. Just a cold empty sky, crisscrossing paths suspended in the air and dust layered rooftops rising from nothingness. It was a barren wasteland, a labyrinth of sorts and Will was lost within it. Poor girl.

She found a round platform and jumped down upon it. She preferred the dreamscape. Even if it was large and dense and scary. She preferred it because she wasn't weak in the dreamscape. She was the Blessed Awakener and she was more at home here than she was in any world. She had power here. Power that no other faerie could speak of. She felt safe here. This was her world.

Her senses flared again and she glanced up, hands reaching for her weapons while her eyes scanned the darkness. A wolf prowled through the misty shadows, eyes glowing in the darkness and silvery fur glinting in the wane light. Her shoulders slumped and then tensed when the beast leapt and careered right into her. She hit the ground with an audible thud and the breath was forced from her lungs when it landed on her.

"Oof."

The lupine looked down upon her before its tongue lolled out.

"Ha, real funny Saoirse. Now, do you mind getting off me? You weigh a ton. Though what you've been eating in the dreamscape, I dread to think."

The wolf moved off of her and she rolled to her side, pushing herself to her feet. Idly, she scratched behind the wolf's left ear. Her eyes scanned the interweaving paths and she sighed. "So Saoirse, spotted any red heads on your travels?"

The wolf looked at her before it unraveled itself in a smoky line that reached to the tip of Aisling's head and then it filled out, becoming a young woman identical to the blonde haired faerie. She wore a short velvet dress in royal blue that fit snugly to her torso and flared out at the hips. The cloak attached to her shoulders by milky pearls was the same color of blue only in silk and fell to her thighs. A pair of navy, suede, knee length lace-up boots completed the ensemble. A long staff was held in her hand, on one end was a curved blade and on the other end, the bottom was a sharp point. Her long blonde hair fell down her back and was held back by a silver tiara with a milky stone in the centre. Her eyes, the same color of gold, were grim and determined; the eyes of a warrior while her unpainted mouth was in a line.

"I have indeed seen a red haired young woman. A young woman so terribly afraid. Had I not seen her, I certainly would have smelt her."

"I don't even want to know what fear smells like. Knowing you it'll be chicken." Aisling mumbled.

Saoirse barely smiled, her grim expression warmed just a tad though. "She is west of here."

"Lead the way." Aisling ordered grimly and the twins both jumped off the road to the next one, steadily heading west with each bound.

"Who is this red head we seek? A paramour of Lord Kerrigan?"

"_Níl_. She's a… a guardian of the veil. Did Quinn ever tell you about them?"

Saoirse shook her head slowly, completely composed with not even a glimmer of uncertainty surrounding her statuesque figure. "No, he did not. But I have heard whispers of guardians. Fierce women warriors who protected the veil between earth and another world. They look like the fairies of old." She smiled softly.

"I guess. They look… It doesn't matter."

"You are upset." Saoirse acknowledged.

Aisling sighed. Even though they'd spent no time together, never even knew each other, her older sister still seemed to know her better than most. It was disconcerting. It was annoying and it made her want to push her away. Saoirse had been the privileged one and Aisling the neglected one but it hadn't been Saoirse's fault. She had no say in what went on in their lives. They didn't live in a democracy but in a monarchy. So while Saoirse lived a glamorous life, Aisling was…

She shook herself out of the bitter thoughts. "I'm sorry. You came here to help me. Thank you."

"You are bitter and upset. Who has caused this pain _i do chroi_?"

_Who has caused this pain in my heart_? Aisling shrugged her shoulder. Oh she knew the answer, just as she knew how it would be received. And she knew that this wasn't the time or the place to complain about her life. After all, she had a life. Saoirse did not.

"Where do you suppose Will is? That's her name by the way."

"Just a little bit further. Will is a nice name."

"I wanted to be called a boy's name once. It was a phase and then I copped on that Ash kind of is a boy's name."

"Your friends called you Ash?" When her sister nodded, Saoirse smiled but there was a pain in her eyes. "I was called nothing but Saoirse."

"Yeah but it was different for you. It's not natural to be nicknamed in Faerie. Everyone is just who they are. No one is casual enough an acquaintance to give you a nickname. Everyone's so stuffy there. I think I'm suffocating."

"Quinn calls you his Ash."

Aisling's cheeks burned and she rounded on her sister. "Ah for feck's sake. You can spy on us? That's not on, sis. In fact that's bang out of order. I don't go peeking in on- Oh hey, there she is!"

Not bothering to check on whether her sister would follow or not, Aisling surged forward. She bunched her muscles to leap up onto the high branch above her before she bounded from limb to limb to close in on the figure high up in the maze of passages. It took her merely minutes to reach the closest bough and she immediately halted, not seeming at all phased by her sister's appearance immediately beside her. After all, Saoirse was a ghost and didn't have to travel physically as Ash did. In fact, she was only traveling with Ash to be polite. If she had wanted to, she could have teleported to Will and waited for her sister. However, Ash liked the company on the ghost roads. It made her feel just a little more confident in her ability to traverse this world.

"Bugger."

Will stood on a rounded platform suspended high in the air but still beneath them. Around her shadow spirits danced and from the small distance Aisling could make out their body shapes. The other guardians including the one who was missing. Will didn't seem to see them; instead she seemed to be arguing with another creature. One that was large and fat with a rounded body, eight legs and fangs to boot.

"Wonderful."

"Morbeg." Saoirse growled, eyes flinting over as her hand reached out and the spear streaked from it up and down in a thin laser beam of white light. When it solidified, she spun it with a stylish flair Aisling admired.

"Humph, Impressive."

"I do not do this for show." Saoirse replied evenly before she bounded down onto the platform and sliced her blade through the nearest shadow.

"Guess that leaves me with the spider." Aisling sighed before throwing herself off the bridge.

* * *

"_You're pathetic. You must die."_

Will shook her head as silken threads bound her to her spot. She writhed violently struggling with the sticky substance but it was immoveable. She was stuck firmly. No escape this time. She couldn't run anymore. Not that she had thought she could. You could only run for a short time before your route finished and you were left with a dead end.

And she had tried. She really had. But there was no way to fight. She wasn't meant to be a guardian. She wasn't strong enough. She didn't even have the heart to blind it or to try what she had with Kerrigan. But she needed the guardians for that anyway. And wasn't that the kicker? She was in guardian form and she still had no powers. She was the most pathetic leader ever.

"_Because you weren't meant to be a guardian_." The spider hissed scuttling closer, legs braced in case it had to change directions quickly. Its front legs were poised and venom dripped from glistening fangs. It reminded her off a cross between the spider she and the guardians had been trapped with once and Miranda, Elyon's former friend/passling eater.

But if she wasn't supposed to be a guardian how had she helped them fight off Kerrigan? How had she called their powers to herself? How had she made that ball of pink light? Surely if she wasn't meant to be a guardian; the heart wouldn't have worked for her.

"_If you were really meant to be the guardian's leader, you would have destroyed-"_

"Alright that's enough from you!" A voice called out.

Will looked up just in time to see the shining white blade before it struck into the nook between the head of the spider and the round body. The spider cried out in agony and angled its head to try to reach the offending weapon but couldn't.

A figure dropped into a crouch before her and Will startled, almost falling over but the web kept her still. She stared stupidly at the girl dressed in a pair of jeans and a hoody. Blonde hair danced wildly in the preternatural wind and brought a flush to her polished alabaster skin. She looked over her shoulder and nodded. Immediately the constraints binding Will were eased and she looked down to see the silken threads flying loosely in the breeze.

"Get back." The girl ordered.

Recognizing the command, she flew back out of the way. It was then she noted the translucent figure that stood behind the shining girl. She too was blonde but wore a dress of deep blue and held a strange scythe or something like that. Both girls looked to be the same height though the main difference was that one was solid and the other was not.

Will watched as they both leapt out of the way as the spider struck and it reminded her fiercely off the guardians. This was what they did. This was what she did. Why was she still standing here? Just because she wasn't really a guardian didn't mean that she couldn't still fight. She had wings and she had fought quite well for the past couple of years. Or year, she should say. She had helped Caleb and she had rescued Cornelia and she had restored Elyon to the throne. Well not her by herself but she had helped. She had come up with plots and strategies. She was still a guardian until she got home and returned the heart to Elyon.

That's if she got home, a sly voice whispered. But she had to get home. She couldn't be dead. Why else would these girls be helping her? She couldn't be dead or if she was and these girls were angels, they were saving her for a reason. She wasn't going to be stuck here. If that was her fate, they would have left her where she was. They would have let that spider do what it wanted to her. They had rescued her for a reason.

She pushed into the air and flapped her wings rapidly, eyes narrowed as she surveyed the scene before her. The girl and the ghost seemed to be just dodging the spider. It had eight eyes so it was well able to keep its attention on both of them so what were the girls aiming for? The neck? In any attempt to kill a bad guy, go for the neck. Or so she thought. Lop its head off and there wasn't much it could do. But still it was a spider and she didn't like spiders ever since that time they had been attacked by that giant eight legged arachnid in that tank in Phobos' castle.

So how to lop off its head?

Around her the area was beginning to change. Under the girls' feet, a crack was beginning and before either could make a move, the ground crumbled and both fell. Without hesitating, Will flew in and grasped the solid one under the arms.

"Thanks." Came the distracted reply before she looked up. "But I thought I told you to stay back."

"You were going to fall." Will replied grimly dropping her neatly down upon a floating column. "So how do we stop this thing?"

"Morbeg? I don't know. Been trying for years. Ain't been getting anywhere."

"You were trying to sever its head, right?"

"Yeah the neck is the weakest point in her exoskeleton but it's too tough to cut through. Besides, she won't stand still long enough, the auld bat!"

Irish, Will realized hearing the thick brogue coming through into the accent. It wasn't as pronounced as Collin's or even Malachi's but it was definitely there. Was this girl a faerie?

"We need a distraction."

Aisling rolled her eyes. "Good luck getting one of those. Can't you do something? You're a guardian of the veil."

"I don't have any powers. I just have the heart."

"Wow, you're pretty useless, huh?"

She tried to feel insulted but there was just something so honest about the words that she couldn't quite bristle at the words. What else was the girl supposed to think? She had said she had no powers; so she was pretty useless. It was the truth and you couldn't really take offence at the truth when you knew it yourself.

Will smirked. "I may not have any powers but I can provide a good distraction."

Aisling studied her and her eyes warmed with mirth. "Aye, I bet you can. Just don't go letting Morbeg think you're a fly. Her kind tends to eat them."

Will snorted out a laugh before she dived off the column and dipped low before flying up right in front of Morbeg before she swerved out of the way of a poised leg. She zipped in and out of the legs, hoping to disorientate the spider long enough for her to have a misstep. The spider stumbled to one side and Will soared out of the way, pausing in her flight to notice that the girl had gotten in close enough to cut off one of the spiders' feet… and was the spider wearing trainers? Yes, she was. How weird.

Shaking off the thought, she swooped down in again and rolled out of the way off Morbeg as she lashed out at her. Another leg whipped out and caught her in the hip. Will cried out as a slash of ugly red pain seared through her, vicious and hot. She spun through the air before she hit the ground hard, collapsing in a heap on a raised platform. She hissed and twisted her body to look at the gash even as the girl fired streams of light at the spider but it only bounced off her hairy body.

The girl flipped back and chanted something under her breath. A chunk of ice seemed to descend from the sky, squashing the spider underneath. The girl relaxed and Will slumped in relief. Now that was a cool power. Why couldn't Will do something like that?

The gash was shallow enough. She was lucky. It could have pierced her leg and then where would she be? Slowly, taking in big deep breaths to ignore the sharp, sweet pain, she rose shakily to her feet and began to hobble towards the girl with blonde hair.

"Nice shot."

The girl shot her a fleeting grin. "Thanks, good diversion tactics. Haven't seen flying like that before."

"I'm Will."

"Ash, short for Aisling."

"Aisling's a nice name."

"What's Will short for?"

"Wilma."

Aisling shot her a sympathetic look. "Ouch."

"You said-" Will screamed as the ice chunk shattered and a huge hunk slammed into Aisling, sending the girl toppling into a chunk of rocks.

"_You are pitiful. Did you think that would defeat me?"_ Morbeg hissed, as she slowly loomed over the red haired guardian. "_You are every bit as weak as he said. So pitiful. It's a shame to let you live."_

Will swallowed back a scream and began to back up against the rocks. The Spider chuckled and continued to advanced, only a gash on its head showed that she had been injured by the chunk of ice that had fallen on top of her.

"_Such a miserable little creature. So-"_

A howl sounded and a wolf soared over Will's head, lunging at the spider before her. She screamed sharp and loud before quickly getting into the air. The wolf sunk its teeth into the spiders face and began to gnaw and worry at its flesh. Something squirted and black, gooey substance oozed down the face under the wolf before it was tossed away like a rag doll.

Will didn't waste time, grabbing Aisling and lifting her into the air away from the clutches of the spider demon. Aisling came to, groggy and with her head spinning.

"Ouch. What happened?"

"Morbeg broke your ice chunk."

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't concentrating. Quinn's gonna have my head for that."

"I'd love to know who Quinn is but right now we have a little bit of a situation on our hands."

Aisling looked down and found the ground spinning beneath her. "Ah, bugger. I might have not mentioned this before but hovering over the ground is the stuff of my nightmares."

"It's either that or be spider food."

"Ok, I'll choose you."

Will cursed as the spider began to crawl up the nearest cliff. "I forgot they could climb walls."

"Go higher!" Aisling ordered. "And where's Saoirse?"

"Who?" Will yelped, swerving in and out of the floating pillars that had appeared. Behind her she was aware of the spider leaping from pillar to pillar to reach them. Oh this was not good, this was really not good.

"My sister."

"The ghost?"

"Yes!"

"I don't know, she disappeared when you were fighting Morbeg and then this wolf attac-"

"Wolf? That was Saoirse."

"Wha-"

"Not the time or the place. I'll explain later. Oh bugger, get us away from her."

That was what she was trying to do, dammit! "And go where?!"

Something hit Will in the back of the neck and she faltered, jerking forward and releasing her grip on Aisling in the process. She gasped as the girl screamed and the sickening thud that echoed a second later made her stomach churn. Her head spun dizzily and she could feel something warm sliding down her back.

Morbeg cackled, a wheezy sound that echoed through the space before she leapt towards where Aisling had fallen.

_No_, Will thought. Not another person. She couldn't risk losing another person who had tried to help her.

With that mantra repeating in her head, she dived down. The wind whistled in her ears, her eyes stung with tears and her face felt strained but she continued her fast descent, needing to reach Aisling first.

Morbeg reached the platform beside the blonde haired girl and with her eight legs hugging the rock, she leaned over.

With her nerves dancing viciously, her hair standing on end and her heart beat pounding violently; Will knew she wouldn't make it in time. She put on an extra bit of speed and watched in horror as something began to extend from Morbeg's mouth. Something sharp and slimy and oh god, Aisling was going to die. Going to die because she tried to help her. Not again.

"NO, I won't let this happen again! I will not lose anyone else!"

Clouds filled the sky, hiding the stars and spasms of blue light danced through the smoky grey substance. Lightning shot down, crackling lines of blue electricity speared the ground around the spider causing her to jerk back. Sparks split and flew into the air, dust rose as rocks cracked and broke. More lightning danced around her in strobes that kept the spider trapped inside.

Will threw her head back, eyes filled with crackling blue energy and hair whipping in the air. "Lightning!"

She flung a hand towards the sky. The clouds rumbled and a streak of electric blue light snaked down. A jagged bolt of energy formed and meandered jerkily over the sky before she brought her hand down and directed it down upon the spider. The bolt, a javelin formed of pure volatile energy, shot straight down into the sword Aisling had lodged.

Morbeg screamed, a horror filled, blood curdling scream that burned the girls' ears as the lightning entered the spiders' body through the steel conductor. Forks of Lightning danced behind the floating figure that stood over her, arms folded, hair flying free and eyes glowing with power. In those eyes, Morbeg saw her death as her blood began to boil, her cells shriveled and died, her skin blackened under her exoskeleton, becoming crisp and fragile. Her heart bumped a few more times before it too became fried and everything became too much. It became harder to breathe. Harder to think. Movements became sluggish and then the light filled her eyes. Such fiery light and death came, a blessed pardon from the smell of burning flesh and the emptiness that had become her life.

Will watched the light die in her eyes and felt a wave of pity for the creature. Tears assaulted her eyes and her throat closed up as the creature exploded into ash. Choking, she felt as though she was choking and her head felt stuffy and so heavy on her neck. So damn heavy. The clouds cleared. The energy fled her cells leaving her nothing but sluggish and tired. So very tired. She closed her eyes, just for a minute and slowly floated down onto the ground. She just wanted to sleep and forget. Sleep and forget.

* * *

Aisling pushed open her eyelids and groaned heavily. Her whole body hurt and her head throbbed. She felt as though she had been rolled over by a steamroller. For a few minutes, she closed her eyes and just absorbed the blissful silence. A flash of a spider had her eyes flying open and her body jerking up as though pulled by strings.

Morbeg! She looked around the dreamscape for the predator and frowned. Where was Morbeg? Had she left? That wasn't really Morbeg's style. Unless…

She looked around frantically for the red head she had been searching for. Her eyes fell on a bright dot of red and her heart stopped. Will was lying face down on the edge of the rock. Her sleeves, which had fallen away from her tiny wrists, were blowing lightly in the cool, eerie breeze that whistled between the columns of rocks. Her feet, clad in long purple boots, were dangling over the side of the rock.

"Don't be dead, just don't be dead," she gasped as she crawled over to the body. "Quinn'll kill me."

"_Níl sí bás_."

Aisling looked over her shoulder at her older sister and scowled. "Fat lotta help you were."

"Bhí mé neamh-chomhfhíosach."

"Grand, you were unconscious. I was dropped from a great height. I think that beats you."

"Competitive."

"Of course. I'm the younger twin; it's in my nature to be competitive."

Saoirse raised a perfectly sculpted brow and Aisling rolled her eyes but didn't reply, instead she concentrated on taking Will's pulse. Strong and steady so she concluded that the girl had fainted from exhaustion. Well, running from a giant spider and flying around with extra weight couldn't be fun on the muscles.

"Where's Morbeg?" Aisling suddenly demanded looking around for her arch nemesis.

"Your friend took care of her. Killed her actually."

Aisling eased back onto her hunkers and looked up at her sister. "Seriously? Now, how did she do that?"

"She called upon a…" She struggled for the right words, her English failing her. "…_stoirm tintreach_."

Aisling paused. "Hold on, tintreach, that means lightning right?" When her sister nodded, she scowled. "I thought she had no powers. She told me she had no powers. You think she was lying?"

"I do not believe she is the type of person to lie."

"Me neither, but… To call lightning in the dreamscape isn't that big a deal I suppose. You can do whatever you want or desire here but within reason. She couldn't have called lightning unless it was in her to do so. Lightning's an element, wild magic, the element of chaos. Out of all of the elements, it is the one that doesn't obey unless it wants to, it can not be bent to someone's will like Water or air who give their gifts freely. It has to be earned. So who is she and how did she kill Morbeg?"

"I could not see, Aisling. I was too far away. I feared you were dead."

"Hmm, probably would have been if it hadn't been for her." She sighed and began to tap Will's cheek. "Come on Will, wake up. I can't carry you and keep the gateway open. Will! Wake up, will you? _Dúisigh anois, le do thoil_."

"Ash, if you do not understand Irish at the best of times, what makes you think that this American will understand it?"

"I was hoping it would scare her awake." Then she sighed and was just considering doing a water spell to wake the girl at her knees when she began to stir by herself. A soft whimper made its way past Will's lips and her brow furrowed, a line forming between her screwed up eyes. Slowly those eyes began to open and blurry cinnamon eyes met concerned golden ones. Will sat up suddenly only to grasp her head as pain slashed through it. "Ow."

"Yeah, you look buggered."

Saoirse rolled her eyes at her sister's not so nice description. "How do you feel?"

Will shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to block out the pounding violence at her temples. "Like I've been hit with a truck. Other than that, I'm just dandy."

"Well, on the upside, you weren't hit by a truck. You just slew an arachnid beast. Care to tell me how?"

The red head bit her lip as she struggled to think past anything but the pain in her head and the tiredness in her limbs that left her feeling as weak as a kitten. "I don't remember."

"Saoirse-"

"It does not matter. All that matters is that we get you out of here alive." Saoirse offered kindly, extending her hand to help the young woman to her feet. "Call the gateway."

Aisling nodded grimly and plopped herself down on the ground, and with outspread movements, she drew her finger through the earth. Then into the outline, she poured some of her magic, watching as the trickle of molten white liquid-like substance began to seep around the circumference. A shining light rose from the circle, shimmering around the perimeter.

"You have learned much, _mo deirfiúr_."

Without looking up from the runes she was beginning to draw, Aisling answered her sisters' compliment. "_Cinnte_, Quinn's a good teacher."

Saorise's head tilted to the side, confused. "Quinn teaches you?"

"_Séa_. Didn't he teach you?"

"No. What does Grandmother think of this?"

"Not much. Actually she hates it." She confided with a grin. "_A mham_ had to-" She broke off, realizing that this wasn't a conversation to have in the presence of strangers. Her loose tongue was going to get her beheaded; Quinn always said it would be her mouth that broke her nose. She figured it was some sort of old proverb that she had never heard of before but it made some sort of sense when applied to her penchant for speaking out of turn. She quickly amended her sentence. "Mum persuaded her to let him teach me."

Will looked between the two sisters and frowned. They were identical and shared some mannerisms but there was something off about them. The way they talked to each other. There was a familiarity to it but none of the companionship she shared with her fellow guardians, her family. It was as though they were strangers.

Her attention was diverted to the shimmering drawings the girl was etching into the ground. Dark Purple, almost black and flickering softly as though there was candlelight reflecting off it. She didn't recognize the two symbols positioned in front of her and to the right. Was she a faerie? Will wondered not for the first time.

"What do you think you're doing, _a banphrionsa?__" _A smooth cultured voice demanded casually.

Will froze and her gaze darted about frantically for the dark faerie that had caused all this trouble. Sensing her panic, Saoirse's grip tightened on her. "It's ok. Kerrigan cannot freely travel this world."

To her credit, Aisling didn't look up but she did still in her movements before she began to deliberately draw the rune for Thurisaz, the thorn of protection. There was no point telling Will that he could enter when she called the gateway. "About to scupper your plans, Kerrigan."

"I sent the delightful Will there for a reason, to make a point to the young rebel leader and their guardians."

"Is that how you're justifying your actions to yourself this time? You always were creative, Kerrigan." Aisling murmured; pouring her power into Thurisaz and watching as it too began to glimmer with purple energy.

"I have reasons for my actions, _a banphrionsa_."

"You always did." She murmured, beginning the final rune, Raidho, the Rune of Travel.

"Still so bitter, _mo banphrionsa_?"

Will frowned, sensing the history between the two, her eyes locking in on how the young girl sitting on the ground stilled at the unfamiliar words that lingered in the cold air around them.

"I am not your anything."

He laughed with delight, the sensual sound making them all, including the ghost, shiver before each one of them shuddered with revulsion at their reactions.

"He is a Leannán Sidhe, they exude pheromones to make you lust for them. It is in their DNA as you mortals would say. It is natural." Saoirse whispered to Will, hoping to calm the girl and ease her conscious.

"I would have thought you would be happy with Quinn at your side. You chose him after all."

"You're a worm, Kerrigan. How do you reason your treachery? How will you escape the Queen when she marches against your "King"?"

Another chuckle. "Such loathing, _mo_ _banphroinsa_. Do you not respect a King?"

"Not yours, no."

"Ah, you wish for Quinn to be King of the Dark Throng and you shall be Queen of the Shining Throng and you will rule the fey together. But you won't be together, Aisling, do you not realize that? You can never be together if you're in separate courts. But I can help you." He whispered softly, his words caressing the ears of the young faerie. "I can grant you your hearts desire."

Aisling stilled, considering his words for a brief second before she smiled. Will stepped forward ready to snap her savior out of her thoughts, when the girl spoke still smiling triumphantly. "That's what you offered the guardian of Earth. That's how you got into her dreams. You bastard. You slimy little weasel. What did you offer her, Kerrigan? A Malibu Barbie set? A Gucci Handbag? A yearly subscription to Bliss Magazine?"

"You never did understand the minds of teenagers, even when you were one. I offered dear Cornelia her hearts desire, but she accepted and I collected my boon as was my right!" His voice became hard and brittle as it slapped at the girl sitting on the hard rock drawing runes into the ground.

Suddenly before them a stone arch formed before them. Aisling stood up, dusting off her black jeans as she surveyed the new appearance. She held up a hand and murmured a few words and suddenly pinpricks of light began to burst out of the space between the stone arch. Then the light spread until it filled the entrance. And then in the light, there was a figure leaning casually against the frame.

"_A Banphrionsa, _Will and Princess Saoirse, too. My, what a welcoming committee."

Will gasped and stepped back, only stopping when Saorise caught her arm with her phantom hand and when Aisling moved to shield them from his vision.

"Kerrigan, do not enter this world. It is not for you."

"I have rights to be here."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stay out of my business." He replied, casually unsheathing a knife and running it lazily over his finger. "If I have to use force, _mo banprionsa,_ I will, for you have interfered with my business for the last time."

"Now who's bitter?" Aisling quipped dully, unimpressed with his threat.

He glared at her and stepped through the entrance. "It would be easier if you were just to hand the girl over to me."

"Where would the fun in that be?"

He smirked and inclined his head in acknowledgement and then he was gone. Aisling whipped round to find him with Will clutched firmly against him, a knife positioned at her throat, a thin crimson line snaking its way down her skin.

"Put that knife down! Do you want to die?"

His level look darkened. "Always were reluctant to act, weren't you Aisling? Not like your sister, she would have struck first, talk later. Isn't that right, Saoirse?"

Aisling closed her eyes, struggling for patience and then her eyes snapped open, her eyes glowing gold. "Do not challenge me in this world. You have no hope of standing against me. Now get out!" With that, she flung up her hand and the knife flew out of his hand and sailed through the air. Will tore his arm away from her and stumbled over to Aisling, who quickly pushed her behind her body.

Kerrigan cursed and his eyes went wild. "Do not push me princess."

"I'm not pushing you Kerrigan, I'm giving you a fair warning. You have stirred up more than you bargained for. The queen may have let the previous transgressions of the King pass before, but with Quinn and Princess Elyon pushing at Celeste for action, she will no longer be able to stand back. You have brought war upon you. Give back the Guardian of Earth and things might be salvaged, keep her and you will die."

The Leannán Sidhe seemed to think about this for a moment and then he threw his head back and laughed richly, startling the three women. "For a moment, you sounded like the Princess you claim to be."

"I'm not a Princess."

"No… No, you aren't. But you will not get in my-"

He broke off, choking as Aisling slipped her curved dagger along her arm. Blood welled and she snapped up her hand, calling the power that flowed in her blood.

"In this world, I have power over you. You are nothing here. You will leave and you will not _dare_ to send another mortal to this world. Brigid help me, I will destroy you if you do."

The power flared and hit Kerrigan square in the chest. Immediately lacerations split his skin and blood spattered and seeped out of the cuts and wounds. He glared at her and stepped forward, summoning his own power only to be met with a golden shield. He snarled at her and she waved her hand, flinging him into the endless night sky. Will watched him disappear into a black dot and then he was completely gone. She stared at the girl in front of her in awe. She had defeated Kerrigan so simply and didn't look at all exhausted. She, with her guardians hadn't been able to make him back up a step.

"That was amazing."

Aisling shook her head. "In the dream realm, you can do anything. I just have more power than most, than anyone actually."

"But it's limited." Kerrigan spoke appearing before them. Will screamed and Aisling stiffened before she stretched out her hand and allowed the blood to drip down upon the runes she had previously drawn. Light flashed and suddenly there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

**And that brings us to an end of another chapter. Yeah it wasn't that long but it was filled with actiony stuff and rather random stuff but I enjoyed writing it. If there's any irish in there that it's understandable then PM me or review and I'll give you the translation. ****Most of it should make sense with the conversation. **

**Any other questions feel free to ask. I'm really sorry for the long wait but I have several other stories that require attention too. But I hope you enjoyed this. It was really fun to write. **

**Zadien**


	11. Faerie Tales

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Witch or any information relating the to the Tuatha De Dannan.

* * *

Waking Dreams 

Chapter Eleven: Faerie Tales

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the windows, illuminating the corridors of Sheffield high with a cleansing light that seemed to make the students that walked their lighter on there feet. There was something about the Summer time to Cornelia's way of thinking, that made everything just seem better. Even school wasn't such a chore and there was a warmth to the world that could not be denied, a sparkling beauty to the earth that called to her. She loved this time of the year. Then again, she loved all the seasons because with each season came new fashion trends and styles and most of all, SALES! She suppressed her pleasure and tossed her hair, blue eyes roaming over her fellow student bodies. It was nice to have a few minutes to just bask in their adoration, whether they knew they adored her or not. Some people lived in denial and that was fine by her, but she knew better.

Hands clamped down on her shoulders and she was propelled forward so fast that it took her a second to dig in her heels and take a moment to glance over her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes at Irma who was trotting behind her rather gaily.

"What are you doing?"

"Cheer up Corny, it's the weekend."

"Hmph, well I'm still grounded so I don't see what I have to chipper about." Cornelia pointed out grimly, shrugging the brunette's hands from her shoulder so that the guardian of water had to fall into step beside her.

"Yeah well, no one forced you to go skinny dipping."

Cornelia aimed a cool glare at Irma and growled. "If I remember correctly you dared me."

"Did I have a gun to your head? Nope, didn't think so. Anyway, at least now you can say that you've gone skinny dipping."

"So can half the school." Cornelia growled, remembering her desperate attempt to castrate the blonde idiot who had decided to go to the school paper with the damning photos. Luckily Irma managed to convince Martin to blur the face and other unmentionables so that Cornelia couldn't be recognized but all the same, people had still seen the photos.

She sighed and shifted her books in her arms, a frown marring her face when she noticed another freckle on her shoulder. She seemed to be acquiring them recently, it was bothering her. She blamed it on Irma. If she didn't go out to see Irma's soccer games she wouldn't have this problem but Irma supported her so alas, her skin had to suffer.

Her blue eyes ran over the other students in the corridor and latched onto a familiar red head. Quickening her pace, she strode over to her friend and bobbed her smartly on her head, showing once again that she was taller by a good 4 inches which made the red head growl.

"Hello to you too, C."

"Afternoon W, you ready for another fun round of biology?"

"If you keep carrot top from coming near me, I'll dissect whatever you want." Will promised, sticking her head into her locker to search for her text book which had the annoying tendency to go walkabout.

"Including his dick?" Irma piped up with a cheeky grin which only earned her two dark looks. She held up her hands, palms out in a gesture of surrender before covering a snicker with her palm.

"I don't see why you don't just publicly humiliate him. You keep trying to reject him nicely and he's just going to think you're playing hard to get. If you embarrass him in front of the entire school-"

"He'll end up hating me and making my life a misery. I can't think of which one scenario's better." Will muttered tucking a strand of her hair from her face and narrowing her eyes. "Irma, aren't you a little far from class? Geography is a five minute walk in that direction." She pointed down the corridor which made Irma shrug dismissively.

"The Geography teacher's preggers and isn't going to be there. She found out in the toilets and ran out crying, or so Hay Lin reports."

Will and Cornelia exchanged surprised looks before both dismissed the ideas in their heads -not they didn't believe Hay Lin, she was the font of all information but it wasn't that important- and Will closed her locker so the trio could continue with their aimless wandering.

"Ooh, check out that ass!"

"It's at times like these I wish we hadn't defeated Phobos. Then Elyon could be here and she wouldn't share these thoughts with me." Irma mumbled dryly, shooting Will a glance that made her chuckle.

"What about Caleb?"

"What about him? Geez, trust you to think of Caleb when I mention a boys ass."

Will flushed slightly and glowered despite being slightly amused by her friend's taunting. "Ha ha. I don't think about Caleb's ass."

"You prefer the front part, right?" Irma prompted with a snicker when the red head leader spluttered before scowling. "I meant his face."

"Sure you did. And no, I don't think of Caleb at all."

"You think about him more than Corny does."

Will's eyes lifted to Cornelia's face when she didn't slap the brunette for the presumptuous comment only to find that Cornelia wasn't paying attention to them. Her eyes were distant and the happy mask had slipped leaving her looking vaguely lost.

"Hey, C, Irma didn't mean it like that. She was only kidding. We know you think about him. How can you not?"

Cornelia frowned. It was true; she did think about him but… recently he wasn't at the forefront of her mind. She just found herself getting so wrapped up in things, year book committee, prom, other things that seemed so relatively unimportant to her now when she thought of what he must be doing to restore his world. It was so easy to push him to the back of her mind for a few minutes- she sighed; it was more like a few weeks now. At first it had been for a few minutes, then a few hours and then a few days and weeks flew by with just the barest thought for him. Usually the only thing that made her think of him was Elyon but it was more for self defence. She had to move on with her life. She couldn't just sit and wait for him. She had her own life to live and she was young enough to enjoy it. However, hearing Will talk made her feel ashamed.

She mustered up a smile for her friends and managed to dismiss their concerned looks with a flick of her hair. "Oh please, Will, we all know you secretly love him."

Irma snickered and Will spluttered before scowling. "Ugh, no way. Can you imagine him in a relationship? 'Hey sweetie, wanna go out?'" She mocked in a false falsetto voice only to reply in a deep voice that mocked Caleb. "'Sorry, I have to save the world and get captured by an evil prince.'"

Irma threw her head back and laughed, while Cornelia smothered smirked wryly. "Actually, that was what it was like."

"How would you know? You barely dated him." Irma pointed out.

"No but when trying to get him to notice me, he was never there."

Will smirked. "Well it's a hard job getting captured by Phobos."

The brunette sighed wistfully. "Yeah but Caleb made it look so easy."

"Maybe we should stop bashing Caleb when he's not here to defend himself." Cornelia advised, unable to contain the smile at hearing her friends insult the rebel leader who had instigated himself so firmly into their lives and had left it so easily without a backward glance.

"Well considering I don't think we'll be seeing him for a while, I think we can give him a good bashing. After all, he was so arrogant." Irma muttered and Will nodded her agreement.

"Uh-huh, he was really cocky and he never really accepted how good we were."

"We should have kicked his butt."

Cornelia snorted. Yeah she could just see that happening. He would just take the girls beating him as a huge blow to his large ego. Then he probably wouldn't have worked with them at all. They were just part time fighters. He had grown up in that world, ruled by a tyrant, deprived of all natural resources and most of all light. He'd lost his father and had to take over the rebel group at such a young age and then these five girls come along to fight as though it were an after school activity. She supposed it was understandable that he would uncertain of their skills, they hadn't trained after all. It had been trial and error with them.

"_How fares she?"_

"_She has not yet stirred."_

Cornelia hesitated. "Hey guys did you hear that?"

Will and Irma continued to walk along the corridor, talking animatedly about their longing to have another big battle.

"_Good."_

"_What happened to you?"_

"Dad had to call the plumber, couldn't understand why the water pipes had suddenly burst."

"Ouch. Well at least I don't have worry about that. The worst I could do is make you guys change into guardian mode in the middle of gym."

"At least with the wings it would be easier to climb that stupid rope!"

Cornelia frowned and looked around. She could have sworn she heard two male voices and yet, Will and Irma were talking as though nothing had happened. Couldn't they hear them?

"_Na banphrionsa."_

"_Ah. She will have to be eliminated. And what of the girl?"_

"_Gone."_

There they were again! But where? There was no one but she, her friends and the other students and it couldn't be the other students. The voices sounded isolated, hollow and apart from the normal buzz of the school corridor. They sounded out of place and, seemed to be inside her head, she realized with a gasp.

"Guys! I think something's wrong!"

"So Matt's band is really making some money now, huh? I bet you wish you hadn't been so hasty in ending it."

"No, I still care about him but it was never going to be an epic romance. It was puppy love, if even that. He was so simple to be around, he never expected more than I was prepared to give and that worked fine for both of us."

"Yeah you want a boy who can make your blood boil."

"HELLO! I'm talking!"

They continued as though they couldn't hear her and she scowled. Why were they ignoring her? She hadn't even done anything to them. "Hey!"

"The only guy who makes my blood boil at the moment is Uriah and I don't think it's with lust."

"Maybe you're perverse."

"Not that perverse. _No one_ is that perverse."

"Excuse me! Are you two senile or something? I'm hearing things!" That kind of statement was normally a cue for Irma to make a sardonic quip but instead she and Will snickered at their little phrases and comments and generally acted as though Cornelia was nothing but a fly that should be ignored. She stomped her foot and curled her lip in disdain.

"_That is unfortunate. The King will be most displeased."_

"_What would he have me do? Kill her?"_

"_If you had the chance, why not? It would cut his dear nephew's heart out."_

"_Na banphrionsa_ _is incredibly strong in the dreamscape. She is the Naofa Mothú.__"_

"_She is still mortal."_

"_Hmm, as is our dear prisoner but she wields incredible power. If she did not our King would not want her."_

"_True. Very true." _

King? What King? Like the one in England? No wait, they didn't have one. Who had a King? And what were they talking about? Why couldn't anyone else hear them? Glancing around herself, she decided to go talk to Yan Lin, she would know something and she would listen. Turning on her heel, she raced down the corridor towards the stair case, knocking over students and barely apologizing but none of them seemed to care too much. She fled over the courtyard, past the fountain that had been erected in the memory of a student who had been killed a couple of years ago and down the drive towards the gate. Racing through the gate she turned down the street towards the main town and skidded to a halt.

Where was the town? All around her there was nothing but darkness, purple swirls of clouds and inky darkness moved like a wall around the school.

"What the-"

Her heart racing, she approached the barrier and shuddered at the empty buzzing sound it created. Hollow and eerie, the wind kicked up and whipped her hair back like coils of spun golden rope. What was this place? Was it some kind of new opponent? Was it attracted because of the veil? Or was it something to do with Meridian?

She pressed her hand to the swirling mass and hissed as frigid cold flames licked at her hand as it passed through the barrier. She inched closer and followed her hand as it sank through, like a hand into a cold bucket of icy water. It felt like water but it wasn't wet, so what was this substance? She gathered her courage and squeezing her eyes shut, she wished Irma was there to push her through. Then without any more hesitation, she threw herself into the darkness.

* * *

"You know what I love about this place?" Irma demanded as she crossed her legs at her ankles and leaned back in her chair, "Your fridge is always filled with stuff. And not just frozen stuff, but home made stuff." She sank her teeth into the piping hot slice of pizza she held and sighed in bliss.

Malachi sipped his coffee, wrapping both his hands around it to soothe the chill in his bones that hadn't left since seeing the Faerie Kerrigan in the living room with Irma and Cornelia. In fact the chill had intensified when he saw his cousin, sheet white, laid out on her bed. But at least Aisling was on the case, if she was anything like Saoirse, he had to believe that she knew what she was doing.

"Collin's is the best." She declared lazily and setting down her pizza, she turned her attention to the dog that lay at her feet. "And you, Toad, are the bravest dog in the world!"

Toad looked up balefully before he sighed heavily and rested his muzzle on his two front paws, one of which was bandaged and there was talk of getting a cone to stop him from scratching at his wound. A wound he had received when he had been tossed aside by the strange man-like creature in the front parlour.

"You weren't so bad yourself," Malachi murmured, casting his eyes over her and she processed the words soberly.

"I could have been better. Man, he was really powerful, Mal. Are they all like that? Cos, if they are, we're going to need a bazooka to do any damage, which to be honest, I'm not that upset about."

Malachi snorted before picking up his own slice of pizza. It was good to hear her being sarcastic and witty again after her earlier breakdown, but he didn't know how genuine it was. Maybe it was for show, part of it seemed a little forced to him. However, it did seem strange to see her sitting in the chair with her little purple boots, midriff baring top and wings that flickered every so often.

"Does it hurt when you transform?"

She shook her head. "Not so far. Feels pretty good, to be honest. It's like being filled to the brim with energy, I can feel the rivers and the oceans and it's amazing. Like nothing I've ever felt before."

"I can't imagine what it must have been like saving a world and you were only twelve."

She pursed her lips then shrugged. "Wasn't so bad. We had each other. Cornelia's the one I feel sorry for. She's out there somewhere on her own with that pervert. He kissed her, you know. She bit him though, which was pretty cool."

"His infatuation with her is worrying."

"Hmm. It's Cornelia, boys fall in love with her all the time. Even rebel leaders who care only about freeing their country, though I still have no clue how that happened. It was like he was hit by this major whammy. Then again, understanding romance is not my forte."

She broke off with a wry chuckle, hell she didn't even understand how she had found herself in one. The other girls had always been interested in boys and true enough, she liked them but it was never one boy. With Will, it had been Matt, and with Cornelia it had been every good looking boy that passed in front of her. Hay Lin had been obsessed with the idea of true love and had her own boyfriend, Eric Lyndon. Even Taranee had been seduced by the idea of having a boyfriend, but she… she, Irma, had been physically repelled by the idea of having a fulltime, steady boyfriend and she had been chased by Martin.

That might have been part of the reason she had been repulsed. Martin just plain freaked her out with his infatuation with her. She hadn't even done anything to encourage him. In fact she pretty much ran from him every time she saw him. So romance, relationships and love freaked her out. However, here she was sitting across from a boy who could kiss her boneless and who, with a look, could make her knees weak. It was a very scary concept.

"Kerrigan is no boy. He's probably centuries old. He shouldn't want someone as young as Cornelia. Unless it's her innocence that calls to him."

"What do you think he'll do with her?"

Malachi hung his head, wary of voicing his thoughts to the impulsive girl at his side. "I do not know. I don't know anything about him."

"But you knew he was a faerie." She accused with a quirk of a honey brown brow over lake blue eyes.

He bowed his head, the pizza suddenly losing flavour in his mouth. "Aye, I did. It's hard to explain. A few years ago, I had a run in with a faerie creature. I was young, stupid and drunk, walking home from the pub after my Leaving Cert -exams," he added when she frowned at the unfamiliar term, "and, next thing I know, I was being chased down by a horse with flaming eyes and mane, who breathed fire. Scariest thing I ever saw, even now, I have nightmares about it."

"What did it want? The directions to the nearest derby?"

"Dinner."

She grimaced at the thought. "Ah. They eat humans?"

"Some do. Some are much more civilised."

"They use forks instead of their fingers, huh?" At his pointed look she realized sarcasm wasn't quite appropriate at the moment so she settled on asking a question. It was the easiest way to stop herself from retorting something. "How did you escape it?"

"I was lucky. The rider was being tracked by the princess Saoirse. She came to my aid with her wolf and saved my life. At a cost to herself. She was wounded, not mortally but enough to slow her down and the rider attacked her, I had to kill him."

She shifted to give him her full attention. He had to kill a faerie. She couldn't even imagine killing anything herself and yet, in the battle for Meridian how many had she accidentally killed with her powers. He had a choice to make and he made it. She wondered how much it affected him. Will had once said that he had been carefree and arrogant, but now he was careful and introverted. Maybe this was what had changed so many years ago. "How?"

"Chopped off his head. Seemed the logical thing to do at the time. You see it all the time in the movies. Of course, that doesn't prepare you for the blood or the way the head rolls or how the body just wheezes and makes sucking sounds… It was- He wasn't a strong fey by any means. Just a crazy one. I used her scythe and just took advantage of his distraction."

She slumped disappointed. She got the hint that Kerrigan wouldn't be killed so easily but it was reassuring to know that they weren't immortal. They could be killed. That was good to know.

"So you paid your debt by saving her life in return?"

He nodded. "For that, she told me that if ever I should need her, I could call on her. It was the first time I had ever heard of faeries and for the most part, I just put the whole experience to the back of my mind. However, things in the newspapers began to make sense. Babies disappearing, people turning up dead on the roadsides without any warning. They always looked for human perpetrators but…"

"Humans didn't do it."

"Yeah, it was part of the reason I asked to live with Michael over my other relatives. He's cool but the fact that he wasn't in Ireland was another bonus. It's a heartbreaking thing to realize that you're not safe in your own country."

She understood that. She at least had powers to defend herself but he had been introduced to a world where he was at the bottom of the food chain. That had to be a scary experience.

"How did you know that there were no faeries in other countries?"

"I didn't. I just knew I had to get out of Ireland."

"I'm glad you did."

He looked at her in surprise and then grinned. "Was that sappitude, Irma darling?"

She flushed darkly, loving the sound of his accent before she glared at him. "Oh shut up, leprechaun."

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Yeah, I'm sure it did." She dusted off her hands and rose to place the plate in the dishwasher. "We have to find Cornelia, but I don't know how. I don't know if Will will wake up and if she does, will she be able to look for Cornelia?"

"She will. Nothing will stop her from trying to save Cornelia, not if this bond you speak of is so strong. And I believe in Saoirse's sister. She will do what she can to help you find Cornelia."

"Oh and how will she do that?" Irma wondered dryly, peering out at the gloomy light of dusk. Will had been out for a full four and a half hours and still showed no signs of stirring. She had tried to sit in with the others, with Hay Lin and Taranee but they had begun to get on her nerves, which is why she had retired to the kitchen. It was like her mother always said when their father was away. It was much better to pass the time doing something rather than just sitting idle and waiting. However, it was different for Taranee and Hay Lin because they weren't like her and their forced chipperness was exhausting. She loved them dearly but at this moment in time, she was better off without them.

"I don't know. But we have to believe that we'll find her Irma."

She nodded and tightened her grip on the counter until her knuckles turned white. "I just… this feels so surreal."

He let out a harsh bark of laughter. "It feels surreal to you? I'm the one whose girlfriend has wings!"

She smiled wryly before turning to face him with a coy expression. "So I'm your girlfriend now?"

"No, I just kiss you for the fun of it."

She nodded with a mock solemn expression. "Yeah, I'm a great kisser."

Now he snorted. "And you're full of it."

She nodded in agreement turning to look at him as he approached and placed his own plate in the dishwasher. He closed the door of it and took the opportunity to sneak in a quick kiss just as the door burst open and Hay Lin skidded to a halt, mouth dropping open at the sight before her. Malachi pulled away from Irma slowly and sighed heavily before turning to face the startled Asian girl.

"Hay Lin."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know… you two are… when did this…?"

"Breathe Hay Lin." Irma commanded dryly. "Now was there something you wanted?"

Hay Lin blew out a breath. "Aisling's woken up! She says that Will will be ok but she needs to rest."

"Will's ok?"

"Yep! Isn't that great?" The guardian of air was all but dancing on the spot as she clapped her hands giddily.

"Can we see her?"

Hay Lin faltered before shaking her head. "Will's still asleep. She's not in the dream anymore but Aisling said she needs to sleep to replenish the energy that Kerrigan drained but she's going to be fine."

"What did _she_ say?"

"Just that Will would be ok and that Kerrigan couldn't hurt her anymore, and that we were really lucky to have a friend like her. She seemed oddly proud of her; whatever they did in that ghost world, Will must have impressed her." Hay Lin shrugged dismissively. She knew Will was great; she didn't need anyone to tell her something she already knew.

"Where's Aisling now?" Malachi wondered.

"Going to see Elyon about something or other. Maybe to get safe passage into Tir-na-nÓg. I'm not sure but Will's going to wake up soon and then we're going to find Cornelia."

"Right." Irma nodded and watched the dark haired girl all but skip out of the room again before she turned to Malachi and threw her arms around him.

Malachi caught her, slightly disorientated by the sudden display of affection until he felt the shudders that racked her body. He wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to cry out the tears of fear that had spilled down her cheeks onto his neck, feeling a lump swell in his own throat. Will was going to be ok and that was great. But what then? When she finally woke up, would they go to Ireland to fight the mighty Sidhe? He gripped Irma tighter. She would go to fight the Sidhe. She wasn't strong enough. He had seen them against Kerrigan and he wasn't a King or a prince. He was just a soldier, what hope would they have against an entire army of fey if they needed to fight them? Of course, that was doubtful but he had no idea how things worked in that world. He pressed a kiss to her hair and kept his worries to himself, they would do neither of them any good. She had to do what she felt was right. After all, she had her destiny to fulfil, whatever that might be.

* * *

Caleb raked a hand through his hair and paced the room where his friend lay sleeping. Well he was assured that she was sleeping but sleeping didn't look much different than being lost in the dreamscape? Was that what they had called the place? He didn't know and he couldn't ask as the young woman and the man who had come along with her had left, with their mostly-naked man and her shadow.

The young woman had claimed that she had saved Will though the details were foggy, there had been a lot of meaningful looks shared between the man and the young woman and then she had declared that they needed to speak to Princess Elyon who had agreed, also without telling him anything. He was captain of Elyon's guards and they told him nothing. He didn't even know what had happened to Will, much less where Cornelia was. And he hated to be left out of the loop. He hated not knowing what was going on. It made him feel vulnerable and helpless.

He sighed and sat down on the chair Hay Lin had once sat on hours ago when they had been bickering over what to do with Will's body. At least, she had regained some colouring and wasn't looking so pale and every so often she would twitch. He had never been so happy to see someone twitch. She looked just like anyone else who was sleeping, she would shift and turn and it made him smile to see that little puckered look on her face as though something confused her. It was expressions like that, that soothed him and told him she would be alright, just as soon as she had replenished her energy.

He leaned over and pressed the back of his fingers to her brow to check her temperature again. Somewhere during the dream, the fever had left her brow and now her skin was warm to the touch but not hot. And though she looked peaceful, he wouldn't feel right until he could see her eyes. They were what held her soul, the very heart of Will and until they were shown, he wouldn't be able to leave her side.

His thoughts turned to Cornelia with a lurch of his stomach. What was she going through at this moment? It had been six long hours since she had disappeared and they had done nothing to find her. He hoped that she would understand. They had no choice in the matter but it didn't make him feel any better. Elyon had people who could look for her while they looked after Will but he knew that she was doing the best she could. There was so much to do but only so many hours in the day.

He snapped his gaze to Will as she stirred and mumbled something under her breath, her brows knitting in apprehension.

"Will?"

"Mmm… no…" She began to whimper and her arm stretched up to cover her face.

"Will."

"No… Corny, no… help…"

"Will, wake up, it's just a dream." He whispered urgently, pressing a rough palm to her cheek.

"No… let go… no…"

"Will, wake up!"

She began to thrash and buck wildly. He cursed viciously, where were the girls when he needed them?! If she didn't stop, she was going to do herself an injury. He did the only thing he could do when someone was going out of their mind; he lunged on top of her and pinned down her hands and arms.

"Will, it's just a dream!" His voice was harsh as he fought against her frantic struggles. He buried his face in her hair and whispered into her ear, needing her to hear him so that he could save her.

"Come on, Will. You're safe. You're in your bed. You're home. Wake up Will, you're with me. Nothing can harm you." He continued to whisper that mantra in her ear, feeling her slowly begin to relax as the dream began to ebb from her system. Soon enough she began to sleep soundly and he eased back to brush her hair back from her face. The lines had gone from between her brow and her face was peaceful again but he scowled none the less. The girl had said that Will was ok now and yet she was still having nightmares.

He moved to get off her only for him to notice that their hands had become entangled and as he tried to separate them, she began to whimper and her grip tightened. He sighed heavily. What was he going to do now? She wasn't going to let go. She was gripping his hands as if they were the last thing she could hold on to.

He lay down beside her, making sure to keep an appropriate distance as well as staying above the covers, -he didn't want to make her uneasy when she woke- but maybe the human connection would help keep her grounded. It might even bring her out of the dreams she was lost within. He would do whatever it took to get her back.

The sooner she was back, the sooner they got Cornelia back and everything would go back to normal. He'd go back to Meridian and Elyon would be the Queen in truth. He would go back to being captain of the guards and the girls would do whatever it was that they did when he wasn't around. He frowned as he stared up at the ceiling, absently rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. What did the girls do? He'd heard them talking about school but they hadn't mentioned it once since he had arrived. Had they finished with school? Did they have jobs now? He wondered over that. What sort of jobs would they have? He didn't see them defending their world nor would they be working on the land so what did they do?

Another whimper broke his train of thought and he leaned over to brush a strand of vibrant red hair from her face, casually rubbing the texture of it between his finger and thumb. Her hair had always fascinated him. It always looked so vivid and striking, a startling contrast to the gloomy scenery of Meridian.

He closed his eyes and contemplated what they would do next. The logical thing would be to ask for the assistance of the Lord Quinn and his ward. With their alliance, a trip to the Land of Faerie to negotiate the safe return of Cornelia should be made simpler. However, he found it hard to trust any faerie. After all, Will hadn't awoken yet despite the girls' 'help', if you could even call it that.

The problem was, since Kerrigan had gone to so much trouble to obtain Cornelia, it was unlikely he would willingly give her back. Even if his Queen ordered him too. Caleb had come across people who wouldn't listen to their monarch, though he couldn't understand it. He obeyed Elyon though… well, sometimes he wondered at her orders. He had never obeyed Phobos and he found it sometimes hard to accept someone else giving him orders. He had been the leader of the rebels after all. Of course, Elyon rarely ordered him, most times she treated him equally and he appreciated that. Though in Phobos's days, people wouldn't defy him easily. They feared him. He wondered if the Queen of Faeries instilled such fear in them.

But why had Kerrigan gone to so much trouble? There was no doubt that Cornelia was a very beautiful young woman but there were many beautiful girls in the world and that wasn't enough to risk penalty of death. Then again, maybe it was nothing to do with her looks but her power. She was the most powerful of the guardians but how had Kerrigan known that? If Caleb and Elyon knew so little of the realm of Faerie, wouldn't it make sense that they would know little about such an insignificant world as Meridian? He shouldn't have known anything about Cornelia, never mind how powerful she was.

Power did make people do crazy things, look at Phobos. But how did Cornelia's power help Kerrigan? Cornelia needed Will and the heart to change into her guardian form, it boosted her power and without it she wasn't that strong. None of this made sense to him. All this suffering and trouble for nothing. It was unfair.

His breathing evened and his body slowly began to relax as he sank into the darkness behind his eyes, listening to the rhythmic breathing that gently lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Silence had fallen but for the crackle of fire and the hiss of a turf log as it broke, sending a flurry of sparks up the chimney. Rain battered softly against the window because Elyon no longer felt like there should be summer when Meridian was in mourning for the loss of their greatest protector. She waved a hand and because playing the gracious host was easier, she began to pour tea with milk and sugar, floating the cup to the other person in the room who mumbled thanks.

"I haven't thanked you yet, for helping Will I mean."

Aisling shrugged awkwardly. She wasn't used to being thanked for her powers. She was usually simply ordered to do things and then dismissed once they were done. That's what living in a monarchy meant to her and yet here she was sitting in the parlour having tea with a soon-to-be queen. Strange, she doubted the Queen of Faerie would treat her people to this kind of meeting.

"It was nothing. I wanted to help. Will, from what I saw of her, seems to be a good person. I couldn't leave her there."

"And she'll be alright now? When she wakes up I mean."

"She should be. She will remember what happened to her, I can't erase her dreams."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Elyon wondered out loud, not really expecting a reply.

"We'll see when Will wakes up. She's strong though, not just in power but in mind and will. She should be fine."

The young princess nodded and sipped her tea, gazing into the fire. "So what now?"

"Now, you will need to contact the Queen and demand that she place Kerrigan under arrest. I doubt she will listen and he will probably take cover in Dun na hOiche but that will limit his movements and put your other guardians out of danger. He's worked too hard to claim Cornelia so I doubt he would hand her over, even if you asked. However, by demanding this, you are showing the Queen that you are serious."

"She has granted me safe passage thus far."

"And you will need it. Faerie does not like outsiders coming into their world and brandishing accusations. While the different Throngs may have different wants and desires that conflict, they are also descendants from Gods and they will resent your appearance in their world. It's a bad time for you to enter faerie. A war is coming and you will be the catalyst I fear."

"What do you mean?" Elyon wondered quietly.

"For too long the Queen of the Shining Throng has stood by while the King of the Dark Throng makes his moves. She is a shadow of her former self. She's growing old and clinging to the memory of her glory days. She has lost the faith of the fey and in turn, she has lost a great deal of her power. The King knows this and so he moves in the shadows, diminishing her powerbase. She lets him because she fears an outright confrontation. As do we all because if she were to lose, all will be lost. The Shining Throng will have no where to go. We will be massacred and sacrificed for their own entertainment. He may take in some of us, those of pure blood, but me, my family and many of our most loyal followers will be destroyed."

"What do you mean she stands by and lets him do these things?"

"We have long known that the King abuses his power, I know that he tortures his people, abuses them and rapes them. I have heard that he has a preference for little human boys and teenage girls with boyish figures. I have said to her, but she shrugs it off. It's only a couple of mortals, nothing important." She spoke with a rueful smile filled with bitterness. Slowly she lifted her gaze from the fire to look directly into the young eyes of the princess. "He ordered the murder of my sister. He tried to murder me. He _still does_ try to murder me. She has punished the weak assassins, but she says there is no evidence of his treachery. She invites him to banquets and makes light merriment with him, all the while knowing that he summoned a creature of the greatest darkness to steal the life from my sister, her heir to the throne."

"Oh, then you must be…" Could she really be the disappearing heir? The one who had grown up in the mortal realm only to be brought over to the faerie kingdom after the death of her sister? The one Quinn… yes she must be. It would explain Quinn's protection of her.

"Yeah." Catching her drift, Aisling nodded solemnly. "I'm the heir to the throne or the disappearing princess as they like to call me. She exiled me when I was a child. And even now she tries to do the same to Quinn and any other who tries to warn her of the King's backstabbing ways. But Celeste, my grandmother, does not want to lose her crown. She will not fight nor will she give up her throne, but with you there, bringing his transgressions to the public domain, she will have no choice but to do something. The faerie council will not be able to stand idly by. We will go to war and maybe perchance, we will win. I do not know for certain but all I do know is that when the time comes, I will support you in any way you need."

Elyon gasped at the magnitude of the girls words. She could only have been a few years older and here she was talking about dying in a war. A war she was helping bring about. She was talking about going against her own grandmother. "You are speaking of treason."

The heir to the faerie throne ducked her head before raising it with a smile flirting with her lips, though her eyes remained grim. "As Néal has said many a time, I speak treason fluently. What is one more word to add to my immense vocabulary? I will not stand by any more. If needs be, I will take the throne myself."

"But you can't be powerful enough."

Yet again the girl smiled grimly. "I will do what's right. I will not live in fear. My grandmother will not do anything to me. She will not destroy her last heir. And if she does not help you, I will abdicate. That threat alone, the idea of not having a blood heir will force her to choose her side once and for all."

"What of your brothers?"

Aisling raised a brow. Just how much did Elyon know about her family? That seemed a little suspicious considering the way they talked about how secretive Faerie was.

Elyon flushed. "Quinn told me some things about faerie and there are books."

"Ah. That explains much. For some reason, my grandmother is vainglorious enough to allow people to write about her. She does not fear books; she does not fear the power that knowledge brings. It is part of her downfall. She trusts word of mouth more."

"But why can't your brothers take the crown. Surely one of them would be strong enough?"

"Of course they are. But they are male. My grandmother believes that all men that take the position of leadership in the Shining Throng will be corrupted by power and will in turn lead the Faerie down a path of destruction. She does not understand that through her own selfish actions that she has condemned us all. There will be no going back after this war. The gap will be irreparable. No longer will the council of fey allow our pathetic joke of a monarchy and maybe that would be for the best. Mostly, I just think that whoever wins, and I pray that it is our side; the opponents will not stay within faerie. They will find their own lands and we will end up engaging in war forever. The Faerie are doomed."

"And there's nothing you can do?" It seemed so tragic that such a legendary race were nearing their extinction caused by their own hand.

"Maybe. If Quinn were to assume his position as true King of the Dark Throng but to do that, he would either have to duel the King and win or assemble a power base strong enough to provide a deterrent to the King."

"How close is he?"

"Since he's been working all his life towards this goal, I have to believe he's close. However, I may be the one to prevent him from achieving it."

"How so?"

"Because I need to be Queen of the Shining Throng and have the full support of my people in order to become his ally without reservations from my court. The Queen won't give up her power to me. I can't challenge her because I'm not strong enough. When I do become Queen, it will be because she wants it and she'll still be in control because that's what Celeste likes most. Being in control."

"So what will you do?"

"I don't know yet. Quinn's been preparing his whole life for this and so was Saoirse, they were going to lead the fey into a brighter future. Only she got killed and I got left in the hot seat with no faith from anybody. But I will do my best. It's all I really can do. However, first things first. Contact the Queen and make your demands. Do not negotiate because that will be seen as a sign of weakness and don't, whatever you do, take shit from the help. They may seem like friendly little peasants however they're anything but. They're where we get the idea of mischievous faeries." She shook her head at Elyon's confused look and dismissed the questions she knew the young princess begged to ask. "Just contact the Queen."

Elyon nodded in acquiescence and waved her hand. Immediately the engraved doors to their left flew open and three men stumbled inside before gaining their bearings. Aldarn recovered first, dusting himself off while trying to maintain some of his dignity at being caught eavesdropping. Drake cleared his throat sheepishly and looked for somewhere to put his hands before finally folding them, while Julian frowned disapprovingly at the young princess.

"Elyon, what have I said about conducting meetings without a guard present?"

"Aisling is our ally."

"How can we know that? Begging your pardon, milady." He added in an aside to Aisling who exhaled heavily and rolled her eyes, shifting her feet impatiently.

"I just do, now please come in. I must contact the Queen of Faerie once more."

Aldarn and Drake stepped into the room, looking a little awkward as they shifted their gazes around the richly furnished parlour room.

"Shouldn't this be conducted in the throne room?"

Aisling shook her head. "Nah, that will only piss the Queen off. The more informal, the less ridiculous she'll be."

Elyon processed that logic before deeming it somewhat understandable -after all, the girl was the Queen's granddaughter and that took a while to absorb-. She took the seeing sand from her small pouch and cast it onto the ground, holding a glowing hand over it and murmuring something foreign.

Aisling inched closer as the sands began to swirl, being careful not to step into the sandpit. She'd never seen this method of communication before and it made her wonder about Elyon's other skills. How powerful was she? Could she take on the King of the Dark Throng and win? Quinn had said her element was light and so was Aisling's to a small degree but the King of the Dark Throng was centuries older than them both. The power he had acquired over those years was bound to dwarf their light dramatically.

She sighed and her shoulders slumped. It was no good. Unless she came up with a better idea, they were going to die.

On the floor, the sands began to clear in the centre showing a picture that was beginning to form. There was a collective gasp as they saw what the picture beheld and Aisling balked vocally.

"Oh for… bollocks!"

"Ah…" Elyon stared at the two figures rolling over the bed and fought the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks while the three men were stuck in their stupor.

"Con?!" The Irish Princess shouted furiously and the male on the bed, sat up, eyes wild and frantically searching before they landed on the mirror.

"Fergus's balls!" He cursed viciously, grabbing for a black sheet to cover his body while the woman ducked behind him though Aisling decided it was not out of modesty but because it was probably expected.

"No, I'm quite sure they're yours." She replied stoically while Elyon looked between them.

"I should- We should leave and give him some privacy." She stuttered out, wondering what had gone wrong. She was sure she had contacted the Queen's palace and it was the same point of contact she had used earlier. And god, were all faerie males that beautiful?!

"No, keep it up. Con can screen it himself before he fetches the Queen." Aisling growled and watched as the screen became cloudy before she covered her face. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Who was he?"

"That was Prince Con, my brother. What an introduction."

"But I thought I was contacting the Queen."

"You were. However, Con isn't choosy about where he brings his women. Though, jeez, I thought he had some more sense than to go to her room."

"That was the Queen's room?"

"Trust me the black sheets scream Celeste, even if she is a decrepit auld bat."

The door opened and they all jumped as though they'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Quinn surveyed them all before moving to Aisling's side but his attention was on Elyon's face so he didn't notice how the Irish Princess stiffened when he smiled and greeted the light of meridian first before acknowledging her with a brief nod.

"I have just sent Nomad and Shadow back to Ireland. I'm sorry I took so long but I received some news from Sinead and Killian, my chief bodyguards." He informed Aldarn and the others, and then he turned to Aisling. "What do you know of the sword of Nuada?" He asked straight out.

Aisling shrugged blankly before reciting in a dull tone. "It renders its wielder invincible. It's one of the four treasures the Tuatha De Dannan brought to Ireland, right up there with Dagda's cauldron. It was sealed within a temple on top of a cliff that fell into the ocean some centuries ago. Why? You think the King's after it? Sure you have to walk into the temple and defeat the trials. What's he going to do, snorkel? It's in the sea, it's gone."

"Elyon, how strong is Cornelia?"

"Strong enough to lift a chunk of rock from the ocean." Elyon replied grimly, understanding the full implication of what Quinn was saying. That was why he looked so white. All hope was draining from him.

"Fergus's balls!" Aisling cursed. "You've got to be kidding me. Nobody can lift a damn temple from the ocean! If that was the case, how come she hasn't raised Atlantis yet?"

"Maybe because Atlantis was built to be under the sea."

"Oh bollocks!" Was the petulant reply to Quinn's dry answer. "Bugger! How do we stop her?"

Aldarn spoke up, alarmed by the girls question. "Hold on, we don't know if she can do this. Cornelia has not used her powers in a long time."

"Yeah, I'm so not taking any risks."

"You can't kill her."

"I'm not going to kill her. Yet." At their shocked looks, the princess of faerie quickly continued. "Seriously, I'm not going to kill her. But I'm fine with knocking her out. This could bring about the destruction of my people."

"Who brought this upon themselves, Cornelia is innocent!" Elyon surged to her feet.

"Yeah well the biggest victims in wars are the innocents." Aisling muttered under her breath.

"Luaith!"

"What? I'm just being honest! Lots of people will die. She's not anymore special than anyone else. Death doesn't pick or choose its victims. And it's ok for you Quinn because you have had more than a couple of decades to gain powers while I've had next to no time at all. Three measly years. It would be alright if Saoirse were here because she's powerful but I'm not. And I probably will die because out of everyone, I'm probably the weakest one there and I don't want to die!"

Quinn crossed the room to her in two strides, seizing her shoulders and shaking her brusquely. "You will not die! I will not allow it!"

"And how will you stop it?" She demanded frantically, tears beginning to well. "Everything rests on one girl and it would be simply easier to kill her than try to save her!" The tears began to fall freely while Elyon began to vibrate with energy.

Quinn snapped something severely at the crying girl and she sobered instantly, thoroughly shocked, though the tears continued to roll silently down her face. She wiped them away gruffly and turned to Elyon. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"But you meant it."

"'Fraid so."

"You're horrible."

Aisling swallowed her tears and glared bitterly at the meek princess. "Deal with it. You want to save your friend because you love her; well I love my family and friends too. And they're going to die if Cornelia brings about this feat."

"She might not be able to do this, Aisling." Quinn soothed softly, running his hands up and down Aisling's arms. "It's a great deal of magic; it could completely deplete her strength." He added to Elyon which only heightened her fears.

Aisling scowled. "Like that would stop the King. He wouldn't care. Cornelia is just a tool to him. I'm sorry that she's your friend and she doesn't deserve to die, but if worse comes to worse…" She trailed off ominously.

"You'd really kill her."

"That's not our objective. We will do what we can to save her, Elyon." Quinn tried to smooth her ruffled feathers but Aisling looked at her with steely eyes.

"Yes. I'm sorry but you have no idea what the Dark Throng are capable of under the Kings' rule. One girl's death is nothing compared to the end of a complete nation. And for that I'm truly sorry. I'm sure this Cornelia is a great person but-"

"She is a great person. The best."

"I'm sure if she's anything like Will, she must be but sacrifices must be made. Our entire world could be destroyed and then he would turn his eyes on earth and yours and whatever other worlds there are."

"Elyon we will do our best, I promise you. We will stop this before it gets to that stage. I was just informing you that this may be why they took Cornelia." Quinn reasoned, shooting Aisling a dark look.

"But how did he know how strong Cornelia is?" Elyon questioned, silently vowing that she would get Cornelia back before she even had a chance of raising the temple or being killed by the heir to the Shining Throng.

Quinn shook his head. "That I have not discovered yet."

"Probably the same way himself over there figured out I was alive."

"The princess told me you were alive. I was not stalking you!"

"She didn't tell you I was in Ireland."

"Nor did I expect you to be. Believe me, I had Kerrigan search all over for girls showing hints of power."

Realizing what Quinn had just said, Aisling threw her hands into the air exasperatedly. "You don't really think that he mistook Cornelia for me. Hello, I'm Saoirse's _twin_ sister! Identical twin! That's a clue right there as to how I would have looked. Besides, they're younger than me."

"We did not know that you were identical. And I thought you would have been smart enough to use glamour. I simply sent Kerrigan to examine any bursts of magical power."

"When did this happen?" The princess of Meridian jumped in before the female faerie could retort.

"Three years ago, shortly before Princess Saoirse's death. She wished to contact Aisling and bring her sister back to Faerie when she assumed the throne. I wanted to help her with that."

Elyon closed her eyes and expelled a quiet breath. "Three years ago the heart chose the new guardians of the veil. Cornelia would have just received her powers."

"Then in all likelihood, Kerrigan may have spotted her then."

Aisling flinched. "You should have stuck with Ireland." She sang sardonically under her breath, the fact that Kerrigan had been sent to find her was still a sore point. She frowned before looking directly at her fierce protector. "Kerrigan said that Cornelia asked him for something and he was merely collecting his boon. Do you think he kept track of her after finding me?"

Elyon sighed heavily. This was just getting worse and worse. Just how long had Kerrigan been in contact with Cornelia? And what wish could he have possibly granted for her? Cornelia had everything she could possibly ever need. She was pretty and confident and talented. She couldn't understand just what Kerrigan could offer her.

Before Quinn could answer their questions, the floor caught their attention as it slowly began to uncloud and there in the surface sat a man with silver hair and murky grey eyes like steel, glaring at them.

"Either the Queen's undergone a sex change and looks scarily like Néal -for which I'd advise her to fire her plastic surgeon-" Aisling muttered under her breath before continuing in a louder voice, "-or Con didn't tell the Queen I wanted to speak to her."

"The Queen is out hunting with the sluagh." The man replied mechanically.

Aisling snorted. "Hunting what? There's nothing to hunt anymore." Then her expression shifted from one of confusion to one of resigned foreboding. "Or should the question really be: hunting _who_?"

If the man caught her subtle jab or how she saw through his words, he showed no tell of it. His expression remained emotionless apart from the anger that seemed to all but simmer in his darkening eyes. Like roiling grey clouds, Elyon thought, watching as they continued to swirl around his pupils.

"Could you tell the Queen that I wish to speak to her?"

The man's eyes fixed on the young Meridian princess and she shrank under his gaze. He was scary. Nothing like Vathek, who had startled her at the very beginning, there was no gentleness behind this man's eyes. There was nothing but simmering rage barely controlled and it intimidated her. She just hoped she wouldn't have to deal with this man too much during their trip to Faerie. It seemed like any little thing would have him in a murderous rage.

"And you are?" He asked without any inflection of curiosity in his tone. It was simply bored and angry.

"May I present to you, Princess Elyon, light of Meridian." There seemed to be a threat behind Aisling's words. "Princess Elyon, this is prince Néal of the Shining Throng."

"Is he your…?" Elyon trailed off as Néal's glare grew intense.

Aisling dismissed her question with a nonchalant wave of her hand but didn't reply since Néal had gone down on his knee. "Princess, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He didn't make it sound like it was a pleasure at all, Elyon thought with a scowl. He was walking a fine line between politeness and rudeness.

"Ignore him," Aisling murmured.

Elyon shook her head instead. She could play him at his own game. After all, she had been taught how to act at court and she had to play politics with many nobles she knew did not like her. Plus she had dealt with the It was why she had recognized Prince Néal's subtle jibe.

"Indeed Prince Néal, however, I wish to speak with the queen. Surely you can contact her."

"The Queen is busy." Néal bit out.

"Yes, you said. Hunting I believe it was. However, surely hunting does not take all day and I do believe that hunting at night could be quite difficult. It is after midnight there, is it not?"

Néal was beginning to tense; his shoulders were tight, his face drawn and his eyes were almost black. Aisling was snickering in the corner while Quinn shook his head and knelt before the prince.

"Prince Néal, captain and bodyguard to the Queen, our news is of great importance to the queen."

"I should have known you'd be behind this, _díothóir.__"_

What did 'geehor' mean? Elyon wondered as she fixed her skirt and watched the way Néal glared at the true Prince of the Fomorians. The way Néal spoke to him, it showed that he didn't think of Quinn as an equal and seeing this, Elyon began to get a feel for how court politics were played in faerie.

"Are you trying to find more allies in your pathetic quest?"

"Prince Néal, I do not mean any harm."

"You will get _her_ killed the same way as you killed my sister."

Elyon's eyes flew open and landed on Aisling who was by now beginning to glow with her own temper that could probably rival her brothers. Quinn was stricken, it was clear to see and then his face was blank and remote in such a way that it pained Elyon to watch. However it pissed her off. Out of everyone here, she was the highest ranked and yet they just ignored her as though she were simply a maid or a guard. It was rude and downright obnoxious and she didn't have to take it.

"That's enough!"

All three faerie and the three meridianites stared at the young princess who was now floating with a glowing nimbus around her. Her flaxen hair flared in the breeze that was felt by no one but herself. She inhaled deeply before lowering to the ground, though she remained hovering before the prince of faerie.

"I am princess Elyon, heir to the Meridian Throne and you will show me the proper respect. _I_ outrank _you, _so either help me or find someone who will. Your childishness is an insult to your people."

Néal snarled at her before bowing lowly and mockingly. "I will fetch someone who will be more help than hindrance to you milady." He muttered before backing away from the mirror and it clouded over.

Elyon sighed and slumped, falling back onto her seat which moved forward with a gesture of her hand. "I really blew that, huh?"

Julian nodded but rubbed her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "He was most awkward, Elyon, it was not your fault."

"It's mine, I suppose. I shouldn't have spoken at all." Aisling ventured forward, head ducked down in shame.

"Néal is a very proud fey. He is most protective of his grandmother and he's very arrogant in his belief of the superiority of the fey." Quinn raked a hand through his hair, glancing down at Aisling when she laid her head against his arm. He automatically put an arm around her, drawing a curious look from the occupants in the room but they said nothing.

"However," he continued. "He would have made a good ally. He's strong and a good fighter."

Elyon groaned softly. Great, she had just alienated a potential powerful ally. Smart, real smart Elyon. "What do I do to fix it then?"

"Um…" Aisling trailed off. "Actually, there's nothing you really can do. Néal's a git. A really big pain in the… ass and well, he doesn't like being treated like a child by one."

"I'm not a child; I'm only a couple of years younger than you."

"Aye; and I'm at least two centuries younger than him. See the big difference here?"

"What do we do now then?"

"We wait, I guess."

Great, like they hadn't spent the past couple of days waiting. At this rate they weren't ever going to rescue Cornelia.

* * *

Will was completely oblivious to Elyon's troubles as she sat in her bed, with her knees drawn up to her chest and her gaze fixed on the rain that drenched the window with its tears. She felt a strange affinity with the water that sluiced down the glass. It seemed to be a physical manifestation of the tears that she couldn't shed; of the emptiness that gnawed away inside of her.

She felt lost. So lost and so empty. It was like this giant crater inside of her and it was hollow. Hollow and vacant. Her eyes trailed to the figure beside her. She had woken thirty minutes ago, glued to him as though he were the only source of comfort she had left in the world. Part of her believed he was though she had no idea how he would feel about it. She certainly had no idea how she had come to be in his bed. Then she had realized that she was in her own room. Her own room in her own house and that made her suspicious. Hadn't she been in a ghost world haunted by memories? Where were they now? Where was Kerrigan? Where was Aisling? Had it all been a dream?

She sighed heavily and cuddled herself tighter; then she pinched herself. Ow. Ok, so that hurt. Hurting was good and hearing Caleb's breathing was great but did that mean the dream was over? Was she really… alive, again? How could she be certain? She had felt pain in the dreamscape. She had been slashed by Morbeg's leg and…

Curious, she angled her leg to look down at her calf. It didn't feel sore but, driven by her own curiosity, she ran her fingers down the scratchy material of her striped tights. She was still in guardian form but there was no blood and no tear where Morbeg's leg had met with her own so what did that mean?

She wished she could remember what happened before she went to the dream world. How did she end up here in her bed and why was Caleb there? Nevertheless, she felt better than before. There was no way to explain it but she felt more like herself again and less like that hollow version of her that walked the dreamscape. She felt whole.

Caleb shifted beside her and she froze, praying silently that he wouldn't wake up and see her there. How awkward would that be to explain? Though technically, he was in her bed, not the other way round. Still, it was strange to have him here. Obviously he had been watching over her, yet where were the others? She could look for them, but, she didn't want to face them, not yet at any rate. She just needed some time to herself.

She wished she remembered more. Had the dream simply been a dream and nothing more? It had felt so real and yet here she was in her bed with not a scratch on her. And what about Cornelia? Was she really kidnapped? Or was that another trick of the mind? It was just so hard to know.

She slumped against the head of the bed and glanced at the body that radiated warmth against her side. Curious, she drew her finger along his jaw. He was so warm and firm. She pulled her hand away and clenched her fist to absorb the tingle that prickled along her skin. She shouldn't be touching him while he was sleeping. It was unfair to him and to Cornelia.

Cornelia…

They had to find her some how. Kerrigan wasn't just going to offer her over on a silver platter. He'd expect something in return and somehow Will didn't think he'd accept her. However, he might accept Aisling -if Aisling was real that is- since they seemed to have some history but could Will really do that? Offer up someone for Cornelia's life?

No. It wasn't the right or fair thing to do. She had no problem offering herself up, after all, she was more of a hindrance than a help to the guardians but she couldn't risk anyone else's life. They'd just have to hope that Elyon came through for them.

She tsked down at her hand that continued to tingle. What was wrong with her hand now? Curious, she reached over to touch it only to yank it back with a physical jolt. "Ow." She whispered, shaking off the static shock that coursed through her.

Her eyes fell on the window again. Maybe she could just go for a walk, clear her head. Anything had to be better than sitting here and waiting for her friends to find her. Besides, she didn't want to tell them what had happened to her. It was private and she wasn't altogether sure how much of it was real. After all, hadn't she…? Nah, that definitely had to be a dream. How could she possibly kill a spider with lightning? She didn't have a power and lightning wasn't an element. Irma and the others had elements; she was just the battery pack.

Her eyes, on their own accord, flicked back to Caleb and she sighed, feeling that twist in her heart, the one that bordered between pleasure and pain, the one she had coped with all of her life -once believing it to be an ailment of some sorts but she soon realized it was an affect of seeing him. His nose twitched and she smiled fondly, feeling an overwhelming wave of affection for him. He looked so adorable when he slept, not vulnerable and happy but more at ease with himself. Then again, sleep washed away a number of things. It was nice of him to stay with her though, he must have been going out of his mind with worry for Cornelia and yet here he was. He didn't have to stay here. She was sure there were plenty of things that Elyon could have him do. But his honour wouldn't let him just abandon her, she wasn't fooling herself by thinking she was anything to him but there was no one forcing him to sleep here. He had to be exhausted, what with staying up all last night and here she was sleeping for most of the day, maybe even days, she didn't know. She just hoped for Cornelia's sake that it was only a couple of hours at the most.

Suddenly Caleb's eyes opened and she was ensnared in his blistering green eyes. For a time frozen moment he just watched her and then his brow furrowed in confusion as he tried to sift through dream and reality.

"Hey." She managed to choke out softly, needing to fill the silence while her cheeks began to heat from his intense look.

He frowned softly, shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He looked up at her plaintively. "Will?"

"Yes?"

Then in a move so fast she didn't even catch it until she felt the repercussions, she was swept into his arms and her nose smashed against his firm chest as he held her tightly and muttered incoherently into her hair. It was a strange sensation altogether and not utterly unpleasant either, just strange since Caleb wasn't prone to displays of affection unless it was mushiness with Cornelia, that is.

"Caleb?" She managed to choke out around a mouthful of t-shirt.

He dragged her back and scowled furiously at her, face black with temper. "You idiot! What the hell did you think you were doing? You almost died! If Cornelia-"

"HEY!" She snapped back. How dare he? She had done what she had felt she had to. It wasn't her fault he hadn't been man enough to take out Kerrigan and save Cornelia.

"What? You have a reason for why you were so stupid!"

"What would you rather have done?" Will demanded.

"Cornelia was going to go with him and-"

"And what? I'm sorry but I was trying to help out. He was using me as leverage. He planned to take Cornelia anyway! If I got away-"

"If you got away, what? You were exhausted, all of you were! I can't believe you were so damn careless with your powers!"

She snarled because that hit just a little too close to home. After all, what she had done was careless because she wasn't supposed to be a guardian. If the real guardian and holder of the heart had done it, she was sure they would have destroyed Kerrigan. She had put the girls in danger, her and her stupidity. Caleb was right. She had put Cornelia in danger. It was all her fault.

"Dammit Will, I thought you were dead!"

"So what if I was?" She demanded hotly; then gasped at her words, staring at him in horror. "I didn't mean that!"

"Damn right you didn't." He growled darkly. "Don't ever say something like that to me again. You have no idea what your actions did to me- us! All of us! The girls are through there! They're frantic with worry and your cousin, Malcolm or something is really scared."

"I'm sorry! I really am." She dropped her head against his chest and idly his hand came up to stroke her back in a soothing gesture. "I just… I couldn't let you make that choice. It wasn't fair. And Cornelia…" She looked up at him and jerked back, eyes wide and heart thudding as she realized how close she was to him. Turning away, she hugged herself against the chill left by the removal of his body heat. "How long have I been out?"

"Five hours by my reckoning."

Five hours? That was too long. "Has Cornelia been found? Has Elyon rescued her?"

He averted his gaze and shook his head. "No."

"Why not?"

"We don't know where she is. And we couldn't enter Faerie until you awoke and-"

"Why would you wait for me? I don't have any powers. God, Caleb you should have just left me. I'd have been fine."

"We couldn't leave you."

She scowled at him heatedly. "Yes you could have. I'm sure if you got the heart to Cornelia or Irma, they could have used it. I'm just-" She broke off, unwilling to spill her theories to him. Knowing him as she did, he might try to convince her that she was the chosen one for the heart, but he had been right the first time they'd met. She wasn't cut out to be a guardian.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." She shook off her depression and tried to muster up a smile. "So, what happened after I went into a coma?"

"It was a spell. Some girl had to wake you up but you didn't wake up when she did. She said you were tired."

"Blonde, gold eyes, white skin, pretty?"

He jerked a shoulder, his face remaining inscrutable. "If you like that sort but yeah, sounds like her."

"So the dream was real, or as real as dreams can be. Kerrigan has Cornelia and he won't give her back." She snapped her gaze up to his and frowned. "We have to find her, the girl. She can fight Kerrigan."

"Kerrigan was in your dream?"

Will nodded, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with his close proximity so she got to her feet and shakily wandered to the window, pressing her fingertips against the rivulets of rain. "He appeared when we were leaving. The portal allowed him to enter." She looked over her shoulder at him and sighed. "He's so powerful Caleb."

"More powerful than Phobos?"

She bobbed her head. "Phobos is like a child compared to him and that's saying something."

Caleb nodded. Phobos had been no small fry. Not only was his arsenal and armies impressive, but his own power had been unrivalled until the guardians and their princess appeared. "But you beat him and you can beat _him_ too. You just need to work together. We all need to work together."

"Yeah but Kerrigan isn't alone. I saw what Aisling could do and it was impressive. She said it was just because of the dreamscape though." A memory flashed through her head, lightning spearing a sword and was gone just as quick. "We need to find her. Where did she go?"

"To see Elyon."

"Right."

"Don't you need to rest?"

"I've been resting for the past five hours Caleb; it's time for some action." Or at least to give Elyon back the heart and then… then what? When she gave it up, she'd be forced to go back home and just be a normal girl. Could she really do that? Was she cut out for normal? She'd tried it these past couple of years and the monotony had nearly killed her. If it hadn't been for the girls, it would have but they were the chosen guardians. They had powers -again another bolt of lightning flickered through her mind and overhead thunder rumbled ominously- and they would go save Cornelia and she'd be left here alone.

But she had no choice, she assured herself, because by keeping the heart, she'd only be putting everyone else in danger. "I'm going to shower; I'll be down in a few minutes. Then we can go to Elyon."

"Will…"

She paused at the door to the bathroom, heart thudding as she looked at him, surrounded by a nimbus of golden light from the lamp by her bedside. "Yeah?" She croaked nervously. _Please don't see through this façade_.

He shook his head looking troubled. "Nothing."

"Um, ok then."

He watched her disappear into the small room and as she puttered around inside, he slumped against the headboard. She was awake and alive and yet, something felt odd. Her eyes, they weren't the ones he was used to and yes, he had been gone for a while but he knew Will. Something was wrong with her. She was determined and stubborn as usual but there was just some_thing _and the way she was acting just wasn't like her at all. She seemed so isolated and lost. What had happened to her? What had happened to take the light and warmth away from her? Why was she being so distant? It wasn't that she was shy, she was always shy to a degree but this Will was almost bordering on reclusive without meaning to be.

He swung his legs off the bed and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. Maybe he shouldn't have yelled at her. He just hadn't known how to react. One minute he was sleeping with her unconscious next to him and then suddenly he wakes up and she's sitting over him with this softness to her eyes and then it was gone. Poof! And he had suddenly felt cold and awkward and angry and then she had to just say 'hey' as though nothing had happened. She had almost _died_! Didn't that warrant something more than just a '_hey_'?

He just didn't understand girls. He certainly didn't understand stubborn red heads as well as he thought he had. He had no right to be angry that she wouldn't share her problems with him. After all, he hadn't seen her in years until she popped back into his life but he couldn't help but be reminded of how close they'd once been. Maybe he didn't show it but he had liked her, a lot, back in those days. She was funny and witty and clever and compassionate.

She was like the little sister he hadn't had and yet, not. He felt protective of her and close to her in a way he didn't with others. He felt comfortable with her and at other times so unbelievably awkward, so sure she could see through his guards to the vulnerable boy inside. She helped give him courage. If she could accept her burden and fight in a war that should have meant nothing to her, then he could lead the rebels and put the true heir on the throne. Age didn't matter, right? It was the person that counted.

His eyes roamed over the little knickknacks sitting on her dresser and his eyes fell on a familiar carving. A small smile of disbelief curved his lips. She kept it? Why? She hadn't been particularly impressed with it, he remembered as he picked up the carving of Will in her guardian form. It had been for her birthday and he had wanted to get her something but nothing in their world worked and his world, well he couldn't just go to a stall, he'd be recognized. So he had carved this for her and presented it to her with so much pride. And her reaction. It hadn't been what he had been hoping for. In fact, it made him feel inadequate, especially when some _boy_ could make her smile just by offering to help her lift a box of tasty round bread. He'd helped her lift a bench for pity's sake! And he helped save her from a snake. That had to count for something, didn't it?

"Caleb?"

He startled and almost dropped the carving but his reflexes kicked in and he seized it between his fingers firmly. "Uh, hey, weren't you going to get a shower?"

"Uh, yeah but I need some… _stuff_. Is that-?"

"The carving I made you, yeah?" _It's the one you just tossed aside without much care_, he thought bitterly. "I didn't think you'd have kept it."

"Why wouldn't I? It's carved by the mighty rebel leaders own hands." She taunted teasingly, eyes bright with mirth despite the heat in her cheeks for being caught hoarding his one present to her.

"I didn't think you liked it that much."

"Why? It's beautiful."

"You didn't seem to think so."

She frowned then caught his meaning. "You were mentioning dragon scales around Elyon and though she is now princess of Meridian, we didn't know that at the time."

"Are you trying to tell me you don't have _any_ dragons on Earth?" He demanded dubiously. He still didn't believe this.

"Not the kind you mean, no. There are ones in Meridian I take it?"

"Yeah. Not as many as there once were. Phobos would hunt them but with Elyon on the throne, they've begun to repopulate again."

"Really? Wow, I'd love to see them sometime."

"Then maybe I'll take you sometime." He smiled a quirk of his lips and felt something quake deep inside him when she tentatively returned it.

"I'd like that."

"Maybe for your next birthday."

"Going to see dragons on my eighteenth does sound much better than a party by Cor… nelia. We have to get her back first." She declared grimly but there was a small glow back in her eyes he was pleased to see. "Now, I'm definitely going to shower, so if you don't mind, you can go tell the others I'm ok. I need to get cleaned up first."

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. I will be."

He sighed and smiled, feeling he needed to do something, some gesture to show he missed her but everything he thought of seemed so awkward and unnecessary, so instead he ruffled her hair much the same as his father had done to him, not knowing he was breaking her heart in the process. "See you in a few."

"Yeah," she whispered watching him leave with a heavy sorrow weighing down on her. What made her think she could compete with Cornelia Hale for Caleb's affection?!

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone! I was inspired by the fact that Seniya can post so many things in the space it takes me to get out one chapter and also by the forum to write this chapter. So thank you guys so much!**

**So now we have a reason as to why the Faerie might want Cornelia. The sword of Nuada is an actual relic so you can look it up in mythology on Wikipedia. The Temple thing is totally made up by myself because I felt like it. I know this story is taking its sweet ass time but there's no point rushing things otherwise the story will lose something. Yeah, I know it's hell to wait on but when it's finished, it'll be a novel worthy story that I will be proud off, though this chapter is not as good as last one. The last one was cool to write, this one required many drafts. However, I will try to update this again soon. SO please review and give me your thoughts on it.**

**And by not long, I meant the chapter wasn't that long, I know the wait was incredibly long, and I'm sorry for that. You were asking for translations:**

_Na banphrionsa - (Na Bann Frian'sa)_- Princess or the princess and when '_mo_' comes before it, it's my princess. Pronounced with F because of the h after P.

_Níl - (kneel) - _No

_i do chroí - (ee do chree) - _In your heart

_Níl sí bás - (kneel she boss) - _She isn't dead

_Bhí mé niamh-chomhfíosach- (V may Nave-Cove'fish'ach) - _I was unconscious

_stoirm tintreach - (Storm tin'track) - _Lightning storm

_Dúisigh anois, le do thoill - (Doo'shig a'nish, le do hill) - _Wake up now, please

_Saoirse - (Sear'sha) - _Means freedom but is also a popular Irish name.

_Aisling Ní Allain- (Ash'ling Nee All-in) - _Aisling means Dream but Aisling Ni Allain means Beautiful Dream.

_mo deirfiúr - (maw jer'fur) - _My sister

_Cinnte - (Keen'cha) - _Certainly

_mham - (wham) - _Mum/mam/mom

_Naofa Mothú - (Nao-fa Maw'hu) - _Blessed Consciousness or Blessed Awakener.

_Néal - (Neal) - _Something to do with clouds.

_Eoin - (own) -_ It's the Irish version of Owen.

_Luaith - (Lu'a)_ - Ash

_Dun na hOiche - (Doon na ee'ha) -_ Fort of Night, fort of Darkness

_muirin - (mur'in) - _Type of endearment, usually darling, sweetheart, love, etc.

**And yes this is technically a romance, it's just not very romantic. Don't hate me Seniya, I just wanna make this a good Witch fic and not over flood it with icky gooey mushiness. Though the hot kinkiness could come into if everyone reviews a lot. Lol. I'm bribing people, this isn't good. It shows my desperation, lol. Well, I seriously hope you enjoy it and aren't too confused by the OC's. But they're like new characters, don't see them as OC's. They're new bad guys and allies and some are just in between. **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!**


	12. In the Dark

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Witch. _

* * *

_Previously on Waking Dreams_: So Will has finally woken up from the dreamscape but not without a few scars left by Morbeg's taunting. She's still having trouble remembering exactly what happened in that world and the glimpses of powers that she had have left her completely, leaving her defenseless once more. Cornelia is in the care of Kerrigan who has put her into a dreamscape controlled completely by him but she's suspicious of the world and the voices only she can hear so it won't be long until she tries to break out.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: In the Dark

The Fort was a haven for darkness, even the shadows moved and nothing was ever what it seemed. The very walls didn't seem real in the barely flickering torchlight but Kerrigan feared nothing in Dun na hOiche. He was above all of them. Better than all of them, apart from the one he served, naturally enough, but how long would that last, he wondered as he watched the screens before him. Though the faerie loathed change and preferred the old ways, the King didn't mind the fact that some technology was valuable. Such as the security cameras which littered the grounds and watched the cells.

It was intriguing to watch the dismal looks on the prisoners when they thought no one was watching. It was thrilling to watch the hope die in their eyes and it was interesting to watch the heir to the throne sneak onto their land. Her battle with the Hell Hounds had proved enlightening; she could fight and use magic, something she had not been able to do three years ago. Quinn was providing her with valuable skills and her instincts and strategic mind were something to be admired. She might make a good queen, not that he'd let her get that far.

However, the cameras were most helpful in showing just how loyal the Fomorians felt towards their King. The minute Quinn had shown up to protect his precious little ward, some of the Fomori had hesitated and others had actually backed off! He chuckled deviously. Oh but it had been a sweet satisfaction to hear the King's rage and the terrified screams of his victim when he heard the news. It seemed that Quinn was a bigger threat than any of them had realized. Well, everyone but him. He knew what a pain in the ass Quinn and his merry band of half-blood freaks were. Hadn't he been a member a long time ago? He had wised up, fortunately and had seen the error of his ways. The dark Throng would only become weak under Quinn's rule and become merged with the Shining Throng and where would the balance be? There could be no light without the darkness.

'_There can be no darkness without the light, surely you must see that. Kerrigan please._'He swallowed hard and forced the annoying memory from his head. He didn't need those thoughts or memories.

"The light creates shadows," he replied quietly into the silence before pressing a button and watching the screen light up before him. On the small slab chained to the wall, a lithe figure lay curled up against the cold. Blonde hair was tousled around the angelic face that was slack with sleep, or dreams, he thought with a smirk. The great guardian of earth was lost in dreams and the leader of the guardians was free and had linked up with Aisling and Quinn. No doubt they would appeal to Celeste but Celeste hated being summoned or told to do something. She would be no help the people from Meridian and by the time they realized what was going on, everything would be too late.

"The King wants to see her."

"She's sleeping." Kerrigan replied without looking away from her. It seemed unfair that she wasn't given a better room. She should have a nice bed to dream within, something with silk and sheer curtains draped around it. She looked cold and feeble on the bench, not strong and bold as she was in that one dream she controlled or when she had faced him down with her guardians. And he was still intrigued by that display of power. He had not realized that they had so much potential. Maybe alone they were just vessels for the elements, only as strong as their individual abilities but together they were potentially the strongest force imaginable. But they were young and human and limited by their beliefs.

"Wake her then." Dylan snapped, he didn't have time to be chasing after Kerrigan like a serf. He had a warm, willing female in his chambers, well warm and female at any rate and he was running around acting like a nursemaid to a traitor. How sickening.

"Why don't you?"

Dylan, a cool blond haired Dark Faerie with dark skin and eyes, seethed. "You have yet to prove your loyalty to the King, so I would advise you to make things easier on yourself and do as you're told."

Kerrigan was off his seat with a blade tip pressed to Dylan's throat. Nothing remotely life threatening to a faerie of his caliber and because of that Dylan sneered, until he felt the iron begin to corrode his skin, carried in his blood stream. He jerked back, gasping for air, a hand reaching for the darkened skin, like a bruise that was spreading over his throat at a rapid rate.

"Iron," he choked out. "You bastard."

"I feel it's always good to have a weapon that can kill your enemies as well as your friends." Kerrigan replied coolly, sheathing his dagger and returning to his seat. "Miss Cornelia is sleeping; the King will simply have to wait."

"He wishes to know her worth."

"Believe me, she is every bit as powerful as I said."

"I doubt it. She looks like she could barely lift a pencil, never mind-"

"Bite your tongue, Dylan. It would not do for the wrong ears to hear of our intentions. The King would be most unhappy if his plans were to be ruined due to your incompetence."

Dylan spluttered and choked, whether with indignation or because of the poison, Kerrigan neither knew nor cared. He was simply content to watch his slumbering captive. Prisoner sounded so cold.

"I don't think you can wake her." Dylan challenged viciously and Kerrigan shrugged his shoulders elegantly.

"Believe what you wish."

Seeing he wasn't going to get a rise out of his taunting nor a reason to strike back at his enemy, he turned to leave the nonchalant Léanann to his observations. A figure raced into the room and almost knocked the faerie warrior over. Dylan, seizing his chance to attack, rammed the young boy into the wall.

Kerrigan sighed long and loud when the boy squeaked and he rose to his feet. "Let him go, Dylan."

"And why would I do that? This urchin knocked into me and didn't apologize."

"Yes and your point would be?"

Dylan snarled into the boys face and he quivered and screamed. Kerrigan summoned up the last of his patience and grabbing Dylan's hand, attempted to forcibly remove it only for the boy to scream in agony as Dylan's fingers pierced his flesh around his throat.

"Remove your hand or I will do it for you."

"You would not dare, Kerrigan, or you will risk the kings' wrath." Dylan's hands tightened and the boy gurgled.

And this was supposed to frighten him, was it? Kerrigan wondered and then without ceremony, he whipped up his sword and cut off Dylan's hair, his pride and joy. Dylan immediately released the boy as his hair hit the ground and he looked at Kerrigan with barely contained rage. "You bastard."

"Yes, so you've said. But next time you don't listen, it will be a body part." He warned before turning away from the sulking fey to the young boy. "Now, Colm, can you speak boy?"

The red haired boy, who looked paste white with his freckles sticking out like black dots, gulped and nodded meekly, a hand pressed to his wounds. "Aye, Sire."

"Then spit it out."

"I- The grounds have been breached. Something is attacking the hell hounds."

Kerrigan frowned while Dylan cursed and pulled up the camera screen for the grounds. Sure enough, the Hell hounds were tripping over themselves to attack a cloud of thick black mist.

"Aislings' shadow." Kerrigan named it grimly.

"What is it doing here?" Dylan demanded, all his courtly airs fleeing him as his temper took over. "I thought they were in America with the Guardians."

"Obviously it is a distraction." That or the princess and Quinn were taking action and trying to deplete their forces. A smart move but somehow he didn't think that was their intention. They wouldn't make a move yet without the Queen behind them. Otherwise she would have Quinn exiled permanently and there were no other missing heirs for him to bring back to Faerie.

"Alert the guards." He ordered calmly and Colm raced off, followed by Dylan at a more leisurely pace. With a shake of his head, Kerrigan sat down to watch his captive. "It seems things are progressing faster than I had foreseen. I will be most interested in how it plays out."

* * *

Dark dangerous music provided the atmosphere for the den and had goosebumps running down Hay Lin's spine as she listened to the character on screen speak. Her foot twitched and her fingers were already inching towards the buttons that would stop the first attack. She knew she was shaking and that adrenaline was pumping through her veins but that didn't stop her. Oh no, in fact that just pushed her forward. 

"You're going to get your butt kicked again." Irma informed her as she entered the room, taking in the game that was playing on screen.

"So?" Hay Lin replied with a shrug.

"Why do you bother fighting him when he'll just beat you?"

Hay Lin frowned; then paused the game so she could look at her closest friend. "I know Sephiroth is strong and maybe at the moment Sora isn't strong enough to beat him, but eventually he will be. So this is like a test. If I'm not strong enough, I'll just practice some more and then go back and fight him. Besides, he's super hot."

Irma rolled her eyes but silently agreed. There was something compelling about a guy with a big ass sword and really long silver hair with an evil streak. "That won't work with Kerrigan."

"He's a lot like Sephiroth." The Asian girl acknowledged. "They both have this idea that they're the strongest in the world."

"Yeah but we can't just go fight him, lose and then go back again later. He can and might kill us."

"That's not the right attitude to have, Irma. We have to believe we can do this." Despite the strength of determination in her voice, Hay Lin wasn't so sure she believed her words. Still, she resumed her game and immediately shielded against Sephiroth's attack.

"Pity we couldn't do that. Let's face it, in a battle we have to rely on our elements but they're not always there."

"Air is always around us."

"It's underwater too? Damn, why have I been holding my breath all this time?"

Hay Lin stuck out her tongue but was sure Irma wouldn't see it as she commanded Sora to fly out of the way of another attack from Sephiroth who really moved far too fast. "If I have to battle under water, I'll be dead anyway."

"You just don't know where you'll have to battle and let's face it; we've been pretty lax on the training. Shooting elements has always been our first method of attack but with Kerrigan, he can just deflect our attacks. We have to be smarter with our fighting."

"Pity we couldn't do real magic like real witches."

"Kerrigan's a faerie Hay Lin."

"I know that. I just meant…" She trailed off and blew a raspberry instead as Sephiroth said something in his utterly sexy voice and attacked Sora. She flinched as she took a wave of damage and her little icon began to flash red. "Oops."

"And healing would be a cool power too. You can't do that in real life. Maybe we should learn to use weapons."

"Like?"

"I dunno. An arrow would be pretty simple for you."

"True."

Irma sighed heavily and flopped down onto the couch. Things sucked. They were still no closer to finding Cornelia, Kerrigan could beat them with one hand tied behind his back and Will was acting really out of it. Then again, she did take a pretty nasty hit to the head even with Cornelia growing that massive leaf to break her fall. Irma definitely preferred Will's hit to the head over a spike to the back.

"So how's Mal?"

She heard that note of smugness, just because she was too tired to make a comment about it didn't mean she hadn't heard it, Irma thought with a scowl as she made her self comfortable. "He's fine. Completely and utterly fine with the fact that I have wings."

"Well, he knew there were faeries so I suppose it's not a big shock to him. It's good he's not feeling freaked out knowing that his girlfriend is more powerful than him and could easily kick his ass."

"I don't know whether I should feel proud that you have such faith in me or worried that you actually thought of things in that way."

"Well, I was just thinking that Eric might not be too happy with knowing that I have magic. After all, I could just about do anything to him and he wouldn't be able to stop me."

Irma frowned. Hay Lin made a point. Mal had fled Ireland because he hadn't liked the idea of being at the bottom of the food chain, would he come to resent her powers in the same way? "Ugh, why can't things just be simple for five minutes?"

"Well you were the one who wanted our guardian day's back- Ouch! Sephiroth, leave me alone!"

"I wanted them back sure, but not with a vengeance. I think the council of Candracar hates me."

"What's the council of Candracar?"

"No idea, made it up on the spur of the moment. Sounds cool, though."

"Maybe we could form it when we're old and grey… though it sounds very familiar."

Irma shrugged and pillowed her head on her folded arms. "Maybe it does exist, who knows and who cares? We should be concentrating on finding Cornelia and a way to kill that faerie. Why can't he be like the TV bad guys? They all have a weakness. Like Kryptonite."

"Superman isn't a bad guy, Irma, he's a _super _hero!"

"What's so super about a guy who wears his pants outside his tights? I say Lex Luther was right all along, he was invading the world for his alien homeland."

"Then why did he save the earth from those Kryptonians?"

Irma dismissed that theory with a wave of her hand. "It was the parents fault. He got all humanized during his interactions with them. Who knew he'd actually _like_ school?"

Hay Lin pressed a finger to her lips then winced when Sora suffered once more at the hands of the silver haired boss. "Are we talking about the comic book superman, the superman films, the new Adventures of Superman or Smallville?"

"Who cares they're all the same. Superdude was supposed to be evil. He just became a serious geek instead."

"He was a neonerd. A person who has nerdy interests but is cool and popular, though technically that's just in Smallville and The New Adventures of Superman since he's seriously hot. For instance, I consider myself to be a neonerd while Martin is just a plain old nerd." Hay Lin explained when Irma frowned at her, before she turned her attention back to the game. "I need Cloud. Why hasn't Cloud come? Hey, do you think we'll find Cloud in Faerie?"

"Doubtful since he doesn't exist."

"No, I don't mean the real Cloud." She ignored Irma's derisive snort at the term 'real' in connection with the fictional character. "I mean someone in faerie whose life mission is to destroy Kerrigan?"

"I dunno. Just because it's his life mission doesn't mean he'll be able to do it."

"Yeah but like if his whole family was killed by Kerrigan, then it would be his destiny to destroy Kerrigan. We could like, help him out with fulfilling his destiny. Maybe it's… whatchamacallum, you know, the faerie guy with the blue hair?"

"I think they said his name was Quinn or something. Wasn't paying too much attention but his girlfriend was a pain in the ass."

"Maybe he's Kerrigan's' nemesis."

"He doesn't seem like the typical hero though, to be honest. Besides, do you think he's powerful enough?"

Hay Lin pondered that for a moment. He had to be sort of powerful if Elyon called him her ally. But Irma was right, as a hero, he didn't strike her as a very good one either. He wasn't really protagonist material. She knew. She'd read all the shojo manga's and most shonen ones too so she considered herself an expert on the type of hero needed. "Maybe we're the hero's. People can relate to us."

"Great, now you're making us fight Kerrigan again. That's why you wanted Cloud, remember, so he could fight Kerrigan for us. We're going to provide moral support."

"In cheerleading costumes! Ow! Sephiroth! Stop hitting me!"

Irma snickered softly while Hay Lin threw her minor tantrum and shouted mildly at the screen in her typically childlike way. Hay Lin would be a good protagonist. She had all the qualities. She was a klutz, a dreamer, and far too nice for her own good. But if Hay Lin was the protagonist, she would have to fight Kerrigan alone and Irma couldn't let her do that. Not a chance.

"Maybe Will could be the hero."

"With what powers? Hey, I'll blind you with my pretty pink light! I love her to bits, but she really got the short straw when they handed out the powers."

"More like no straw at all. I wonder if it ever gets her down. If I had no powers and you guys did, I think I'd stop hanging around. Lucky she's got the heart though. I mean without her, we're useless. She's like our battery."

"Yeah but I shouldn't mock her light. According to Lackey," Irma grinned when Hay Lin snickered. "That was what saved her from Kerrigan. Well stopped her from dying at any rate." At the Asian girls frown, she elaborated. "See, while you, me and T were out cold -which I find very suspect since we're just as powerful and certainly more so than Will, though the big pink ball thing she did was the utmost of coolness- Kerrigan was trying to make Caleb choose between her and Corny."

"What do you mean, choose? Why would Kerrigan do that? Is that why he took Corny? Because Caleb chose Will? God Corny must be feeling terrible, but it was kind of coming anyway but to find out like that-"

"HEY! Hold on there, twinkle toes, he didn't choose Will, Corny gave herself up because he couldn't choose but what the heck were you talking about? It was coming? What was coming? What do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing! Hey have you seen Taranee? We should go find Taranee. And Caleb too… and…. Heh heh heh." She trailed off fiddling with her fingers, Sora long forgotten since she had run out of ether and potions so he had lost anyway since Sephiroth had too many life points left.

"What do you know? If this has something to do with Caleb and Will, I need to know because if Cornelia finds out, all hell will break loose and I need to have a front row seat."

"Irma. I thought you considered Will to be your friend."

"One of my best but entertainment is still entertainment, May Day, so spill."

"You scare me."

"Uh-huh. You're annoying me, spill."

"Alright!" Hay Lin scowled. Her and her big mouth. Why couldn't she have taken after her parents? Why did she have so many of her grandmother's genes? It was bad enough that she was a guardian too but to be cursed with the big mouth and the nosiness? How come she couldn't get the smart genes? They'd totally help at school.

"Ok, but you can't tell anyone this. I don't even think they know but every time I'm around the two- which granted hasn't been that much but I did peek in on them when Aisling was gone and they were in bed together."

"They slept together!" Irma hissed. This was way juicier than she had even considered.

"No!" Hay Lin yelped, covering Irma's mouth while blushing heavily and looking around for anyone who could be listening in. "Not like that. I mean, they were sleeping in the same bed, together."

Irma mumbled something against Hay Lin's hand, repeating when the hand was removed. "Oh. Hay Lin, don't say things like that if you don't mean it."

"But they were sleeping together. You took it to mean something else. That's not my fault."

"Pfft, it so is."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah."

"Oh, do you wanna know or not?!" Hay Lin demanded with a mutinous expression, she had big news here and Irma was totally not letting her spill it and she wanted Irma's opinion since it wasn't rooted down with logic. She naturally couldn't ask Will because well, it was Will. She was kind of dense when it came to these kinds of things and even if Cornelia wasn't kidnapped, she couldn't have asked her anyway since it involved Cornelia's ex and she was sort of the one who brought them together. Not that anyone ever remembered that!

"Big deal if they slept in the same bed. It's big enough and he probably fell asleep while watching her."

Logic!! Stupid Logic! Irma was possessed by Taranee! "Well he was getting a close up view, seeing he was all but spooning her… well not really since she was facing him but her face was in his neck and his arms were around her with his face in her hair."

Oh well that put a different spin on things. "Ok… obviously the bed wasn't big enough. Maybe they were cold." Or maybe she thought he was a teddy, that was also logical… and was she being possessed by Taranee? Irma wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"In spring? With central heating?"

"He could be cold blooded, I suppose."

Now Hay Lin snorted in disbelief of Irma's reasoning. Definitely being possessed by Taranee, she decided as she continued to point out flaws in the logic. "And that's not all, when we were in the music shop earlier, Uriah came in and started pestering her and I began to feel all angry and horrible and stuff."

"Oh great, now you're crushing on Will. Why do you tell me these things?!"

At this Hay Lin grinned because Irma sounded just so grossed out by the idea. Hehe. "Because you're my best friend, Irmy!" She winked and stuck out her tongue before becoming serious again because this was really a good point and she had to share it with someone otherwise it would just take control of her and she'd get brain rot or something from thinking about it all the time. "And besides, they weren't _my_ feelings. They were _Caleb__'s_. At least I'm pretty sure they were his. He was all angry and kind of jealous."

"You think Caleb was jealous of Will and Uriah?"

"I think he was just pissed off at Uriah for touching her. Maybe it was nothing but it seemed like something. And then he doesn't even leave her side when she was unconscious. In fact since he's come, he's been around Will more than Cornelia."

That was true, Irma conceded and yet…"Yeah but circumstances didn't really allow for the two of them to talk much. Like Cornelia was all freaked out by Kerrigan and she didn't want anyone around. And now she's gone. Besides, Caleb and Will have always been close. You know that."

"I guess."

"Although, they would make a pretty interesting couple."

Hay Lin chewed her lip then shook her head violently so that her short hair flared out around her pretty face. "We shouldn't be thinking these things. Cornelia's in the hands of the enemy and we're pairing up her ex with Will."

"Key word, _ex_."

Hay Lin stuck out her tongue. "That's not the point though, is it?"

"I guess not."

* * *

The night hid a lot of things in its inky darkness but that didn't stop Elyon from standing on the turrets to look out at her kingdom. Flaming torches lined the walls and lit up even the darkest of corners. The Night soldiers patrolled the walls, armed with bows and swords, eyes alert though none of them really expected anything. She didn't want to alarm anyone but before she went she would have to tell them. She didn't want to put them into that state of panic that they had lived while Phobos had been in charge. Hadn't she sworn that they would never live in fear again? She couldn't fail them. She just couldn't. 

But she was just a child still. Yes she was coming of age in many countries but she was only seventeen. She was in charge of protecting people who were decades older than herself when she should have been at home obsessing over boys. That life had ended when she had turned twelve. And now she would be facing people who were old enough to be her great-great-great-great-great grandparents. At least by Aisling's reckoning.

She hoped she was strong enough. Against the faeries, the guardians were nothing truly special. Not if all she had read was true. They fought amongst themselves, they studied and they were descended from gods. And the girls could use the elements; they were a team who worked together in perfect harmony. She had to rely on that and support them. But her people. How could she abandon her people? There was a chance that some faerie might invade her lands, having grown bored with their lack of power in Tir-na-nÓg; a world that was undefended would make for a nice conquest.

She already knew that she would implement precautionary measures. If anyone set foot in Meridian, the people from the villages were to be brought within the castle walls. The villages and buildings outside the castle were to be burned immediately and while she hated the idea of destroying people's homes and villages, it was for the best. Outside buildings would only provide shelter and strong holds for the invaders. She couldn't allow that to happen. Then when her people were inside the walls, they would be sent to the Infinite City but that was a plan only she and Julian knew. She trusted Quinn but… she had been wrong before, she couldn't risk it again. She was sure that Quinn would understand.

She looked up at the clear night sky, at the stars that pricked through the velvet blanket. The rain had washed the world clean. Everything smelt better though that was a little bit of a lie. Sanitation wasn't that great in Meridian but it was certainly better than it had been. She was of course working on getting plumbing set up. It would be nice to have a shower again though baths were nice, having maids help you bathe, not so much.

Holding out her hands, she released a burst of magic, molding it into a clear phosphorous ball of light that hung above her head. Whenever she was restless or lost, she found a great comfort in using her magic. It reminded her that she wasn't powerless and that sooner or later, like with her magic, she would find a solution. Magic took a while to understand and it wasn't something you could do on a whim, it needed training and dedication and sometimes it took many, many tries to get right but eventually things would fall into place and that's what she had to remind herself. She would find out how to get Cornelia back, maybe it would take a while but she would do it.

What worried her was that she didn't want to leave her people. She couldn't leave them here on their own. Not with Phobos still alive. He still had his followers and though they had gone to ground or had become very much neutral she knew that there were those that would attempt to release her brother at the first chance they got. With her away it would be the perfect time to place him back on the throne or to try to seize it for themselves. Many nobles had been unhappy with her new plans which were geared towards helping the peasants instead of helping the richer folk line their pockets. She couldn't risk any of that happening.

She wouldn't be able to live with herself if anyone died because of her being away. Yes, she was quite sure that Julian and the others could take care of matters while she was away and if she was needed, then they would come to her aid but what happened if Phobos did escape? They were no where near strong enough to fight him. She was the only person who had the power to take Phobos down and if she wasn't here, who would protect Meridian from him?

"No." She whispered. "I'm Princess of Meridian and I will not let him have it back." She promised. She would never ever allow her people to be ruled by that man or any other tyrant ever again. She was the Princess. It was her destiny to rule Meridian and she would fulfill that destiny.

However, then there was the problem that if she stayed here and left the guardians on their own in _Tir-na-nÓg,_ what would happen? They weren't negotiators and they knew nothing of court politics. Speaking with politicians required diplomacy and tact and a clever tongue. Over the years she had cleverly learnt to tell people to fuck off with the sweetest words imaginable. They heard the words but the meaning behind them was always clear but that only stood for one representative in her parliament.

A murmur of voices floated up to her and she looked down upon the figures standing in the fire light, blending with the shadows that were clinging to the castle, refusing to be banished by the light. As if sensing her, one looked up while the other disappeared into the castle itself. She might have worried if she hadn't recognized the stiff military gait of Aldarn on a mission, so she approached the one watching her with a half smile mixed with bewilderment.

"Quinn?"

"Princess Elyon. I would have thought you would take advantage of the quietness to grab some sleep. You must be tired and your coronation tomorrow will be taxing."

"Yes, I guess so. Why are you out so late? You must be suffering jet lag."

He frowned. "Jet lag? Aisling speaks of that much but I must confess to having no idea what it is."

"It's something people get, a sort of tiredness from traveling between lands with different time zones. Does Aisling travel much?"

"Between her world and ours. She wishes to complete her 'Leaving Cert?'" When Elyon frowned, he surmised that this foreign exam his ward spoke of had to be a purely Irish one. He failed to see the importance of her doing this exam to get good grades because she would be ruling a world, not going to college and yet, she still had trouble staying put in Faerie. He blamed the Queen naturally. However, he was loathed to anger the girl in fear of her carrying out one of her many threats to run away from Faerie and to hide from them all. So he, like the Queen, gave into her whims to study but as soon as this _Leaving Cert_ was over, he would be putting his foot down.

"Hmm, so what were you and Aldarn talking about?"

"Weapons. You and your people will be entering hostile territory. Fey have no qualms with issuing challenges over the slightest thing and without the Queen's protection which I fear you will not get, you may encounter some trouble. I thought it would be pertinent for Aldarn to provide you with weapons capable of ensuring your safety."

"What kind of weapons?" Elyon wondered curiously, her eyes roaming down the decorated sheath hanging by his hip. It was a long sheath for a long sword, ebony casing with just a tint of silver encrusting it.

"Cold Iron or steel, pierce a fey through the heart and it will die or any killing shot made with these metals will render them dead. However, it is not nearly as simple as that since fey are very hard to kill for a reason. They are skilled swordsmen and magicians with speed and longevity on their side. However, if you get the chance to get up close and kill them, weapons made of these metals will aide you greatly."

Elyon nodded. His words weren't comforting but it was good to know they could be killed even if it was hard to do, it was better than thinking them invincible. "I don't know how to use a weapon." She suddenly confided, feeling immediately vulnerable confessing such weakness.

"You're a skilled spell crafter, Elyon; weapons would not be at the forefront of your mind. That is why you have soldiers and bodyguards. However, I believe I may have some weapons that would be of help to you if you were to get into a situation where magic would not help you. However, I must retrieve them from mo Luaithe first."

"Oh I don't want to be a bother. If they belong to her, let her keep them."

"They do not belong to her and she has mastered her powers to the best of her ability."

"If you do not mind me saying, she's not very powerful magically. I read her aura." She confessed quietly when he pinned her with an inscrutable look.

"Her magic was stolen from her at a young age. Drained and placed within a pillar of amber that the queen keeps in a chamber locked away from everyone."

Elyon gaped. "But she's powerless without that, if she had that magic, she'd be so much more powerful and a much better ally."

"I know it." He replied softly. "And so does Celeste. She fears that since she's losing so much support, if Aisling were to come into her power, she would gain enough backing to usurp her and Celeste will not give up her throne until the time is right."

"And meanwhile she leaves her granddaughter defenseless? That's so bitchy." Elyon snapped furiously. She had almost lost her powers to Phobos and she knew how much that hurt. To be so powerful and then to suddenly feel so weak. Luckily the guardians had come to her aide but no one had come to Aisling's. How terrible.

As if sensing her thoughts, Quinn added. "She does not remember it happening, though she knows but she doesn't feel the loss. As far as Aisling feels, she has been this weak magically forever. She was just a babe when Celeste drained her powers, believing a prophesy that stated that the younger twin would rise and kill her sister. It has always been the way in Fey. The youngest twin has always been killed because they always become evil however Taran, the girls mother would not allow Aisling to be killed though that meant nothing. Once Celeste ordered a servant into the girls chambers to kill Aisling but even at such a young age, Saoirse was able to conjure a shield that protected her sister and once she even teleported herself into the same crib so that the murderer wouldn't be able to tell them apart."

Elyon gaped at the lord as he laughed mirthlessly. Was this the kind of world she was going into? Where family killed family?

"Eventually, it was decided that Aisling would be drained of her magic and sent to live with her mortal father, never to return to faerie. However, with Saoirse's death, Aisling was needed to restore the peace in the courts. Celeste convinced her to pretend to be her sister until the murderer was found almost risking Aisling's own death."

"But even with Saoirse dead, she still won't give Aisling back her rightful power."

"She claims she cannot unlock the door. It isn't a lie, for faeries are not to lie but I'm sure there's a way for the door to be unlocked, she just refuses to share that with us."

Elyon absorbed the words and found herself thinking about the selfish nature of the queen. How did she treat her people if this was how she treated her own family? Suddenly a thought occurred to her and she looked up at the stoic man beside her who was lost in his own thoughts, eyes glazed as he stared into space.

"How did Saoirse die? Néal mentioned something…" She trailed off as his dark eyes met hers and the words died on her tongue.

"He blames me for her death." He stated firmly. "Maybe to a degree he is right. I was her… I was her betrothed. That is why I was allowed to linger in Faerie for so long despite being Fomori. However, I… It does not matter. For all her responsibilities and strength, Saoirse had a surprisingly tender heart. She wished to unite all fey in both courts and she sought to do that with my help. She tried reaching out to the Dark Throng but they rejected her. There are things I am not clear on, all I know is that one night Saoirse ventured out beyond the castle walls and was attacked by a creature of great darkness. She fought valiantly but the creature was too strong and ended up claiming her life."

"How do you know that?"

"Aisling knows. Somehow she knows exactly what happened despite having no links with her family. When her family first showed up at her school, she was able to tell them that Saoirse had died, no one but Aisling knows how and she refuses to tell anyone. She fears that Celeste will attempt to abuse her powers, though somehow I believe that it has something to do with her ability to walk the dreamscape as though it were another land."

"A dream? You think they contacted each other through a dream?"

"It's possible. The dreamscape, astral plain and ghost roads are very similar and interlinked. But as to why Néal blames me; he feels I was the one who planted the seeds of unity in Saoirse's mind and that it was me that she was going to visit. I was exiled from Faerie because of his theories."

"How did you return then?"

"By finding Aisling. One of her conditions for returning was that I would return to my position in court. It was not the way I wanted to return but as long as I'm in the Faerie Court, I can keep an eye on her and the Dark Throng."

Elyon processed his story and bit her lip. Everything seemed so much more complicated and yet, it helped to know these things. She knew or figured she understood Néal's attitude a bit more. He was fiercely loyal to his grandmother and then he had to watch his sister go off on a opposing route and the sister he never knew was suddenly showing up knowing more than he did about his sisters death and choosing the man he saw as Saoirse's murderer as her bodyguard. And Celeste, Celeste wasn't fit to be Queen. She was like a woman clinging to her youth by wearing tacky fashion and stealing her daughter's boyfriend –she read about it happening all the time in the magazines. And Aisling, a girl who grew up in the human world and who was dragged into Faerie knowing she would be the weakest member in the court. She could empathize with the young princess; after all she had been completely ignorant of her past too and her brother hadn't been very loving either.

He hissed suddenly and clutched his heart.

"Quinn?" She blurted out in shock. God, was he having a heart attack? Could Fey have heart attacks? Oh no, she had magic but she had never learned basic CPR so what did she do if he was having a heart attack? What did she do?

He rubbed his heart and frowned darkly. "It's nothing. Just a summons from the Princess."

A brow arched in surprise. "Then… do you feel pain when she summons you?"

"Only when she's feeling a particularly strong emotion." He muttered grimly, fisting his hands. "I must leave. You should get some sleep. The Queen will not be contacting you and you will need to be refreshed for your trip to Faerie tomorrow. There's no point in stalling anymore. You can make your plea to the Fey council for Kerrigan's' arrest and for Cornelia's safe return. However, I must confess that my hopes for the latter are dwindling. If my suspicions are correct then the King will not give up his plans to bring up Nuada's sword."

"What if Cornelia does attempt to raise Nuada's sword? What will happen, will you really kill her?"

Quinn remained silent for a moment, and her heart sank at the grim expression on his face before he sighed, looking directly at her. He looked so tired and weary and it seemed so out of place on his youthful face. He didn't look old enough for the jaded expression lingering in his eyes. "I will not lie to you; I honestly don't know what I'll do in that situation. However, I will say one thing. If it gets to that stage, it will be too late anyway. Do not worry about things that have yet to happen, Elyon. Take each thing as it comes and do not put pressure on yourself." He looked up at the sky again before adding. "If I were you, I'd prepare for some time in Faerie and I'd advise you to alert your guardians about the trip. But for tonight sleep."

It was as she feared. Why couldn't things simply be simple for a change? Why couldn't they just fly into Faerie and rescue Cornelia and just get out again. Why did things always have to revolve around politics? Why couldn't it revolve around fashion and boys again?

* * *

The candlelight flickered and shifted causing shadows to grow and shrink over the stone walls of the library where Quinn was drawn by the strange tug on his heart. His eyes moved over the books that filled each and every shelf. He wove his way through the large stacks to the back of the room, where the light seemed to be concentrated. He found her sitting at a desk, back to him, with pages and parchment spread out before her. Above her head a white gossamer ball of light hovered, providing a better light for her to examine the words before her though what she was looking for in Elyon's library he didn't know just as he wasn't certain how she could concentrate with music blasting in her ears from the earphones securely lodged within the organs. He hadn't even made a sound when she tensed and before he could blink, she had swept round in her seat and had her dagger pointed at his chest. 

Seeing who it was, her eyes widened and she hissed out a breath between her teeth. "Dammit Quinn, be more careful."

He raised a slender blue brow, bemused. "You seem to be in your element."

She yanked off her earphones with an impatient jerk of her wrist and the sound suddenly seemed louder and out of place in the old style room. "Huh?"

He inclined his head to the desk before her as he moved forward and lifted a sheet. "What are you looking for?"

"Oh, well I was thinking and something seems off."

He sighed and settled his hip onto the desk, sensing a speech coming. One thing he knew for certain about Aisling, though she was often unpredictable due to her human upbringing, was that whenever she was confused she would do research to find answers for her questions. Even before he brought her to faerie she knew more than he had cared for her to know.

"What seems off?"

"It's about the girl I helped. Will." She explained, shifting her notes and gathering them into a pile to give her something to do while she organized her thoughts. "She told me, while we were in the dreamscape that she has no powers. Now this struck me as odd since she's leader of the guardians and well, every leader should be strong. That's what defines how someone stays in charge, right?"

"Usually but they aren't the usual group of girls. They aren't a democracy nor are there any power struggles. They're friends so maybe there's no need for a strong member. They're a team."

"Right, a team made up of four equally matched guardians and then Will. Seems pretty unfair to me. I know that I'm weak because of… well Celeste and her actions were done out of fear."

"Maybe Will didn't get powers because there were none for her to get."

Aisling bit her lip thoughtfully before shaking her head. "Right, there are supposedly four elements. Earth, Air, Fire and Water. But look here-" She angled a book for him to look at, all the while aware as he leaned over her for a closer look.

"Aether. The Fifth Element." He read slowly, curiously tilting his head to regard her. "There's a fifth element?"

"Naturally. It's sometimes seen as chaos, like a balance to the good elements of nature or sometimes it's seen as Spirit, the giver of life and it's destructive enough to cause death. But most commonly it's known as Quintessence, the purest of elements, often seen as a white light and the composition of heavenly bodies."

"Interesting, but I don't see what this has to do with anything?"

"Because Quintessence usually manifests itself through pure energy or lightning and Will managed to brew up a lightning storm to kill Morbeg."

"Morbeg? But you've been battling Morbeg ever since you first ventured into the dreamscape."

"Aye and she's almost killed me more than once, I know. However, Will summoned a lightning storm to destroy her."

"That is indeed impressive however, I feel I should warn you that in the dreamscape-"

"You can just about do anything, yeah I know. And that's what I sort of thought myself however, things still don't add up. Whenever I'm in the dreamscape I can just use more powerful versions of my own attacks or attacks that I have seen, though those don't last very long and are kind of weak. However, I can't turn myself into a wolf at will like Saoirse can and it just seemed weird that Will would choose to use lightning. Naturally if some of the other girls were there, they'd try to use their own powers maybe even their friends' elements but…" She trailed off missing Quinn's narrowed look when she mentioned her sister in the present tense.

She leaned back and rubbed her burning eyes, gritty with lack of sleep and strain. "Lightning is a complex power to use. You see people using it all the time on TV but it's not that simple. It really is the most chaotic to control."

"Néal summons it."

"No," She corrected with a small frown. "Néal summons storms and yes, lightning can come with it but he doesn't command the lightning. He just brews up a storm fierce enough to coax the lightning down from the sky. It doesn't do his bidding and he has no control over it. Quinn, she used my sword as a conductor."

"Maybe it was a case of something metal calling to the lightning."

"Maybe." But still she couldn't' shake the feeling that Will wasn't as powerless as she was led to believe. Could it be possible that she harnessed some latent power that she had yet to tap into? Possibly. But usually powers manifested themselves due to emotional stress or hormones or as people changed. Will was seventeen years old, by rights the powers should have shown themselves when she first became a guardian but to truly understand, Aisling needed to understand how the powers of the guardians worked, hence why she was in the library of the castle. The only problem was that most of the books were sealed by magic while others were just plain useless.

"I just don't understand why she of all the guardians doesn't have any powers. It still seems so unfair. Why have five guardians when there are only four powers?"

"Sometimes life just isn't fair."

"Why would the girls be made to protect the world and yet, one of them is certain to be the weakest link?"

"Does Will seem like the weakest link to you?"

Aisling thought about it and then sighed. "No. She had to be important enough to capture Kerrigan's interest. Oh I just don't know. I wish I wasn't unconscious at the time."

"You were unconscious?" He demanded, standing up to regard her closely and she belatedly realized her mistake. "If you were unconscious, _mo Luaithe_, how do you know what Will did?"

"Well… um… It's the dreamscape and I walk it as if it were my home. It speaks to me." She stated darkly. It was a complete fabrication but she didn't want to say she was talking to her sisters' ghost that refused to go through the veil to the other world. After all talking to dead people didn't really inspire confidence. In fact, if she told her friends that, they'd label her psychotic, not a nice thought.

"Hmm." He murmured curtly, swinging his gaze over the scattered parchment. "Clean up and head to your chambers, the night is late and tomorrow comes early."

She opened her mouth, an argument already forming on her tongue as a mutinous expression crossed her face only for it to fade away as a yawn forced its way past her lips. Sighing at his gloating expression, which simply made her want to defy him more, she got to her feet and looked down at the mess with a sense of reluctance. Casting a hand over the parchments, she neatly arranged them into a pile before sending them into various shelves with a wave of her hand.

"I guess this was a waste of time." She mumbled resigned, flicking her fingers causing several books to shut and scoot together. Then a casual circular motion had them organizing themselves into two neat stacks.

"For you, knowledge is never a waste of time."

"Aye… but- Hey how did you know I was in here?"

He merely pinned her with a look before tapping his chest. "Your excitement summoned me."

She frowned before shaking her head sheepishly. "Sorry, were you doing something important?"

"Where do these go?" He asked lifting a stack in one arm and shifting the other to his other arm, cradling them close as he motioned for her to lead him out of the library. As she got up, grabbing her pens and jabbing them into her hair, he answered her. "I was merely discussing today's events with Elyon."

She faltered, nearly stumbled before regaining her composure. "Oh well, then… You didn't really have to come. You knew I wasn't in any danger, you could have stayed with her."

If he noticed the sulky note to her tone, he said nothing, simply handing her a book when she asked for it, allowing her to place it into its vacant spot. "We had concluded our business. There was nothing more to say and she needs her sleep."

She bit her tongue to suppress a snarky comment before pushing her palm out and forcing four books roughly into their empty places, earning an intense look for it was well known throughout faerie that Aisling never disrespected books.

"Maybe you should think about getting some sleep yourself. You're cranky."

She squeezed her eyes shut tight, sucked in a breath and turned to him. "Yeah, I am. I almost got killed today doing some stupid reconnaissance thing that only served to get me in my families bad books once again. Oh wait, I almost got killed _twice_, heaven forbid I forget Morbeg tried to kill me in my dreams. So yes, I'm cranky. I'm tired. And there's nothing I can do because we're going to war. Woot! Do you feel my excitement now?!"

If her ranting reached him, it didn't show. Instead he waited until she had finished before commenting quietly. "You're being childish."

Something in her expression crumpled and she shook her head, unable to come up with anything that would sate the pain in her chest. Her eyes burned hotly but she didn't voice her thoughts choosing to pull on her earphones in a particularly petty gesture. After all, if he was going to call her childish, she was going to act childish.

He watched her walk off and ran a hand over his face. Some how he just didn't see her being queen by the end of this war which was why he had to do everything in his power to make sure it didn't come to that. He would not allow anything to happen to her… or Elyon and her people.

* * *

Static fizzed loudly on the screen and lit the room up with an eerie white light as Caleb stepped over the slumped bodies strewn around the living room. Somewhere during the film that Hay Lin had insisted they watch, the group had fallen asleep which he supposed was for the best. They had to be exhausted waiting around for Elyon. If he was honest, he could admit to himself that he was getting tired waiting too. He didn't understand why they weren't making their move or plotting their strategy and why was he here babysitting the guardians? He was there to help Cornelia but now that she was gone and he had failed in his mission, why was Elyon keeping him here? Was it punishment? Did she think that he was the cause of Cornelia's kidnapping? 

The fire Taranee had lit kindled in the hearth, sending out waves of heat through the room and flickering over the strewn bodies. He frowned grimly as he tugged a large piece of cloth up over Hay Lin's shoulders, smiling slightly when she muttered something under her breath about something about a Sephiroth and Clouds, whatever that meant.

As he stepped away he wondered where the remaining guardian was. Irma was sprawled over the couch, one arm dangling off the edge with her legs lying in the lap of Will's cousin in a precarious position. Taranee was curled up in a ball on the moving chair while the dog slept in one corner of the room underneath the coffee table. But where was Will?

He remembered that she had come into the room, fielded questions about her general health with a smile that belied the strain in her eyes before insisting they watch a film to pass the time. Hay Lin had chosen some film where the people didn't speak real words but instead it sounded like some kind of gibberish he'd heard in the remote moors of Meridian. He had turned off at that stage. He found it hard enough to understand earth people at the best of times never mind earth people speaking gobbledygook. Although there were English words, he didn't want to admit he found it hard to read the words. Some he recognized but others, well reading wasn't his strong point. He had been too busy learning sword play to actually sit down and learn to read.

However the story bothered him some what. Why had the humans been fighting each other because they were from different races? He could see through it if they looked different or maybe were evil but they all looked the same, how could they tell who came from what race? He didn't understand. Taranee tried to explain to him about how people looked different and that scared others but Aldarn looked very different to him and he had only fought with his friend four times, well four serious fights and one of those was the battle for rebel leader.

But while he had been dozing, unable to keep his eyes open with the heat of the fire, Will had left and now he didn't know where she was. He groaned. Why couldn't she be like the other girls and sleep quietly in a corner or restlessly on the floor, he thought as Hay Lin's arm whacked him on the shin as she tossed and turned.

He knelt down beside her and shook her shoulder gently. "Hay Lin."

She mumbled something incoherent and once again he was sure he heard her say something about clouds. A soft smile tugged at his lips. It had been a while since he had been subject to Hay Lin's eccentricities; he had to admit he missed them. There was no one quite like Hay Lin in his world. In fact there was no one like any of the guardians in Meridian. No one was as smart and as shy as Taranee. The book smart people he met were arrogant due to their knowledge and were never afraid to stick their noses where they weren't wanted. No one was as quirky and sarcastic as Irma which was a good thing. He was a little afraid that the brunette might be mildly suicidal; what with the way she charged into battle and drew attention by mocking the opposition. No one was like Cornelia either. They had their ladies in court naturally who were vain to put it bluntly but vanity aside, Cornelia was strong and willing to come to her friends' aid, even if she did complain about it. And as for Will, he had never met anyone in Meridian who was so stubborn and yet so insecure. How she managed to go to Meridian and fight the creatures there without powers still amazed him, especially when he had seen her in this world struggling to cope with her studies. Maybe she was more suited to Meridian and its battlegrounds; she was certainly a better soldier than a scholar.

Another flail caught his attention and he shook the petite girl again. "Hay Lin, wake up." Why did he seem to be waking girls up these days? Was that what Elyon had sent him to Earth for? Then again, Elyon hadn't sent him, it had been Will who had dragged him but surely if Elyon had need of him, she would have sent for him. Was he really that dispensable? Maybe she did blame him for Cornelia being kidnapped though it was hardly his fault. Yes Kerrigan asked him to choose –though why he did continued to baffle the ex-rebel leader- but he hadn't chosen. Cornelia had decided to go and Will had tried to save her, which had ended with Will getting hurt all because he hadn't been able to do anything.

"Hay Lin! Ow that hurt!"

The girl slowly blinked, dark liquid eyes shimmered in the firelight behind the thick inky lashes as she stared disorientated at him. Slowly she tilted her head and those eyes slowly began to clear. "Caleb?"

"You were having a nightmare."

Struggling to sit up, she looked around confused. "Oh? What time is it?"

He shrugged. "I don't know but you've been asleep for a little while."

"Where's Will?" She suddenly asked, zeroing in on the sofa where Will had once sat, raising a brow when she saw the comfortable position Irma had found for herself.

"I don't know that either." He muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"You don't know much, do you?" She chided with her ever cheerful voice as she ran a hand through her short hair.

"When did you cut it?" He suddenly blurted out.

"Oh ages ago, Cornelia said it would give me a more mature look and I thought, why not? Plus, long hair takes sooo long to dry. But I miss being able to twirl it, that's why it's fun being a guardian again. It just grows when I change, don't know why though. Will once said it had something to do with the heart making us look how we wanna look, which might mean I want my hair long again, or something like that." When he looked confused, which was quite often how he looked so it was good he looked adorable when he did, she elaborated. "Take Corny, she doesn't change much when she's in guardian form since she likes how she looks. While Irma looks a little taller and she's more womanly too, but with Will, she looks completely different."

He shot her an intrigued look before remembering that when he had first encountered the guardians, he had thought Will was fifteen and when he encountered her in her human form, he had asked for her older sister.

"She looks really hot." Hay Lin stated firmly.

"I didn't think she looked hot at all. Actually, she looked kind of cold and a little scared but-"

"Not hot as in warm but hot as in really pretty and sexy and everything."

Caleb blinked at her. "You like Will?"

At this Hay Lin snorted before dissolving into giggles. "No, no… hehe, oh Caleb, that's funny. I don't like _like_ her, I just think she's pretty, like I think you're handsome and Cornelia's gorgeous and Taranee's exotic and Irma is stunning when she makes an effort. Don't you think we're pretty?"

"Well… uh… yes… I um… think that-ah…"

She giggled listening to his bumbling answer as he steadily grew redder. "Don't strain yourself Caleb." Slowly the mirth began to drain from her face as she became sober and quiet. "Caleb? Do you think Cornelia's ok?"

"I'm sure she is. Elyon's probably negotiating her return as we speak; that or Cornelia will annoy them enough for them to send her back."

A grin flickered over her face. "Yeah that sounds like Corny. She's so high maintenance. I don't know how you put up with her, heh." Her gaze turned to her fingers before she looked back up at him, trying to construe her thoughts. "Caleb… do you think we'll be able to fight Kerrigan?"

"You took on Phobos didn't you?"

"That's true but we never fought him before so when we did actually get to the final battle, well…" she tucked a short strand of hair behind her ear as she tried to think of the right words. "He was so strong and he really kicked our butts until Elyon showed up. But we've had a run in with Kerrigan and he's stronger than Phobos. I don't see how we can fight him."

"You fought him before. That attack you used in the pool house-"

"That's something that's different too. I don't know how we did that. I just remember everything going on autopilot and suddenly there we were helping Will form this big pink ball and then everything went black."

He frowned. "Well there's no point worrying about it at the moment Hay Lin. We'll see what Elyon says, ok?"

"Sure."

"You should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day, I'm sure Elyon will contact us by then."

"Ok, will you go find Will now and make sure she's ok?"

He nodded mustering up a small smile for the girl as she lay back and closed her eyes. He rose, stepping over the sleeping dog, and walked to the door, shooting a quick look around at the sleeping guardians. If Hay Lin didn't remember how they conjured that power, what did that mean? How had they conjured it and more importantly, who had actively done it? It obviously hadn't been a joint effort so was it one of the powers of the heart? It was a sentient object after all. Could it have given them the idea? Could it have led them into performing the attack?

He frowned, feeling more confused than ever. Nothing seemed to add up and there were no explanations for anything. He still wasn't completely sure as to why Kerrigan had targeted Cornelia or how he even knew of her. He had no clue why Will was able to summon that amount of pure energy or how she knew it was even possible to do. There was no reason as to why that girl had been able to break Will out of the dreamscape and he had no clue where Will was or why she was acting strange and she was acting strange. She had been acting strange since she had come out of that shower thing or maybe since she came out of that dream. She still hadn't told him about it and that worried him.

He moved through the empty house listening to the vague sounds of creaking floorboards and dripping taps, sounds that he was becoming accustomed to once more. After all he had lived in the basement of the Silver Dragon for years, he was well used to the banging and clanking of 'indoor plumbing' –whatever that was but it sounded like a strange creature that liked to hammer things- and creaking floorboards.

A hum of sound caught his attention and he slowly began to make his way towards it, cursing himself once more for failing to get himself a weapon that he could carry around. There were no swords in this world and every time he got himself a stick to fight with, that annoying old man kept throwing it out or chopping it up for fire wood. The man had no clue about keeping his grubby fingers of another man's weapon.

He came to the door at the end of the hall and peeked inside. The room was dark, barely lit by anything but the glowing numbers on the face of the box that played music. Nothing stirred in the room and he would have dismissed the room entirely if he hadn't heard the soft shuffle. Looking round the corner, he spotted the figure sitting against the wall with her knees drawn up to her chest and her chin settled on her knees as she gazed dispassionately into the darkness.

He moved into the room and quietly closed the door behind him. She didn't acknowledge him at all until he was standing right in front of her watching her inscrutably and then she simply raised her gaze to look at him before she looked away again. He frowned. Will didn't ignore him. She never ignored him. She always had something to say even if it was a simple greeting or a rebuke about his foolish actions. The fact that she was refusing to talk to him bothered him more than he let on. But saying nothing, he slid down to sit beside her.

"Will?"

She looked over and quirked her glossy lips at him, which was when he noticed that she was in full guardian mode. "Hey."

"Will, why are you…?" He motioned to her appearance, the wings, and the outfit which seemed much more revealing than it had been when she was thirteen, the socks and the sleek hair.

She hunched her shoulders against the cold which only served to make her look smaller. "I had this stupid thought that maybe…" She trailed off thoughtfully examining her hands before looking up at him, expression content once more. "Never mind. How is everyone?"

"Sleeping." He said shortly, refusing to be swayed by her upbeat attitude. "Why are you in guardian form?"

She leaned her head back against the wall. How was she supposed to tell him that she had been trying to test her powers? She wasn't supposed to have any? He'd only laugh at her if she told him how she had almost blown a gasket trying to summon up powers that didn't even exist. But all the signs were there. She felt itchy and restless and her hair was filled with static and then there was that image in her head of the lightning that come to her bidding.

"Will."

She blew out a breath but refused to look at him as she answered. "It's stupid. Really stupid but I just had this stupid idea that maybe… maybe I'm not as powerless as we all thought."

"No one thinks of you as powerless. Sure, you don't have any flashy moves but you hold your own. Even when you were captured and thrown in the oubliette you didn't cry like most girls." He pointed out reasonably. "And you order the girls to use their powers in ways that they wouldn't think of. Just because you don't have anything active doesn't mean you're powerless. You're smart."

"I get scared when you talk so much." She muttered wryly. "Besides, when I was down that oubliette, I didn't have time to be worried about being captured."

He smirked amused with the memory of that time down in the oubliette. "You were too busy insulting me. Diaper rash." He muttered under his breath and she grinned.

"Well excuse me but what was I supposed to think? All rebel leaders I know off at least had facial hair."

"What rebel leaders? I'm the first one you ever met."

She stretched her legs and pink light sizzled over her as she detransformed and closed her eyes with a slight smile. There was something strangely comfortable about sitting in the dark with the handsome ex-rebel leader. He just exuded confidence and strength. "TV, Caleb, TV."

He scoffed watching her out of the corner of his eye. "What would TV know?"

"Uh, it takes most of its information from history, history that is based on things that really happened in the past. What you went through? Many people have gone through that on Earth; in fact people are still going through that now in different parts of earth. The only difference is that they didn't have magic."

"It puts them on even ground." Caleb stated quietly. "We were always out manned and the power he held. If Elyon hadn't shown up, I think he'd have probably killed us that first time we attacked the castle. He couldn't use his powers when she was there."

Right, Will thought. Phobos had been trying to convince Elyon that he was good so naturally he couldn't use his powers on the rebels to do them serious harm.

"So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"I dunno, I-" She pressed her lips before giving a sharp nod, almost as though she had been arguing with herself. "Ok, this may seem farfetched but remember it was a dream, kind of." She bit her lip, hunching her shoulders and then slowly she began to tell him everything that happened in the dream world. She told him about the memories (though not any of her thoughts towards them nor anything significant about them, she didn't want him to think any less of her), she told him about how Morbeg had captured her and of how Aisling had come to her rescue and finally she explained about the lightning she was certain she had killed Morbeg with.

When she was finished, Caleb sat in silence, trying to process everything she had said. She was right. It did sound farfetched and yet she believed it. There was an air of truth around her that he couldn't deny. Obviously she believed it.

"So Aislings' sister's a ghost that can turn into a wolf?" He finally spoke, breaking the silence.

Will turned her head to stare at him. Over everything she had told him, he was finding _that_ hard to believe? She rolled her eyes. Boys were such _idiots_. "Yes, Caleb, but can we focus on the fact that I used _lightning_ to kill a spider?"

He jerked a shoulder. "So? You said that Aisling told you that you can do anything in the dreamscape. You were just… defending yourself. That doesn't mean anything."

She scowled. He was right. She knew he was right. Logically he made sense and yet… part of her thought he was wrong. There was something inside her and why, out of all the ways she could have attacked Morbeg, did she use lightning? Why not earth? There were plenty of rocks around? Or Air? And how did she control the lightning? Even when she had first gained her guardian abilities she hadn't really controlled them for a while. Like Hay Lin had pointed out, 'Even a chicken flies better than you do'. But the lightning, it had come so easily to her. She hadn't even been thinking; it had just been instinct to throw her hand up to pull it down and guide it into the sword. She had wanted it to hit the sword, had wanted it to fry Morbeg and when it happened, she had known with such alarming truth that she had done it… And yet, she still doubted it.

"You're right. I know you're right but-"

"You just wanted it to be true."

"I'm not jealous of the girls but… Sometimes I just think it's unfair. They all got powers and I got nothing. What was the point of making five guardians when there aren't enough powers for us?" She groaned loudly. "Sorry. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. I never had a problem with it before but now that Cornelia's gone and the fact that we have to fight Kerrigan who is possibly the strongest being I've ever encountered and he bows to the King. If the King controls him, that means the King is stronger so… I just thought that if I were ever to get powers. Now would be the best time."

He felt for her, he really did. At least he was a warrior. He was secure in knowing that no matter the situation, he had the skills to defend himself but Will only had to rely on her evasion tactics. He reached over and touched her hand to get her attention only to snap it off when he heard the snap and felt the twinge of electricity. "Ow!"

"Are you ok?" She shifted onto her knees and watched as he flexed his injured hand and gave it a shake.

"Yeah just a shock." He quirked his lips. "Maybe you are getting some power."

She pursed her lips but didn't comment. There was something going on here that she couldn't figure out yet. Something that had to do with the dream. Even if she had used lightning to kill Morbeg, it was obvious that she didn't have that power in this world. She had tried and tried for the past hour to do _something_ but to no avail, so why when Caleb touched her did he get a shock?

"Can I ask you something?"

She snapped out of her musings to concentrate on him, ignoring the slight flutter in her stomach when his eyes met hers. "Sure."

"What was that attack you used on Kerrigan?"

Whatever the question she had been expecting, that wasn't it. She didn't even think she had an answer for it. What had she done to him? "That ball of light." She murmured thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. One minute I was just concentrating on doing something to him, anything. Elements obviously wouldn't work on him since he just deflected them or shielded against them. And then… something just took over. This force just… it didn't invade my senses or take control but it just kind of coaxed me into using the energy of the guardians. It was like the heart was speaking to me. I just suddenly knew that I could use the guardians' power to do that."

"Were you scared?"

"That's just it. I wasn't scared. I knew I could do it." She pulled out the heart and held it before her. It glowed softly, swinging on the thread that kept it secure around her neck. "I've entrusted my life to this piece of jewelry for so many years. It hasn't let me down yet, more times than enough it's come to my aid but- Sometimes I wonder if it protects me because it senses my weakness. What if I wasn't meant to become a guardian at all?"

"What?" He found himself staring at her, completely exasperated by her words. "Why would Yan Lin make you a guardian if you weren't meant to be?"

"Maybe she didn't mean me to be one. What if she asked Hay Lin to bring the others around for tea? She didn't know why and when she asked the girls, I was just there so she probably felt she had to ask me as well."

"Then Yan Lin probably would have told them another day. Look Will. You're a guardian. The Heart responds to you-"

"It responded to Cornelia when she snuck into Meridian to see Elyon."

"Will go to sleep. Obviously lack of sleep makes you stupid."

"What?! I'm not being stupid. It's perfectly plausible-"

"I can't believe I thought you were smart." He muttered under his breath earning a blistering glare from the red head. "You're a guardian. I'm a soldier. We each have our burdens to bear. Don't make up stupid theories to make up for the fact that you can't handle it. We're all scared-"

"I'm not saying this because I'm scared Caleb. I'm-"

He turned to her, eyes dark and intense. "Listen to me Will. You are a guardian and you're a good leader. The girls need you. If you can't do this for yourself, at least do it for the girls." He shook his head as he got to his feet. "I can't believe I used to think you were the brave one."

She watched him leave the room and dropped her head onto her knees. Why did things always have to go wrong with him? She really should just get over it. Move on and stop thinking of him as anything more than an ally. Hell they weren't even friends half the time. The only thing they'd ever shared in common was Cornelia and now that she was gone, well things were just falling apart. How was she supposed to be a leader when she couldn't keep everyone together? She was a failure.

At least she wasn't going to cry. She was far to exhausted for such an intense display of emotion. Her head still pounded like it had been doing since she had woken up and her body felt like it was hyped up on coffee. She just wished this whole thing was over. She wanted Cornelia back and to be able to just go back to her normality.

How the hell was she supposed to fight against the faerie when she couldn't even beat a human? Maybe she could ask Caleb… better make that Aldarn, he was much more reasonable, to train her. At least then she'd be able to defend herself. Flying was a bonus too. If she could learn to use a sword and fly at the same time, she should have an advantage. But unlike the Lurdens, the faeries could use magic. After all, Aisling had summoned an ice block and she said she was a weak faerie.

There only chance to get Cornelia back was to go the diplomatic route. They'd have to avoid all confrontations and she'd have to watch Irma too. More than likely the Faerie wouldn't take too kindly to her attempts at humor. She didn't know if they were the type to find dry witticism funny, especially if it was made at their expense.

When the door opened again, her head shot up then her eyes dropped when she caught sight of Hay Lin. Pathetic, she thought. Why did she even hope that it was Caleb?

"OW!" Hay Lin whined grumpily, rubbing her eyes groggily. "Why did you push me?"

"Tell her!" Caleb growled as he stepped into the room.

Will frowned as Hay Lin started to complain about his rough treatment while he leaned against the wall and folded his arms, looking angry and intense.

"Tell her what you just told me!"

"Did you have to wake me up? Couldn't this wait until the morning?"

"No."

"Caleb!" Will snapped, getting to her feet. "The girls have had a long day. You may be able to go without sleep but they cannot. Let Hay Lin go back to bed. Whatever she has to tell me can be said in the morning."

"No it obviously cannot. It's been too long already."

What was he talking about? What had taken so long? And why wouldn't he let Hay Lin sleep? She looked exhausted. Her hair was a mess, there were dark bags under her eyes and she was as pale as a sheet. She couldn't even stand up straight; she needed to be propped up against the wall while she stifled another yawn. This was ridiculous.

"Caleb, it can wait."

"No, it can't."

Why did she always have to pit her wills against him?! Why did he think he knew her girls better than she did? She didn't boss his men around. She at least respected him somewhat. She scowled and her eyes narrowed dangerously. Hay Lin was her friend and she wasn't about to let her be bullied by an egomaniac who didn't even know his own limits, never mind that of _her_ guardians.

"Go to bed Hay Lin. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Tell Hay Lin."

"Just go."

"Stay and tell her!"

"HEY!! Do I look like a doll? Stop pulling me in two directions. Alright? God, you two are too alike for your own good." The Asian girl complained before sighing. "Look, I'll tell her but then I'm going to bed? OK?"

"Fine. Just tell her. She needs to know." He stated tersely, refusing to look anywhere but at the red haired guardian.

Will approached the pair, making sure to stay well away from the arrogant soldier. "Is it about Cornelia? Has Elyon found her?"

"No, sorry Will. This is about you, though I dunno why he's being so shirty about it. Man. Anyway, it's about that day at my house, when we found out we were guardians."

"She invited you because Yan Lin told her specifically to invite you." Caleb butted in.

"What?"

"HEY!"

"What? You were taking forever." Caleb shrugged off the Asian girls temper.

"You woke me up to tell her something and then you went and told her yourself. You're such an idiot Caleb. I'm not speaking to you anymore. Good night!"

"Whatever." Caleb grumbled; turning his attention back to the shell shocked red head. "There, does that satisfy you now? You're a guardian because you were meant to be one. Maybe you do have powers they just haven't been unlocked yet or not. Who knows? Maybe you're the only one who can command the guardians to change because Cornelia couldn't to it. That was your power alone."

She stared at him. This boy who had nothing in common with her. Who didn't even have to be here never mind comfort her had gone out of his way to reassure her of who she was. Why? It wasn't necessary and he didn't need to do it.

"Thanks." She muttered feeling suddenly inadequate under his gaze. She sighed and slumped against the wall, casually tilting her head to view him under her bangs.

"Yeah well, I need you to be at the top of your game, Will. You're…" He trailed off. How could he possibly explain that in any situation, he wanted her by his side? She was the closest thing to a co-captain he had. The thought of going into battle with the guardians but not Will by his side chilled his blood. So he had bared Hay Lin's wrath to find out the truth. Whether she was a guardian or not because some of things she said made sense. Why was she a guardian if she didn't have powers? And wouldn't the fight with Phobos constitute as a battle big enough to bring those powers out into the open?

Suddenly there was a bang at the window and before Caleb could even concentrate on where the noise had come from or what it was, Will was on top of him, reminding him fiercely of the time that she had climbed up him to get away from Blunk. "Will?!"

"What was that?" She demanded, not even seeming to realize what she was doing as she gripped his shoulders tighter.

He frowned, wrapping his arms securely around her to keep her from falling, though landing her on her butt would be amusing on a sadistic basic, he approached the window. "It's probably nothing."

"Nothing? Nothing does not bang at the window!" She snarled as she locked her legs around his waist.

"It could have been a bat or an owl or-"

"Or a faerie! Or something from the Meridian swamps! It's never something simple with us. It's always big, ugly and nasty. I'm not going to play the femme fatale that just thinks everything is hunky dory when a big horrible gross monster is on the loose. I'm not dying first!"

"Is that why you're clinging to me?!" He finally deadpanned, parting the curtains to look outside. "There, nothing." He told her. When she said nothing he looked down and found her face very close to his. Oh boy.

"Um…" Was it her or was it suddenly getting very hot in here? Her face felt as though it was on fire. Her stomach was a pool of heat and her lips were burning. Suddenly she felt very uncomfortable and itchy under his gaze.

He swallowed thickly and unbidden, his gaze dipped to her mouth, no longer glossy but a nice pale pink color that looked firm and soft and… bitable? What the hell was he thinking? This was Will. Will, the red head with attitude. The girl who was more than capable of cutting him down to size with words and who was constantly battling with him. The girl who hadn't wanted him to fight Cedric on his own. The girl who had wanted to go back for him but couldn't because she could barely fly. The girl who had walked home with him in the snow and told him about her secret crush on the stupid guitar boy. The girl who had helped him to check on the times that the guards changed post. The one who mocked his skiing abilities. She was Cornelia's friend. She was his friend, so why was he having strange butterflies in his stomach and why was his skin tingling from her touch?

"There's nothing out there." He whispered hoarsely.

"Uh… right…" Her mouth felt dry and trying to force out words past her lips was like a chore. And how could it hurt to breathe like this? It was like a ball of fire had suddenly grown in her lungs and now her whole chest hurt.

Had she always been this slight? This delicate? She barely weighed anything and her arms were so slender and… Will! This was Will. His friend. He should not be having these kinds of thoughts about her. She'd freak out if she knew he had these thoughts about her. With Cornelia, she'd always been strong and in control, but Will needed to be cared for and that was a stupid thing to think. She had been frightened and he was taking advantage of that now.

But still he couldn't help but look down at her again. His gaze traveled down over her face that was somber and looking away from him. When his gaze moved lower, he forced it up again. What kind of pervert was he? She was looking to him for help, someone to protect her, not take advantage of the fact that her top was low cut and hanging off one very nice slim shoulder.

"Caleb I…" Whatever she saw in his eyes and his face caused her to freeze, eyes wide and heart beating hard against her chest. She didn't recognize the look, at least not that she'd ever seen it before but something primal inside her seemed to recognize it and the strange itch and burn began to increase as her blood began to pound frantically. She gave into instinct and bit her lower lip, dragging the teeth over it to distract herself from the strange burning sensation.

His eyes dropped to the movement and if anything the heat smoldering within their green depths seemed to increase. She began to tremble and his eyes locked with hers, reading the vulnerability mingled with something darker.

"Will…" He had to do something to quench the heat. He had to alleviate it somehow. His head moved down, until his lips hovered over hers. He couldn't think right now, couldn't seem to see beyond the cloudy haze that had taken over his mind. His eyes closed as he succumbed to the strange need.

The door burst open and they flew apart, eyes wide and breathing heavy as Irma and Hay Lin stood gaping at them.

"Will, are you groping Caleb?" Irma wondered, eyeing the scene before her while Hay Lin almost danced with glee, a silent 'I-told-you-so' hung in the air. She didn't want to admit Hay Lin might be right but the scene spoke for itself. Caleb hands… oh wait; it was the other way round. Caleb was clearing groping Will's butt and she was merely trying to strangle him. Of course, that was a much more logical excuse. That's why Will's legs were wrapped around his waist and dear god; she hoped his zipper was up. Please let his zipper be up because walking in on them almost kissing was one thing, walking in on them doing something else was a completely different and much more awkward thing that couldn't be diffused with mere wit.

Besides, if they were doing something _else_ Hay Lin would have heard and told them not to go in… unless they were really quiet in which case Caleb was not doing it right. Of course, since they weren't naked that was probably a given. How could you do foreplay without being vaguely naked? Ugh, not that she had much experience, actually none at all since she and Mal hadn't gotten that far but a guy who could kiss you boneless was naturally going to be good at the sex. Unless he was one of those great kissers, bad sexers… that was something she was going to have to think about more.

"No!"

"My eyes!" Hay Lin cried. That was like her sister and her brother doing _it_! It was so wrong and was anyone else feeling as hot as she was? And her stomach was all flippy and tingly and… "STOP IT!"

"Huh?" Irma was confused.

"We're not doing anything." Caleb stated, flushing hotly.

"Right, there was something out the window-"

"So you decided to give it a free show?!"

"NO!" Oh god this was too embarrassing. He was never going to talk to her ever again. Whatever tentative friendship they had been forming was going right down the drain and she should really get off him. She slowly and awkwardly unhooked her legs and maneuvered herself to slide down to the ground. Her head jerked up as Caleb hissed and her flush darkened and she averted her gaze. This was more than awkward, this was mortifying. Her feet hit the ground and she stumbled, the limbs giving out under her weight. God her legs felt like water and her head felt dizzy and light.

"Well um…" Hay Lin couldn't breathe. She felt all weird and her face was hot and she felt secondary emotions all coming from the two before her and if they didn't rein them in, she was going to faint. "Elyon called. She's having the coronation in the morning. She'll summon us then." She blurted out the words in a rush, hoping the words would be able to get through to them and cool their ardor.

Caleb whirled on them. "Tomorrow?"

"That's what our queeny says. We're to- Uh Caleb where are you going?"

"I'm going for a swim in the lake." He muttered, closing the door behind him with an audible click, leaving the girls to stare.

"And that would be the Meridian equivalent of a cold shower." Irma piped up, never one to let the awkward silence settle for long. She glanced slyly at her red haired, red faced (basically red everything) friend and raised a brow. "So…"

"Don't, please." Will sighed, sliding down to the floor to cover her face with her hands.

Hay Lin hurried over to crouch beside her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder only to snatch it back. "Oh, ouch. Static."

"I know." Will moaned. "Everything is so messed up."

"Uh-huh. And yet we still manage to be optimistic and oh so pretty."

"Irma." Hay Lin admonished but Will managed a slight quivering smile.

"Oh come on, what's the point mourning over everything. You're tired Will. We all need sleep. Everything will look better in the morning; it's what your mom would say, right? And since you're in the midst of a breakdown, I have to play the leader role since Taranee is sleeping so deeply Godzilla could walk through the house and she still wouldn't stir."

"I don't see how things will look better in the morning. I almost kissed him!"

"We noticed."

"What am I going to do?"

"Nothing. Just play it by ear. By the looks of it, you weren't the only one involved. Takes two to tango and all that. And if you're worried about Cornelia, well one: she's not here and two: even if she was, she and Caleb have been over for ages now. Just don't get worked up over it. Could be it was just the atmosphere and hormones."

"So I just pretend nothing happened?" The concept sounded so… cowardly and yet, if she did pretend, chances were everything would go back to normal. But what if that was her one chance to change things between them-

"If it's meant to be, it'll happen." Hay Lin advised sagely in a way that reminded them blatantly of Yan Lin.

"Right. So don't go getting worked up over nothing. We have more important things to concentrate on, remember? Transfer all that sexual tension into something constructive. We have a friend to rescue."

"And I need sleep!"

Will nodded, absorbing their words, feeling immensely grateful that out of everyone in the house that could have found them, it was these two who she could relate to so easily that had. Their advice no matter how strange or random often made sense. "You're right. Right now that's exactly what we need."

"I call Will's bed!"

"Hay Lin!"

"What, she had it for five hours today."

"And you had it for twelve hours last night. I'll think you'll agree that it's my turn."

Will sighed but reluctantly couldn't help but chuckle at her friends' antics. They were such a motley crew but they were her team and when the world was ending, they were the people she wanted to be with because they would always stand by her. And they certainly wouldn't complicate things with romance. Though sometimes she did find herself wondering about Irma…

"Uh-"

"What cheek!"

Will looked over the shoulder of her two friends, into her room and groaned. "Well, I guess I'm never going to sleep in my bed ever again. I'm gonna have to burn it." She muttered as she looked at the slimy green creature drooling happily in the middle of her bed.

"Blunk!"

"I'm going to kill him! Just as soon as I get my energy back." Irma promised before dropping down onto the rug and promptly fell fast asleep. Soon enough Hay Lin joined her and with a sleepy smile, Will grabbed her favorite frog teddy from the shelf and sticking that under her head, she joined her best friends on their journey to the land of nod.

* * *

**Author Note**: Well yeah that was a really long wait but believe me, my beyblade fics are taking longer to update so just bear with me. I've loads on my plate, my dad was in hospital for a minor arm surgery so I didn't want to write, I have four Final Fantasy games to get through half way on and nothing looks like it's going that way. Stupid bosses. 

Anyways, I hope you like that chapter. The last scene wasn't supposed to go that way but a message from Seniya totally influenced me, I hope you get what I'm talking about Sen!!

Anyways, this chapter was mainly a filler to give you guys an idea of what Faerie and their nobles are like so all I have to do is write the coronation and it should be a short trip to _Tir_-_na-nÓg_. I don't think I used any Irish in this chapter but if I did. Ask if you need a translation.


	13. Wonderful Wizard of Awws

**Disclaimer:**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. nor the town of Donegal.

* * *

Waking Dreams

**By**: Zadien

* * *

**Previously on Waking Dreams**: After Cornelia unwittingly makes a pact with a dark faerie, the girls are dragged into a world full of court intrigue and mythical creatures more powerful than they can imagine. After battling the dark faerie Kerrigan, Cornelia is kidnapped and Will was sent into a deep sleep only to be awoken by Princess Aisling of the Faerie Court. Now that Will has woken up, you'd think she'd be more alert, but honestly, the girl is sleeping more than ever; until something scares her in the dead of night and causes her to jump into Caleb's arms. They caught by Irma and Hay Lin –who seems to be experiencing everyone else's intense emotions.

Meanwhile, Kerrigan, the dark faerie who stole Cornelia away, is making enemies in his own court by threatening them with iron. The Faerie Princess Aisling is intent on discovering the secret of the powers Will revealed in the dreamscape but she's coming up with nothing credible so far. And as for Elyon, she's getting more and more nervous as her upcoming Coronation and the fact that she'll have to go to a hostile territory in order to get her best friend back. Things just don't seem to be going so well.

Now on with the story:

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**: Wonderful Wizard of Awws._

Elyon flinched as yet another pin pierced her delicate skin. The seamstress kneeling before her muttered a brief apology around a mouthful of needles, but other than that, she didn't acknowledge her transgression. She probably would have been groveling profusely if Phobos had still been in charge; actually she would probably be in the dungeons, so Elyon saw it as a great step forward that the seamstress only looked mildly irritated with her. People were beginning to think for themselves and even being their queen didn't stop them. Still they could be gentle.

She looked down at the dress for her coronation. Supposedly, this was the dress her mother had worn and her grandmother before her. Now, it was being made more grand for her to be crowned Queen of Meridian. And it was at times like these that she wished that her parents were alive to help her. She needed advice and there was no one to turn to because everyone was as out of place as she was. Julian may have been her advisor but before that he had been a rebel and before that he had been in the mines. He knew about as much as she did.

She sighed and shifted, earning a disgruntled look from her seamstress. "I'm sorry." She apologized half heartedly as she looked a small narrow window, at her lands below.

Where was Cornelia now? And how did they go about retrieving her? The Queen of Faerie was avoiding her and she had alienated, -what Quinn termed-, her greatest potential ally in one stupid move. So, now she and her guardians were going to enter a world where she felt ill prepared to negotiate. She didn't know their customs, she thought with a shake of her head. In fact, she barely knew how to act in her own parliament, but when she did make mistakes the people turned a blind eye; they knew she was only learning and she had made their lives better so they wouldn't hold one misdemeanor against her.

That sentiment allowed her to be more lax than she should be. She didn't act like a princess; she had been influenced too greatly from her years on Earth and she didn't treat people like her servants. That sort of behavior and idealism would be her downfall in a cut throat world such as _Tir-na-nóg._ They would see her as naïve and take advantage of that; she wasn't innocent enough not to realize that. Her one saving grace was her friendship and allegiance with Quinn; someone who had been on the wrong side of the Faerie Court. He knew exactly how to act; his experiences had forced him to learn quickly in order to help him move up the ranks of the Faerie Court. And Aisling would be of assistance, when she wasn't putting her foot in her mouth; her years in the human world had shown when she had been faced with her brother.

Elyon couldn't allow that to happen; she would just have to be very careful when speaking and think two moves ahead.

Another pin jabbed her thigh and she winced. She missed jeans. She missed human clothes because getting tailored was the worst form of torture, but clothes formed by magic lacked a certain something and they chafed.

Her stomach fluttered nervously as she her thoughts turned to Faerie once more. What would it be like there? She would probably be some kind of freak in their eyes. A stupid mortal who ruled an entire magical realm but younger children than herself had ruled kingdoms before. She learnt about many of them from her history teacher but they also suffered many defeats and rebellions, and they had people to make decisions for them. She had that as well, but she was wise enough to see when those decisions were made for the right reasons, and when they were made for the wrong.

That was, at least, a minor consolation and the people she had at her side were people that she trusted with her life; people who cared about her and would make decisions with her best interests in mind. That was a comfort but they couldn't come to Faerie with her.

Which brought forth another problem. Just what would she say to her parliament? She couldn't just up and leave after the coronation festivities. Her people would know she was missing and not to mention her guardians. What would they say to their parents? 'Oh hey mom and dad, I'm going to Ireland to rescue Cornelia'? Yeah, somehow she didn't think so. What about Cornelia's parents?

She groaned loudly, causing the seamstress to click her tongue and shake her head disapprovingly. Well it was ok for her; she just had to make dresses. Elyon was in charge of an entire world. She couldn't just up and go but she couldn't send the guardians alone. The mission required a certain delicacy that the guardians with their 'go in and kick ass' approach couldn't accomplish. No she was most certainly needed, so how to make her government see that?

The Queen of England went away to other countries to form good relations all the time, maybe she could convince her country that way. Of course, England had been there for generations and their queen was mostly a figurehead of sorts but at the moment, so was Elyon. Her government made the majority of rules; she just had the final say on them. She could veto them if she saw fit but for the most part she agreed so the government was quite capable of ruling. She could leave Julian in charge of the palace, he was good at making sure the security was tight and the day to day running of things was handled by Keedy, the matron. There shouldn't really be a problem with her leaving but there was the matter of Phobos.

For the most part she wasn't too worried about him escaping. The mage was in charge of his cell and so were many of her trusted guards and none of them even had the power never mind the inclination to release him. However, there were a few people still at large who, if they heard rumors of her trip, may try to take advantage of things. Her people had only just got their lives back on track; she couldn't risk them being attacked because of her selfishness.

Unless… When the guardians were away in Meridian, they used their Astral Drops to take their places in school and act out their lives. What if she did something similar? Only with a more developed sense of self of course. She couldn't afford to have an air head in charge of her country-

She broke off as the door to her small tower room burst open and Aldarn strode in, hand on his sword as his gaze swept the room. A common action she had come to associate with her guards. They were so suspicious these days especially since Cornelia had been taken; they seemed to expect her to be abducted at any moment.

Lifting her skirts, she shooed away the disgruntled seamstress and stepped off the podium to meet her guard. "Is something wrong Aldarn?"

"Caleb is coming."

Elyon frowned in puzzlement. "Already? Are the guardians with him?"

Aldarn shook his head. "No, he sent a messenger hawk to alert us of his arrival but he mentioned nothing of the guardians."

With a sigh, Elyon dismissed the seamstress with a wave of her hand and turned her back to Aldarn. "Unlace me and then I'll go set up the parlor for his arrival. No doubt he'll be hungry, so I must talk the chef into making some food-"

"Milady! You are not appropriately attired!"

Unable to help herself, Elyon rolled her eyes at the outraged gasp. Sometimes people here could be so fussy about things. It wasn't like Aldarn was going to take advantage of her. He was like an older brother, the first rebel she had made a connection with when she had been under Phobos' influence.

When she felt the tense silence, she looked over her shoulder and raised a brow. The two other occupants stood awkwardly behind her, the seamstress shooting Aldarn a dark look while the green skinned man looked uncomfortable.

Oh heaven's sake, she wore less at the beach! Of course, try explaining that to people who lived in the dark ages. She scowled.

"Is there something wrong?"

"This is-" Unable to find words to express her disgust the seamstress settled for flapping her arms and making unintelligible sounds.

Turning to Aldarn since the seamstress was obviously unable to communicate, she motioned to the back of her dress. "I can't undo it myself."

"I'm afraid I wouldn't know how to begin." Aldarn stated plainly, a faint blush on his pale mint cheeks as he studied the intricate lacing.

"This is despicable. Think of your virtue milady."

With an exasperated sigh, Elyon finally stepped away from Aldarn. "Fine, you unlace me, and Aldarn, I'll be with you in a minute."

Aldarn nodded sharply before he bid a quick retreat. She almost would have laughed if it wasn't for the seamstress tugging impatiently at her in an attempt to undress her. Scowling, she shrugged out of the garments and stormed in her underclothes to the screen erected for privacy. Gathering her usual plain styled dress, she slid it and the petticoats up over her hips and pushed her hands into the sleeves, reaching around to zip it up behind her. Once the dress was in place, she slipped on her favorite shoes and ignoring the seamstress's pleas to wait, she exited the room.

* * *

Cornelia studied the emptiness before her with astute eyes. It seemed to be a labyrinth of pathways set off by large platforms and short suspended pillars. As far as she could see, it seemed to lead down into a deep bottomless chasm, only lit up by small balls of green flame, which lingered over the stone pathways. There didn't seem to be any doorways or portals to explain how she got there and there were no walls or perimeters that could be seen either. It was like the universe with the motes of light embedded in the vast darkness looking like stars in space.

Was that where she was? Space?

No.

No, Space didn't have rocky roads ribboning down into the emptiness but it had to lead somewhere. Everywhere led somewhere, but she had been walking for a while now and no matter how many roads she walked, she didn't seem to be getting very far.

It was so eerily quiet; she didn't like it but at least it was better than the school. Now that had been so realistic, she had almost believed it to be real. Now she knew better. It was some trick, some alternate reality that she was stuck in probably because of Kerrigan. Hadn't he attacked them in Will's home? And he had won, he had threatened to hurt Will; he had _tried_ to hurt Will, she amended, remembering the way Will's body had flown through the air towards that wall. It was all she could do to enlarge that leaf to catch her body and stop it from hurting her dearest friend, but it had cost the last vestige of her strength, and when she finally woke up, she was here. Wherever here was. It had to be something to do with Kerrigan.

Hence, the reason why she was continuing to walk down the barren path despite the fact that it didn't seem to go anywhere; because sooner or later, like the exit from the school, she would find something. He couldn't keep her there forever. She had to help her girls; she couldn't even imagine what they were doing without her. What about Elyon? Did Elyon know she was missing?

Probably. No, of course she knew and was more than likely working on the best way to help her escape. Hadn't she been the one to tell Will all that had been happening in her dreams? There wasn't much Elyon didn't know; so there was no point worrying about the never ending abyss. In fact, she'd bet any money that, right now, Elyon was raising the troops to free her. Heck, she was probably kicking Kerrigan's lily white ass. With Elyon's powers, that wouldn't be hard at all. He wouldn't stand a chance against her.

With a smirk, she tugged a stone pedestal towards her and stepping onto it, she moved it over the large gap to the next line of stone. How long had she been circling down, she wondered, peering over the ledge and down into the infinite darkness. The only things down there were orbs of floating lights like rather large fireflies as well as a few more thin ledges.

Scowling, she decided that she didn't want to walk the entire way and summoning another floating pedestal from the middle of the air; she hopped on and commanded it to descend. At least this place catered to her element, Irma would have a real problem here and maybe even Taranee, even if there was fire here, there was nothing flammable.

She descended into the darkness taking in the unbearable loneliness that the realm exuded. What was this place and how had it been created? It was like a planet had exploded and the only thing left of it were the fragments of rock frozen permanently in midair. It made her wary. Nothing was ever this empty.

A flash of white caught her eye and she came to a sudden halt. That was the third time she had seen that white flash out of the corner of her eye, and there was no way to assure herself that she'd made it up. Slowing her breathing as if to make herself as still as possible, she turned her head towards the flash of light and inhaled sharply.

A wolf? What was a wolf doing here? She swallowed hard and cautiously faced the creature standing on a stone dais not too far from her. It didn't seem to be threatening but it stood there, watching her with a shrewd knowing gaze. Its fur was pure white, almost seeming to glow in the strange darkness; it probably would make an amazing fur coat if fur wasn't so last century. It was gorgeously pristine though, considering the dusty rock it stood upon.

But how did it come to be here? It didn't seem to be the natural landscape for any animal never mind a wolf; didn't they like snow, and forests and the like? She certainly had never heard of any desert wolves, so one that lived in a dark chasm was unlikely.

Well, she decided, it didn't look like it wanted to attack her and it was all the way over there and she was a guardian of earth so…

Suddenly the wolf turned its back on her and began bounding down the path. Part of her was willing to let it go its way but a bigger part of her told her that if the wolf had gotten in here, it probably knew a way out. Besides, if it attacked her, well she was the earth guardian and she was surrounded by chunks of rock; oh and she could fly. There was no contest. And this might be her only way out.

She followed the quick footed lupine, swerving in and out amongst the threads of rock and zooming over the larger rounded platforms. After a while she began to realize that the wolf wasn't running away from her, but leading her somewhere. Every time she fell behind, the wolf would wait patiently for her before surging forward.

"Where are you taking me?" She finally demanded, shoving her hair over her shoulder and wishing valiantly for a hair tie.

Further and further down, they continued, though if she didn't get the sense that they were moving, she'd have believed she was on a perpetual loop. Everything looked the same and there were no landmarks to identify areas, she just had to rely on the wolf's sense of direction, and she didn't even know if she could trust that. But what other choice did she have? Going up hadn't helped. The further she had tried to ascend, the less rocks there were until there were none. So, really, down seemed the obvious choice.

Then suddenly out of nowhere loomed a large round platform that seemed the size of a small paddock and all roads led to it. However, what caught her eye was the intricate archway in the middle of the floor. It didn't seem to lead anywhere but when the wolf reached it, it stepped forward and then sat down right in front of it, looking back at her as if to say 'well, come on then'.

Cornelia guided her stone down to the platform and stepped off onto the solid ground, looking around the empty piece of rock that seemed to stretch into the distance. Eyeing the wolf warily, she stepped forward to the archway, taking in the engraved shapes and the silvery brick work.

"What is it?" She asked the wolf.

The wolf stared at her but didn't reply, not that she really expected it to –though she sort of did, a little conversation would be great for her frayed nerves. With a roll of her eyes, Cornelia stopped in front of the arch and looked through it to the other side of the rock.

"It must lead somewhere, right? Otherwise, why put it here?" She mused, tapping her fingers against her cocked hip. "Do I just walk through? But there's nothing there, just air." If only Taranee or Will were with her. They'd be able to tell her what to do. Will could make her a portal out of there or Taranee could tell her if the archway was a door to home. Even Irma would be handy to just shove her through.

She reached up to trail her fingers over a sign engraved in each brick along the doorway only to yank her hand back when she felt the symbol pulse underneath her fingertips. Pulling her fingers back and flexing them against the vibration, she looked up to see the lines now glowed with a deep blue light.

"Ok, what is that about?" she asked looking at the disinterested wolf. "You're not very helpful."

Suddenly the gap between the arches began to shimmer like water. Startled, Cornelia stepped back and closer to the wolf. Something was coming through.

* * *

"Rain, rain, rain, rain, rain, rain, rain. Rain, rain, rain, rain-"

"Blunk!"

The small green creature halted and blinked up at his companion. "Rain?"

"Stop singing that stupid song!" Caleb growled gruffly, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets as he inhaled deeply, struggling for some semblance of patience. What on earth possessed him to bring Blunk with him? Well apart from the fact that Blunk seemed to be the only one other than _her_ that could seek out portals. "You can be so annoying."

Blunk stared at the sullen boy before shrugging. What did he care if Caleb didn't like his song? Blunk liked it; Caleb was just being mister grumpy pants. "Grumpy pants."

Caleb shot him a dark look. "Yeah, whatever. At least I know what a bath is."

"Blunk know what bath is, Blunk just don't like bath." The green goblin-like creature retorted, sticking out its rather slimy tongue and blowing a wet raspberry.

"It wouldn't harm you to take one now and again. In fact it's probably doing you more harm not taking one, it sure as hell is doing me harm." Caleb muttered, scanning the lush scenery of Meridian's landscape. Usually the rolling green meadows and violet hazy mountains rising from the horizon served to soothe him in some way or another, but today his mind was unsettled and his temper was on a short fuse.

"Caleb cursed."

"What?"

"You said hell. That's a curse. Princess Elyon doesn't like her guards cursing. It's uncoot."

"Uncouth and how would you know? Besides, it's a phrase, not a curse. I didn't mean it as a curse." He grumbled, hunching his shoulders in a habit that dated back to his childhood when his father scolded him for sneaking out after curfew or whenever he did anything stupid.

Blunk shrugged amicably and skipped along beside his companion. Whether Caleb cursed or not wasn't any of his beeswax anyway. Hmm, beeswax, maybe he could get something and sell it.

"We should be close now, just over this hill." It wasn't as though he needed to say anything; Blunk probably knew where they were as much as he did. They would have arrived much earlier if Blunk hadn't found such an out of the way portal. As soon as they had stepped through, they had almost ended up in the ocean because the portal opened up onto a cliff.

"Blunk's off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Awws!"

Caleb palmed his forehead. Next time they were on earth, he was going to make sure that Blunk never saw any of the video's in the house, nor would he let Hay Lin drag the little green man off to show him those stupid moving pictures. They did nothing but cause him trouble and irritation, not the mention that Blunk just couldn't sing one note.

"Blunk, I'm warning you now. One more song and I will cut your tongue out of your mouth." It was an empty threat and Blunk probably knew it. There was nothing in this world that would force Caleb to touch that things tongue or go anywhere near his mouth. Goodness knows what he'd catch.

"Why's Caleb going to castle without girls? Don't Elyon want girls there at crowning?"

"Of course Elyon wants them there and they'll be there, later. I just have to talk to Elyon on my own first."

"Bout what?" Blunk wondered, crouching down to pick up a piece of grass to stick between his lips.

Caleb looked away from the rather disturbing image of Blunk chewing grass and instead focused on the top of the hill they were about to crest. To his left there was a bubbling brook hidden behind a dense line of trees and thick impenetrable shadows. The sky above them was a bright summer blue, so fresh and solid in comparison to the fluffy strips of clouds that floated lazily by. It was good to be back, he mused. Earth was interesting but he missed the freshness of the air, the open landscape, the silence and the sounds of birds and insects. In Heatherfield all he ever heard was cars and electronic buzzing and there was always so many people crushed around, he sometimes felt like he was suffocating. You couldn't suffocate in Meridian, at least not anymore. He could still remembered the way Phobos had choked the life out of the world and because he could, it made him appreciate the smaller things such as flowers and humming bees and clean water.

"Caleb?"

"It's nothing important Blunk, I just needed to make sure everything's ready for the Coronation."

"But can't Aldarn do that? Blunk miss girls."

"Don't you miss Elyon?"

"Blunk miss Elyon too. Blunk wish all could live in big house, like castle, but with TV and the flushy pool."

Despite Blunk's aversion to water and the bath, he seemed to be obsessed by the toilet and its flushing mechanism. Half the time they had been on earth, Blunk could be found with the dog in the bathroom, flushing the toilet over and over until Collin's physically yanked him out by his collar and threatened to throw him in the shower. Even though Blunk wasn't sure what the shower was, he gleaned enough from the fact that it was a punishment and involved water to get the hell away from there. It had been amusing to watch him race past the girls on the back of the poor dog, much to Will's distress. After all, it was her dog.

"You would like the toilet."

"Mm-hmm, water goes woosh!"

Unable to help himself, Caleb chuckled, feeling some of the dark thoughts from earlier lift their weight from his shoulders. He hadn't been completely truthful to Blunk. Yes, he wanted to check on the Coronation plans and he wanted to keep an eye on the dignitaries attending because despite Meridian having had several years of peace under Elyon's hands, he still didn't trust some of the politicians (as Elyon named them) to hand over power easily. While he hadn't been able to prove their loyalty to Phobos, he suspected it of some of them. After all, how had they been able to host such nice homes while Phobos had been in power, taxing and governing the people to death?

However his main reason for being in Meridian was simply because he didn't want to be in Heatherfield in that house within reaching distance of _her_. After last night it was becoming clear that he couldn't be trusted around her. Whatever feelings he had once had for her were not as extinct as he had previously thought. The belief that they could be friends and nothing more, wouldn't work if he was being pushed closer to her. It was better to gain some distance so he could get his priorities straight. He didn't have time for any mild flirtation nor did he want to lead Will on; he had his duties to his sovereign and he needed to help bring about Cornelia's rescue from a foreign court. He didn't want to become entangled in some adolescent… something or other. He didn't know what it was; all he knew was that something had happened last night, and part of him knew it was dangerous and couldn't be allowed to happen again. So, as soon as he had finished with his patrol of her home, he had set off with Blunk in search of a portal to Meridian.

He didn't know if they knew he was gone yet but they would figure it out soon and he would get Elyon to tell them. It was for the best. Besides, it would just be awkward and he didn't want things to be awkward, not when there was so much riding on all of them being able to work together.

Something caught his eye and he frowned, his head snapping to the left where the line of trees was thickest. "Blunk?"

"Yes?"

"Can you see something in the trees at the bottom of the hill?"

"Nope, just trees and trees and… grass."

"What about smell? Can you smell anything that shouldn't be there?"

He listened quietly, holding his breath while Blunk sniffed loudly.

"Can't smell nothing wrong, wind blowing wrong way."

As his hair flew into his face from the warm breeze, Caleb cursed, he should have thought of that. If there was something there, it was smart enough to be down wind and it certainly wasn't moving now. Caleb sighed and turned back towards the castle which was just appearing over the brim of the hill. Keeping his senses attuned, he crested the hill and began to slowly walk down the gently slope. The long grass brushed the tops of his boots, depositing the dew gathered there while small insects fluttered up with annoyed buzzing as his footsteps disturbed them from their early morning breakfast.

In the distance he could make out the Castle rising up from the spread of meadows and small clusters of trees. It looked so different since Elyon had acquired it from her brother. Instead of dark, bare limbs and sinister atmosphere with the ever present cyclone of purple light it now looked inviting especially with the expanse of blue sky and lush greenery encompassing its gleaming white walls. It was close now, just a few hundred yards and they'd be home.

His eyes moved back to the line of trees once more and his heart leapt to his throat. There _was_ something there! Some dark shadow moving amongst the trees, almost merging with the dark silhouettes of the boughs.

"Shoot!" he cursed harshly causing Blunk to blink up at him. "Something _is_ there!"

"Blunk see nothi-oh! Caleb right, something moving. Too dark to tell what something is."

"Yeah it's using the shadows. Dammit, it's going towards the castle. Come on Blunk, we have to alert the guards." Caleb stated, picking up his pace, his footsteps heavy upon the soft blades of grass and delicate wildflowers that were crushed beneath.

"Blunk can't run as fast as Caleb can. Blunk have little legs!"

With a growl of irritation, Caleb scooped the small green beast up under his arm and began to race down the steep slope towards the castle of Meridian, jiggling the creature furiously as he hung horizontally. Out of the corner of his eye he could make out the quickened pace of the shadow gliding through the trees and suddenly it burst forth into solid form causing Caleb's heart to thud and his pace to stumble.

"What is that?" He wondered out loud, his breath coming in quick spurts while Blunk gasped under his arm.

"Horsey!"

Caleb twisted his head to look at the creature as he reached the flat plain that would inevitably lead to the Castle's gate. To his left, the road twisted and wound its path like a snake through the long, green grass but his path was straight as an arrow. To his right, the horse as Blunk had labeled it galloped towards the forest–though it was like no horse Caleb had ever seen, seeing how it seemed to be snorting flames from his nostrils and there was an oddly shaped hump on its back. A rider, he realized. There was a rider wrapped within a cloak upon the demonic equine.

He pushed himself to go faster. As captain of the guard, the creature could not be allowed to go any farther but for some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that the rider was only playing with him; as if the reason he was pulling forward was because the demon wanted him to. He shook the idea from his head. He couldn't allow himself to be distracted.

He burst from the meadow and onto the dirt track that surrounded the moat upon which the castle was built within.

"Captain Caleb, welcome back!" An archer shouted from the walls, lifting his hand in a wave.

"CLOSE THE GATE!" Caleb shouted, "Close the goddamn gate!"

"Caleb…" Blunk gasped, "Shouldn't…curse… Tis…bad…manners."

"Shut up Blunk! Close the gates!" He shouted again. Couldn't they see the horse? Was he the only one with his eyes wide open? Damn, he knew that the troops were becoming lazy with the growing peace in the country. He looked up as the outer wall loomed over him and spied someone familiar. "Drake, close the gate! Close it now!"

Years of training together meant that the man reacted immediately, disappearing from his spot and yelling to the nearby knights and squires to get to work on closing the gate. As Caleb closed in, he noticed the chains attached to the drawbridge shudder, slump loosely and then tauten until they began to lift the heavy oak door from the ground.

It was almost half way off the ground when Caleb reached it and making one desperate leap Caleb's fingers barely closed over the top of it. His body fell against door as it continued to rise; his one hand straining to keep him hanging on.

"Blunk, climb up my body! Get inside now!"

Blunk nodded, wasting no time in squirming out of Caleb's grasp and scurrying around to the boys back, clinging tightly with legs and arms as he began to shimmy up the boy and lunging for the top of the drawbridge, hoisting himself over and disappearing from sight. Though not from hearing because Caleb could hear the creature's squeal as he himself, scrambled over the top of the bridge and sliding down on his bottom. He hit the ground with a bruising thump and let out a low breath of relief as he heard the deafening clank as the door shut tight within the stone frame. His men stared at him in surprise but that was nothing compared to the yells of incredulity from above. Frowning, he ducked out of the awning and looked up at the sky just as a dark shadow swept over them.

Caleb cursed. The beast had just cleared the wall in one leap, soaring over the stunned faces beneath it before coming to a land in the centre courtyard, the hoofs clattering against the cobblestone.

The rider slid his sword free and held it up into the air as the horse reared up. He looked directly at Caleb –though Caleb was yet to see a face, he just knew the look was aimed at him- and with a triumphant cheer, the rider whirled the beast around and charged into the inner court of the castle just as several arrows bounced off the walls around him.

"Guards!"

"Protect the princess!"

"Man your positions!"

Caleb shook off his daze and scrambled to his feet, looking around quickly. "Raise the alarm!" he shouted to a nearby stunned youth, "The castle has been breached! We must protect the princess! Oh, and give me your sword!"

"Sir!" The boy saluted, handing his sword over to Caleb; watching as the captain raced towards the castle quickly followed by Captain Drake.

"What was that?" Drake demanded as he pulled up beside Caleb, both men running full out into the castle's inner courtyard filled with shocked gasps and crying children and the murmurs of anxious inhabitants.

"I don't know." Caleb answered tersely. After all, he didn't exactly know what the rider was, but he knew his intention. "Where's the princess?"

"In her chambers- no! Wait, she was going to meet you in the parlor!"

"Good, we'll take the secret passage. We should get there in time."

"Hopefully Vathek and Aldarn will have blocked off the doors."

"Aldarn knows his duty, Drake, as we all do." Protect the princess at all costs, he said to himself.

Drake nodded and the two boys quickly charged up the steps to the castle, taking two or three at a time. Already the guards were running in their various troops to various parts of the castle, parting like the Red Sea as the two men ran through. They broke off to the left and ran down a small corridor lit with lanterns and small hole like windows. Upon the walls, tapestries and paintings, by the Princess herself, were hung in order to take away the coldness from the thick stone.

"Caleb, here!"

They looked up as Blunk appeared before them, pulling back a painting for them and revealing the inky darkness of a secret passage. Both men raced inside without hesitation as Blunk closed the door behind them. Inside, they stopped for a moment to grab a flambeau holding it out for Drake to light with his flint, as the fire caught and lit up the narrow, stone passage with an orange glow, both men were back on the move.

* * *

Irma was fed up waiting. She was fed up sitting on her laurels waiting to be summoned. She was a guardian of the veil, they never waited for anything. Well apart for the final battle with Phobos but the small little details and battles in between, well they hadn't waited for the bad guys to come to them. Oh no, they had made their own decisions. They charged in and saved the world; now they just sat on couches, watching morning cartoons and waited for something to happen. God, she hated waiting.

"Irma, it's not so bad." Hay Lin sighed, reaching over to pat her friend's leg comfortingly. "I mean, it could be worse. We could be fighting for our lives in a life or death battle!"

"I'd rather be doing that. I'd give anything for a kick ass battle. Heck, I'm so bored I'd go on a date with Martin!" She scowled and slumped down further in her seat.

Malachi cleared his throat loudly and fixed her with a dark look.

"Well, _obviously_ I wouldn't enjoy it. I'm just saying, at least it's something to do that's more interesting than sitting here watching paint dry!"

"You could try to help me with some of these anti-faerie potion things."

"Nah, cooking's your thing, Taranee."

"Washing up's more up Irma's street." The Chinese girl chirped with a teasing grin, ducking out of the way when Irma went to punch her. "Ow!"

"You could try research." Malachi suggested but his tone hinted that he really didn't think Irma would be interested. He sat huddled over his laptop opposite her at the kitchen table, while Taranee stood at the food preparation area with aromatic steam rising out of simmering pots on the cooker and many empty jars gleaming wetly in front of her.

"Research-mesearch. Total bore. Hey, Hay Lin, wanna watch me kick your ass in Tekken?"

"No thanks. I'm doing work."

"Ugh." Work for Hay Lin consisted of drawing pictures of Kerrigan; her reasoning being that they needed to be able to recognize him again and in case he tried a disguise, she'd drawn pictures of him with glasses, a moustache and beard, a bald head, blonde hair, short haired and in a... _dress_? Irma turned away with a shudder. Hay Lin was so weird! "If that's what you want to call it. So, boyfriend, turn up anything interesting?"

"I'm searching forums on faeries. So far it's a load of utter bollocks."

"Let me see!" She slid from her seat and skipped round to his side so she could peek over his shoulder, making sure to press herself up against him. Maybe if she could interest him enough, he wouldn't want to do research and he could entertain her instead. He'd certainly be better than Martin; then again, that wasn't really saying anything. "Tch, I don't see any testicles. I thought you were on a porn site."

"Ha, ha." He grumbled, scrolling leisurely down the page. Then his brow furrowed as he clicked on a link, unconsciously leaning back against her as she ran her hand up and down his back.

Over his shoulder, Irma scanned the page idly only really taking an interest when Malachi froze beneath her hand. "Something wrong?"

"... I'm not sure. There's- Hold on." Pulling up another window with a few deft key strokes, she watched as he entered in a website address, something involving the name 'The Irish Times' and then he pressed enter and waited for it to load.

"What's wrong?" Taranee wondered, looking up from crushing a clove of garlic.

Malachi didn't answer; he was too engrossed in reading whatever news article had caught his attention, so Irma shrugged in response.

"He won't say."

"Shut up a minute." There was no bite to the words, just a quiet order for silence while the boy worked out what he was reading. "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Irma stepped back, blinking slightly as the crass words spewed from her boy-toy's mouth, almost as though they were venom. "Mal?"

"Wh-" Hay Lin gasped and seized her chest. "Oh, god. I don't feel very good."

"Hay Lin?" Taranee dropped her cooking implements and scurried to the Air guardian's aid. "Hay Lin what's wrong?"

"I feel so bad! Oh so bad!"

Irma looked between Mal who had now buried his face in his hands as his shoulders shook and to her best friend who was shuddering herself, her face screwed up in anguish. Her mind snapped back onto the night before when Hay Lin had reacted with Will and Caleb and it clicked. "Mal, come on, snap out of it! Calm down."

'_You're projecting your emotions onto Hay Lin! MAL!'_

Malachi looked up, eyes bloodshot and distraught but as he caught sight of Hay Lin's face buried in Taranee's shoulders, he began to compose himself. Irma could see his emotions turning inward as he closed himself down. The only hint of what he was feeling was the tense line of his jaw and the white knuckles of his fists.

On the other side of the table, Hay Lin gulped in air and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Thank you," She finally uttered softly, still quaking gently.

Taranee studied them suspiciously. "What just happened?"

Hay Lin shook her head. "I don't know. I just suddenly felt really rotten inside. All icky and disgusting."

The fire guardian absorbed that before turning to the only male. "Mal?"

"It was just something I read."

"What? Is something wrong? Did something happen to someone you know, or what?"

"Not someone I know but..." He scooted his chair away from the laptop and motioned for Taranee to have a look, while Irma looped her arms around him from behind, rubbing her cheek against his hair in order to offer some kind of comfort. She did the same to her father but somehow it was different with Mal. Maybe it was because he smelt so nice. Not like the cheap cologne's her father was famous for.

Taranee bent over the laptop and began to scan the paper on the screen only to yelp as a sharp smack stung her butt. "Ow!"

"Sorry," Irma apologized cheerfully. "Couldn't resist, you have such a fine ass."

A watery chuckle passed through Hay Lin's lips as she ducked her head but not before catching the wink the brunette sent her. She shook her head weakly.

"So what's the story? Alien abductions? Has Mal's family finally come to take him back?"

"Irma now's not the time for stupid jokes."

"Oh my god, you're turning into Corny. It must be a blond thing. I'll have you know that I am the queen of stupid jokes at inappropriate moments. I mean, Will's the leader, Taranee's the brains, Hay Lin's the artist, Corny's the... well blonde but we'll not hold that against her, so all that's left is stupid joke maker. All crime fighting teams need one."

"Irma, please. This is serious." Taranee muttered as she straightened up and nudged her glasses into place. "Malachi, do you think that those kidnappings, brutal murders and rapes have something to do with the fairies?"

"No. I think they have _everything_ to do with the fairies. It's typical of them. Babies going missing in the middle of the night or some babies suddenly behaving differently. Young women of child rearing age going missing. Little boys and girls being stolen from their homes; there's never any evidence of them being taken, in fact it always looks like they left on their own. Men killing their brothers and raping their wives. It stinks of faerie interference."

"It's also part of human nature." Hay Lin offered up quietly. "We're always hurting people, out of love or hate but mostly out of a lack of respect for life and the living."

Irma quirked a brow in surprise; that was... insightful and a little too deep for the Hay Lin she knew and loved.

"Aye, ok, human nature. But this is too much, in one town alone, there was seven suicides within six months, 14 young children went missing, 5 girls were raped, 3 wives were brutally beaten by their husbands, 5 men were attacked, 2 stabbed in the street in daylight, and 3 school girls reported being sexually harassed by varying school teachers. And that's just what's been reported."

"Those are improbable odds."

"Not only that, look here." He pulled up another window, revealing a map laid out before them with names and towns they didn't recognize. "That's the town right there, and that big gap is the entrance to Tír-na-nÓg."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

"He knew that faerie girls sister." Irma dismissed their questioning gazes with a wave of her hand. "But what about that town there?" She asked, pointing to a town on the other side of the 'gap'. "Donegal Town."

"I'm not sure how it works. I guess there's a portal that only faeries know about and the odd human has stumbled upon. I'm just saying that there's a reason for that town being targeted. It's the closest but I'm betting others have been hit, not as bad but still... it shouldn't be happening."

"You think that by stopping the faeries, we could stop this?" Hay Lin wondered, nervously chewing on the top of her pink colouring pencil.

"I don't know but..." Malachi trailed off, running a hand through his white blond hair. "I just think we should try, you know?"

"We'll do everything we can, you know we will." Irma told him, flashing him a 'trust me, I'm a hero smile'.

"Irma, are you ok? You look sorta psychotic."

Irma's face flopped as she turned to glare at Will as the red head made her way into the kitchen.

"So, what's up guys?"

"I'm bored!"

"We're going to save Ireland." Hay Lin added.

"What, the whole of Ireland?" Will paused for a moment, before plucking two slices of bread from the bread bin. "I don't think I want to know."

"You don't." Irma advised, watching as her friend crossed to the toaster, her face looked pale and drawn, as if she hadn't slept well and her hair... well her hair was a total, bushy mess. "Why don't you use straighteners on it?"

Will shot her a tired look. "I did, it didn'-OW! God, I'm really getting fed up with- Ow! It keeps shocking me... oh! I saw a blue spark, that's bad right?"

"Get away from it." Taranee ordered, scurrying over to physically pull the red head away from the toaster as she tried to take the bread from the appliance. "I'll make you some toast. You go find an electrical appliance free zone."

Will sucked her thumb sulkily. "Great, I can't even make toast anymore. Oh and Irma, the straighteners are fried."

"Fried? Why fried?"

"Don't ask. It's this static thing."

"That's more than static." Malachi said, adding his two cents. "Seriously, who fries a straightener with static?"

"Obviously Will-the-freak-girl does." Will grumbled, before looking around the room with a frown. "Is Caleb not around?"

"I heard him and Blunk leaving earlier this morning. I think he said something about going back to Meridian." Taranee informed her absently as she went back to studying her notes.

Beside her, Malachi muttered something about the lack of a bad smell, but Irma was too busy watching Will's face collapse. As the red head trekked dejectedly out of the kitchen, Irma turned to Hay Lin and they exchanged a knowing look. The message loud and clear. Caleb and Will were avoiding each other because of the kiss they almost shared.

"What?!"

Both girls jumped guiltily to look at Taranee who stared at them. "What what?" They asked innocently.

"You said they almost shared a kiss! Who?"

Irma stared blankly at Taranee while Hay Lin blinked and Malachi frowned. Oh god, Irma thought her mind racing, Taranee knew. But, how? She hadn't said anything. And neither had Hay Lin.

But they'd _thought_ it.

-

**A.N.** Well I'm so unbelievably sorry for the long wait. This story is just something that can be hard to write at times due to the fact that I have nothing to inspire me to write for the genre. I have no Witch DVD's and I can't go to Youtube to watch them because my internet connection sucks so I write when I have inspiration. Sorry. Anyways, I know this chapter is shorter than usual but a lot of things happened. So I will try to get more of the story written soon. If there're any questions you have about the chapter, feel free to PM or email me.

**REVIEW!**


	14. Game Over

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Witch. Nor do I own the supernatural themes explored in this story. Nor do I own Final Fantasy. I do however own this plot, any faeries you come across, oh, and the dreamscape.

**A.N. **_So you can thank _Dunne Stores_ for their stocking of _WITCH DVD's_ that allowed me to get the first two volumes which helped so much. I wasn't too far out with the girls characters but it's nice that I know how pictures and DVD's I can consult whenever I feel interest in this story lagging. Also if I hadn't found _Lacuna Coil_, the last scene of this chapter probably wouldn't have come to me as easily as it did. _

* * *

Chapter Fourteen- GAME OVER

-

-

"_What?!"_

_Both girls jumped guiltily to look at Taranee who stared at them. "What what?" They asked innocently. _

"_You said they almost shared a kiss! Who?"_

_Irma stared blankly at Taranee while Hay Lin blinked and Malachi frowned. Oh god, Taranee knew. But, she hadn't said anything. And neither had Hay Lin. _

_But they _thought_ it. _

The large airy kitchen was almost suffocating with thick tension. Malachi glanced warily between the girls. Hay Lin looked as though she wanted to throw up; her eyes were wide and large, her skin pasty with a green tint and her mouth agape as her gaze darted frantically from Irma to Taranee and back again. Irma, on the other hand, looked adorably confused, her mouth twisted into a grimace and her eyes narrowed. And Taranee just looked angry, almost betrayed.

He didn't know the girls incredibly well, not as they knew each other but he knew enough of the group dynamics to know that Taranee hated being kept out of the loop. Considering she was the one who felt as though she didn't belong as much as the others, this probably played on her insecurities. The girls had a secret that she, and only she, wasn't privy to. _He_ didn't count. He wasn't a girl and he wasn't one of _them_. Whatever the heck they were with their short skirts and wings, oh not to mention the elemental powers. He felt as though he'd been plucked up and dumped into the middle of a girls' manga.

"We didn't say anything, Tar."

"Yes you did." Taranee claimed matter-of-factly. "I was standing right there," She pointed to the kitchen counter where the toaster was cheerfully humming as it warmed the bread she'd placed in there for Will. "My eye sight maybe faulty but my hearing isn't. In fact, it's probably better than yours."

"I've heard that happens." Hay Lin mused earning a dark look from the other two who were facing off.

"Look, I don't know what you heard, but you didn't hear us say anything about a kiss."

"Are you calling me a liar, Irma Lair?"

"Liar, Lair; Lair, Liar." The Chinese girl chimed in before blushing hotly under the fierce glares. "Sorry, I'll shut up now. But we didn't say anything."

"I distinctly heard you. You said that someone was avoiding another person because of a kiss!"

"Look Taranee, I was sitting right beside Irma, she and Hay Lin didn't say anything." Malachi offered up. At least he hadn't _heard_ anything, unless one of them had suddenly developed telepathy right there at the kitchen table. Then again, they had kept the whole turning into flying pixies a secret from him, who knew what else they were hiding.

"But I heard-"

"Well nothing came from our mouths." Irma shot back, causing Malachi to narrow his gaze on her. That was an odd way of phrasing it. It might not have come from her mouth but maybe it came from her thoughts? No, now he really was being stupid.

"Taranee, she's telling the truth. We didn't say anything."

"And who could have kissed?" Malachi asked. "Apart from me and Irma that is but we're not avoiding each other. Unless..." He looked carefully at the three girls and his gaze landed squarely on Irma. "...one of you is a lesbian."

"What?! Just because I slapped Taranee's ass doesn't make me a lesbian." She snapped, folding her arms and tossing her head in imitation of their lost friend. "I'll have you know that I'm completely and utterly..." She paused dramatically. "_Bi_sexual!"

Hay Lin palmed her forehead while Malachi rolled his eyes with a sigh. Taranee however remained unimpressed by the brunette's cavalier attitude. "I heard something. And... Will. Will was in the room and she asked about Caleb, and when I told her he was gone, you said-"

"I said _nothing_! There was nothing said. And are you suggesting what I think you are? You think our Will and Caleb almost kissed?"

Malachi's brow furrowed as he tried to comprehend what was being said. "Wait rebel boy with an attitude kissed Will? I thought he was interested in Blondie."

"The band?" Another mixture of bewildered and dark looks was aimed at Hay Lin and the air guardian sighed. "Ok, I'm definitely shutting up now."

"I never said he kissed her!" Irma snapped. "I said almost!" Her eyes went wide and her hand automatically slapped over her mouth but the damage was already done. "Oh crap."

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" Taranee exclaimed, pointing her finger in accusation while Hay Lin began to hit her head off the table. Taranee's jubilant smile suddenly dropped off her face. "Oh wait... they almost _kissed_? As in... Will? And Caleb? But I thought... I didn't... Oh no. That's... not good."

"Oh, Will's going to kill me." Irma whimpered sinking down into her chair.

Malachi reached over to rub her shoulder comfortingly but his hand froze midair. "But you didn't say anything. I mean, I never heard you. You never opened your mouth."

"But I _thought_ it!" Irma snapped, covering her face with her hands. "Oh Will really is going to kill me. I'm a bad friend."

"What do you mean she never opened her mouth?"

"I'm a bad, bad friend. Oh she's going to static shock me to death. I'll be fried like the hair irons."

"Irma cut it out! Taranee..." Hay Lin sighed loudly. "This is really bad. I think I should go contact Grandma."

"Why? Because Irma told Taranee or because Will almost kissed Caleb?" Malachi lifted a hand to his head. "Wait a minute, will someone _please _tell me what's going on?"

Irma looked up at him, eyes burning fiercely as she reached over and clenched his collar in her fists. "I'll tell you what's going on! Will's going to kill me! That's what's going on! Will is going to kill me because I can't keep a secret. Granted," she mused. "I'm not quite sure it was a secret. And I only told Taranee, -well and you-, but _you_ don't count, and we would've told Taranee anyway, just not in front of you. So I didn't really break her trust and, yay, she can't kill me. Oh yeah, I rock."

"Irma!"

"What?!"

Hay Lin sucked in a breath before releasing it slowly, as if gathering her patience. Not that Malachi had ever seen her lose it, he mused, as he pried his girlfriend/friend-with-benefits' hands from his shirt.

"Taranee _heard_ your _thoughts_, Irma. I think that's a little more important right now than whether Will'll kill you."

"Heard my... oh yeah. Yeah, that is kind of strange." Irma lifted her head to gaze at the dark skinned girl and quirked a brow inquisitively. "You hearing any other thoughts? Do you hear thoughts much? Is that how you pass all those exams? Because that's technically cheating, you _cheater_."

"No!" Taranee shook her head slowly, her face pale under the dark pigment. "I-I don't really know. I thought, I mean I heard what you... thought, as clearly as if you spoke it. I did think you said it out loud but..." She sank into an empty chair and pressed her lips together.

"Ok, that's weird." Hay Lin piped up, pulling a piece of hair into her mouth to chew on it.

"Maybe your powers are increasing or mutating or something." Malachi added, his fingers running loosely over the keys of the laptop. Maybe he could look up telepathy to see if he could find anything helpful.

"From throwing fireballs to hearing thoughts? That's quite a mutation." Irma drawled, folding her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"Not really. I mean, your mental capacity is bound to be expanding as you use your powers and change into your guardian form. It wouldn't surprise me too much if it unlocked parts of your mind that normal humans wouldn't use."

"I resent the term normal humans. There's no such thing. I mean, I get wings sure, but can anyone say that Martin is normal? Or Uriah? Or that guy who picks his nose at the back of the class? I don't think so."

"Irma, solve the PC problems later."

"Maybe I should talk to Will. She deserves to know." Taranee muttered, getting up and heading back to the stove. She took her pot off the stove and turning off the rings, she placed the pot on a safe spot and rounded the counter.

"Hey Taranee," Hay Lin called as the short haired girl made her way to the door, "we were going to tell you. Really."

Taranee studied her for a long moment; then she nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I know you were."

The other two girls watched her leave before exchanging a long look; then Hay Lin sighed and pushed herself out of her chair. "I guess I'll go phone Gran."

"Why?" Malachi found himself wondering. What could a grandmother know?

"She was originally the guardian of air. She should know if there are other powers. At least I think she should, I hope she does because otherwise, we're lost."

Irma waved to Hay Lin as she left before she rounded on Malachi, her eyes gleaming suspiciously.

"So Mal, what'cha doing?"

Mal raised his eyes to the ceiling. It didn't matter how big a drama unfolded with this girl, she never seemed phased in the least.

* * *

Elyon stood within the silent confines of her parlor; protected on all sides by large, burly soldiers armed with swords and shields. She suppressed a shiver, her eyes drifting over their backs to the small pockets of space where she could see the delicately embroidered fabric of her overturned furniture. She had been sitting calmly drinking her tea as she waited for Caleb when Vathek had charged inside, slamming the doors back on their hinges so hard she had visibly flinched in sympathy for the walls behind them. As she rounded to question him and as Aldarn had opened his mouth to reprimand him, they'd heard the horns sounding out the alarm and her heart had leapt to her throat. Her castle was under attack! Then Vathek had mentioned that someone, yes _one_ person, had breached the castle walls and, now she was huddled away into the corner to be guarded by her men.

Her fingers tingled with power and light swam around their profiles as she dropped her gaze to the floor, her ears alert for any sound of fighting. Her guards shifted uneasily while Vathek clenched his fists together. While they were tense and anxious, she felt nothing but embarrassed. Here she was, the light of Meridian, being hidden from sight by large burly soldiers instead of being out protecting what was rightfully hers. What kind of Queen was she planning on being? She had taken down Phobos, hadn't she? She scowled sulkily; then flinched. What was she? Five? What kind of Queen pouted? No, she had to trust in her guards. They knew what they were doing.

She hoped.

"Has any-" She broke off, her eyes widening when one man physically jumped at the sound of her voice. "Oh, sorry."

"My apologies, your highness. I'm just tense."

"We all are. This is a very stressful moment." She bit back the urge to point out that it was stressful because they weren't doing anything. She didn't like this idea of sitting quietly while she waited for the bad guys to come to her. But this would give her ample opportunity to practice exercising patience for her encounter with the Queen of faerie. The butterflies in her stomach flopped nervously like a fish out of whatever. "But I was going to ask, Vathek, has anyone contacted the guardians?"

"No milady, we did not see any reason to involve them with this intrusion. It is just one minor breach, my Princess; we can take care of this ourselves."

Oh. Was this a hint of things to come? Would her guards resent the guardians protecting her? They were famous around the realms, according to Quinn. They were known as her elite guard. She could understand that her soldiers may be a little jealous of the prestige the guardians had won for themselves. However, the simple fact of the situation was that they would have to work together. They were her protectors one and all; she could not be seen to have any weakness or dissention among her people. Not in the Faerie court. Nevertheless, to reprimand Vathek now in front of his men would not help matters in the slightest.

She smiled wryly. Maybe she could actually be good at this ruling malarkey.

"Where do you think it is, sir?" A soldier asked; his voice cracking over the words as he nervously ran a finger along his collar.

"It's probably already been stopped, more than likely it is simply a petty threat against the princess before the coronation; a scare tactic by some of Phobos' loyal supporters." Aldarn spat out Phobos' name as though it were a curse word, vile and loathsome, which she supposed he was. Her brother was nothing but a manipulative coward. "A messenger will probably appear soon to tell us the threat is contained."

A clang of swords echoed outside and Elyon raised a brow at Aldarn, causing the green skinned man to flush lightly. A yell was heard amongst the fray, but quickly died off with a bleat.

"Good god, they're being killed." A soldier whispered, causing Vathek to snarl at him.

"Manage your fear men."

A creak from behind them made them jump, -even Elyon herself- as the small door behind the fireplace opened and Aldarn instantly charged; his sword raised high over his head. She watched it glint in the light streaming through the small window as it swung down in a graceful arc towards the intruder only to shudder and release a metallic ring as it met with another sword and a blond haired man ducked out from behind the door.

"Aldarn! It's me Drake!"

"And Caleb." A voice snapped from behind the door.

"Caleb!" With a rush of relief, Elyon broke through her soldiers and rushed to the man crawling out of the fireplace and kicking the door firmly shut behind him. He ran a hand through his hair, brushing out cobwebs and dust from his thick brown hair.

"Ugh, I hate that passage." He muttered with a wrinkle of his nose; clambering to his feet and dusting down his pants and trench coat. His eyes swept over the people before him before locking onto Elyon; immediately he swept into a low bow. "Princess." He intoned reverently causing her to scowl at him.

"Oh, stop that nonsense. You, who are one of my oldest friends, should never have to refer to me as that. The same goes for you Drake, please do not stand on ceremony. Not now."

This spurred both men into action, Caleb taking over command as he regarded Aldarn and Vathek. "What's the situation? Where is he?"

"We have no method of communication. We have just been waiting here."

Caleb growled and ran a hand over his face before slipping a hand under the back of his jacket and emerging with two black boxes. His walkie-talkies, Elyon recognized with a sense of amusement. "Take this and go investigate." He snapped the order to a young soldier who flushed to the roots of his hair at being singled out.

"I will go with the lad." Vathek decided and Caleb nodded.

"Good. Check on my father and Tynar." Both men nodded and saluted their captain before crossing to the door, unlocking it slowly before Vathek poked his head out to look around.

"Looks clear so far. Right, let's go lad."

Both stepped out swiftly into the corridor, swords at the ready as the shut the door tightly and another officer rushed forward to lock it.

Caleb turned away from the door and fixed his gaze on Elyon who shifted nervously. Oh she knew that face. That was his 'you didn't do as I told you' face.

"Why isn't she in the secret passages on her way to safety?" He demanded; his mouth suddenly thinning with temper as his furious eyes landed on Aldarn.

Aldarn simply rolled his eyes and waved a hand in Elyon's direction as if to say 'ask her'. Elyon paid him no heed, suddenly furious by the way her friend had just completely ignored her. Couldn't he have asked her? Boys! "_She_ isn't on her way to safety because _she_ did not want to leave her home. _She _can make her own decisions because guess what? _She_ is going to be Queen. That makes _her_ in charge! And I would prefer if you did not refer to me as _she_. I am Elyon! And if you wish to ask something, you will ask me directly and not Aldarn."

"Your snit is duly noted, milady-" Caleb returned quietly.

"Snit?!"

"Get into formation men; I will not have her dead because we didn't do our jobs."

Her, she! What was she, the cats' mother?! And she didn't like what he was hinting at with that phrase but she acquiesced to their command, allowing them to crowd around her once again but only because Aldarn had given her that pleading look she could never resist.

"Caleb, you saw the being? What does it look like?"

She eagerly listened to their conversation, but gave off the impression of being lost in her own world. No doubt, according to them, this kind of news was not fit for her delicate little princess ears. In fact, they would probably fall off if she heard about such a danger to her poor, fragile health. She bit back the urge to snort derisively. And they wondered why she wanted the guardians with her?! Honestly, didn't she deserve a little bit of respect? And she would have expected so much more from Caleb. He was more than her captain; he was her friend, her right hand man. He had never treated her thus before. Was he angry with her because she left him in Heatherfield?

Her eyes slid up to him from under her bangs and they narrowed. Well it wasn't as if she could send any of her other guards. None of them had ever lived on earth for any length of time and the guardians were comfortable with Caleb. Weren't they friends? Something was wrong, she decided and, once this stupid nonsense with her intruder was done with, she would pull him aside and find out what it was. She would not have him take out his frustrations on her.

"A dark, cloaked figure on a horse." Caleb answered. "I couldn't see its face and the horse; it was like a demon horse. Red fiery eyes and smoke coming from its nostrils. "

It sounded like something out Lord of the Rings; then again, wasn't that based on mythology to an extent? Elves, faeries; they were pretty much the same thing in her book, but she doubted her guards would enjoy her telling them that their creature was a wraith looking for the One Ring. Idly she played with her signet ring on her right hand, watching it glint in the sunlight. Maybe if she offered her intruder this ring, he'd leave her alone. Yeah, if it were a magpie.

_Squawk_!_ "_Caleb…_" hiss!_ "…we've got a situation_…_The lower level guard…_" fizzle! "…_unconscious."

"What? Vathek, repeat that again."

"All guards…"_hiss! "…_lower level_…" fizz! "…_out cold."

"That doesn't sound good." Elyon murmured. Why leave her guards unconscious and all of them? It had to be her intruder -unless her guards had all decided to have a group nap.

The doors slammed open and the group stiffened, swords raised while Elyon held her hands aloft just in case, only to drop them with a sigh as Aisling strode in, small and petite in a white dress gilded with gold etching and a shining white and gold breast plate to match the arm cuffs and boots. She clutched her sword loosely as she swept the room with her gaze. Elyon felt quite plain in front of her, dressed only in a plain blue summer dress lacking any accessories. She hadn't even remembered to put her crown on that morning. She tugged at the frayed cuff of her sleeve feeling dejected. Why shouldn't she have a nice battle costume made for her? She would, she decided, before she went to the realm of faerie; even if she had to conjure it, she would have one.

Suddenly Aisling's glittering eyes landed on Caleb and she lifted her sword, pointing the sharp tip at him.

"Oi! Why is Elyon still here?! You have a goddamn faerie in your castle taking out your men and you're just sitting here? Morrigan above, I can see why the faeries despise of humans. Do you need us to tell you everything? I'll make it simple. Get the fuck out of here!" She snapped, golden eyes flashing furiously. "If you value your lives that is."

"Who are you-"

Elyon placed her hand onto her captain's arm and squeezed tightly. 'Let me deal with this', her eyes said. "Your advice is greatly appreciated, your highness. However, I do not intend to leave my castle unprotected. This is my home and I will protect my people."

"By standing here with the doors locked? Fat lot of good it will do you." Aisling growled.

"Where is Quinn?"

"Hunting down your elusive intruder. He's probably the only one who can stop him or her or whoever it is."

"Then you believe it to be a faerie?"

"A rider on a horse breathing fire? Aye, I'd say it's definitely faerie. Sounds like one of the Dark Court; which means your plan to rescue your friend has really pissed someone off. For that, I might actually like you." The girl flashed Elyon a grin that lacked any discernable warmth.

"I'm so pleased."

Aldarn and Drake muffled their chuckles while Caleb smirked at her acerbic tone. Elyon's tight smile warmed a little because of it, before she schooled her features to appear vaguely disinterested.

"Fine." The princess of faerie sighed. "Look, I'm just here on Quinn's orders. He says you should get out while you can. More than likely, this is an assassin and you don't underestimate them. They're dangerous creatures, believe me."

"Ah, and well y' would know, _mo ban phrionsa_, _Aisling Ní hAllain_."

The princess froze suddenly, eyes wide as the air behind her shimmered. Elyon gasped sharply, as her men braced themselves, moving into their defensive stances, holding their weapons aloft. Elyon could only watch as the air behind Aisling solidified revealing a tall, lean man with brown hair, dressed in possibly the most bizarre costume Elyon had ever seen on a man; never mind an assassin. He wore a tight fitting navy blue, silk shirt with a darker shade of leather cuffs and a similar leather waist band that wrapped tightly around his lower torso. His v-neck collar was trimmed with thick white fur making his tanned skin seem browner. He seemed to be wearing long navy board shorts only in a much thicker material over dark navy, almost black matt rubber leggings. At least that's what they looked like and leather ankle boots with a curved tip. The most disturbing part was that he had a deformed sword aligned neatly over the faerie princess's neck and it would only take one careless swipe for her to be lying dead on the floor. Elyon's stomach churned.

"Release the princess." Drake growled.

"Now, now. No need t' get testy, boyo. I merely have a job t' do and a message t' deliver. I'm sure, y' can understand. Can't y'?"

"Oh and what message may that be?" Aisling ground out,

The man grinned brightly. "Ah, now, wouldn't _y_' be wantin' to know? Seems y' all 'ave ruffled a few feathers now, and ah, well can't be allowin' that."

"Excuse me; would you at least do us the courtesy of introducing yourself?"

"Oh aye," Aisling snarled. "An' invite 'im t' tea while you're at it."

"Well now, that would be quite a pleasure. Sure I've no problem wit' you, Princess Elyon, Light of Meridian."

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I think it's quite obvious what he wants? Isn't that right?"

The man considered Aisling's words as he scratched his jaw. "Well, since y' put it like that. I guess it could be obvious enough."

Elyon didn't like where this conversation was going. She didn't like it at all. "And what's that?"

"To stop you from going to Faerie," Aisling answered; her tone harsh and unforgiving as she stood stiff against the dark faerie assassin. "If I were you, Captain, I'd take Elyon and go!"

"Ah, now don' be doin' stupid t'ings. I ain't runnin' the length and breadth o' da castle again."

"You're right, you won't. You'll fight me instead." Came the grim reply as Aisling's very skin began to glow with an ethereal light. Stunned Elyon watched the swimming light coat the girls' body and in two quick movements, she grabbed hold off the assassins arm with one hand and thrust her free elbow into the man's gut. Not pausing for a second, she used his surprise to wrench his hands from her and ducking under them, she kept hold of one and twisted to his side, delivering a fierce kick to his face. There was a shout of agonized pain as the dark assassin stumbled back, covering his face before slowly, he lifted his hands from his face, panting heavily as his dark eyes glittered manically.

"Go now!" Aisling ordered, not even hesitating, as she threw her right hand out to the side and flexed it. A splinter of light shot along her palm and solidified into a long sword, as she swung and charged at the assassin.

"This would be a good time to leave." Caleb muttered over the clang of clashing blades and before Elyon could even formulate a reply, she was swept up into Caleb's arms and he was ducking into the secret passage, the door of which had been opened by Drake. Through the din of noise, she was vaguely aware of her soldiers following her and the call of the assassin for her 'not to go too far'. Somehow, Elyon didn't think her coronation was going to go off as peacefully as she wished.

* * *

Completely unaware of the plight of the Meridian Queen-to-be, Will Vandom sat on the floor of her bedroom contemplating on whether '30 seconds to Mars' deserved to go to the front of her CD collection or to the back. If she went by her iTunes alphabetizing, it would go to the back but Windows put it to the front. So that left her with a conundrum, did numbers come before letters or did letters come before numbers? And really, did any of it matter in the grand scheme of things? Here she was worrying about her CD collection when Cornelia was lost somewhere in the realm of faerie.

She huffed out a sigh and rubbed her hands over her face. She might as well admit it, she sucked as a guardian. She couldn't even do the guarding part right. It wasn't as though she could blame Cornelia's disappearance on not being aware of what was going on. Elyon had appraised her, she'd given them the bad guy and all they had to do was defeat the bad guy and as a leader, she failed! She failed with a big, fat capital F with a red circle!

She couldn't defeat one faerie, how was she supposed to defeat an army of them?

It all seemed so possible when she'd been younger. They swept in and they saved the day; the guardians to the rescue. Now the guardians were missing a key member and Caleb had gone walk about. And it was all her fault. Maybe she was being melodramatic blaming herself for the faerie situation, a part of her admitted, because realistically, she had tried her best. She'd thrown a big pink glowing ball at Kerrigan –though out loud, that didn't sound very threatening, a Barbie pink ball of energy- but she had done her very best considering she had no powers for herself. But the Caleb situation, now that was definitely her fault. What had she been thinking?

'Oh, there are Caleb's lips, I wonder if he'll mind if I fasten myself to them?' Of course he minded! There he was trying to comfort her, being so nice about the fact that she'd lost his girlfriend, and she tried to kiss him. She was a scarlet woman! She now had the attitude to match her hair. Just great.

She tossed the CD she was clutching to the side and groaned aloud. She was an idiot. A hormonal, teenage idiot. If Cornelia were here –and not involved with Caleb- she would laugh at Will's utter stupidity.

She looked down as Toad dropped his head onto her lap. "Toad, what can I do?" She asked the dog, idly running her fingers through the thick, coarse black hair. She didn't even know where Caleb was but at a guess, she figured he'd have gone to Meridian. Where else could he go? It wasn't as though he had any friends on earth apart from them –ha, some friend she'd turned out to be. At least Blunk was with him, that was some comfort. At least he wasn't wandering Meridian looking for a portal because Blunk could sniff one out for him.

A slight tapping on the door caught her attention. "Come in." She called out, picking up her CD again and contemplating its cover art. Maybe alphabetizing her CD collection didn't matter in the grand scheme of things but at least it helped her keep her mind of things for a little while.

The door opened and Taranee slipped in, armed with a plate of toast and a mug of coffee, the steam rising in soft curls that made Will's mouth water. "I brought you breakfast."

She smiled up at her fire guardian gratefully. "Thank you so much Taranee. I didn't exactly want to break the toaster as well."

Taranee set the mug and plate down upon the chair by the vanity table before taking a seat on the bed, her eyes sweeping over the room before falling on a small pile in the corner. "What happened here?"

"Those are the appliances I've managed to break just by touching them… Just call me Will the freak girl." She blew out a breath, ruffling the strands of red hair that obscured her vision. Pulling her knees to her chest, she rested her chin on them.

Taranee picked up the hair irons and studied them. "This isn't natural Will; maybe you should go see Elyon."

Will's eyes leapt up to take in Taranee's expression before quickly lowering. "Ah, no I don't think we should go to Meridian until Elyon summons us."

"Is this because of Caleb?"

The red head froze; her eyes fixed firmly on a spot in front of her as she quickly went ran through what Taranee could possibly know about her and Caleb. She didn't think Irma would say anything and yet, it would only be fair for them to tell Taranee. Still, what if they hadn't told her and she was just assuming? Wouldn't it be better just to feign innocence? "I don't know what you're talking about."

"And that right there is a blatant lie. If you're going to deny something, Will Vandom, at least make the effort to sound honest." When Will continued to say nothing, Taranee sighed and raised her eyes to the ceiling. "Look, I heard it from Irma that you and Caleb kissed-"

"Almost kissed. We _almost_ kissed." The almost was extremely important. The almost was the line she didn't cross. The almost meant that she hadn't completely betrayed Cornelia.

"Almost then." Taranee conceded, easing down onto the floor and settling herself beside her leader. "Do you like Caleb?" At Will's horrified look, she quickly raised her hands defensively. "I'm not judging you, Will, I'm just trying to understand what happened. Things have been…abnormal to say the least recently and I just want a clear picture."

Will covered her mouth as her eyes searched the wall in front of her as if she expected the words to be written there. "I don't know, I really don't know. I… I care about him. He's one of us. He's always been one of us since the beginning but he's Cornelia's. He loves her and she loves him. I won't do anything to jeopardize that. I won't do that to her, not that I could." She quickly added. After all, compared to Cornelia, she was just the dull friend.

"I care about Caleb too but I've never almost kissed him. Are you sure you just feel friendship for him?"

"Taranee…" She trailed off with a shake of her head. She knew that Taranee was just trying to understand and she appreciated it, appreciated the way the quiet member of their group would listen without casting any judgment upon her, which was a blessing she definitely didn't deserved. "Can we talk about something else? I don't want to think about what happened. It didn't mean anything anyway, it was just a heat of the moment situation and… let's change the topic, ok?"

"Ok then." Taranee murmured, biting her lip. "How about we talk about how I read Irma's mind?"

"Sure we can talk… you what?"

"Read Irma's mind." The fire guardian repeated quietly.

Will blinked. Taranee read Irma's mind? "Why?" She quickly shook her head, a bark of laughter bursting from her lips. "Um, I'm sorry. That was a stupid question, I meant how?"

She watched as her companion shifted in her spot, a small furrow appearing between her eyes. "That's just it. I don't know how I did it. I wasn't actively thinking about Irma, I was actually thinking about making your toast and then… it was like Irma had this bullhorn that spoke directly in my head. I clearly heard her say that you kissed Caleb. However, Malachi claims to have heard nothing, Irma swear she didn't say anything like that out loud and Hay Lin backs her up and well... you know, Hay Lin, she's worse than you at telling lies. So all I'm left with is the theory that… I heard Irma's thoughts in my mind.

"Which is ridiculous! I deal with clear, logical facts. If I can't see it, I won't believe it. And yet… I distinctly heard Irma's voice in my head. Irma, of all people. I mean, it's bad enough I'm hearing voices but for it to be Irma's voice?! I don't think I can handle having her thoughts in my head. I'll go insane from the disorder and- and-"

"I think the word you're looking for is perversion."

"That too." Taranee muttered, her cheeks burning furiously while Will studied her.

"It's funny, what you're saying is very disturbing and something we should definitely be worried about but… I can't seem to find the energy to worry. In fact, I'm very mellow. Can you hear my thoughts?"

"I told you, I only heard Irma's." Taranee grumbled, throwing her head back against the mattress. "Great, I'm officially a bigger freak than I was thirty minutes ago."

"Heh, well you're in the right room. I think I'll name it, FA."

"Eff Eh?"

"Freaks Anonymous. I can be Spark Girl and you can be… Mental Girl."

"I should be offended by that. It's quite an offensive term but I think I'm more worried by the fact that at any moment, something Irma thinks could pop into my head. Did you know she's dating Malachi?"

"Did you get that from her thoughts?"

"No, I knew that already but I was thinking that I don't want any of her Malachi thoughts in my head."

"Or my Caleb thoughts... aw crud, just forget you heard that."

Taranee raised a brow before snagging a slice of toast from Wills abandoned plate and sinking her teeth into it. "I think we're broken."

"Well I've broken everything else in sight; I don't see why I couldn't break you guys."

"No, I mean, maybe we're... Oh I don't know. This supernatural stuff just isn't my forte. I read the websites and think... 'Miss, your milk soured because you left it out on your window in the midday sun, it had nothing to do with Tinkerbell and her friends.' And take Kerrigan for example, I saw him in all his badness and all I could think, was that he had to have a sock down his pants."

Will gaped at her before throwing her head back and laughing. "Oh he really did, didn't he? I think Cornelia mentioned something like that..." She suddenly sobered with a scowl. "I hate him. He's such a creep."

"Worse than Phobos?"

"So much worse. If I used that pink ball of light on Phobos, he'd run crying to his giant snake."

Taranee shuddered. "Maybe we shouldn't use terms like 'giant snake' after our sock comment."

Will nodded in agreement for a moment and then a grin began to furl her lips as the fire guardian's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Oh! See that was an Irma thought! I told you, she's infecting my brain. I'm probably losing brain cells as we speak and then I won't be able to go to college and I'll have to work in a fastfood place with all that grease and I'll get acne and-" She grabbed her leader by the upper arms, her eyes fierce behind her glasses. "We have to do something Will. This can't go on. I'm applying to Ivy League colleges and I can't afford to be linked up like this to Irma."

Will chuckled. "You're not linked up to her; she's just rubbed off on you. We've all rubbed off on each other; that's a natural psychological thing. I think. Hey, thanks to you we all use bigger vocabularies."

Taranee smiled weakly and sucked in a breath. "We need to find out what's going on."

"I agree. I thought Elyon would contact us soon but all this waiting around is making me sick to my stomach. I can barely eat anymore." She gestured with her half eaten slice of toast, as if to emphasize her point. "Come on; let's go see if we can talk to Elyon."

Both girls got to their feet, Will making a conscious effort not to touch her friend, before they headed for the door. She'd just set her hand on the handle, absorbing the jolt that kicked against her palm when she heard the cry and the earth-shattering clank of the plumbing pipes. A curse forced its way past her lips as she yanked open the door and sped towards the noise.

* * *

Cornelia couldn't believe her luck. She'd found the portal and all it had taken had been a few hops, skips and jumps over a sea of floating rocks to get there. Granted the wolf had been a little help but what had it done really? She would have figured out the way to the portal all on her own even if it hadn't shown up. She did a quick energetic happy dance before skipping forward to the portal with every intention of escaping.

The wolf behind her growled and she sighed, sending it a dark look over her shoulder. "Look, nothing's coming through. We've waited for ten minutes now and nothing's happened. It's just a portal and it'll be fine. We'll go through and see where we end up, hopefully it'll be the real world... just don't eat me. Trust me, I'm just skin and bones but I can find you something. How do you feel about passling meat? It's kind of stinky but, hey, sprinkle it with soy sauce and you'll have a new delicacy." She stepped forward again, hand outstretched to touch the filmy surface. It looked like water so did it feel like water? Was it wet? Was it cold?

The wolf barked sharply and she scowled. "What now? I told you, you can eat the passling, no one will miss it... well Hay Lin might. Ok, well my friend has a big scary snake man, you can choose what form you want to eat or, there's this little girl that can turn into a really disgusting spider. You'd have to pluck her but she'd make a great appetizer. Trust me, _no one_ would miss her. Snake man's pretty for an evil guy though so Elyon might like to keep him for eye candy."

She was pretty sure it would feel cold but she wasn't sure if it would feel wet. After all, it wasn't really water, was it? She tried to remember what travelling through the veil had felt like, cold and misty with that electric charge to it. This one would probably feel like something similar but without the electric charge.

Should she just walk through it or stick her head through it to see what was on the other side. Did it really matter? She obviously couldn't stay here in this barren labyrinth. It was too empty and there was nothing to eat but her lupine companion and seriously, she did not want to try eating it. All that fur... She shuddered. She might think fur was a great fashion statement but she would never wear it. Too much time with Hay Lin, she lamented. It had given her such a hippy outlook on life.

"Are you coming?" She asked, shooting the wolf a quick look. It wasn't as if she wanted it to come with her, after all, who wanted a _wolf_ as a companion? But she couldn't just leave it there. It would starve and she didn't want the wolf's death on her conscience if she could help it.

The wolf barked –if that's what you could call the sharp noise the animal emitted. Was barking reserved to dogs only, she wondered. "Well if you are coming, you better get over here. There's no way I'm making a return trip if you get left behind and I can't stay here, you know. I have friends waiting for me, they need my help. I have to make sure Will's ok, can you understand that?"

The wolf whined but stayed its respectable distance from the archway; its butt firmly on the ground with its head held high, golden eyes locked on her face. She shifted uncomfortably under its scrutiny. There was just something so human about its gaze that made her feel as if it understood everything she said. It helped her stay sane, she supposed, and prevented her from feeling like an idiot talking to it.

However, she couldn't force it to come if it didn't want to. So she sucked in a breath and took a step forward, her right hand reaching forward as if to part the veil like a curtain. Suddenly something seized her hand and she screamed, immediately digging in her feet and using her power, she pulled the earth up to seal her feet within it. Tugging with all her might, she pulled back her hand and stared at the object clamped around her wrist... a hand? What the hell?

She tried to pull her hand away but the hand wouldn't release its grip. The wolf whined and howled in anger as the pale hand tightened around her wrist, burning into her skin. "What is this? Let go of me!"

The wolf snarled, leaping to its feet, hackles rising in fury. Cornelia tugged at the hand clamped tightly around her own. She had to get away, she realized. She needed to back away from the veil; she was too close to it. If she got away, the person holding her on the other side would have to let go. But if she released her feet, would she lose her only anchor and be pulled behind the veil? What would be for the best? Dealing with the creature behind the veil or staying here and eating wolf meat?

Maybe there was another option. She swung her gaze from side to side, scouring her surroundings. There had to be something here, she was surrounded by stones and earth so she should be able to create some kind of weapon to get the hand removed from her and then she'd face whatever's on the other side.

She flung out her free hand, keeping her body taut to prevent the hand from knocking her off balance and stretching her free hand, she cast out her power. She needed to find a weapon, any kind of weapon. Something sharp and something light. She closed to her eyes to focus, her energy aware of every rock in the strange world. Too big, too heavy, she rejected everything that would only damage her and sorted through the next batch of rocks closest to her. Not light enough, not good enough, none of them seemed to suit. And then she felt it, it called to her from the other side of the world, like a lone star twinkling in the darkness. She zeroed in on it and urged the strands of her power to wrap around the stake like object. It had been eroded from the side of the rock and remained attached like a small ledge. Yes, that would do it.

"Come on Cornelia, you can do this." She murmured, a fine film of sweat breaking out over her skin as the grip around her wrist began to crush her very bones. It was too far away for her to get a good grip on it. She needed just a little more. "Come here!" she snapped, giving the rock one last wrench. It jerked free with a crumble of scree and dust and flew through the air towards her. As it came closer, she took full control over it. Now it was hers to do with as she pleased. She navigated it around the rocks that threatened to get in its way and her eyes opened and locked onto the arm in front of her. With a snap of her hand, her fingers jerked to the offending limb and she watched, fascinated, as the slice of rock stabbed into the hand, the spike at the end tearing into the flesh. Blood spattered against the ground and her face, her guardian outfit soaking up the spots of crimson as soon as they landed.

She swallowed and turned away, the sound of rending flesh and squelch of blood turned her stomach. There was an agonized scream from behind the veil and the hand was ripped from her wrist, leaving ugly welts and bruises upon her flesh. She watched the hand whip back behind the veil and she immediately scrambled back, forgetting the anchor she'd formed around her feet so that she fell to the ground. Her hands caught her body and stung from the impact but she no longer cared. She tried to turn around as she shakily un-wove the earthen tomb from around her feet. She crawled back away from the veil, eyes wide as they locked upon its slippery surface.

What had she done? She had just harmed someone. She had just ripped a hole in a man's arm. It wasn't like the old days or how it appeared on the TV shows. That hand wasn't mutated nor did it belong to a lurden. That hand had looked just like her father's hand, a man's hand, calloused palm and rough, warm finger tips with dark wiry hair covering the top part of the forearm. Oh god, what had she done? She'd just reacted without thinking. She hadn't checked to make sure the person was friend or foe, she had felt threatened and retaliated and she'd just hurt someone, stabbed someone.

She moaned softly and crawled towards the edge of the platform. She was going to be sick. The wolf padded to her side and nudged her gently but she could only bat it away. It didn't understand; how could it? It killed to eat; it felt no remorse, no guilt. She'd just, quite possibly, destroyed someone's hand. But she had to, didn't she? It had to be the enemy, right? So she did the right thing. She couldn't just let the person seize her. She had to be smart about this. But her stomach rebelled against everything her brain was telling her. It was one thing using her powers for the greater good but she'd never seen the damage they could do.

Suddenly, the wolf began to growl louder and fiercer than before. Cornelia turned to it, a 'shut up' jumping to the tip of her tongue only for it to fizzle and melt away as the portal rippled and birthed a new player into the surroundings. Her breath seized in her throat and ice cold fingers of fear began to trickle down her spine. Kerrigan.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that." The faerie was as beautiful as ever, Cornelia thought numbly, as she watched him lick his thumb before rubbing away the coppery stains on his pristine flesh. When he was quite satisfied that he was as clean as he could get, he tugged down his white shirt sleeve, complete with a lacy cuff. "That, my dear," He sighed, looking down at her with amused blue eyes, "is the second time you've made me bleed and I must admit that I don't particularly care for the feeling. Not to mention that it takes quite a bit of energy to fix these little abrasions you feel the need to brand me with."

"You bastard." She choked out, pushing herself to her feet. She'd just about beat herself bloody, metaphorically, because she'd injured him?! "You bastard!" A metaphysical wind began to gather, ripping through the strands of her hair like urgent, greedy fingers, and ruffling her skirt. Almost mechanically, -as if she wasn't really in charge of her body-, her hands stretched out, two fingers pointed to the ground. Beneath her, the clumps of rock began to dart around frantically with her steadily growing rage.

"Why are you so angry Cornelia, surely you weren't worried about me."

"Ugh! I didn't even know it was you, if I did, I would have crushed your arm. God, what do you want from me?!"

"How interesting," He mused, stepping away from the arch way and perusing her at his leisure. "You're in full guardian uniform and," his brow furrowed with annoyance as he batted away a small rock that came at him from the side as though it were nothing more than a gnat, "you have full control of your powers. Hmm, very interesting."

"I'm a guardian of the veil. The costume and powers come with the territory." She bit out, as she began to raise the rocks.

He sighed softly. "Yes, yes, that's all very interesting but haven't you learnt your lesson before. You can't beat me, beloved. I'm a faerie, an ancient one and you're a teenager with a cute trick."

She snarled, eyes sparking with fury. A teenager with a cute trick? He had no idea who he was messing with. She wouldn't be scared off by his fancy words and she wouldn't be soothed by his placating tone. "If you were so good," She seethed, a wall of rocks coming up to flank her. "then you wouldn't have manipulated us to win!" With that, the rocks hurtled towards him at a blinding speed.

Kerrigan rolled his eyes and slid his hands into his pockets, watching as the rain of rocks battered against his shield. "Are we quite finished now? I have come here for a reason, beloved."

"I am _not_ your beloved!" She shouted. "I'm not your _anything_."

"Alas, that's true. You no longer belong to me, but to the King of the Dark Throng," He smiled cruelly, "And believe me, _beloved_, you would rather be mine than his. Pity. You really do have such beautiful skin."

Cornelia swallowed the revulsion and just managed to stifle a shudder. "What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you come with me and find out?" His eyes lit up with a smile as they wandered to the left. "Ah, Saoirse, befriending another guardian?" The wolf growled at him and he laughed delighted. "Oh, you wasted too much energy before. This is priceless. You're here and there's nothing you can do."

Cornelia watched as the wolf snarled and lunged at the faerie only to collide with the force-field. "Don't! You'll only hurt yourself. Leave him to me."

"Cornelia, please don't embarrass yourself. There's nothing you can do. You're stuck here unless you come with me."

Another barrage of rocks battered against his shield which didn't even ripple at the force. "I can force you to do my bidding." He told her firmly. "I don't want to and it won't nearly have the same effect but I will do it if you continue to try my patience. I don't understand why you won't accept it. You lost. I won. You belong to the Dark King now and he will do with you as he pleases. There's nothing you can do, beloved. Not you and certainly not your guardian friends."

"Don't talk about my friends." She hissed, eyes frantically searching for some kind of weapon. How could she possibly fight him without a suitable weapon? She had nothing but rocks to work with and they didn't seem to do anything.

"Teenagers." The faerie groaned. "Always so hard-headed, always so unwilling to listen to reason. You, my dear, dear child, have lost. You cannot possibly conceive a victory so why do you continue on with this nonsense?" His temper rose at the final word as he sent out a rippling wave of air that collided with Cornelia's stomach with the force of one of her rocks. She expelled her breath with a cough and doubled over, wheezing from the pain. She dropped to the ground, crumbling in upon herself. Oh she hurt. That really, really hurt. Her hand clutched her stomach as she tried to get to her feet. She suddenly felt so weak.

"If only you would listen to me. You're in Ireland and there's nothing you can do. Your precious guardian friends cannot help you because there is no way for them to defeat the Sidhe. It would be suicide. This is over, I won. Accept it for if you don't, you will suffer the consequences."

The wolf leapt between them as he advanced, its lips vibrating over its teeth as it growled deep in its throat. Kerrigan simply shook his head. "I grow weary of these pointless interruptions." He swept out his foot and catching the beast in the chest, sent it spinning through the air. "You never listened to me, Saoirse and for once I wish you would. The King of the Dark Throng is gaining power, tell your lover to forfeit himself and maybe he and your sister will live to see another morn."

Cornelia sucked in a shuddering breath through her clenched teeth. Her ribs stung and ached viciously and red pain flashed like fire along her veins. He must have cracked a rib. Dark spots danced before her eyes as she tried to get to her feet. She needed to do something, fight, anything. She couldn't allow him to take her again.

"Cornelia," Kerrigan sighed, kneeling before her. She reached out to try to summon some last vestige of energy but she felt too weak. "Why can't you just surrender yourself to me? Would it really be so bad?"

"Yes." She hissed, panting shallowly.

"You have no idea of your importance in this plan. You will be worshipped."

She snorted. Funny enough, being worshipped didn't seem that tantalizing anymore. "I'd rather die."

"Melodrama has always been one of your most unattractive traits, Cornelia." Kerrigan stated as he crouch beside her. She wanted to shift away, she wanted to push him back but she was too busy trying to breathe and stay conscious. Her arms ached from the strain of trying to hold herself up because she knew that if she collapsed, that would be it. Her body wouldn't be able to hang on anymore and the wave of tiredness would swamp over her and that would be it. It would be over and he would win. She couldn't fight him if she was unconscious.

"Your force of will is admirable, Cornelia but surely even you, as hard headed as you can be, can see the fruitlessness of your plight. Just give in to me and all will be over."

"I won't give up." She bit out through chattering teeth. It was cold, it was so cold. Her body was becoming numb except for the fire in her arms and chest. Dizziness swept through her and her head felt so light yet so unbelievably heavy, she could barely hold it up. "I won't give in. They'll find me, they always do."

"Against lesser villains, true." He lifted a hand to caress her hair but she couldn't even find the energy to bat it away. "But we are immortals; we are the descendents of gods." His voice was so soothing, lulling her into his trap. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the struggling figure of the wolf, desperately trying to rise to its feet to come to her aid. The silent, stifled air was filled with the low echo of its growl but Kerrigan paid it no mind. It couldn't hurt him, nothing could.

"Why me?"

His cool fingers slid along her jaw and tilted her face to look at him. For the first time since she had met him, there wasn't a trace of arrogance in his expression; instead it was filled with tenderness and warmth. "Because you're the one. Only you can lead our people to greatness."

"I'll lead... your people to hell first." She couldn't bite back a whimper as a streak of hot molten fire seized her chest. Her vision swam and she trembled but she clung to the solid energy of the earth beneath her. She wouldn't falter. She couldn't.

"So beautiful, so fierce. You are like a goddess."

"Flattery will... get you... nowhere." It was such a chore to speak. Her vision was graying around the sides and the stone was spinning or she was... something like that. She could taste the coppery flavor of blood and figured she must have bitten her tongue sometime. It didn't hurt, maybe it should have. It was getting harder to breathe, harder to think, harder to live.

"Give in," Kerrigan whispered in her ear, his lips touching the strands of her hair as one hand stroked up and down her back. It should have been comforting, if he hadn't been her enemy. "You have been so strong but it is time for you to wake up and face your destiny." He breathed.

She wanted to sneer at him, to call him sick for becoming so ecstatic with her lessening strength. "I don't want... to wake up... I don't... want...to see...you. Just...leave me...alone!"

"I cannot," He murmured, pressing a kiss to her neck and she squeezed her eyes shut. It burned against her ice cold skin like a white hot poker. "I wish you could understand. But it is time, give yourself to the King and you will suffer no pain. You will be worshipped and idolized."

_Corny! We're coming! I swear we're coming, don't give up. Don't you ever give up! We're coming!_

Cornelia turned her head and gave Kerrigan a bitter smile as he frowned. "See, our bond... it's bigger than anything you can imagine. You can be... immortal but our bond is forever. We're... we're W.I.T.C.H. and they..." She paused to catch her breath, "won't forget me. So bring on your King... and your immortal whatevers; we'll kick their asses." Breathless, she spat out a mouthful of blood as she fought to remain conscious. She couldn't get enough oxygen into her lungs and her eyelids felt so very heavy.

"You and your friends are truly remarkable but, I'm afraid, there is nothing they can do, my sweet. It is already over and for them to come here would be suicide. I don't tell you think to frighten you, my pet, but because it is the truth. I am a faerie and we cannot lie. Now come," He murmured, shifting his grip on her so he could scoop her up in his arms. She offered him little resistance, she didn't have the strength to push him away from her and it felt so good to let him carry the burden. She was too far gone to care, all she wanted to do was to sink into the darkness and be free. She could hear his heart pounding methodically under her ear, a reassuring sound because if he had a heart, surely he could be killed. Even vampires could be killed if you destroyed their hearts, right? Something soft and ghostly yet warm brushed her lips and they tingled in response. Did he kiss her? Or was that something else? "So beautiful." His words sounded so far away, was he still carrying her?

"Kerrigan!"

They weren't moving anymore; at least she didn't think they were. She tried to pry her eyelids apart but it was just so hard. Slowly they parted and through her blurred vision she spied a column of blue topped with yellow at the edge of the platform.

"Kerrigan, release her. She is nothing but an innocent child; do not turn her over to that blackguard. You know what he's doing is wrong."

"Saoirse," Sear-sha? What was Sear-sha? The wolf? Was he talking to the wolf? And why did he sound so tired? "He is my liege; I am his sworn protector and servant."

"Do not do this. He is not the true king."

"Ha! You expect me to follow Quinn? And you call my King a blackguard. Quinn is nothing but a fool, a weak pathetic child who follows humans around like a worthless puppy and you expect me, a descendent of the gods, to bow down to him? He plays at something he's not and he mindlessly kowtows to the Shining Throng. If he was a true Darkling, why would he do that? For you, for his pretty princess? He will destroy us all and what we stand for. I will not stand by and watch my people lose what we are."

"What you are? Your king is a murderer, a pedophile."

"Human words. I thought you understood. We are above them. They are vermin, sowing their seed recklessly to spawn more and more of their decrepit young."

"And that's why you're cradling that human girl in your arms so tenderly? Because you think they're disgusting and useless? You are being used, Kerrigan and that is not like the Kerrigan I once knew. He would not stand by and be any King's lackey. What has happened to you?"

"If you do not know that, then you never knew me at all." Kerrigan growled and something in Cornelia wanted to soothe the awful pain in his voice. He sounded so torn, so... angry and confused. Was he capable of feeling those emotions? "I beg your pardon, _Banphrionsa d'Oiche_ but I must take my leave. The Dark King is waiting for our fair prisoner to awaken from her sleep."

"Give her more time, Kerrigan. She is just a child," Cornelia frowned. Who was that woman calling her a child? She didn't sound _that_ much older, even if she spoke like she'd just emerged from a Regency romance novel. "You know what will happen to her, she will be used and then she will die."

"She will give her life for the King's most wonderful gift to us all."

"You don't believe any of that and what of Aisling, do you care naught for her? She trusted you."

"She is a princess of the Shining Throng, she needs nothing from me. She has your Quinn."

"You utter... imbecile. Is that what this comes down? Your hurt pride? You are willing to sacrifice such a beautiful child who shows such promise for the human race because your ego is wounded? Kerrigan... then if you will not think of Aisling and you will not consider Cornelia or her friends, then will you please consider Darcy, she's your cousin."

She felt his arms tighten around her, pulling her more firmly against his warmth but her mind was spinning. Who were all these people? Aisling, Darcy, Quinn? What had they to do with anything? "Darcy has nothing to worry about, if she gives up her foolish pursuits, she will be welcomed back into the throng."

"As what? A chambermaid? A harlot for them to use as they wish? Can you stand by and watch that happen to her?"

"She made her choice, just as you made yours. Now, please, Saoirse, save us both the agony of these reminiscences and let me be. I don't know why you worry so, there's naught you can do and should a war break out, it won't affect you anyway. You're dead, my dear and nothing, short of possessing your sister, will bring you back."

If there was anything said after that, Cornelia never heard as she could no longer hold onto her consciousness by her fingernails and she finally let go, sinking down in to the depths of the darkness.

* * *

Kerrigan awoke slowly from his travels, his eyes burning as though they had been open for days rather than closed for hours. He felt exhausted and his limbs were heavy with the weight of fatigue. Slowly he sat up and turned his head to study the slumbering figure on the cot beside him. He sighed heavily, lifting a finger and trailing it over her features. Such a beautiful child, yet cursed with so many flaws, he mused. So vain and arrogant and yet, so focused and determined. She was a cacophony of contradictions all merged into one very luscious body, it was no wonder she attracted such attention from the humans and faeries alike. He'd already caught a few of the younger males in the fort spying upon her and he counted himself fortunate that he had been clever enough to place a few extra seals upon the door to bar their entrance otherwise the King's wrath would have fallen upon his head. He was responsible for the Earth Guardian and nothing was to soil her before she came to the King.

It was her own fault. If she hadn't been so powerful and so desperate to show that power, the King wouldn't have seen the need to possess her. Unfortunately her affinity for the element of earth made her a worthy acquisition and the King always liked to own the most valuable of objects.

He cast his magic like a cloak over her and swept her body with a quick check up. She was suffering from nothing but a lack of energy, all the wounds received in the dreamscape were moot and void in the real world. The only things the dreamscape could cause were exhaustion; for the victim to go into a coma through a loss of self, or even death through a lack of energy to keep the body functioning properly. Even Kerrigan could suffer the effects of remaining too long in the Dreamscape. He snorted with amusement; had she put up any more of a struggle, he would have failed in his mission to extract her and that would have angered the King terribly. Kerrigan hated to anger the King.

Slowly he rose to his feet, his gaze remaining on the slumbering girl as he retracted his power from her body. She looked so soft and vulnerable lying there, it would be so easy just to sink his hand into her chest and squelch her heart. It would be the merciful thing to do but his King would have him killed for such treachery. He could have him killed for such treacherous thoughts but alas, it was hard not to pity the young impressionable human. She could not be completely held accountable for her faults, it was the world in which she had been brought up in, it catered to her vanity and her belief of self importance, making her believe she was better than others. At least now she would finally serve a greater purpose.

He leaned down and brushed a soft, tender kiss upon her chilled lips and a frown flickered over his impassive features. The room was too cold for her, he would have to see that she got warmer bedclothes; the outfit she was clad in was certainly unsuitable for her stay in the dungeons, no matter how becoming the lace concoction was on her comely body.

With a sigh, he turned on his heel and stepped quickly to the cell door, his hand resting over the seal on the door to open his personal locks. As they clicked open like tumblers in his mind, He threw the bolt across and pried open the heavy metal door, cringing at the stench of iron that had been mixed into the bronze gate. Stepping out, rubbing his fingers against the fabric of his pants, he inhaled deeply before grimacing. The dungeon was always prone to damp and rot but over the years, it had gotten steadily worse, mixed with the scents of fear and blood. Personally fear had always served as a great aphrodisiac for him but recently, the scent held little appeal. He was becoming jaded in his old age.

"Lord Kerrigan."

Kerrigan turned his attention to the two large men standing before him. "It's done; she'll awake in two hours."

"Milord, the King-"

"Give her two hours to recover her strength; then the King can do with her as he wishes. I wash my hands of this."

"Very well, the King will be most pleased with your result."

Kerrigan felt disgust and anger well up inside him but he kept his mask of impassiveness fixed firmly over his features but it didn't quite hide the way his eyes turned hard and glacial. Part of him wanted them to see his loathing for his predicament but he was too good at court politics to make any costly mistakes. They could take what they want from his tone, from his attitude but he wouldn't betray himself. Not with his life at stake. Not even he was that careless.

He turned back to the door and inscribed the ruins and charms he felt were necessary to keep the girl safe from harm and without another comment, he strode down the corridor towards the dark shadows that lingered just out of the lanterns reach.

* * *

Will wasn't ready for the scene that confronted her when she and Taranee burst into the den. Part of her had been expecting Kerrigan, nothing else could have caused as much of a ruckus unless Phobos had escaped and had come to earth with the intention of ambushing them when they were at their weakest but he had never had cause to leave Meridian before. But it wasn't Phobos or Kerrigan. Instead, she was confronted with Irma thrashing on the couch against Malachi's restraining grip as she screamed hoarse and incoherent words while Hay Lin lay comatose on the floor.

"Malachi? What are you doing?" She shouted, racing over to pry his hands off her water guardian.

"She just freaked out!" He shouted back. His face strained with the challenge of holding down the spry girl. "I don't know what's wrong! I can't let her go, Will, she tried to punch her fist through the coffee table!"

"Hay Lin?!" Taranee yelled, throwing herself to her knees beside the prone air guardian. The Chinese girl was lying on her side, her knees pulled to her chest, her face twisted in agony as she breathed in raggedy breaths, cringing against the shudders that wracked her body.

"What's going on?"

Will shook her head at Taranee. She didn't know. She didn't know why her guardians were acting like this. The pipes were clanking loudly making it hard to think as it combined with cacophony of screaming and whimpering. Her eyes flicked to the glass topped coffee table where water lay in a puddle, dripping slow and methodically to the wooden floor. On the TV screen the words 'GAME OVER' stood out in stark contrast against the black background.

"Hay Lin, wake up! Come on, Hay Lin, you have to wake up. This isn't the time to sleep." Taranee coaxed, her wild eyes darting to Will with a sense of hopelessness. "I can't wake her."

"CORNY!"

"Irma, please, stop this. Corny's not here. You can't-" He broke off with a gasp as Irma's knee grazed him a little too close for comfort.

Will stared in shock, her mind in a whirl. What was she supposed to do? Cornelia would have known what to do. Cornelia would have already fixed the problem. What was she supposed to do? Her hair stood on end and she thrust her hand into the opening of her top, pulling out the pink glowing orb dangling from the fine silver chain.

"GUARDIANS UNITE!"

* * *

Hay Lin really wasn't sure what had happened to leave her lying on the floor gasping for breath, her lungs feeling constricted by an iron band squeezing and squeezing as if it could turn her lungs to mush. She was cold, her teeth chattering adding another layer of hysteria to her wheezing breaths.

It was strange though. She didn't remember anything attacking her and she was very sure she wasn't bleeding but she was oh so scared and she hurt all over. It was like she was dying and her vision was graying and in the distance, as if from far away, she could hear someone screaming. She wasn't sure who though, but it sounded like Irma. Had Kerrigan attacked again? Somehow she didn't think so and yet... she felt as if he had.

She moaned pitifully and brought her knees to her chest, as if by curling up she could escape the pain; hide from the darkness threatening to consume her. Where were the others? Were they ok? What about Malachi? He'd been sitting with Irma on his lap in the den as they watched her battle Seymour –an easier bad guy in her opinion. Then something had happened, she couldn't remember what though.

Had Irma screamed?

There was a loud clanging and banging sound coming from somewhere, as if someone was hitting the pipes with a spanner. Maybe someone was. Great sounds could be made out of the most unlikely things. She liked to take a wooden spoon to a pot; it made music so much more exciting. But this didn't sound like music and it didn't lift her spirit, no it hurt her head and crushed her chest. Oh but it hurt.

She could hear screaming... no not screaming, shouting but panicked shouting. As though the person was trying not to scream and instead was shouting themselves hoarse. She wished they wouldn't.

Was Irma ok? She felt as though she shouldn't worry about Irma but there was something cold and acrid at the back of her tongue, she could taste it and she didn't like it. It didn't taste like home cooking, but mixed in with the horrible taste, was a flavor that seemed uniquely Irma-ish. If Irma had a taste that is. She'd never actually licked Irma, why would she? But this tasted of Irma... like pear flavored water?

"GUARDIANS UNITE!"

The words echoed through the dark fog surrounding her and then, with wide eyes, she watched a swirling blue orb penetrate the darkness, like a really large firefly, zipping and swooping through the black backdrop before it found her, hovering over her face as if it were making sure it had the right person. She smiled at it, it was so cute. Like a little puppy only not puppy shaped or solid, it was after all just a blue orb of light. Then it flew up, arched and then plunged into her chest causing her to arch her back and throw her head back.

"Ooh." She moaned, her head becoming dizzy from the euphoria spreading out in comforting waves from her chest. She suddenly felt lighter than air and yet, as energized as a sea breeze and strong, so strong. The caressing fingers of air began to brush past her, twirling her in its grasp as it lifted her out of the darkness and into the embracing blue light. She closed her eyes, soaking in the power buzzing through her veins. She suddenly felt so good. The darkness was banished and the coldness that had chilled her veins had been swept away by the summer zephyr.

Joy lifted her heart as she threw her arms wide to embrace the energy flowing through her and with it sanity returned as it blew out the emotions she knew weren't hers. A sense of security and peace seeped into her. She felt her lips curve as the transformation finished off, leaving her dressed in her usual purple flowing skirt, her teal green top, striped socks and long hair –she never had short hair when she transformed.

"THE HEART!"

"WATER!"

"FIRE!"

...

"AIR!" She frowned, turning to the other girls. It wasn't the same transforming without Corny. Her timing was off too, she mused with a pout.

"Do you always call out that stuff when you transform and pose?" Malachi asked dryly as he slowly got to his feet, his left hand reaching behind him to rub his back as though it ached. It was on the tip of Hay Lin's tongue to say something about old age when her memories came rushing back.

"Oh!"

"Thank god you're ok!" Taranee blurted out, flying over to seize the youngest guardian in a hard hug before pulling back just as quickly, hot color blossoming in her cheeks. "Oh sorry."

"Yeah, good to see you guys back and sane," Will smiled; then she folded her arms and tapped her foot. "But, do you mind explaining what just happened? We left you for fifteen minutes tops and when we come back, we find the plumping about to break, you," She pointed to Irma who was quietly hugging herself but the crazed look had left her eyes, "are being held down by Malachi and screaming like a crazy woman and you," She turned to look at Hay Lin who sheepishly flushed, "are on the ground curled up in a ball and whimpering. If you were a guy I would have guessed you'd been kneed in the nuts but you're female Hay Lin –unless you have something you've been hiding. So please, enlighten us... so I can give Michael a reasonably good excuse as to why the bathrooms are flooded."

"Flooded?" Hay Lin squeaked, head snapping to Irma. "Wow."

Irma groaned and flopped dramatically onto the couch behind her. "Great, I've turned your whole house into an indoor pool." Despite the words, there was something decidedly flat about the tone.

"Yeah, mind explaining why you did that?"

"I... have no idea. One minute I'm talking to him and the next..."

"I spilt water." Hay Lin blurted out, the image playing back in her mind. "I was fighting Seymour and man is he a toughie if you don't use the right tactics and there I am, using my Reflect spell and trying to shield off his Flare attacks which do mucho damage and Tidus is trying to Haste everyone and Yunie keeps dying, which I didn't understand because she had Reflect too. And every time she died, I had to recast Haste before I could cast Reflect... oh that's probably why she died. Seymour's such a git-"

"Hay Lin!" Will called. "I know you're the air guardian, but please, breathe and focus."

"Yeah, maybe you could, you know, try to stay on topic?" Taranee suggested with a shrug as she tugged the hem of her top suspiciously. "Hey do you think this has shrunk? I really don't remember it being so tight. You don't think it could crush my ribs, do you?"

Malachi simply stared at her before inching closer to Irma. The girl might have just scratched him up as well as punching him and giving him a few well aimed kicks, but at least he felt more comfortable with her odd topics of conversation. And at least being close to her gave him a chance to look her over. "You scared me," He whispered softly, stroking a hand through her hair. Instead of pushing him away with a dry, witty quip, she turned into him and gripped his t-shirt tightly in her fist.

"On topic, Taranee." Will advised mildly, waving her hand when the girl flushed and began to apologize. Seemingly the crisis was averted but she was still curious as to why she'd just walked in on her cousin restraining the screaming water guardian while her air guardian wept on the floor. "Hay Lin, you said you spilt water? Is that what caused this?"

"I'm still not sure what _this_ is but... I remember spilling the water because I was reaching for something... um the Pringles. They were there-" She pointed to a spot on the coffee table –though the Pringle tub was now lying on its side on the floor where it must have rolled during the situation. "-and..." She shook her head. "I don't remember. I just _felt_ cold and it was so dark and-" her hands jumped to her chest. "my ribs, they hurt. It was like having my lungs squeezed by a really big iron hand. Like, like Collosus, you know from Xmen, the metal guy, squeezing my chest."

"And boy does that sound perverted." Will mused before shaking her head. That was such an Irma comment she was surprised the brunette hadn't said it... her eyes latched onto her water guardian and her red brows quirked in surprise at the way Irma curved under Malachi's arm, as if seeking comfort from him. That just wasn't like her Irma. Had something else happened? Keeping her eyes on Irma, she addressed her next question to Hay Lin. "How do you feel now?"

"Uh, great. Kinda... I feel warm again and my ribs don't hurt...but they do. That doesn't make sense."

"Phantom pains," Taranee offered. "When you feel something intense, your mind remembers the pain even when your body has full recuperated. It's pretty normal."

"Oh, good. I think." The air guardian nodded cheerfully though her eyes weren't as bright and an aura of confusion seemed to surround her as her eyes flickered to Irma and back to the others.

"Ok, what about you Mal, what do you remember?"

Malachi stretched his neck and wasn't quite satisfied until he heard it pop much to the disgust of Taranee who grimaced at the display. He had a vague urge to grin at her but feeling Irma's shaking body under his arm seemed to drain all the humor out of situation. He admired the girls and their ability to stay strong after facing so much danger but each of them had to have a breaking point and he was afraid that Irma might have reached hers.

"Well, we were talking and Hay Lin was playing until she knocked over the glass."

"What were you talking about?"

Malachi looked down at Irma's head as if expecting her to say something but she remained lost in her thoughts, staring down at her fingers. "About Taranee hearing her thoughts. She was trying to figure out if Taranee could read minds or could she project her thoughts..." He trailed off with a shrug. "Then Hay Lin spilt the water and Irma leaned forward to clean up the mess with her powers and she just stared for a moment before she... freaked out." Again he looked to his girlfriend, wondering if she was going to protest his comment. "She kept screaming for Cornelia and when she started to try to punch through the glass top I..." he trailed off with a shrug. "I had to stop her."

Will nodded agreeing, but her eyes were wide on her friend. Strong and witty Irma, the first to jump into danger and the one who always tried to see the lighter side to the big evil, was now cowering on the couch. "Irma," she whispered, crouching down, needing to see Irma's face. There were dried tracks of tears down her face and her eyes were blood shot but she was quiet and reserved now as she sat close to Malachi. It broke her heart to see her friend like that. She wanted to touch her but the way her body was acting recently, that might not be such a good idea. Especially since Irma was the air guardian.

"I don't know what happened Will, but I do know that Corny's in trouble."

"Uh, no offense Irms, but we already knew that."

"No! Like right now she's in trouble. I saw it… I don't know how but it wasn't a dream."

"You weren't sleeping." Malachi murmured. "You looked into the glass and started screaming-"

"Yeah, well you would have too if you saw Cornelia battling Kerrigan in some kind of strange world of darkness."

"The dreamscape."

Irma blinked and looked at Will. "I wasn't dreaming." She reaffirmed sharply.

"A world of darkness with nothing but starlight and rocks, right? Like ancient buildings-"

"No there were no buildings, just tons of floating rocks and darkness and an archway."

"That's the dreamscape." Will sighed. "That's where Kerrigan put me before Aisling saved me. The archway is where Kerrigan enters but that's the only way he can enter."

"Yeah… that sounds right. And there was a wolf, a white one."

"Oh! Like White Fang?" Hay Lin chirped.

Will frowned. "Saoirse."

"Yeah but she was actually a woman and-"

"Saoirse?" Malachi gasped. "But she's dead."

"A ghost." Will explained. "Ok, so Cornelia was in the dreamscape and you saw in it in the water? What happened then?"

"She fainted. He took her through the arch and then… I can't remember much else."

The girls and boy fell into silence as they tried to work out everything in their heads. Cornelia was in more danger than they had believed. If Kerrigan was fighting her, how could she stand against him. She was strong but even she had her limits and Kerrigan was so strong.

"Oh, of course. Water!" Taranee blurted out.

"What?"

"I read it on one of those sites. People can use water to scry, uh I mean, see things. It's like a supernatural TV where you can see someone or something happening right then and there or something that's going to happen."

"So you scryed? Isn't that a _real_ witch thing?" Hay Lin queried, peering closely at Irma who rolled her eyes as she shifted away from Malachi and pulled her knees to her chest, not minding the way her short skirt inching up, the tights hid everything anyway.

"Our powers are changing." Will mused, tapping her lower lip as she took a seat on the nearest chair. "Taranee can read the minds of… well Irma so far. Irma _saw_ something in water. Hay Lin… you must have been feeling what Irma was feeling or channeling Cornelia. You've done it before."

"Yeah but only in dreams- oh last night. I wasn't sleeping then."

"No you're beginning to do it awake too." The red head leader sighed.

"Oh." Hay Lin whispered, rubbing her chest uneasily. She didn't think she liked that power much. It _hurt_. At least this power wasn't nearly as destructive as her air powers- another thought occurred to her. "And Will's acting like we did when we first got our powers." She added.

"What?" Will gasped.

"Think about it. Whenever we first got our elemental powers, we caused all sorts of chaos. Irma squirted anyone every time she was near water. I sneezed once and destroyed my room. Every plant around Cornelia found a new lease of life and Taranee was a regular fire starter. You're acting the same way only with lightning. I think it might be time for you to embrace it."

"Lightning's not an element." Taranee told Hay Lin pointedly.

"Well in the Chinese elements, air isn't an element."

"Is lightning?"

"That's not the point. Will's obviously got some kind of power trying to get out anyway it can. If she doesn't use it the way we do then she's going to hurt herself."

"Hay Lin, it's not like that. It's just a side effect of my time in the dreamscape. I used Lightning to kill… to destroy a giant spider."

"Ha, see you used Lightning. You used it because it's _your_ element!"

"If it was her element," Irma mumbled, "then why didn't your grandmother tell her to use it when we first transformed? We could have had a better advantage against Phobos." Her eyes were closed so she didn't see the way her friend flinched at the callous mention of her weakness during their battles in Meridian.

"But what if she wasn't ready to use it then."

"Hay Lin. I don't have the power of lightning. If I did, wouldn't I have been able to use it when I transformed?" The red head tugged at her skirt, indicating her change from normal girl to magical winged warrior.

Hay Lin pouted and sighed. "I guess…"

"Get my iPod, Hay Lin."

Hay Lin opened her mouth to say something but relented and nodded, scrambling to her feet and scurrying over to the mantelpiece where the small black apparatus lay harmlessly. The other three watched warily as Irma took it from her friend and with deft fingers, she accessed what she wanted, plugging the earbuds into her ears and then the loud buzz of music drowned out everything else. Irma closed her eyes and slumped back into the couch, the music running along her frayed nerves and soothing each coarse strand. So Kerrigan thought he had beaten them, did he? Well they'd show him. They weren't the guardians for nothing. Hadn't they defeated Phobos? And that was without any practice. They were stronger now, they were gaining strength each and every day. They could and would destroy Kerrigan and they'd take Cornelia back.

"We can't stay here." She finally said, opening her eyes as the vocalists from _Jimmy Eat World_ shouted in her ear. "We're not getting anything done and with every hour Cornelia grows weaker."

Will nodded. "She's right. We tried playing by their rules but that's achieved nothing."

"But-" Taranee opened her mouth to protest only to close it. "You're right. Cornelia's in danger. Playing by the rules is just going to get her killed."

"And a dead Corny is bad. We can't be WITH! That's a stupid name."

"If you're going, I'm going with you." Despite the fact that he pitched his voice loud enough to be heard by the others, it was obvious to all of them that his words were directed at Irma.

"Uh, no you're not. You don't have any powers and we can't-"

Malachi fixed his dark eyes on the girls before him. "I know my way around Ireland and I'm not incapable of protecting myself."

"If we can't fight one faerie together, then you're in really big trouble." Will pointed out.

"I'm still going. I'm older than you will so don't dare try to pull rank. Even if by some feat of accomplishment, you manage to get me to stay here; I'll follow you as soon as I can. And I know where the gateway to Faerie is, something you four don't."

"Ugh, you just know he's going to follow anyway."

Will sighed at Irma's words, silently agreeing but before she could say anything more, her hair stood on air and suddenly the room was filled with a highly charged atmosphere. A slight wind picked up and the girls glared accusingly at the air guardian who shook her head. It wasn't her and the light that had suddenly begun to glow out of the corner of their eyes didn't belong to her either. Will whipped round and gasped, stumbling back as Elyon formed before them. She wasn't solid though, they could easily see the couch behind her.

"Elyon!"

"Hey Elyon!" Hay Lin greeted cheerfully, waving manically as if she was unsure the princess of Meridian could really see her.

"_Guys, I need you to come to Meridian immediately. We have a problem!_"

"'Bout time." Irma grunted, jumping to her feet and flexing her fists. She was ready and willing to kick ass. Just point her in the right direction.

"How do we get there?" Will asked.

"_I've opened the network. You're free to come through anywhere, anytime. Just please, hurry. I need you guys_." The plea in the girls' voice, the imploring look in her soft blue eyes pulled at their heartstrings.

"We'll be there."

"You can count on us Elyon."

"_Thanks Hay Lin. See you all very soon_."

She disappeared faster than she arrived and with less dramatic effect; one minute she was there, the next minute she winked out.

Will turned to the girls. "You ready for this? Then let's do it."

"Hold on, my potions and stuff." Taranee yelped.

"TARANEE!"

"Hurry and go get them. Then we're going to Meridian and then we'll go save Cornelia." And with that Will held out the Heart and opened a portal to Meridian. It was time to finally do something.

* * *

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**A.N. Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Really writing this story can be so complex because I have so many points of view to touch on in this story and all of them can be so exciting. Again if you have any questions feel free to PM me or review and ask and I'll reply to them as best as I can. **

**Oh and I'm looking for a BETA, someone who'll proof read my work and help me with the plot whenever I'm struggling for inspiration. If you'd like the job PM me or even email me –both can be accessed on my profile.**

**I'm going to be starting uni next week so hopefully I'll be able to find some time in between assignments to write but no promises I'm afraid. **

**And please ****review****. It's so disheartening seeing 20,000 hits for the story and then only get 8 reviews for a chapter. I work hard on the story; it'd be nice if some of you lurkers would review occasionally instead of just adding the story to your favorites list. **


End file.
